La conquista
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: Conquistar o ser conquistado, ahí esta el dilema del orgullo y la comodidad, pero lo más difícil es coincidir. La forma más complicada de conquistar. ¡CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. uno

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**No, no es la conquista de América, tampoco es con motivo del bicentenario de la independencia y mucho menos es una historia de la colonia. Amor, amor, desdén y más amor. Un intento de romance que espero no se quede en solo eso. ¿Por qué **_**La conquista**_**? Ya verán ;D (Además soy mala para los títulos XD)**

**Advertencia: Sé de la existencia del cap. 199 pero los clásicos nunca mueren así que: Yullen.**

**D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-sensei (¡no seas cruel!... ok mejor si)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atestado de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro con prisa o pereza, un lugar que conocía bien por la frecuencia con la que iba. Tomó su maleta de la banda del equipaje con bastante trabajo y agradeció que los pianos fueran del tamaño que eran o si no tendría que cargar el suyo a todos lados.

- tenemos mucho tiempo hasta la próxima gira, deberías venir con nosotros - su compañero que tocaba el violoncelo tenía problemas para sacarlo de la banda, le ayudó y el otro agradeció - nos divertiremos. Vender la casa no es urgente ¿o si? - los otros chicos de la orquesta les llamaban insistentemente, el violoncelo hizo una seña pidiendo un momento y siguió tratando de convencerlo.

- en una o dos semanas estaré con ustedes - dijo Allen cerrando la entrada a otros argumentos, sonrió. En el camino, todos hicieron su esfuerzo mientras él los miraba con paciencia y se negaba firmemente.

- con la falta que te hace el bronceado - el chico se puso la mochila al hombro y se acomodó para cargar su instrumento - ¡ve a aburrirte a ese pueblo! - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con aparente indignación pero paró a mitad del camino, miró sobre su hombro a Allen, le sonrió y se despidió, Allen levantó una mano en señal de despedida para sus compañeros.

Reunió sus cosas y caminó a la salida. Tomaría el autobús, no había otra manera de llegar a la pequeña cuidad de su padre. Tardaría de tres a cuatro horas, según le dijeron, entonces estaría antes de medio día desempolvando la casa, para la cena ya estaría limpia y al día siguiente, lunes por la mañana, buscaría una inmobiliaria para promocionar la propiedad. Si, era lo más adecuado pues no podría volver cada vez que se interesaran en ella.

Recordaba que era enorme, blanca por dentro y fuera, con un jardín verde y flores por todos lados. Le parecía una mansión, una casa que no podría terminar de recorrer. Solo había ido un par de veces en edad consciente y la última fue al morir sus abuelos, de ahí en adelante, su padre y él se concentraron en su educación musical y solo recordó la casa cuando Mana Walker murió. Su primera impresión fue que debía revivir aquel lugar, conservarlo para sus aun lejanos días de descanso e ir de vacaciones de vez en cuando. Luego llegó la gira mundial con la orquesta, el disco en solitario para julio y la gira de promoción correspondiente. La casa llevaba al menos diez años sin una sola persona dentro, le pagaban anualmente a alguien para que el jardín no se volviera una selva, pero no bastaba, no quería que esa linda casa se quedara sin vida. Así resolvió venderla y tal vez en un futuro podría recuperarla o vivir en ese pueblo junto al rio que tanto le gustaba de niño.

Compró el boleto de autobús pero no quiso sentarse a esperar, tenía varios días durmiendo poco y si se sentaba seguro caería en coma. Lavó su cara esperando aguantar un poco más, ya tendría cuatro horas para dormir. Se quitó la gorra, y miró su cabello aplastado; pensar que se lo había decolorado por una apuesta y ya tenía más de dos años así, incluso su agente lo aprobó felicitándolo por el look salvaje que le hacía el cabello blanco y sus perforaciones discretas en los lóbulos.

Casi una invocación, su móvil sonó con el tono para su agente, una canción pegajosa y movida tal como el que llamaba.  
- ¿vas enserio? ¿Prefieres aislarte en un pueblo a disfrutar de la playa? - su agente tenía que hacer su esfuerzo de convencimiento

- ajá - arrancó un pedazo del papel del servidor y se secó las manos

- esperaba que pudiéramos discutir sobre el disco, la gira, la imagen, los patrocinadores; no imaginas los patrocinadores que… -

- ¡dame un respiro! - interrumpió antes de la avalancha de información de su manager - falta mucho para julio y solo me voy unas semanas - el agente guardo silencio, casi pudo verlo torcer el gesto del otro lado del teléfono.

- ok, pero quiero la dirección, país, región, coordenadas geográficas y que contestes todas mis llamadas -

- si "mamá" - respondió cansinamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese viaje en autobús fue probablemente el sueño más reparador que tuvo en meses, tanto que solo recordaba cuando se sentó e hizo el asiento hacia atrás, de ahí sus recuerdos continuaban en el conductor avisando la llegada.

Tal cual lo previó, eran las doce. La cuidad estaba muy cambiada y los pocos recuerdos que tenía no ayudaban. Pidió algunas direcciones para llegar, decidió ir a pie, al parecer la casa no estaba lejos.

L e mintieron y engañaron como a un inocente, el lugar no estaba para nada cerca. Caminó durante un buen rato, incluso llegó al centro de la cuidad y a la zona comercial. Cuando se decidió a pedir indicaciones nuevamente estaba absurdamente cerca de la casa.

Parecía más pequeña, la reja no era infinita y el blanco estaba mugroso. Abrió y entró, sin duda seguía siendo bonita pero estaba descuidada. Dentro todo estaba cubierto por guardapolvos, sus pasos dejaban huella en la gruesa capa de polvo del piso y algunos bichos se escondieron al escucharlo. Fue destapando los muebles y amontonando los guardapolvos. De solo pensar en todo lo que tenía que limpiar… se tiro en un sillón.

El timbre sonaba extraño, incluso pensó que era el vibrado de su móvil. Alguien tocaba insistentemente, parecía que el dedo se le había pegado al botón y era enloquecedor.

—¡voy! —respondió desistiendo de ponerse las botas.

Abrió la puerta y al instante se detuvo al timbre. El chico frente a él tenía el cabello larguísimo, si no fuera por el uniforme del restaurant que traía y una expresión de fastidio nada linda lo hubiera confundido con una chica. Sin decir palabra se agachó y abrió una caja de metal con la propaganda _Mugen japanese food_

—yo no pedí… — el otro interrumpió entregándole unas bandejas y algunos tazones que pusieron a prueba su capacidad de equilibrio

—los envía el viejo, es su bienvenida — cerró su caja y volvió con ella a su motocicleta

—¿cuanto te debo? — puso la comida en el pórtico para sacar su cartera. El otro paró y lo miró.

—es gratis — dijo torciendo la boca y con un tono que parecía más un gruñido. Arrancó la moto.

—¿gratis?... ¡hey! — imposible obtener más información, el tipo ya se había ido.

Nadie puede resistirse a lo gratuito, Allen tomó todo y lo metió a la casa.

—_Mugen japanese food_ — repitió mirando el menú que intencionalmente le habían enviado con los palillos y un imán para el refrigerador con el teléfono de entrega a domicilio —Mugen, Mugen, Mugen — canturreó pues la palabra le sonaba conocida.

Abrió los paquetes, sus ojos brillaron al ver el dango en al bandeja y dejó a un lado el misterio para comer.

La limpieza de la casa junto con todo el itinerario se recorrió. Despertó en el sillón; torcido y entumido de un costado. Destrabó su posición con quejas y quince minutos después pudo estirarse. La escoba, la mopa y el trapo lo esperaban justo donde los dejó la noche anterior, ahí los contemplo esperando que cobraran vida y mínimo le limpiaran la sala. Acepto su destino, pero primero debía desayunar.

Las calles eran menos confusas (he dicho menos), sentía haberlas recorrido todas y si, eso era. Entró a un minisuper con un "buenos días", pero el tendero le corrigió, ya era la una, la frescura de la cuidad lo había engañado.

Compró y salió bebiendo su soda. Una motocicleta conocida estaba estacionada a unas casas, de nuevo el repartidor subió a ella y arrancó. Corrió hacia él para preguntarle sobre la comida, gritó un par de veces pero el chico no atendió a pesar de ir lento. Allen lanzó su lata vacía al suelo y la pateó con frustración, no se esforzaría por alcanzar a ese fulano. La lata dio en la espalda del repartidor con fuerza apenas para ser una molestia.

Paró y dio la vuelta, miró a Allen como si fuera el centro de una diana y arrancó dispuesto a embestirlo. El pianista abrió los ojos asustado, definitivamente venía por él. Tomó sus cosas y corrió lejos. Tratar de arrollar a alguien no calificaba como normal en la escala de salud mental, menos por una lata. Era rápido pero no podía contra una motocicleta montada por un demente.

El repartidor le cerró el camino y bajó de su moto. De inmediato cambió el sentido de su carrera pero el tipo lo pescó de la sudadera y fue lanzado contra el muro más cercano. "¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios!" vio la mano del otro cerrarse en un puño y quedar muy muy cerca de su rostro. Se detuvo.

Una risa burlona y casi maligna le hizo abrir los ojos. Le soltó la ropa y se alejó bastante divertido. Calmó su corazón y nervios sorprendidos ¿no lo golpearía? Tampoco lo deseaba pero toda esa angustia se quedaba en lo psicológico frustrándole.

—_baka moyashi_ — y se fue para seguir con sus entregas.

Había escuchado el _baka_ y también el _moyashi_, frunció el ceño, tenía la sensación de que no era nada bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reglas de conquista:**

**No. 1** _La primera impresión es muy importante: si no es posible cautivar en el primer encuentro, trate de no dar una impresión que le cierre las oportunidades. Siempre es mejor una opinión promedio a una errada sobre usted. Actúe con naturalidad y es seguro que tendrá un segundo vistazo para cambiar ese calificativo de "normal" a un "simpático" o "carismático"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Estúpido brote de habas_ — repitió lo escrito en el traductor — ¡¿QUÉ? ¡AGGGGGH! — apretó los dientes con un rugido de protesta y cerró su computadora de golpe.

Había invertido una hora de su vida en esas dos palabras. Abrió la PC de nuevo.

—buscar: _idiota, imbécil, bastardo, maldito repartidor_ —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oh si! Es mínimo el cap. Pero la propuesta es que si gusta (y para compensar el calambre de cuerpo entero que le dio a Machigai) sacaré capítulo semanal o quincenalmente "juro solemnemente…" .  
Ya saben que nos alimenta a todos nosotros ;D, si pueden déjenme ahorrarme unos pesos comiendo comentarios XD.**

**Mil gracias por su tiempo. Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	2. dos

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, casi semanalmente como lo prometí. Recuerden: "Los días feriados y vacaciones son una pesadilla" opinión muy personalmente comprobada. Gracias por leerme, por dejar comentarios y por las alertas. Este monstruito se balancea entre dos caminos: la comedia y el angst, veamos que pasa.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Yullen (oh yeah!), AU (para que los akumas no interrumpan los cachondeos) y extraños parentescos familiares.**

**D. Gray – man no me pertenece, entero es de Hoshino-sensei pero este AU es mío.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía volteados los horarios, se levantaba a medio día y el sueño llegaba casi al amanecer. No formaba parte de la vida en esa cuidad, entonces eran irrelevantes sus hábitos.

Había dejado lo mejor para el final, era su puré de papa en un plato de carne y verduras al vapor o la última galleta de chocolate que sale entera de su empaque. Parecía haber absorbido toda la mugre de la casa, esta relucía, pero incluso sus jeans aparentaban ser de uso rudo (o ser el trapeador de la casa, era igual). Jaló las sábanas con cuidado y humedeció su trapo para limpiar la tapa, las teclas y el interior del viejo piano. El único recuerdo claro que tenía de su niñez en esa cuidad, su sonido.

La primera canción que su padre le enseñó fluyó entre sus dedos, las teclas fueron hundidas suavemente y volvían con gentileza a su lugar, tal como la canción lo ameritaba. Tarareó la letra con algo de vergüenza, cantar no era para él, afortunadamente la música de Mana era tan perfecta que podía eliminar la voz. Volvió a sentir esa calidez que representaba su padre, vio su sonrisa y el también sonrió, cerró los ojos imaginando aquellos días cuando festejaban tocando juntos esa pieza. Era injusto, no debió dejarlo tan pronto. Pero tal como Mana Walker le dijo un día "No sé otra cosa pero la sé bien, lo único que podría enseñarte es música" y esa misma mañana en que dio por sentado que Allen sabía tocar el piano, construir algo con él y no podría enseñarle algo nuevo, murió.

Soltó las teclas. Un bostezo gigantesco lo interrumpió, pero era mejor detenerse o los vecinos lo demandarían por tocar a las tres de la mañana. Se levantó para tomar un baño, por alguna razón los muebles, las paredes, la casa entera parecía más viva.

Cuando la casa estuvo terminada y Allen despierto, fue al minisuper por su desayuno y el directorio telefónico, el dependiente lo observó y apresuró. Anotó en su mano el número de varias inmobiliarias y salió. Esta vez tomaría un taxi para no perderse.

Recién atravesaba las calles principales cuando todos comenzaron a sonar sus cláxones, pensando en un accidente o embotellamiento se asomó… no, era un loco motociclista que se escurría entre los autos para llegar primero a la línea del "siga". Pasó cerca de él y de no ser por sus reflejos, su cabeza estaría rodando en el pavimento. Reconoció al conductor y le pidió al taxista que lo siguiera con la energía de una persecución.

Tal como esperaba, el repartidor iba hacia el restaurante por más entregas. Paró su moto fuera del _Mugen japanese food_ y bajo con su caja y casco cada uno en un brazo.

—¡Yuu-chan! — Saludó desde la barra un hombre de gafas con cabello y bigote rizado y castaño — tienes tres entregas más — puso sobre la barra algunos paquetes cálidos al tacto

—Después me largo — aclaró por si acaso su abuelo había olvidado el trato

—¿me abandonas? Aun no tengo repartidor

—no es mi problema — metió todo a la caja, dejó los pagos anteriores frente a su abuelo y salió apresurado

Allen negociaba el precio del viaje con el taxista así que simplemente lo vio alejarse, pero sabía donde trabajaba. Oh si. Lo estaría esperando para recitarle los insultos aprendidos en japonés.

El lugar era totalmente japonés; piso y mesas de madera, algunos cojines mullidos con estampados florales la hacían de asientos, las paredes adornadas con afiches del clásico arte japonés y algunos kanjis complicados y en cada mesa un pequeño bonsái recién refrescado.

"Por favor, quítese los zapatos antes de entrar" leyó Allen y así lo hizo. Ya que estaba en el lugar agradecería la comida, caminó hacia la barra donde estaba lo único no japonés del lugar.

— ¡buenas tardes! — saludó al hombre que desarrugaba billetes frente a él, de inmediato salió de la barra para estrecharlo en un abrazo familiar.

— ¡pequeño Allen! ¿No me recuerdas? — el hombre intuía bien, Allen conocía ese lugar pero en forma borrosa y el nombre del señor mucho mas.

— Soy Tiedoll-san — el nombre extranjero no iba para nada con el "san" japonés

— ¿Tiedoll-san? — repitió logrando que su cerebro recordara algo de dango relacionado con ese nombre

— ¡exacto! Buen niño — le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa gustosa

—vine a darle las gracias por la comida — dijo sinceramente

—no hay porque, ¿te gusto el dango? — Allen asintió.

No fue hasta que Tiedoll recordó una anécdota de su infancia que encontró mucho más que una conexión con el hombre de los dangos: "tú y mi Yuu se odiaban, era la guerra"

Sus abuelos le prometieron un día de campo ese verano, entonces lo llevaron a la orilla del río a comer sándwiches, ensalada de manzana y pastel de naranja.

Vio un niño tal vez de su misma edad, tenía el cabello negro, las rodillas parchadas con _curitas_ y llevaba una mochila tan grande que lo hacía encorvarse. Lo observó reunir piedrecitas del río, aquellas más lisas, con colores parejos y formas bonitas, las secaba con su ropa y ponía dentro de un balde de juguete que traía en la mochila.

"Hola", saludó desde lejos sin obtener respuesta, y decidió bajar hasta donde el niño desconocido se encontraba. Se presentó para atraer su atención pero solo consiguió un empujón del pequeño que ahora buscaba cangrejos. Subió de regreso con la frente arrugada y acusó al niño con su abuela. "Se llama Yuu, se educado, hace un año se mudó aquí y no tiene amigos" su abuela lo conocía bien, era nieto de un conocido de su abuelo, su competencia favorita en el _Maratón_ y el ajedrez. Tomó una rebanada de pastel y se la llevó a su "nuevo amigo". Yuu Kanda no la aceptó.

Allen estaba determinado a volverse amigo de ese niño, buscó piedritas y se las mostró, Yuu le golpeó las manos para que las soltara, como respuesta él pateó el balde donde ponía los cangrejos dejándolos escapar. Así inició la pelea, rasguños, mordidas, jalones, pellizcos, manotazos y empujones; todo lo propio de una pelea infantil. Los separaron los abuelos respectivos aunque lograron hacerse algo de daño. Ese día fue la primera vez que escucho el _baka moyashi_ entre otros insultos y reclamos en japonés.

—Verlos pelear siempre fue impresionante, creo que mi Yuu aun tiene la cicatriz de la mordida que le diste — recordó divertido entre carcajadas. Allen solo pudo sonreír.

— ¿y como esta tu padre? — dio un sorbo a su té sosteniéndose el estómago adolorido de tanta risa

—murió hace tres años

—disculpa, no lo sabía, lo siento mucho

—No se disculpe — solo esperaba que no preguntara los detalles, siempre hablaban de lo sano y lleno de vida que estaba antes de morir, no necesitaba más discursos de esos. Guardaron silencio un momento.

—a Yuu-chan le encantará verte, después de todo tu fuiste el primero al que le rompió el labio — habló de eso como un recuerdo enternecedor.

El maldito repartidor entró refunfuñando algo sobre el calor, dejó su casco sobre una mesa pero paró al ver que el viejo, como lo llamaba, hablaba con Allen. Un segundo y sus miradas se cruzaron, al siguiente Kanda sacaba un montón de billetes hechos bola de su bolsillo y los ponía sobre la mesa frente a su abuelo.

—espera Yuu, ¿recuerdas a Allen-chan? — puso su mano sobre el hombro del peliblanco. Kanda solo levantó una ceja.

—ya tomé mis propinas — y salió del local dejando su uniforme al lado del casco.

—Tiene prisa, disculpa — excusó el abuelo. Allen no atendía, se esforzaba por recordar… y si, como siempre solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para volver a sus antiguas memorias. Pero se aseguraba a si mismo que no podría olvidar a semejante tipo.

Un buen rato estuvo amenizado por anécdotas, té y dangos. Ese maldito ya había tratado de matarlo más de una docena de veces (con la tierna inocencia infantil, pero asesinato al fin).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—eso es todo, sabes que el sueldo no es bueno pero presta tus oídos a alguien o bríndale un espectáculo a las turistas y sacarás buenas propinas — indicó el encargado del bar antes de dejarlo

Finge, por favor, finge, o no lograrás conseguir el dinero.

Sonrió para su primer cliente, una chica rica como otros tantos que tenían por su paraíso personal aquella cuidad. A ella le comentaron que había nuevo barman, joven y asiático, debía matar su curiosidad. No se decepcionó.

Su primer _Manhattan_ fue delicioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo tuvo entretenido toda la tarde, charlando o comiendo pero logró retenerlo hasta las diez de la noche. Cerrarían en breve y Tiedoll le pidió que se quedara "este viejo no tenía tan buena compañía desde que tu abuelo se fue" comentó.

Le indicó que buscara las llaves de la puerta en la barra mientras el hablaba con los meseros.

Las encontró rápido y se quedó esperando al dueño tras la barra. Dio otro vistazo al lugar, era muy bonito, cada detalle y su posición. Sobre la barra había una fotografía: un Tiedoll mucho más joven con un brazo rodeando a una mujer asiática usando un kimono rosado y aunque era mayor se conservaba atractiva, la otra mano tomaba con firmeza el hombro de un joven bastante común y a su lado una mujer de cabello negro como la mujer del kimono pero un poco ondulado, tenía en brazos a un niño muy pequeño que llevaba ropa de niño grande seguramente para la ocasión.

—Son mi esposa, mi hija y mi yerno — dijo tras él con algo de nostalgia, suspiró y se recuperó — y ese es mi pequeño Yuu — dijo con mucho cariño. Debía admitir que era bastante tierno de pequeño, el cómo se había convertido en semejante humano era un misterio.

—dime Allen, ¿cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

—pues… solo vine por la casa. Dos semanas como mucho — la casa, la había olvidado por completo.

— ¿podrías cubrir a un mesero? Mientras consigo a uno nuevo, solo es medio tiempo, en las tardes — Allen respondió con algunos balbuceos — por supuesto te pagaré y con tantos estudiantes buscando un empleo tal vez solo trabajes mañana —

Asintió aun desconcertado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corto nuevamente, pero semanal. **Agradecimientos a: ****hikaru88****, ****AppleRin **(como siempre aquí, gracias de todo corazón),**KARIN **(el _sensei_ es demasiado XDD, pero muchas gracias y yo vivo de noche, desvelarme no es una opción ;D)**, sephy malfoy, ****kotoko-noda**** y ****Racksha yami****.**

Gracias por su valioso tiempo. Nos leemos luego.

Atte: Mandra


	3. tres

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Fanfarrias por favor, esta vez no se me hizo tan tarde. Estoy… así: O.o, un mes esperando el cap. 200 y Hoshino sale con algo tan… aggg.**

**Advertencias: Yullen-Arekan (después del cap. 199 pseudohetero todo puede pasar), clase de japonés con malas intenciones y AU (of course!).**

**D. Gray –man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sensei (aggg! Again).**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen llevaba cuatro días trabajando en el lugar ocupando el puesto de un mesero "ascendido" a repartidor. No necesitaba el dinero pero resultó más entretenido de lo que pensaba, nunca había trabajado en algo fuera de la música, ni siquiera cuando iba en el colegio, por eso tenía ánimos y como novedad le parecía interesante.

_Mugen japanese food_ no tenía tanta gente en el local desde de Kanda era mesero. Un buen día obtuvo su licencia y comenzó de repartidor a domicilio, entonces las entregas aumentaron. Esta vez el carisma de Allen atraía a la gente, sonriendo aquí y allá, haciendo reverencias, recomendando platillos. Tenía "don de gente", favorecedor para el negocio.

Tiedoll consiguió nuevo mesero para el sábado pero le pidió a Allen quedarse recibiendo pedidos y pagos en la caja. "Ese chico se desespera fácilmente, este otro escribe horrible, él se va de repartidor y a ese recién lo conozco" justificó Tiedoll su petición, según él Allen podía hacerlo mucho mejor que sus meseros. Igual aceptó aunque esta vez tuvo que obligarse a dormir en el orden debido para llegar a tiempo por la mañana.

—Hoy me iré antes… — llegó explicando. Calló al no ver a su abuelo con las órdenes preparadas. Allen puso la nota con las direcciones sobre los pedidos sin dejar de mirar a Kanda. Él acomodó todo en su caja y pasó tras la barra. Allen pensó que pediría explicaciones sobre su presencia pero el otro le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se moviera, se hizo hacía atrás y Kanda sacó las llaves de la motocicleta de un cajón.

Si, si, no le hablaría y él pensando que el mal humor solo le duraba un rato a la gente.

—_Aho_ — dijo cuando vio a Kanda salir, "Tonto" era el insulto más sencillo que había encontrado, no recordaba la exacta pronunciación de los demás y no sufriría una vergüenza diciéndolos mal.

Kanda lo escuchó y miró sobre su hombro. Nah, ¿para qué insultarlo con algo que no entendería? Se fue.

Culposamente a Allen le gustaba pelear con la gente, pero daba la casualidad que su sonrisa y trato amable le evitaban muchas discusiones. Pero él quería.

—El pago de la tres — dijo el mesero entregando la charola con dinero, Allen dio el cambio.

—Te dicen _meiwako-kun_, ¿es japonés?

—S-si — el mesero asintió con energía —así me nombró Kanda —

—Kanda eh… —cuanto respeto hacia el repartidor ese — ¿qué significa? — apoyó el codo en la barra y puso la barbilla sobre su mano. El tal Yuu sería capaz de…

—"Estorbo" — contesto apenado — pero me fue mejor que a _wamu-kun_ —

— ¿qué es? — el otro mesero se acercó a explicar

—"Gusano" — rió como si no hubiera otro remedio. El repartidor había sido capaz, los sobrenombres infames ¿serían su pasatiempo?

—¿Saben algo de japonés? — tomó la libreta donde anotaba los pedidos y puso mucha atención.

Kanda volvió, puso el dinero arrugado frente a Allen y acomodó los pedidos mecánicamente, se alejó de la barra.

—_Orokana _(estúpido) — dijo Allen bien fuerte y claro, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
Media hora y Kanda volvía con su sistema: pagos en la barra, comida en la caja. Afortunadamente entre entrega y entrega Allen tenía tiempo para practicar su pronunciación.

—_Yakunitatanai_ (inútil) — ese insulto solo consiguió un "já"  
_Imaimashii_ _ okubyoumono_ (maldito cobarde) lograron un gruñido de molestia y que los meseros pararan sus vidas por un momento para ver la reacción.

—_Aho_ — ¿por qué será que cuando aprendemos un idioma nuevo lo primero que se nos queda son las malas palabras?

— ¿terminaste? —dijo Kanda. Al parecer ya le había dado la vuelta a la lista. Allen negó con la cabeza. El repartidor se cruzó de brazos, levantó el rostro con superioridad y espero.

Allen amplio su sonrisa, ya tenía su atención ¿Debería parar?

—_Ma-me-shii_ — dijo sílaba por sílaba

Kanda tomó el casco y se lo lanzó. Si bien no logró más que rozarlo si le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer del banco donde se sentaba. Kanda lo agarró de la camiseta. Tal como esperaba, "marica" era el insulto que lo encendería.

—Te preguntaré algo — dijo el peliblanco con mucho cuidado, Kanda tenía una expresión molesta y sorprendida a la vez, su ceño fruncido indicaba que había logrado mucho más que su atención — por favor, responde con la verdad — Kanda le dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire provocando un dolor palpitante en su abdomen.

—Vete a la mierda —entonces era solo un jueguito.

Allen evitó que se alejara tomándolo de la manga.

— ¿S-somos … amigos o… fuimos…? — trataba de recuperar el aliento, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad que le había costado tal golpe.

—TE ODIO — golpeó la mano de Allen y este lo soltó por falta de fuerza. Kanda se largó y solo volvió para entregar la moto al siguiente repartidor sin entrar al lugar.

El día terminó sin mayor conflicto, los meseros se lo habían advertido, el nieto del jefe tenía una paciencia inversamente proporcional al largo de su cabello. ¿Sería tarde para intentar con su trato amable y sonrisa?

— ¿Te parece divertido? — Allen se carcajeaba de la histeria de su agente, sonaba como señora neurótica y sus reclamos eran más que absurdos.

—Ni un mail, ni una llamada ¡me bloqueaste! — Estalló — ¡se supone que ya debías estar aquí! ¿Qué crees que sentí? Llegó preguntando por ti y contestan "Pensamos que Walker venía contigo"—

—pedí dos semanas — repitió paciente

— ¡Pues vende ya! En unos días tengo reunión con los patrocinadores y si todo sale bien deberás hacer algunas sesiones fotográficas — y aquí vamos de nuevo con el trabajo. Normalmente le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera pero si se trataba de su carrera venía una avalancha de histeria y presión.

—Tienes el tiempo contado — y colgó ofendido

Soltó su teléfono sobre la duela. El sillón se había convertido en su lugar favorito para pensar y lamentarse. Una semana y media en esa casa y ni un día pudo levantarse y tomar un taxi para ir a vender la casa. Algo le inquietaba, esa fue la razón para llamarle a su intenso manager.

Jamás pensó cambiar de opinión, pero Tiedoll y Kanda Yuu le habían despertado la curiosidad (aunque la actitud del último podría deberse solo a lo idiota que era). El golpe ya ni siquiera le dolía así que podría intentarlo de nuevo.

Si había algo que le desesperara eran las consecuencias del accidente. Su memoria no funcionaba al cien desde ese día y lo predicho por los doctores se hizo realidad: olvidaba números de teléfono y nombres, le costaba aprender otros idiomas y su concentración estaba un poco dañada, pero lo más importante: algunos recuerdos de su tierna infancia se perdieron, al menos esos que no pudiera conectar con elementos de su vida cotidiana. La familia, el piano y su música no se habían movido para nada, pero aquella cuidad del río formaba parte de los recuerdos borrosos que cuando se esforzaba en aclarar le provocaban dolor de cabeza. No se lamentó porque parecía no haber olvidado nada de vida o muerte. Pero esa cuidad… tal vez las memorias que quería no eran importantes aunque algo le hacía dudar y deseaba, por primera vez desde el accidente, recuperar todo lo que pudiera.

Vender o no la casa, irse o no. Bueno, si tendría que irse, pero sin la casa no habría un pretexto para volver. Esperar o no esperar, insistir o no. ¿Obtendría algo al final?

Tenía tantas ganas de visitar a Mana. Su padre solo lo escuchaba pero siempre le daba una respuesta. Tocó la canción de nuevo, así estaría un poco mas cerca de él.

Resolvió visitar al señor Tiedoll, era amable y la única persona que conocía en el pueblo. Ese día el restaurante descansaba así que fue directo a casa de hombre, lo cual le pareció bastante conveniente. Le había apuntado la dirección en un papel y resultó no estar muy lejos de la casa de sus abuelos. Esperaba que Tiedoll le diera algún consejo, y es que siempre dicen que la gente anciana es más sabia.

Llegó a la entrada de la casa, revisó el número, todo bien. Buscó el timbre; no había, uso métodos alternativos (la moneda y los gritos). No era tan temprano. Bien, se colaría y luego explicaría el porque, después de todo la reja estaba entreabierta.  
— ¿Buenos días? — Saludó por si acaso —voy a entrar — avisó

La casa tenía el mismo estilo de todas las de esa zona: una cerca o reja de un metro de altura al frente de la casa, un patio delantero con espacio suficiente para un auto; en este caso estaba la motocicleta, pórtico alto y entrada principal bien centrada, el jardín le daba la vuelta a la casa volviéndose más amplio detrás.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose lo sacó de su observación y caminó hacia el origen del ruido. Caminó llamando a Tiedoll, el sonido lo condujo hacia el patio trasero, siguió algo apenado y dudoso, no debería meterse así en una casa.

Sus ojos buscaban al abuelo pero encontraron al nieto. Calmado, sentado en posición de loto y con una seriedad impresionante, Kanda Yuu meditaba. Del otro lado del patio con setos tras él y directamente en el pasto, descansaba los brazos sobre sus piernas uniendo las manos en el centro. Por supuesto tenía los ojos cerrados. Respiraba profundo, por primera vez no tenía esa expresión de molestia constante. Allen permaneció en su lugar analizando al sujeto; aun estaba en pijama, descalzo y con el cabello recogido para que la brisa mañanera no le molestara jugando con él. Era toda una sorpresa: un tipo de mal genio meditando en paz y emitía tanta serenidad de forma que calmo a Allen haciéndole desear sentarse junto a él para que todos sus pensamientos se aplacaran. "Si me muevo me notará" sentía que un respiro suyo rompería aquel ambiente.

— ¿Allen-kun? — Tiedoll salió del pequeño invernadero que Allen no había notado, en sus manos traía los pedazos de una maceta rota.

—Lo lamento, esperé en la reja y lo estuve llamando… — todo volvía a su estado, la vergüenza y las ideas revueltas ahí seguían.  
—Yuu, debes atender la puerta, sabes que no escucho nada ahí dentro — Kanda levantó una ceja, el resto de su cuerpo no se perturbó.

— ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ya te vas? —Los trozos de barros fueron a la basura y Tiedoll se quitó el mandil de trabajo

—Eh… no —seguía mirando a Kanda, bajo su voz para no desconcentrarlo — ¿podría hablar con usted? —

Tiedoll asintió con una expresión paternal, le palmeo la espalda y lo condujo dentro de la casa.

¿Debería intentar con la meditación? No se veía difícil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reglas de conquista:  
No. 2** _El idioma suele ser un obstáculo para la conquista. Debe valorar si es viable un intento de esa naturaleza para usted, podría aprender un poco del idioma de su objetivo, y si no hay tiempo suficiente, a un "intérprete" bien intencionado. Recuerde que el lenguaje del amor es universal pero siempre se necesita una buena comunicación para conocerse._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y ese que hacía en su casa? Vaya estilo para invadir su vida…

Kanda abrió un ojo cuando escuchó que esos dos se movían para entrar a la casa.

—_mameshii _— repitió recordando los insulto de la vez anterior — ¡já! Mira quién lo dice —respiró profundo —_mameshii moyashi_ —

Su concentración no tardó en volver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Agradecimientos a: ****val-lilium2795, ****, ****Alhena-star, kotoko-noda**(misterio 1 resuelto XD, espero)**, ****makuya-love****, ****KawaiiSophie****, ****HaindiR**(si hubiera repartidores así pediría servicio a domicilio diario XD)**, ****kare****y a Whyegomaniac **(:P for you polluela).

**Gracias por su valioso tiempo, las alertas, comentarios y por pasarse a leer el fic ;D. Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	4. go!

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**¿Por qué hasta ahora? Reescribí este cap. en su totalidad, la historia es esta aunque se que nadie lee las notas del autor: domingo; capítulo listo, lunes; relectura del capítulo y Mandra tachando la mitad, martes; Mandra haciendo trabajos escolares, miércoles; cap. en la mente pero Mandra sin ganas, jueves; cap. listo… pero en la libreta y Mandra pasándolo a la PC, tan tan.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡ahí vienen los trabajos finales! ¡Te odio "cierto profesor infernal"!**

**ADVERTENCIAS DEL FIC: AU (para jugar bonito), Yullen o Arekan (de ambas formas jugarán bonito), cosas insultantes (sin ellas no se juega bonito) y rostros bellos lastimados (porque jugaron bonito).**

**D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino-sensei (gracias por los juguetes ;D)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Otra orden por favor! — pidió desde su mesa.

Desde que el letrero paso a "abierto", Allen estuvo en _Mugen japanese food_, ya no tenía hambre pero estaba dispuesto a seguir pidiendo porque un experimentos requiere de paciencia, mucho más cuando esta en etapa de observación. También supuso que estar en un lugar presuntamente conocido le sería de ayuda a su memoria oxidada, estaba dispuesto a soportar los dolores de cabeza necesarios.

Por curiosidad, por salud mental, por… curiosidad Allen quería saber los "porqués". ¿Para qué explicar? Simplemente lo haría porque quería.

Kanda lo miraba receloso desde la barra. La presencia de Allen (por más tiempo del que alguien necesita para comer) era sospechosa. Llevaba una semana con ese comportamiento pero hasta hoy notaba lo tenso del ambiente entre ellos por permanecer atendiendo en la barra.

Cuidadosamente sus miradas no se cruzaron ni una vez, Allen miraba cuando Kanda estaba ocupado y Kanda miraba cuando Allen estaba concentrado en su comida. De modo que ambos se sentían ignorados y era perfecto.

Esperaba que el viejo llegara a tiempo, en el bar no perdonaban y aun debía ir a casa para cambiarse. Tendría que soportar los coqueteos de las turistas un rato más, su objetivo estaba lejos y tenía el tiempo en contra además hoy había perdido las propinas de las entregas.  
Miró a la mesa 2, arrugó la frente, Allen comía como un cerdito, su técnica para comer dango era reveladora: el moyashi trataba de alcanzar el dango tres metiendo el palito entero en su boca para alcanzarla, al fallar la recorría con los dedos y lamía la salsa que quedaba en ellos. Aggh. Siempre los había comido así, desde que recordaba. ¿Cómo era posible que olvidara tantas cosas y sus gustos y malas costumbres no? De nuevo el mal humor. Y no podía echarlo porque era un cliente.

El viejo volvió liberándolo y presumiendo que el doctor lo había encontrado sano y fuerte como un roble. "Viejo los cerros y todavía reverdecen" se defendió cuando Kanda le recordó su diabetes. Salió rumbo a casa para no escuchar su acostumbrado discurso sobre sus hazañas de juventud y lo mucho que se parecía a él cuando tenía su edad. Dios ¿qué las diferencia son eran obvias?

Afortunadamente el moyashi estaba ahí para entretenerlo. No hizo falta escuchar la conversación entre el y su abuelo pues el viejo le dio los pormenores más tarde con el fervor de un chisme. Se quedaría, aseguró.

Era bueno porque su abuelo ya no estaría sobre el todo el tiempo teniendo al moyashi como nueva compañía; era malo… porque si. ¿y si le rompía la crisma al moyashi? Tal vez ahora si saldría algo bueno (para él).

—¡Allen-kun! — saludó Tiedoll estrechando al chico con fuerza —¿de nuevo aquí? Debe encantarte nuestra comida — le dio unas palmadas y tomó asiento

—¿Cómo esta señor Tiedoll? — sonrió como siempre

—por favor llámame Tiedoll-san — el hombre le hizo señas a un mesero para que le trajera un té. Allen asintió, de nuevo con ese honorífico que no le iba para nada a su nombre — todo va magnífico, el doctor ha dicho que viviré cien años — dijo con orgullo. Allen rió, el viejo de verdad tenía mucha energía.

—Vine a devolverle esto — interrumpió para sacar algo de su mochila — ya los he visto todos — sacó varios álbumes fotográficos y los puso sobre la mesa

—¡que rápido! Y ¿Cuál te gusto más? — puso la mano sobre ellos

—¿gustarme? — ¿eso aplicaba para los álbumes familiares cuando no eres de la familia?

—si, si. A mi me encanta… este — dijo buscando y tomando uno de la pila — mi Yuu sale tan lindo de bebé — hojeó con cariño hasta encontrar su favorita.

—Hay una fotografía… — dijo rompiendo su ensoñación — varias fotografías. Él y yo nos llevamos bien un tiempo — dijo más para si que para el viejo. Tiedoll buscó de inmediato el álbum y lo abrió casi al final; Allen y Kanda salían de niños comiendo sobre el césped en el jardín donde ahora el otro meditaba, en otra estaban frente a un enorme pastel de cumpleaños que decía "Felicidades Yuu", la mano de Allen estaba sobre el hombro de Kanda a pesar del rostro refunfuñón del niño japonés, en una más se veían mayores Kanda vestía uniforme de kendo, ambos tenían el brazo sobre el hombro del otro, Allen sonreía y hacia una señal de "paz" con la mano mientras Kanda lo miraba con la ceja levantada pero sonriendo. Y las fotos seguían y seguían. Allen las había mirado por largo rato pero parecía no bastar, ahora ignoraba al viejo y a la historia que contaba sobre ese momento por seguir analizándolas.

—… eran muy unidos, se veían poco pero en cuanto llegabas, Yuu corría a casa de tus abuelos y no lo sacaba de ahí hasta que te ibas — Tiedoll dejó las fotos sobre la mesa y recibió su té de manos de Meiwako-kun

—entonces ¿Por qué no me habla ahora? — La historia de su amistad con Kanda la contaba Tiedoll cada que charlaban pero hasta ahora se atrevía a preguntar

—eso es lo más raro, desde tu accidente… —

—¿él sabe de mi accidente? — interrumpió, debió preguntar desde la primera oportunidad, esta era una pista valiosa.

—si claro, un día llamó a tu casa y le dijeron que estabas en el hospital. Salió de repente y se fue a buscarte. Volvió tres días después lanzando cosas y se encerró en su habitación — tomó un sorbo.

Si Kanda había sido capaz de buscarle hasta donde vivía su amistad debió ser muy grande. Todo ese enojo. Era por eso, porque no lo recordaba.

Allen decidió buscar a Kanda.

Con fuerza, decisión y desorientación caminó por las calles hasta el hotel donde trabajaba el repartidor. Seguramente habría un numerito como en el _Mugen_, entonces prefirió regresar y esperar cerca de la casa de Kanda a que llegara la hora de su regreso. Eran casi las doce, cabeceaba sentado a un lado de la entrada, prefirió no tocar, si Tiedoll-san lo pescaba no lo dejaría ir en un buen rato.

Unos pasos lo alertaron, apretó los ojos para despejarse pero los pasos ya se estaban alejando, cuando abrió los ojos vio que Kanda caminaba de regreso por el camino que lo había llevado a casa.

— ¡Yuu! ¡Espera! — Aquel llamado solo hizo que acelerara el paso, ahora pisando fuerte — quiero hablar contigo — amplió sus zancadas hasta que pudo plantarse frente a Kanda para que no avanzara más. El otro solo lo miro serio y Allen lo tomó como un permiso para hablar.

—Me esfuerzo de verdad, pero no puedo recordar que fue lo que hice para que me odies — esperó pero el otro no respondió, se había cruzado de brazos. — Tiedoll-san dijo que éramos amigos pero tu sabes que después de mi accidente… ¡POR FAVOR! — Kanda lo había hecho a un lado y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, no a su casa, más bien a cualquier lugar que no fuera ese.

Allen lo siguió casi corriendo mientras gritaba cosas como "quiero" "verdad" "amistad" y de nuevo "accidente".

Kanda jamás tuvo mucha paciencia, ni tampoco era de hablar, usualmente un golpe resolvía todas las preguntas o las evitaba. Paró y regresó hacía el moyashi, él lo esperaba con una mirada desafiante, al parecer estaba enojado.  
Lo tomó de la nuca para que no se apartara y con esa misma violencia se acercó hasta que sus labios quedaron juntos en una presión cálida. No cerró los ojos, tampoco Walker, el besó resultó más agresivo que un golpe. Kanda se veía molesto, sus ojos casi furiosos y fijos con el clásico ceño fruncido, Allen estaba sorprendido, abrió los ojos a más no poder, sentía el corazón en la garganta como después de un susto y el escalofrío nacido de su espalda subió hasta su nuca quedándose bajo la mano de su atacante, cuando pudo moverse comenzó el forcejeo.

Se resistía a soltarlo, logró apartarse y decir un par de maldiciones pero Kanda volvió a besarlo, ahora casi haciéndole daño. La segunda vez terminó hasta que Kanda quiso, no importó cuantas patadas le diera o cuantas veces intentara liberarse, él lo soltó cuando estuvo satisfecho.  
Eso no era un beso, era el peor ataque contra alguien ¡No podía llamarse beso, poner tus labios sobre los de otra persona con esa violencia, no lo era!

Se alejaron, Allen se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás respirando agitado

— ¡eres gay! — gritó

— ¡tu eres gay! — respondió enojado y con el mismo tono de voz

— ¡tu me besaste! — acusó Allen señalándolo a él y a su boca

— ¡Y TU ME VOLVISTE GAY! —

— ¡soy bisexual! — se limpió la boca instintivamente

— ¡ES LO MISMO! — cada vez gritaba más alto

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! —

— ¡ERES UN MARICA! ¡TAL VEZ DEBERÍA ROMPERTE LA CABEZA PARA QUE RECUERDES! — se acercó con el puño hecho

— ¡ANDA, PÉGAME! ¡CUANDO TE DA AMNESIA SOLO RECUERDAS COSAS IMPORTANTES! — su puño también estaba listo

Y pelearon, tal como en los viejos tiempos: hasta que ambos sangraran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿qué son? ¡¿ANIMALES? — Tiedoll le dio un manotazo a su nieto aunque solo intentaba quitarle el algodón para curarse solo — ¡Tienen veintidós años! ¡POR DIOS! — "bueno veintiuno casi veintidós" aclaró después para que su nieto no pensara que perdía la cuenta de sus años.

—Me voy a casa — Allen se levantó y tomó sus cosas una vez que el viejo lo había curado del labio roto y el chicón sangrante que su nieto le había hecho contra el pavimento.

—No, se quedan aquí hasta que resuelvan el problema — esa sensación le pareció conocida; ver a alguien bravo por tu culpa.

Esa noche, Allen durmió en la casa de Kanda porque no dijeron palabra entre ellos o a Tiedoll-san.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ahí tienen, es el cap. de la semana pasada así que viene el de esta. Espero que les haya gustado ;D. Agradecimientos a: ****Alhena-star****, Petit Doll, ****kotoko-noda****,****makuya-love****, ****kaoryciel94**** y ****Chris M Black****. **

**Gracias por su tiempo, nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	5. ¿quién eres? ¿James Bond?

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**¡Tiempo record! Oh yeah. Como siempre, agradecimientos al final ;D que incluyen la respuesta a un par de cuestiones que me hicieron.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU (¿esta locura sería posible si no?), Yullen o Arekan (¿Sabían que de acuerdo al promedio Allen será más alto que Kanda a la edad de 20 años? Veamos quién es el seme después), propaganda anti-anti-alcoholismo (involuntaria of course. Recuerde: si toma, no maneje), recuerdos vergonzosos (solo para una persona), y la nostalgia del bolero mexicano.**

**D. Gray –man es de Hoshino Katsura-sensei (gracias por los bishonen ;D)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De rostro sereno, con un moretón en la barbilla, un parchecito de cinta para empalmar los bordes de su ceja abierta y cierto dolor al respirar profundo que recién notaba, Kanda meditaba en el jardín. Sus nudillos ya no punzaban pero estaban lastimados, la cabeza del moyashi resultó ser tan dura que fue necesario usar el pavimento para abrirla.

—Lárgate — dijo cuando alguien se sentó con quejas a su lado.

—Tu abuelo me mandó — copió la posición de Kanda en piernas y manos — no creas que lo hago por gusto, ni quien quiera estar… —

—shh… — interrumpió

—¡no me calles! —seguía bravo. Le habían hecho usar ropa de Kanda para dormir, y un abuelo que no era suyo lo había curado y regañado ¿había algo más extraño y vergonzoso? Aumentemos que ahora meditaba junto al tipo que lo atacó (besó) e intentó abrirle la cabeza como ostra. Enserio, su amenaza no había sido broma.

—shh… — calló de nuevo. Allen lo miró mal y trato de tragarse el coraje.

Así pasó un rato. El aroma del desayuno llegó al jardín. Qué débil era, comenzó a olfatear el omelette, abrió los ojos; Kanda seguía imperturbable. Ojalá algún día se quedara de piedra mientras meditaba. Le torció la boca.

Kanda se comenzó a mover, se estiró aun con los ojos cerrados, frotó su cara y se levantó.

—¿porqué me besaste? —dijo antes de que se fuera

—¿porqué me besaste tu? — sacudió su pijama

—Yo no te besé — tenía la frente arrugada, definitivamente no había correspondido al beso. A menos que una patada fuera señal de pasión.

—Y ¿por qué me volviste gay? — Kanda se dobló hasta tocar sus pies

—Yo no te volví nada, se nace homosexual — relajó su posición, meditar era mucho más incómodo que relajarse

—Umm… — parecía razonar. Pero no — ¿para que me volviste gay si luego se te iba a olvidar? — Allen hizo cara de fastidio, de nuevo con lo mismo.

—enserio… ¿qué te hice? — one more time

—me besaste — se irguió y estiro de nuevo. Allen gruñó harto, era el círculo de la desesperación

—¡Qué no hice tal cosa! — Dijo apretando los dientes — ¡Ni siquiera eres mi tipo! — comenzó a arrancar el pasto a sus lados para no levantarse y comenzar una nueva pelea

—Lo era — se acercó y se puso en canclillas frente a Allen.

Pensó que lo besaría de nuevo, se preparó para darle un gancho al hígado y lanzarse sobre el para arrancarle esa mata que tenía por cabello. Primero lo arrastraría por todo el jardín y luego enrollaría esa melena sobre su brazo para poner un pie contra la cabeza de Kanda y jalar hasta que todo ese maldito cabello negro se le quedara en la mano y lo agitaría por la casa como trofeo de guerra. "Vamos, bésame y verás".  
Kanda le dio un zape en la frente y se fue rumbo a la casa riendo con ganas.

—¡QUÉ NO ME ACUERDO! — gritó queriendo que todo el mundo se enterara para que lo absolvieran de su pecado.

—No te preocupes, finalmente con la amnesia solo se recuerda lo importante — Kanda ni siquiera volteo para dar la cara, siguió su camino pero sin risas.

La había cagado, aunque ahora Kanda no fuera más que un concepto para él, la había cagado.

Volvió a casa para pensar. En el beso más que en otra cosa. También seguía enojado y dolorido, ese tipo era un salvaje.

Aunque de alguna forma sentía confianza, ya no dudaba al preguntarle o responderle. Su cuerpo sentía que ya no tenía porque portarse educado con el infernal repartidor.

Fue directo al sillón. La verdad es que no había dormido nada en casa de Tiedoll-san; pensaba en la pelea, lo anterior a la pelea y en que si dormía, Kanda lo tomaría desprevenido y lo lanzaría fuera en una forma poco natural y violenta.

Lo primero en su teatro mental fue un Kanda declarándose y el rechazándolo; así se respondía a la pregunta del odio, el beso forzado y el haberlo vuelto gay inconscientemente.  
Después a Kanda secretamente enamorado de él, perdiendo toda esperanza con su accidente y desaparición repentina. Él volviendo y Kanda estallando en furia loca porque no lo recordaba; así se respondía a la pregunta del odio, el beso forzado y el haberlo vuelto gay inconscientemente, nuevamente.

Pero había muchos cabos sueltos y no llegaría a ninguna conclusión. Allen encendió su móvil, estuvo abandonado toda la semana en la mesita de centro y era momento de ver la cuenta que le debía a su manager.  
Treinta llamadas, dieciocho mensajes de texto y 7 mensajes de voz, se masajeo las sienes, casi llegaba al mes de estar en el pueblo.

"no contestas: _apagado o fuera del área de servicio_, ¿no te parece que ya fue suficiente? Los patrocinadores aceptaron y están preparando la sesión de fotos, llámame y te daré los detalles"  
"¿Dónde mierda estas? ¡Todos volvieron a casa! ¡Incluso están ensayando para tu presentación! Si no me llamas ¡cancelaré todo! "  
"Lo siento, lo siento. ¿qué hice mal? ¿ya no me quieres como manager? ¡esta bien! Solo aparece y dímelo (palabras indescifrables). Ha surgido una nueva propuesta, llámame, debo consultarla contigo"  
"¡Allen Walker tu no eres así! ¿estas bien? ¿Qué sucede? Estoy muy preocupado y nadie me da razón de ti"  
"¡REGRESA MALDITA SEA!"  
"Lo haz abandonado todo, tu vida, tu música, ¡a tu manager! ¿Qué pasará con el disco? ¿y tu carrera? ¿y tu historia? ¡Nuestra historia de éxito! No me digas que descubriste el camino espiritual o algo por el estilo." Rió sin querer.  
"Voy por ti Allen Walker, voy por ti…" el último mensaje era amenazante, jamás había visto enojado a su agente. Era cierto, había dejado todo solo por descubrir su conexión con el imbécil ese.

"Nuestra historia" repitió en su mente. Algo hizo "clic".

La noche estaba muerta, ni una propina, ni una chica con la cual fingir simpatía, ni un turista borracho y espléndido.

Sacó la carta de su bolsillo, no era por sentimentalismos, la llevaba consigo para recordarse a si mismo resistir. La abrió y desdobló. "Yuu Kanda: nos complacemos en informarle que ha sido aceptado en el _Instituto de Artes Plásticas y Producción Audiovisual_…" recitaba el papel y cada vez que lo volvía a leer su paciencia y ganas subían dos rayitas.  
El hospedaje, la colegiatura, el material y otras cosas debían pagarse unos meses antes de inicio del clase, de otra forma su inscripción no sería registrada.  
El abuelo no podía pagarlo todo, además era momento de hacer su vida, no se quedaría en ese restaurante la eternidad. Menos en ese pueblo que le traía tantos malos pensamientos, sobre todo ahora que el moyashi se mudaba. Aun estaba enojado pero gran parte de su furia estaba saldada con el placer de golpear a ese mocoso de nuevo… y con el beso. Se lo había devuelto, eso es todo.  
Ojalá se sacara la lotería para largarse ya.

Levantó la cabeza cuando la carta estuvo guardada en su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta hacia la barra. Esa sonrisa de nuevo, esta vez descarada, se mostraba frente a él.

—me contestarás un par de cosas — Allen estaba apoyado en la barra y lo miraba orgulloso

—estoy trabajando — limpió la barra innecesariamente. Allen miró hacia los lados, además de un tipo ebrio que hablaba solo en una esquina no había nadie en el bar.

—umm… dame un Martini; agitado, no mezclado — y se subió a un banquito de la barra

—¿quién eres? ¿James Bond? — sonrió burlón

—¿me lo darás? — sacó un billete de su pantalón y lo agitó. Al parecer el bocaza de su abuelo le había contado que reunía dinero.

—no pareces mayor de edad, muéstrame tu identificación —

—¡já! — y solo por molestarlo la sacó

—ya vete moyashi — no le daría nada, seguramente lo más cerca que había estado del alcohol era al curarse una herida.

—Hagamos algo — se cruzó de brazos sobre la barra — yo te dejó una generosa propina por mi consumo y tu me respondes una pregunta por cada copa que me sirvas — Kanda levantó una ceja.

—La propina — extendió la mano

—Se da después de servir —

—No me tomes el pelo moyashi, la propina o te mando sacar — acercó los ingredientes para el Martini

—la mitad ahora — sacó algunos billetes más — la otra cuando respondas — Kanda lo recibió y guardó en el bolsillo de su chaleco de barman. El coctel se sirvió y Allen le dio un sorbo. ¡Puagh! La bebida del 007 sabía horrenda. Se esforzó para no hacer gestos, el alcohol jamás le pasó pero era por la siguiente fase de su experimento: Investigación de campo.

—y… ¿por qué me besaste? — preguntó tomando su derecho

—Porque tu me besaste — dijo cansinamente — ya te lo había dicho. Mejor gasta tu "domingo" (1) en cosas que valgan — desaprobó negando con la cabeza.

—vale, vale — se bebió de golpe el resto apretando los dientes para no quejarse — dame un tequila — dijo señalando la botella. Kanda se burló pero le sirvió un caballito (2). Lo acompañó con limones y sal, esperó la reacción con paciencia.

Allen contempló, siempre le había dado curiosidad el tequila. Uso la técnica de las películas: todo el caballito, sal en el limón y el limón en la boca. Sintió como raspaba su garganta y ahora si, tosió. Kanda contuvo su burla y esperó la pregunta.

—¿Cuándo te besé? — y volvió a toser.

—Cuando tratabas de volverme gay — recogió el vaso usado y la cáscara de limón

—¡contesta bien! — chupaba el cuarto de limón que le quedaba, lo miró feo. Debió establecer reglas en el trato. — dame una cerveza… ¿para que quieres el dinero? —

Si, el abuelo tenía una gran boca. Sirvió un vaso grande de cerveza clara.

—para ir a la escuela —

Esta vez la siguiente pregunta tardó en llegar, el moyashi bebió lentamente, sentía… chistoso, comenzaba a marearse, como si su cuerpo estuviera flotando. Lo más que había tomado era una copa de vino, con la que se paseaba todo el rato para beberse la mitad. El solo se había buscado esto, toda su adolescencia negándose a beber y ahora se embriagaba sin razón.

—¿estas mareado? — dijo sonriendo de lado, al parecer la sesión de pregunta-respuesta terminaría más pronto de lo que esperó

—no — recuperó su orgullo y se bebió lo que restaba de la cerveza.

Con nuevos ánimos siguió pidiendo. Comenzaba a ponerse borracho, nada peor le podría pasar.

—¿estas… enamorado de mi? — preguntó con un vodka con jugo de uva. "no" respondió Kanda a regañadientes después de un momento de miradas asesinas.

—¿Por qué me odias? — agitó su whiskey en las rocas para que lo rellenara el barman

—porque eres un estúpido — Allen rió. Y vaya que lo era.

— ¿te gusto el beso? — lo miraba rellenar su vaso. Kanda lo miró como si estuviera loco, el sonrió exageradamente, mostrando los dientes como niño pequeño cuando hace una travesura.  
Si no respondía sería un "si", así que dijo que "no".

—¿seguro? — bebió ya sin saborear

—esa pregunta te costará otra bebida — Allen rió de nuevo y sacó un hielo del vaso para masticarlo

—podría mejorarlo, hacer que te guste — tronó el hielo en su boca sintiendo alivió cuando su lengua probó algo más que alcohol.

—Estas borracho moyashi — claro, solo diría algo como eso si perdía la conciencia

—Seeeeee… — admitió poniendo la cabeza sobre la barra — dameeee… un mojito —

—¿Cuánto dinero traes? — ah si, que era un mocoso rico

—Esa pregunta te costará una bebida — touché. O la astucia de alguien sin sentido.  
Hacia preguntas incómodas pero verlo así era una recompensa. Bebió lo que tenía en la mano y el mojito también, tardó en decidir la siguiente aunque a esas alturas lo que fuera ya no importaba

—¿te sabes una canción que va…? "dicen que la distancia es el olvido, pero yo no concibo esa razón…" (3)— genial, el show comenzaba.  
Si Allen Walker estuviera consciente recordaría que le daba vergüenza cantar.

—vete a casa incordio — no pudo evitar reírse. Ya estaba borracho y seguramente no había llegado a la pregunta que le interesaba.

—Yuu… —

—Kanda — corrigió

—Eso, eso. Kanda Yuu…— agitó la mano restándole importancia — se me olvidó —

—¿el dinero? —

—noooooo… — puso la frente sobre el vaso del mojito — ¡que te quería! Se me olvidó — se encogió de hombros —no te enojes. No es mi culpa. Me rompieron la cabeza, con un bate. Un chico se me declaró, me besó. Lo rechacé pero alguien nos vio… y ya no recuerdo nada — Kanda lo escuchaba. Nadie le dijo esa versión.

—perdón — estiró su mano buscándolo — perdón, perdón, perdón — pero era una lástima que solo borracho lograra decírselo.

—Kanda — llamó su compañero recién llegado — Lo siento, tomé el trabajo de botones y ahora… —

—¿qué hora es? — interrumpió entregándole el corte de caja

—la una — el chico revisó el reloj

—¡lo siento! ¡se me olvidó! ¿qué puedo hacer? — Allen se seguía lamentando

—No te preocupes — ambos miraron al chico en fase trágica — yo le llamó a alguien para que lo suba a su habitación — y comenzó a ponerse su chaleco

Kanda se quitó el suyo, lo guardó en la mochila y pasó del otro lado de la barra para despertar al peliblanco.

—¿Lo conoces? — dijo el barman con sorpresa

—Yo lo llevo — y le dio unos golpecitos en el rostro para que se levantara, Allen lo siguió obediente y dejó que Kanda se acomodara en la espalda su brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

Lo que hay que ver. Allen Walker se sumaba en a la lista de borrachos que le había tocado acarrear.

El camino a casa fue complicado, Allen vociferaba cosas indescifrables, reclamaba cosas que no le correspondía escuchar a Kanda, habló de teoría musical, se detuvo cinco veces a contemplar la luna como si jamás la hubiera visto (si, las cinco igual) y seguía pidiendo perdón. En otro momento no hubiera dudado en burlarse, pero siendo él quien lamentablemente se autoasignó la tarea de regresarlo a su casa, no podía.

—no te atrevas — Allen se colgaba cada vez más de su hombro — no, no ¡MOYASHI! — dijo desesperado. El chico se estaba durmiendo.

No tuvo más remedio que cargarlo como costal de papas las tres calles que faltaban para su casa.  
Entró probando llaves y viendo la duela, arrastró al chico jalándolo de los pies. Era demasiado, dejaría el cuerpo alcoholizado en la sala y volvería a casa. Punto.  
Lo subió con un último esfuerzo y se desplomó en el piso. Él era el ofendido, el moyashi no tenía privilegio ni de un favor. Igual ya estaba ahí.

Allen se movió y rebuscó en su pantalón, sacó otra buena cantidad de billetes aparentemente insignificante pero la denominación no lo desmentía. Se estiró y los atoró en el borde del pantalón de Kanda como si fuera propina de gigoló.

—Ahora baila — dijo antes de volverse a dormir.

Kanda hirvió. Pero no tenía ganas de iniciar una pelea. La espalda, el abdomen, la ceja, la mandíbula, las piernas y la cabeza le dolían. Arrancó de las manos del mocoso ebrio el cojín que abrazaba y lo usó de almohada. Ya eran las tres de la mañana.

Durmió sin recordar cuando o como perdió la consciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Despierta Bakanda — Allen le manoteaba el rostro desde el sillón

—¡QUÉ ME DEJES! — le detuvo la mano y se la torció dolorosamente. Allen se quejó y pataleó pidiendo que lo soltara.

—¡Me duele la cabeza! — intentó obtener la consideración de Kanda

—Me da gusto — y se la hundió en el tapiz del sillón. Solo pudo pronunciar a un "no" y su chichón y mareo fue sofocado en el lugar de sus lamentos. Sus protestas eran ahogadas por el relleno, pero cuando recordó que tenía otra mano, tomo a Kanda del cabello y tiró. Fue medianamente liberado.  
—¡Solo quiero un _Alka Seltzer_(4)! — si, tenía resaca

— ¿sientes que te mueres moyashi? — estaba aguantando el dolor por su cabello.

—¡no hables! — cada palabra le taladraba la cabeza

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿ASÍ MOYASHI? — le gritó en el oído. Allen lo soltó de inmediato con un quejido y sufrió sin moverse. Kanda se quedó hincado disfrutando, al parecer también había un show matutino del moyashi.

—Me siento mal — se incorporó lentamente. Tocó su estómago e hizo una arcada contenida. Kanda abrió los ojos con horror, pero no hubo tiempo de huir. El moyashi se vomitó sobre él, concretamente sobre su camisa, en toooodo el pecho y abdomen.

—¡ERES UN ASCO! — se quitó la camisa de inmediato

—Pero así te gusto —

—Muérete moyashi — le lanzó la camisa a la cara y se fue a lavar ese asqueroso olor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS AL PIE**

**(1)**"domingo": en mi país, cuando eres niño los abuelos o los padres te dan dinero de vez en cuando como regalo (o sin motivo XD), a eso le llamamos "domingo". Aunque no te lo den en domingo.

**(2)**caballito: es el pequeño vaso donde se sirve el tequila, también lo llaman "shot".

**(3)**La canción se llama "La barca". ¿Cómo la aprendió Allen? Ni idea.

**(4)**_alka seltzer:_ son unas pastillas efervescentes que se ponen en agua para bebértelas cuando tienes problemas estomacales; nauseas, agruras, ardor, etc. Contiene sales así que ayuda a re hidratar un cuerpo con resaca y por ser una "base" neutraliza los ácidos del estómago. Aquí es una pequeña parte de la típica cura de la cruda (resaca).

**Agradecimientos a: ****Alhena-star** (yo conocía yaoilandia XDD pero me daré una vuelta por ese maravilloso país: pervertilandia), **kotoko-noda** (misterio resuelto. Accidente: alguien le rompió la cabeza con un bat de baseball, como ves no es un accidente XD), **kaoryciel94,** **ZakuryMinashiro****, ****Racksha yami** (nos gustan los reviews pero si no pueden dejar uno no es tan grave ;D).

**Ahora la respuesta a las cuestiones: ****AppleRin, Lavi ya tiene a su personaje desde el principio de mis notas, es más ya ha salido en el fic. Muy pronto lo verás ;D.**

**Gracias por leerme y darme su tiempo. Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	6. 2 a 0: Ganan los visitantes

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Para el fic utilicé la canción **_**Feeling good**_** en la versión de Michael Bublé, la recomiendo, es muy buena. Abajo la información y aquí el link: ****http(dos puntos)(barra)(barra)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(barra)watch?v=yYe6tmrFxbw**

… **Aquí viene la inaguantable disculpa e historia trágica de mi parte: Trabajos finales (que secan el alma y causan bloqueos mentales), vacaciones, la maldita navidad (¡ah si! Feliz navidad y año nuevo). Esto vuelve a ser semanal (si, ya se que no me la creen) y me doy de topes contra la pared. Agradecimientos, notas, anuncios y regalos de navidad, todos al final (excepto los regalos, pídanselos a los reyes).**

**Advertencias: si llegaron a este punto y no sabían que el fic es yaoi/shonen ai puede ser porque: no leen las advertencias o no tienen instinto de peligro, yullen (yeah!), y… creo que ya.**

**D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino (si fuera mío habría más hiatus, así que I have fear).**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso… — Kanda trataba de limpiarse el olor inexistente del vómito de Allen, se había quitado tan rápido la camisa que nada se quedó impregnado. Ahora usaba mucho papel de baño y una cara de completo asco.

Allen trataba de situar su universo en un lugar que no diera vueltas ni retumbara con cada sonido. Jamás había bebido tanto, jamás había bebido por propia voluntad. Fue a la cocina dando tumbos y se sirvió agua… no, mejor llevarse toda la jarra al sillón y quedarse ahí hasta dejar de sentirse en un juego mecánico.

Voces, no puede ser, ahora hasta escuchaba voces y decían "¡rómpela! Yo la pago", si, enseguida, si las voces pagaban su cabeza con gusto la rompería pues la sentía estallar. Y sin que moviera un músculo o tomara arma para abrirse la cabeza se escucho un "click" de herramientas metálicas que forcejeaban con la puerta de su entrada. Asomó la cabeza dejando su cuerpo en la cocina y captó el momento justo en que el picaporte cayó al piso y su cerradura era desarmada. Con un empujoncito se abrió la puerta, un hombre con gorra de "Cerrajería 24 hrs." estaba frente a él con una cara de total desconcierto: se suponía que no había nadie en casa.

—gracias, eso es todo — una mano ofreció un billete al cerrajero, este lo tomó y se fue algo desconfiado. Pronto la mano se convirtió en un cuerpo entero, un cuerpo de ceño fruncido, sonrisa dura, mirada acusadora y cabello pelirrojo.

—Lavi… — Allen había salido por completo de la cocina y ahora no podía ver hacia donde huir. La amenaza se había cumplido, su manager estaba ahí para llevárselo ¿sería válido desmayarse? Cuando menos ganaría tiempo.

—umm… recuerdas mi nombre — era de esperarse, reproches y más reproches — ¡hey, Alma! Ya puedes entrar — hizo unas señas a alguien de afuera para acercarse — te presento a Allen Walker — tomó de los hombros a Alma y se puso detrás, asintió y pronunció las formalidades aun con la extrañeza por aquel allanamiento (en el cual no había estado de acuerdo y durante el trabajo del cerrajero intentó persuadir a Lavi de tocar el timbre) — Alma será la voz de tu primer sencillo —

"¿Qué? "

—Tuve que aceptarlo cuando la disquera me hecho en cara que ni siquiera te habías dignado a presentarte — suspiró el pelirrojo, Alma comenzaba a sentir su presencia como un castigo.

—pero… —

—Así que escoge una canción, ensáyala con Alma y nos vamos — dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Alma alentando a que fuera hacia Allen

"¿Qué?" solo podía repetir eso, y ni siquiera lo pronunciaba fuera de su mente. Lavi lo estaba castigando, sabía que estaba absolutamente negado a ponerle letra a uno de sus trabajos y más aun cantarlo. Ahí entraba Alma, había conseguido alguien que cantara por él y de paso le daría donde dolía.

—Me largo — Kanda pasó entre ellos apenas echando una mirada a los recién llegados y sin problema se apresuró hacia la salida violada.

—¡Eso es mío! — le gritó Allen al ver que traía puesta su sudadera. Al menos se había roto la tensión, Allen no estaba preparado para una situación semejante y le agradecía a Kanda aparecer dándole tiempo para pensar, ya luego se cobraría lo de la sudadera.

—Marcaste tu territorio en mi camisa, no fastidies — la camisa había dejado de ser suya desde el momento en que Allen la había vomitado y no pasearía dos calles hasta su casa con el cuerpo medio desnudo. Salió ignorando todas las quejas posibles.

—¿quién es ese? — preguntó Lavi con teorías nada decorosas en la mente.

—¿cu-cuanto tiempo? — le lanzaba la mirada matadora incapacitándolo para mentir. Igual no tenía una respuesta apropiada para explicar a Kanda sin contarle ciertas cuestiones sobre su memoria.

—tenemos que regresar con la canción hecha — ¡evasión! — y listos para grabar — la mirada inquisidora era evadida — tienes una semana cuando mucho, después de ignorar al mundo entero debes tener suficiente inspiración ¿no? —

Allen asintió con dolor, Lavi debió llegar por la tarde, cuando su maldita resaca estuviera tranquila. O mejor nunca.

—¿cuál es mi habitación? — Lavi ya estaba listo con sus maletas

—Arriba, toma la que quieras — no le permitiría escapar, ya no había lugar seguro en el planeta. No quedaba más que enfrentarse. The end.

"¿y Kanda?, no haz terminado…"

Lavi subió a instalarse, incluso subió el equipaje de Alma para que voz y compositor se "conocieran". Alma y Allen fueron a la sala y con la cortesía permitida por el dolor de cabeza, ofreció una bebida e invitó a tomar asiento.  
Levantó el cojín que Kanda había usado de almohada, ¿debía parecerle extraño dormir con un desconocido? Al parecer, Kanda había tenido la suficiente confianza para sacarle las llaves, abrir su casa y dormir a su lado (aunque fuera en el piso) ¿por qué no se había ido? La familiaridad que alguna vez hubo entre ellos se sentía pues a él tampoco le molestaba estar tan cerca del otro. Pero ahí estaba la camisa sucia. La tomó con molestia y la lanzó al bote de basura de la cocina.  
No notó que Alma seguía sus movimientos y los interpretaba de acuerdo a la premisa dicha por Lavi: "Walker estará molesto, definitivamente se negará a que cantes su canción".

—Déjeme mostrarle — dijo con energía sacando a Allen de sus pensamientos — déjeme mostrarle que no me escogieron al azar, y con riesgo de sonar arrogante, soy capaz de interpretar sus canciones — se había levantado del sofá para darle más seriedad a sus palabras.

—calma, calma, no tienes que probar nada — Allen le dio una de esas sonrisas usuales — Lavi no dejaría mis canciones en las manos de cualquiera — era castigo pero su manager nunca hacía las cosas sin pensar.

—permítame por favor, ya que no me escuchó cantar el día de la audición, quiero que me considere la indicada y no solo lo que el señor Lavi ha elegido — insistió

—Siento si te ofendí — no dio más detalles sobre su posición ante la situación, simplemente hizo un ademán para que Alma le siguiera hasta el piano.

Allen se sentó y pasó los dedos por las teclas tan suavemente que ni siquiera se hundieron.

—Escoge una canción — pidió y espero

—_Feeling Good _**(1)** — dijo con total seguridad, el pianista asintió y comenzó a tocar

_Birds flying high you know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky you know how I feel _

_Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

Alma tenía una voz angelical pero con la fuerza suficiente para esa canción, con los matices indicados, expresiones y proyección necesaria. Lavi era un maldito, esa voz no tenía falla, sabía exactamente lo que su música necesitaba. Simplemente perfecta.

_Fish in the sea you know how I feel _

_River running free you know how I feel_

_Blossom in the trees you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean , don't you know_

_Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean_

_Sleep in peace when day is done_

_And this old world is a new world and a bold world_

_For me_

_Stars when you shine you know how I feel _

_Scent of the pine you know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine_

_And you know how I feel _

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

Suspiró, al parecer había tenido nervios durante toda la canción. Allen lo notaba hasta ahora. Alma tomó una posición firme como esperando ordenes.

—perfecto — dijo Allen y se levantó del piano para ofrecerle su mano a modo de cortesía —gracias — hacía mucho que no escuchaba algo tan increíble.

Unos aplausos interrumpieron el intercambio de sonrisas entre ellos.

—en cuanto escuché, supe que era la elección correcta — dijo Lavi muy complacido por lo bien que se complementaban ambos — es increíble que una chica de 15 años tenga esa voz —

No le quedó más que trabajar en la canción, el manager no le permitía asomar ni la nariz fuera de la casa. Una semana entera, solo una. Podría escapar furtivamente, ir al _Mugen_ o al bar del hotel, pero no quiso tentar más su destino, Lavi estaba muy molesto, no lo parecía pero solo le dirigía la palabra para asuntos de trabajo.

"Hay tiempo" se decía constantemente. Pero el estaba dentro de la casa y metafóricamente atado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Probablemente no hubiera tomado tal decisión si el moyashi siguiera asistiendo puntual al _Mugen japanese food_. Resulta que ese idiota le robaba energías y cuando desapareció descubrió que aun le quedaba tiempo libre para explotarse a si mismo con un trabajo extra. Cada vez estaba más cerca la fecha de pago y no podía perder ni un solo centavo. Levantarse temprano, no dormir, comer a deshoras; jamás le había molestado y menos ahora que se volvía el pan de cada día.  
El viejo se decía preocupado, interiormente sabía que su nieto resistía de todo pero es requisito de un "padre" fastidiar a los hijos con su angustia. Él simplemente dijo que dejaría algunos trabajos en cuanto consiguiera el dinero, en este punto, los lunes y los domingos ya los tenía ocupados como repartidor de una tienda de comestibles y entregaba periódicos, catálogos, revistas y propaganda todas las mañanas antes de ir al _Mugen._

"Maldito moyashi"

Ese día terminó de repartir, había sacado al vieja bicicleta para ayudarse y no perder tiempo en buscar el autobús.

Sacó la sudadera de su mochila, jamás tocaría ese timbre, no quería verle la cara a ese inútil. "sobre la reja… en el buzón… en su maldita cara…" pensaba en un buen lugar para dejar ese trapo con olor a moyashi.

—¿La primer llave? ¡si! ¡No tenga cuidado!— alguien salió de la casa a penas dándole tiempo de ocultar la sudadera tras de su con discreción.

Kanda jamás olvidaba, era bueno para fingir que no recordaba nombres o rostros, pero esa persona era la que había llegado con el pelirrojo del otro día.

—¡Buenos días! — saludó sonriente, llevaba puesta la pijama todavía; pantalón y camiseta con pulpos rojos de estampado.

No pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos, no lograba colocar a esa persona dentro de un parentesco racional con Allen.

—¿Busca a Allen? — dijo acercándose a la reja. Kanda no contesto, toda una costumbre. — amm… soy Alma Karma, la voz de Allen Walker — sacó su brazo entre los barrotes para estrechar la mano de Kanda, y por supuesto no hubo apretón — bueno no soy "su voz", sabe a lo que me refiero, es que cantaré una de sus canciones, Lavi me dijo que no lo comentara pero usted es amigo de Allen ¿cierto?, supongo que no hay problema —

Qué fácil, ojalá encontráramos a un parlanchín para cada investigación.

—en fin, me encargaron regar el jardín así que… — hizo una reverencia rápida y agitó la mano despidiéndose.

Aquella conversación express lo dejó en "what?", esa niña hablaba mucho. Porque era chica ¿verdad?, con ese corte extravagante, pecho plano y pijama infantil.

Ya no intentó devolver la sudadera porqué después de ese día, la chica Karma estaba fuera de la casa por alguna razón, le saludaba con entusiasmo, le lanzaba un par de preguntas (aunque ya había comprobado que no se las respondería) y se despedía para entrar en la casa o ir a la parte de atrás luciendo sus pijamas.

El último día, por la mañana, pasó como siempre por la casa del despreciable moyashi, la niña no estaba y significó dos minutos de ventaja para llegar al trabajo. Pero lamentó un poco (solo un poco) algo: hoy no tendría noticias del imbécil ese. La niña que hablaba demasiado le decía siempre algo, hasta ahora llevaba que la se había aprendido la canción de Allen y ya habían ensayado juntos: "Allen esta satisfecho con el resultado pero al manager Lavi no le parece… (corte por falta de interés en el tema)… y tenemos que ir a grabar en una semana…"

Le decepcionaba. Se iba de nuevo.

"No es su culpa, no recuerda…"

"¿y qué? Tampoco es mía"

—¿Kanda? — la niña corría hacia él vestida como era debido — Allen me dijo que te llamas Kanda — alcanzó al enigmático, misterioso y tímido chico japonés (visión de Alma Karma)

El grosero, apático y maldito japonés paró. Después de todo no se quedarían sin noticias del estúpido moyashi cabeza de anciano.

—Nos vamos esta noche— "hazlo Alma, hazlo" — entonces… — se puso de puntitas y besó a Kanda.

El japonés se quedó quieto, con un paso atrás podría sacarse a la niña de encima pues era bastante más baja que él, pero detrás, muchos pasos detrás estaba Allen. Alma se apartó.

— lo siento, ese fue mi primer beso y quería que tú me lo dieras — sonrió ampliamente, feliz como si ese besó se lo hubieran correspondido — gracias — un beso más para Kanda, esta vez en la mejilla y volvió a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Lárgate — le lanzó su sudadera a la cara cuando Allen acudió a su casa con un six de cervezas pidiéndole hablar

—me voy en dos horas — tomó su prenda y abrió la reja entrando en esa casa por segunda vez sin ser invitado

—¿y? — ¿también quería un beso de despedida o que? De pronto era el día de fastidiarlo. Si se iba a largar que lo hiciera y ya, ¿qué ganaba con avisarle? Como si le importara. Bla bla bla.

— esperaba estar ebrio para no escuchar a mi manager todo el camino — lo tomó del brazo — por favor, creo que todo estaba marchando bien hasta hace una semana —

— ¿lograste recordar algo? —

—pues no… — Kanda se soltó y comenzó a caminar de inmediato

— dormíamos juntos — dijo con una seguridad impresionándose a si mismo

— lo estas inventando — Kanda obligó a su emoción a desaparecer

—había una pintura: montañas hechas con solo tinta verde, y las sábanas olían a lavanda — lo había pensado toda la semana, la pintura, el aroma… pero jamás vio a Kanda y aun así sabía que estaba a su lado.

— Dame una — extendió la mano pidiendo una cerveza

— ¿acerté? — se la dio y se sentaron en los escalones del pórtico a beber

— ¿estabas adivinando? — tomó un sorbo mirándolo de reojo

— ya no sé… — abrió una para él y bebió

Pronto se llegó a la tercera lata de cada uno, en silencio, dándole al contrario la responsabilidad de seguir con la conversación y por supuesto, jamás tomándola. Tampoco existían montañas de cosas que contar, al menos del lado de Kanda, en su dimensión, Allen lo sabía todo de él y él de Allen.

— disculpa a Alma — pesó su lata y no se notaba el trago de menos. Ya estaba mareado — traté de evitarlo porque a ti no te gustan las chicas, primero pensé que se te declararía… y terminó así — un momento de silencio por el beso robado

— ¿quién dijo que no me gustan las chicas? — levantó una ceja

— ¡pues tú! Porque yo te volví gay — arrugó la frente.

— y al parecer estas orgulloso — Allen no habló con el tono indicado y por un momento pareció feliz por su creación.  
Allen abrió la boca para decir algo, y mejor la llenó de cerveza.

— es buen idea —

—¿qué? —

—trataré con las chicas. Me persiguen mucho así que la tengo fácil — dijo con el ego a full. Allen rió.

— Entonces, ¿ya no te gusto? —

— Desde este segundo — se agachó sonriendo. "Como si eso fuera posible".

La alarma del móvil de Allen sonó, el mismísimo Lavi la programó quince minutos antes de la hora. El pianista la apagó rápidamente.

— ¿quieres mi número? — Preguntó, Kanda negó con la cabeza — ¿me das el tuyo? — no hubo ni movimiento ni respuesta.

Guardó el celular de nuevo, ese tipo no se la ponía fácil. Sabía que no podría verlo en un buen rato, llegado julio el caos se desataría. El pandemónium laboral.

— Yuu — llamó

— Kanda — corrigió

—Kanda… —

— ¿qué? —

— Kanda —

—¿qué quieres? —

—¡Yuu! —

— ¡qué soy Kanda! Estúpi… — Kanda levantó la cabeza para reclamar y Allen la tomó con las manos para que no escapara. Lo besó.

Superficial y suave, un roce cálido. La forma en que fue tomado por la nuca era innecesaria. Pero no se atreverá a responder. Solo cerró los ojos cuando vio al moyashi cerrarlos también. Pero fue fuerte y no se movió.

Allen se separó y respiró profundamente.

— lo tienes, volveré para que me lo regreses — el beso. Allen se puso de pie y dio el último trago a la cerveza, tomó la basura en la bolsa de super y se despidió con la mano. Y como siempre, esa sonrisa, algo exagerada por el alcohol, pero bastante sincera.

¿Se debe confiar en un chico bebido?

Kanda sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se levantó y entró a la casa aun con la cerveza en mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS:  
(1)** _Feeling Good: _canción escrita por Anthony Newley y Leslie Bricusse para el musical de 1965 _The Road of the Greasepaint—the Smell of the Crowd_. Ha sido interpretada por varios artistas, incluyendo Nina Simone, Muse y Michael Bublé entre otros. La versión que he usado en esta ocasión es la de Michael Bublé pero la de Muse es una opción interesante a pesar de cambiar el estilo original de la música. Aquí la traducción: http(dos puntos)(barra)(barra)www(punto)musica(punto)com(barra)videosletras(punto)asp?letra=817043&opc=video

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
****makuya-love****, ****Chris Melian Black****, ****kotoko-noda****, ****Racksha yami****, ****kaoryciel94, KawaiiSophie****, ****Alhena-star****, ****keshi, Yu Okawa**(pregunta 1: no! Dios no!, XDD, pregunta 2: ya lo viste ;D)**, ****Allen-Kurosawa****, ****keshi295****, ****AppleRin **(gracias por todo como siempre).  
Gracias por todo, por la espera, por su tiempo y por su apoyo.

No puedo reponer los capítulos que debo, son demasiados XDD, a cambio hice un dibujo, feo, chueco y nada estético pero dibujo al fin. Lo integraré en el cap siguiente que ya esta escrito en la libreta y espera a ser pasado a la pc.

Nos leemos luego.  
Atte: Mandra


	7. You know what I mean, don't you know

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Niñas y niños (?), aquí el cap. estuve varios días dudando pero decidí dejarlo aquí, finalmente el próximo ya viene. ¡Feliz regreso a clases! (aja) Y aquí el link del dibujo que prometí en el episodio anterior, decidí subirlo hasta este cap. pues pega más con la temática de este, ya saben, pongan punto donde diga punto y barra donde diga barra porque el no me deja poner los links tal cual:** http(dospuntos)(barra)(barra)fav(punto)me(barra)d36zcrp

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU (oh yeah! Again), yullen o arekan o lo que sea (porque la vida da sorpresas), y flash back (pero juro que no se corta cada párrafo).

**D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. Yo solo juego con sus lindos niños (¿vieron el calendario 2011? ¡Ya no son exorcistas! ¡son modelos! OMFG!).**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la muerte de la abuela todo comenzó a decaer: su abuelo, su padre, el mismo. Seguramente su abuelo se iría pronto, es como dice la frase trillada, cuando haz compartido y amado a alguien por tanto tiempo y se va, "no puedes vivir sin él". Ni una partida de ajedrez con el señor Tiedoll ayudaba a su abuelo y empeoraba todo hablar de los viejos tiempos.

No tenían más familia por lo tanto el único lugar donde podrían pasar la navidad su padre y él era en el pueblo. Por Allen, encantado, pero siendo la primer navidad sin la abuela la cosa se ponía intensa por mejor cara que pusieran. Su familia unida se convirtió en asfixiante, como si temieran que si le quitaban un ojo de encima él también moriría.

—¿qué haces aquí? — Kanda abrió su ventana para dejarlo entrar. Ya era tarde, había tanto silencio esa noche que escuchó perfecto los toquecitos de Allen contra el vidrio de la ventana.

—Llegué hace tres días — tuvo cuidado de no atorarse con la enredadera o patear alguna teja, si caía y se hacía un alboroto pensarían que era un ladrón. Como sea, su forma de entrar fue furtiva; saltar la barda, subirse en un macetón para alcanzar la enredadera, escalarla y caminar por la orilla de la ventana de Kanda sobre ese desnivel de tejas que hacia sombra en la terraza.

—ya lo sabía — la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, el despertador decía que eran poco más de las tres y el frío se colaba pero Kanda no se permitía temblar.

—¿estabas dormido? — Allen se sacudía, desenrolló la bufanda de su cuello y abrió su chamarra, Kanda lo miró obviando la respuesta; su cabello estaba alborotado y tenía puesta la playera de _Star Wars_ que usaba como pijama más un pantalón de franela a cuadros.

—Lo siento — se vio obligado a esperar a que su padre y abuelo subieran a sus habitaciones para poder escaparse.

—Pudiste venir por la mañana — reprochó, ser despertado a la fuerza jamás mejoró su humor.

—necesitaba salir, ya no se esta bien en esa casa… — se sacó los tenis y subió a la cama revuelta.

No hizo falta preguntar, Kanda sabía de sobra que era por la abuela de Allen.

—Toma — revolvió en sus cajones y sacó otro par de prendas como las suyas — no quiero tierra mi cama — Allen las tomó y comenzó a cambiarse. Aun era algo bajo de estatura y había aterrizado sobre los setos cayendo irremediablemente, de ahí la tierra.

—¿_Harry Potter?_ — dijo extendiendo la camiseta, el tal Harry le sonreía heroicamente apuntándole con la varita. Allen levantó una ceja.

—El viejo las compró, por mi cumpleaños — señaló la puesta y la que estaba en manos del otro — se supone deberían gustarme — Se lanzó a la cama, su amigo lo siguió.

Estaba tibia. Dejaron la ventana entre abierta pues siempre era suficiente el calor de ambos, alguna vez se habían levantado abochornados botando todas las colchas al piso.

—perdón, por no haber estado en tu cumpleaños — se disculpó, desde junio no lo veía y a pesar de hablar seguido por el msn la Internet se le hacía muy árida.

—No importa — ese verano fueron las audiciones de admisión para la mejor escuela de música del país, Allen había conseguido una oportunidad y no podía perderla.

—¿Te gustó el regalo?, quería venir al menos ese día pero me tuvieron practicando hasta casi borrarme las huellas digitales — siempre con disculpas

—ya lo he usado — Allen definitivamente esperaba una continuación aunque fuera bien sabido que a Kanda hay que sacarle las cosas.

—lo siento —

—ya dije que no importa —

—pensaba que la audición sería en julio, siempre era en julio… —

—Cállate — Kanda cerró los ojos dando todo por terminado, Allen comprendió que estaba perdonado.

— ¿qué tal la escuela? — sería mejor cambiar el tema ya

—Una mierda. Me expulsaron — se puso bien derechito bajo las colchas, cuando dormía no movía ni un músculo.

—¿otra vez? Yo pregunto por las novedades — se ganó un codazo

—esas respuestas no te van — Allen esperó a que Kanda reiniciará la conversación. Nada.

—¿Me preguntarás de la audición? —

—¿Para qué? —

—Para saber — se ofendió un poco, a veces Yuu Kanda de verdad te hacía creer esa de que el mundo no le importaba — … Estoy dentro — y como siempre, el mundo trataba de que ese chico se interesara en él

—Ya lo sabía — Kanda le sonrió y golpeó su frente. Era su versión de "¡Felicidades!". Allen se llevó las manos a la zona más por instinto que por dolor.

Se hizo presente otro momento de silencio, por supuesto no incómodo, era de aquellos cuando hay tanto que decir y no se sabe por donde comenzar.

—¿Me muestras lo que hiciste con tu regalo? — Kanda bostezó

—Mañana — abrió el ojo derecho para mirar a Allen pero este se cerró casi al instante con el peso del sueño

—¡Agh…! — se quejó al ver a Kanda perder contra sus necesidades

—sh… —

—¿Tienes idea de lo que es escabullirse de madrugada? —

—no —las manos de Kanda estaba flojas sobre la cama. ¿Quién mandaba al moyashi a ponerse intrépido a esas horas? — pide permiso la próxima —

A Allen no le quedó más que pensar, si se dormía seguro no despertaba a tiempo para volver a casa sin ser descubierto, siendo las tres y media no tenía de otra.

—Omedetou, mudana **(1)** — susurró Kanda acomodándose unos milímetros

—¿qué? — detestaba cuando el hablaba en japonés, vamos que si entendía dos que tres cosas pero cada vez ese maldito le sacaba nuevas palabras — ¿qué dijiste? —

—Que cierres el pico y te duermas de una maldita vez — Allen lo miró enojado

Sería la última vez que se medio mataba escalando esa barda. Su esfuerzo no era valorado como se debía.

Dio respingos un par de veces al sentirse casi dormido, era horrible considerando que ese último año tomó la costumbre de dormir hasta tarde y ahora simplemente se veía rendido ante ese calor que se guardaba entre las sábanas. Se estaba tan a gusto.

Kanda respiraba con ritmo, incluso dormido era tan callado como despierto. Se vio tentado a fastidiarlo, hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, en la oreja o tirarlo de la cama, pero no. Siempre pensaba en bromas horribles para hacerle a Kanda, una manera de desquitarse por las veces que lo insultaba o le hablaba en japonés para desconcertarlo, pero no estaba en su naturaleza realizarlas. Y Kanda tampoco se dejaría, seguro le regresaría la trastada con intereses y volverían a quedar disparejos. Su amistad era "jamás quedar a mano", por eso funcionaba.

Miró ansioso el reloj, había esperado mucho por las seis de la mañana y ya habían llegado.

Se cambió, dejó la ropa prestada incaculadamente doblada y buscó un papel para escribir una nota.

"ven a casa de mi abuelo" dudó en poner un "por favor" y solo buscó un lugar donde ponerla, aun si pidiera algo de rodillas si a Kanda no le daba la gana no lo haría.

Sobre el escritorio había un folder que decía "Instituto Católico Monte-Cristo", lo abrió y encontró papeles de ingreso a esa escuela; un reglamento, costos, lista de útiles y materias, un horario y una credencial. No pudo evitar reír, Kanda salía con una cara horrible en el carnet, la frente arrugada, una mirada asesina y la boca apretada, parecía estar concentrándose en sacar rayos laser de sus ojos para asesinar al fotógrafo. Kanda en una escuela católica: sería como bañar con agua bendita a un demonio.

Un "por favor" no era suficiente, sin embargo…

Tomó un marcador del escritorio y recompuso el nombre de la credencial con un "Bakanda Yuu". Salió de la casa sonriendo, después de todo si tenía algo de malicia. Quizá algún día llegaría a ser profesional.

Cuando volvió, la casa estaba callada y quieta como era esperado. Subió a su habitación e intentó dormir. Dio dos, tres vueltas, diez vueltas hasta que su cama quedó hecha un desastre.

No volvió a dormir.

Sin duda, su padre se había dado cuenta. Al parecer no tenía ganas de reñirlo, no en esa casa, ni en ese momento o frente al abuelo, solo miró sus ojeras y desánimo por no haber dormido. Además era malo para mentir. Siguiendo con los mitos pidió un poquito de café con leche en el desayuno, jamás le darían el café negro y cargado que necesitaba.

En dos días sería su cumpleaños, puede que esa fuera la razón de las consideraciones. El abuelo solo le sonrió, seguramente sabía a que hora había escapado, a cual había regresado y como había entrado a casa de Kanda, el abuelo lo sabía todo.

Comenzaron a decorar la casa con los típicos adornos navideños y como castigo no oficial a él lo mandaron a poner las luces en el jardín, dentro, su padre y abuelo ponían el árbol y decidían que cocinar para la noche buena pues ahora que la familia era un poco más pequeña resolvieron invitar al señor Tiedoll para festejar todos juntos. El ánimo del abuelo subió un poco, "noche de hombres" dijo.

—¡estúpido moyashi! — Kanda le movió la escalera sin importar que pudiera caer

—¿qué? ¡no me muevas! — Allen tiró la serie de luces que pretendía poner alrededor de un árbol

—¡LIMPIALA! — le lanzó el carnet con intenciones de estrellárselo en la cara, tenía los puños apretados pero pronto los aflojó para volver a sacudir la escalera.

—¡que si! ¡deja de hacer eso!¡por favor! — bastó su cara de angustia para satisfacer la maldad de Kanda. Lo dicho, era un demonio. Bajó pero guardó su distancia por si acaso.

—LIM-PIA-LA — le habló serio, no había necesidad de amenazar con el puño, su expresión era suficiente.

—ya, ya —recogió el cuadrado de plástico enmicado y lo miró — se quita con alcohol — siempre exageraba sus reacciones, seguro no había tratado de limpiarla. Fue dentro por un algodón húmedo y dejó la credencial tal cual la había encontrado, fue el cobro de los intereses, tener que componer su broma.

Se retractaba, ese tipo de malicia no estaba en su naturaleza.

—¿me ayudas? — dijo devolviéndosela. Colocó la escalera de nuevo.

—no — se sentó a ver trabajar a Allen. Kanda notó la mirada de reproche pero simplemente la ignoró.

—vendrán en noche buena —

—¿Quiénes? —

—tú y tu abuelo —

—¿para que? —

—para cenar y… para mi cumpleaños — dijo lo último muy bajito

—¿qué vamos a cenar? — escuchó al viejo aceptar la invitación, sería mil veces mejor que las cenas para dos.

—No sé —

—umm — Kanda metió las manos bajo su sudadera y sacó una revista que traía atorada en el pantalón, la desenrolló y la miró por un momento — Moyashi — llamó a Allen con ese apodo que tanto le molestaba desde que supo que significaba, "brote de haba" para Kanda era una semillita con raíz blanquecina y sabor terroso.

Allen volteó y atrapó al vuelo la revista que Kanda le lanzaba. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como era humanamente posible, enrojeció de golpe y una expresión de susto salió de su boca, pegó el objeto a su pecho y miró a todos lados comprobando si había alguien cerca que pudiera ver tan profana publicación.

—es tu regalo — Kanda se acostó en el pasto y se estiró, Allen bajo de la escalera y le trató de meter la revista de nuevo bajo la ropa.

—no seas marica, como si jamás hubieras visto una — Kanda le dio un manazo y lo empujó forcejeando para que esa revista se quedara en manos del moyashi, este solo podía articular palabras sin sentido.

"que no vengan ¡QUE NO VENGAN!"

—¡quédatela! Fue difícil conseguirla —Kanda le arrebató la revista y se la metió dentro del pantalón

—¡no te hubieras molestado! — Allen metió la mano tratando de alcanzarla pero ya había resbalado hasta sus piernas, se sentó para meter su brazo por abajo con angustia

—ya es tuyo, nos vemos mañana — Kanda se despidió con la mano y salió tranquilo del jardín.

—¡NO!¡ LLEVATELA! — Allen se quitó el zapato y por fin pudo sacarla

—Allen, ¿estas bien? — su padre se asomó por la ventana y él volteó la revista

—s-si, si, es que… — de nuevo su incapacidad para mentir

Su padre lo miró con sospecha, solo pudo contestar con una risa nerviosa que rogaba porque no preguntara nada.

—termina ya, tenemos que ir al super — Mana volvió a meter la cabeza, Allen pudo respirar de nuevo.

Escondió a las chicas de la revista bajo su chamarra, se apresuró a poner las luces pensando que en cualquier momento la revista saldría volando y se abriría en la página central para mostrarse ante su padre.

Subió a su habitación pensando el lugar posible para esconder esa cosa. En el librero que tenía revistas de moda viejas de su abuela era el mejor lugar. Estaba a punto de mezclarla cuando su curiosidad surgió. Kanda era un pervertido, mira que regalar esas cosas, y seguro la había hojeado antes de entregarla. Apretó los ojos y la abrió en una página al azar: una chica rubia y bastante frondosa lo miraba provocativamente con un dedo en su boca, estaba recostada en una hamaca, en toples y con las piernas abiertas, la otra mano jalaba las cintitas del bikini que parecía a punto de ceder. Piel suave y bronceada, piernas bien torneadas, vientre plano y un aire descarado. No era bonita, pero en esa foto lo que menos importaba era su belleza.

Suspiró. Su mano pasó la hoja sin que el lo quisiera. Una morena, otra rubia, una chica con pechos imposiblemente naturales. No era la primera vez que veía una, en eso su amigo tenía razón. Los chicos de su escuela le habían llamado un día entre risitas y murmullos, le mostraron otra revista mucho menos explícita que la que tenía en sus manos "Kanda, eres un cerdo" ¿Cómo alguien de 14 años consigue estas cosas?

La cerró. Esta vez como la otra no sintió nada al ver a esas chicas, simplemente estaba ahí, tratando de provocarlo, seguramente estarían decepcionadas porque sus poses y atributos no encendían nada en él. La puso entre una revista de tejido y otra de patrones para blusas, trataría de no parecer sospechoso si alguien entraba ahí.

Nada, no sentía nada. Se suponía que alguien de su edad debió sentir emoción y buscar el momento apropiado para masturbarse mirándola. Pero nada. Ni le desagradaban ni le encantaban ¿había algo malo con él?

Tampoco le interesaba tener novia, incluso había fingido que una chica le gustaba; tres años mayor que él, popular e inalcanzable para que ninguno de sus compañeros lo animara a tratar de conquistarla. También recibió declaraciones de varias chicas, trató de rechazarlas amablemente pero siempre terminaban haciendo un drama. Al parecer la música ocupaba todo su tiempo y llenaba el lugar que esas ganas de tirarse a una chica representaban.

Lo llamaron para salir, dio unos pasos atrás comprobando que la revista no sobresalía de las demás y bajó.

Al final encargaron un pavo con una amable vecina que se ofreció a prepararlo al verlos llegar con las compras, estaban salvados, solo tenían que preparar la ensalada de manzana y la pasta.

El día llegó, por la noche Kanda y su abuelo llegaron, se festejó la noche buena y un rato después de las doce comenzó la fiesta de cumpleaños de Allen. Aunque algunos dijeran que la navidad no era un buen día para nacer a Allen le parecía agradable, siempre tenía a toda su familia reunida, cosa que no hubiera podido ser si su cumpleaños fuera en cualquier otro día del año y además su único amigo estaba con él.

—Yuu, dale su regalo a Allen — ordenó el señor Tiedoll dándole pequeños empujones a su nieto, Kanda lo miró huraño

—ya se lo di — Allen sintió un cubo de hielo pasándole por todos los lugares recónditos del cuerpo cuando contempló la posibilidad de que todos preguntaran sobre el regalo.

—¿qué es? — Mana hizo la pregunta endemoniada y sorpresivamente la palabra fue tomada por Kanda

—Partituras — dijo mirando a Allen y su expresión de alivio — de la música de una película que le gusta — Kanda era su ídolo al momento de engañar, solía ser tan cínico que cuando mentía nadie lo notaba.

La fiesta siguió. En año nuevo estuvieron todos juntos y unos días después, Allen y Mana Walker regresaron a la cuidad. No fue si no hasta las vacaciones de verano que Kanda y él volvieron a verse, luego en navidad, todo en ese pueblo tan tranquilo y lindo. Aunque su amistad tomaba intensidad solo en vacaciones, cada vez que se encontraban parecía haberse quedado donde la habían dejado meses atrás.

Con el tiempo Kanda cambió, se volvió más tranquilo, ordenado y casi buen estudiante, su violencia jamás desapareció. Obviamente su comportamiento no era producto de la escuela católica, seguía blasfemando quizá aun más que antes, llamaba avaras a las monjas y cuando hablaba de la escuela cinco de cada diez palabras que pronunciaba eran malas palabras. Detestaba el lugar pero su abuelo lo había amenazado: si era expulsado de nuevo, lo sacaría de la escuela y lo pondría a trabajar en su restaurante por el resto de su vida, se acabaría el kendo y las clases de pintura, le dio tan fuerte en su punto débil que incluso bajaron sus protestas cuando debía cortarse el cabello periódicamente por el reglamento de la escuela. Kanda siempre decía que quería largarse de ese pueblo, alejarse de su fastidioso abuelo y vivir en la cuidad donde estaba Allen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró la casa de Allen por última vez. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que su manager había venido por él y no intentó comunicarse al menos y por supuesto tampoco ir al pueblo para terminar las cosas. Kanda realmente no esperaba mucho, en la radio ya se escuchaba la canción que el moyashi y la niña besucona habían hecho, así que siguió con su vida como si ese idiota jamás hubiera regresado. De vez en cuando pensaba en el tiempo que vivieron sin que ese imbécil lo arruinara.

La nostalgia no le gustaba, no encontraba el caso a revivir cosas del pasado, menos aun si esos recuerdos solo le pertenecían a él.

Volvió a tomar sus maletas y siguió caminando.

Su inscripción, colegiatura y hospedaje estaban pagados totalmente. La cuidad le esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS:**

**(1)**Omedetou, mudana: se traduce como "Felicidades, inútil".

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** a **makuya-love****, ****keshi29****5, ****KawaiiSophi****e, ****Choi MingYu, kotoko-noda****, ****ZakuryMinashiro****, ****Alhena-star****, ****AppleRin, kaoryciel94, Yu Okawa****, ****Mikoto-sam****a**.

Gracias por su tiempo, por sus reviews y sus buenos comentarios.

También les agradezco a todos los que leen y no dejan reviews y por las suscripciones ;D.

Nos leemos luego.

Atte: Mandra


	8. Una y otra y otra vez

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

Antes que nada **ESTE FIC ES SEMANAL**, no se por qué siguen dudándolo si cada semana meto capítulo y además lo pongo en el resumen (ô.o?).Estuve pensando mucho sobre este capítulo, es más un intermedio, tal vez algo flojo pero me parecía necesario establecer el nuevo escenario en donde se moverán los personajes, además he tratado de agregar ciertos detalles que me "ayudarán" en capítulos siguientes. **Agradecimientos y dudas al final.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU (bla bla bla), Yaoi (… bueeee casi), Rating M (por lo del yaoi ya saben pero no lo cambio porque no es explícito… creo), voladas mentales.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-sensei (quiero tu calendario!)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez.

De nuevo.

El maldito e interminable sueño volvía a acecharlo y aun lo llamaba sueño y no pesadilla.

Una respiración en su cuello, mordidas en sus hombros, marcas en su pecho y un leve susurro que siempre preguntaba lo mismo: "¿quieres que lo meta?" y él asentía.

Besó con absoluta sumisión pues Kanda lo tenía dominado, estaba sobre él acariciándolo con intensidad mientras le separaba las piernas con algo de violencia. Y le encantaba.

Con una deliciosa sensación inventada, Kanda entró en él y comenzó a moverse lento pero profundo. Le decía lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo con él y le pedía que no se fuera de nuevo porque no podía soportar los meses sin él, Allen le decía a todo que "sí" aunque fuera de su cabeza, en la realidad, no podía decidir eso. Estaba a punto de decirle cuanto lo extrañaba también cuando su boca era atrapada nuevamente de una manera apasionada.

…

Abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada, sin duda ese era el techo de la casa de su abuelo. Sintió un frescor en sus pantalones. "otra vez, no" ni siquiera quería mirarse. Se estiró, al pie de su cama estaba Kanda, dormido en su futón.

Se levantó con el mayor de los cuidados, se cambió de ropa y la escondió. Regresó a su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza. "¡ya baja maldito!" reprendió a su entrepierna aunque no tenía la culpa, la supuesta sensación de Kanda dentro de él aceleraba su corazón de nuevo e impedía que "aquello" pudiera calmarse. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, menos si tenía al protagonista del sueño al lado. Su excitación se mezcló con vergüenza. Abrazó su almohada, se daba asco. Kanda era su mejor amigo en todo el universo, involucrarlo en sus deseos era tan desleal y asqueroso que…

"Pero se siente bien…"

Allen se encogió. Hacía calor pero era tanta su vergüenza que deseaba que las colchas se lo tragaran para no enfrentar a su amigo al día siguiente. Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Ojalá jamás amaneciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Seguimos dando la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes universitarios. Formalmente hoy, XX de septiembre del 2011 todas las escuelas de nivel superior están de regreso a clases, un saludo a XXXX que viene desde California y dice que escucha nuestro programa desde que comenzó a estudiar en la cuidad ¡GRACIAS XXXX! Ahora vamos con el primer sencillo del segundo álbum de Allen Walker (¿Tendrá algo que ver con Johnny Walker?) y Alma Karma (¡Qué voz tiene esta chica!). Recordemos que en Julio del 2010 se estrenó su primer disco y ahora vuelven por más con "Catorceavo", ¡por fin la tenemos!.Si alguien sabe porque tiene ese título, ¡llámenos porque no lo sé! Universitarios: ¡DISFRÚTENLA! — La música comenzó. Una entrada bastante animada hizo que el chico que dormía aun se revolcara entre las sábanas y pusiera la almohada sobre su cabeza gimiendo de dolor.

—¡MARIE! ¡APAGA TU MALDITA PORQUERÍA! — pataleó en la cama. Siempre era lo mismo Marie los despertaba con la radio a todo volumen.

Su compañero de habitación no atendería sus súplicas, se levantó y con pasos casi de titán fue a la sala con ganas de arrancar el estéreo de su lugar y molerlo a patadas. Pero Kanda se le había adelantado, ya tenía el enchufe en sus manos en una versión mucho más mesurada, pero definitiva, de lo que pretendía hacerle al aparato.

—Gracias — dijo Daisya respirando para calmarse. Kanda lanzó el cable por detrás del mueble bien lejos para que Marie y sus enormes músculos no pudieran alcanzarlo.

—¿y la música? — Marie salió de la ducha mostrando su abdomen marcado e imponente estatura

—¡por dios! ¡ponte ropa! — le gritó Daisya bajando la cabeza y cubriéndose con una mano como si fuera del sol, se fue directo a su habitación, tal vez a dormir de nuevo, tal vez a prepararse para la escuela.

—Me largo — Kanda tomó su mochila de uno de los sillones y se la puso al hombro repasando mentalmente si llevaba todo lo necesario para su sobreviviencia

—¿podrías conectarla de nuevo? — pidió Marie caminando hacia la cocina para hacer su licuado ultrapoderoso muscular

—Ni hablar — Kanda salió de la casa.

Hacia un año que estaba en ese lugar y todavía no se acostumbraba al ruido en el que entraba cada mañana. Se puso los audífonos y bajó las escaleras directo a la calle, estaba tan concurrida que parecía un hormiguero. Era perfecto, en una cuidad grande nadie te presta atención, nadie nota lo que haces ni sabe quién eres, y lo mejor: no tienes que ser cortés con ese mar de desconocidos.

Tan sistemático como siempre: caminar hasta la parada, esperar el bus, subir, pagar, esperar parado o sentado a llegar y bajar frente a la escuela. Una casa vieja hacia del _Instituto de Artes Plásticas y Producción Audiovisual_, no importaba porque era perfecta, tenía motivos barrocos en los salones principales, un gran patio con árboles antiquísimos, bancas de piedra y herrajes complicados. Aunque las butacas y pizarrones rompían con el ambiente retro, seguía siendo un lugar interesantísimo, ya la había hecho de locación para algunos cortos que sus compañeros grababan y todos estaban de acuerdo en que no se cambiarían de edificio a uno más moderno porque ese lugar simplemente era inspirador.

—Bienvenidos — El profesor se puso tras el escritorio una vez que sacó lo necesario para la clase — Para los que no me conocen aun, soy Howard Link, imparto _Historia del arte_ y esta clase: _Fotografía_. Entré como maestro hace cuatro años y ya veremos luego que otras materias me dejan dar, así que seguro nos veremos las caras nuevamente — Un tipo rubio y de cabello largo, parecía bastante formal en clase pero decían que si le agradabas lo suficiente se relajaba un poco.

Repartió las copias del temario, dio las opciones de evaluación y terminó la clase. Kanda lo conocía desde su primer semestre, se había peleado con él por… bueee, no tenía caso recordarlo. La clase terminó, pero aun quedaban 63 días soportando las miradas rencorosas de ese maldito profesor, más los días de laboratorio de revelado. Tomó sus cosas y salió a buen paso a pesar de haber terminado la clase antes de tiempo.

—Kanda Yuu — llamó el profesor. Tuvo que parar y dar la vuelta, se puso frente a él.

—Profesor — lo miró serio, el estaba dispuesto de dejar en paz el asunto, parecía que el profesor no. Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos.

—Necesito el laboratorio para la próxima clase, asegúrate de apartarlo en la dirección — Kanda asintió y salió. Un semestre… ¡un semestre! Ese maldito encontraría más formas de fastidiarlo, sus encarguitos eran solo el comienzo.

La siguiente clase era con otro maldito viejo, divagaba, a todos les ponía buen nota y la mitad de su clase era basura en su más pura expresión, además se había peleado con él por… ok, ok, tampoco valía la pena recordarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Señor Walker, cuánto tiempo sin verlo. Debo imaginar que no ha tomado sus medicinas porque en farmacia me informaron que no ha regresado a resurtir sus recetas — el doctor lo miró duramente, casi como si hubiera cometido un crimen — en seis meses —

—lo lamento, es que la gira… — Allen estaba apenado. Se sentía bien sin las pastillas y creyó no necesitarlas.

—Su salud es mucho más importante — el doctor se sentó en su silla, puso el archivo médico de Allen sobre la mesa y lo fulminó — hace un año hiciste lo mismo — abrió el folder y pasó unas páginas — de marzo a mayo y ahora de abril hasta hoy y me imagino te llevarás tu medicina ¿verdad? —

—si… — bajó al mirada, se merecía al regaño, incluso le mintió a su mánager sobre esto.

—si continuas, la próxima vez será por un año, luego por dos, o ya no la tomarás nunca, esta vez fueron migrañas y un desmayo… — el doctor fue interrumpido

—no volverá a suceder — dijo con seguridad. Hubo un silencio, el doctor parecía incómodo por su regaño cortado

—Entonces... estamos de acuerdo. Sé que no le ves mucho caso a tomar las pastillas, pero aminoran los efectos del daño que tuviste con el accidente —el doctor se levantó — vamos, ordenaré que te hagan una tomografía, esperemos que tus descuidos no traigan mayores consecuencias — Allen lo siguió.

Después de un cuestionario completísimo y los estudios pertinentes se concluyó que todo estaba bien, lo más que encontraron fue que necesitaba gafas ya que su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a fallar, apenas un mínimo aumento, "naturalmente" dijo el médico, "después de todo, ese es el lado que recibió el golpe". Salió del hospital con una orden para sus lentes. "Genial, además de mi cerebro senil, ahora estoy ciego" exageraba en realidad, su aumento era una cosita de nada pero solo tenía 22 años, luego le dolerían los huesos, la espalda, comenzaría a chochear y a olvidar cosas (¡momento! ¡Eso ya lo hacía!). "Kanda se burlaría de mi" negó con la cabeza. Marcó el número de su mánager y Lavi fue por él.

—¿y bien? — esperaba un informe completo de lo dicho por el doctor. Planeaba ir a la cita con él, sin embargo Allen lo paró diciendo que ya no era un niño y podía manejarlo solo.

—todo bien… necesito gafas, las entregan en dos días — abrió la bolsa de papel con su frasco de partillas: medicina controlada, unos comprimidos bastante comunes que solos se distinguían por las letras azules que tenían de un lado. Dejaban un sabor amargo en al boca, las agitó pensando en los días que le faltaban para terminarse esa cantidad.

—perfecto. En parte siento que es mi culpa, debo poner más atención. En fin, ¿le dijiste al doctor lo que recordaste? — Lavi tomó su agenda electrónica y comenzó a repasar las actividades faltantes

—no, hasta que este seguro. Pienso que fue parte de mi imaginación — Allen se rasco la cabeza algo desesperado

—podrías preguntarle al señor Tiedoll, ese que conociste en el pueblo —

—umm, no. No creo que sepa — buscó la cicatriz bajo su cabello, la del golpe

—que mal, ¿no hay nadie más con quién puedas comprobarlo? —

—pues… — pensó en Kanda, sin duda él debía saber — no sé, es el nieto del señor Tiedoll —

—Hombre, investiga. Si no comenzaré a pensar que además de trabajar para un músico olvidadizo trabajo para un loco — puso el brazo sobre su hombro y lo estrechó fuerte — aunque para el caso es lo mismo — ambos rieron

—por un momento pensé que había logrado recordar porque no tomé las pastillas… así fue la vez pasada, por eso decidí ir al pueblo — se estiró de aquel apretón asesino que le había dado su mánager

—o puede que te estén ayudando en algo — miró el frasco — tómalas, si no me obligarás a dártelas en la boca — aquel momento cercano terminó pronto, Lavi volvió a llenar su cerebro con los compromisos del día. Lavi solía ser muy agradable, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo se transformaba totalmente y surgía el aprensivo.

—¿Y Alma? — casi se cumpliría una semana sin ver a la chica.

—En la escuela, hoy comenzaron las clases — estaba algo celoso, Alma aun podía disfrutar de los placeres de la juventud mientras él saltaba de entrevista en entrevista. Gracias a ella todo había sido mucho más fácil, por eso no se opuso a hacer a un lado su idea original y volverse un dueto. De vez en cuando recordaba los planes que había tenido sobre su música pero justo ahora estaba bien y hacía lo que quería… tal vez no era el camino esperado pero llegó a su meta.

—podríamos pasar por ella, te gustará verla de colegiala — Lavi lo codeó

—para nada — Allen levantó una ceja. Su manager tenía un buen rato tratando de emparejarlo con Alma solo por diversión, la niña se sonrojaba por todo y despertaba el lado pedófilo de Lavi "awww pero que linda te ves Alma, si tan solo fuera diez años más joven…" y así era todos los días.

Mientras esperaba a que lo llamaran para salir, se sentó en el camerino que le habían asignado. Sentía a cara extraña, al ser tan blanco tenían que ponerle algo de color con maquillaje, simplemente no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

Impulsó la silla con ruedita para dar vueltas. Seguía pensando en si debería llamar a Tiedoll o no, realmente lo que había recordado era una nimiedad, eran pequeños detalles como gustos y preferencias, no molestaría al señor Tiedoll con eso.

Sacó su celular y buscó el teléfono de _Mugen japanese food_. Lo miró un rato. Estaba apenado, le había asegurado a Kanda cosas que no podría cumplir, él lo sabía y aun así abrió la boca. Pero Kanda ya lo odiaba… ¿llamar para pedir su ayuda lo empeoraría? Era una descortesía, eso si, porque en más de un año no había llamado para saludar.

Presionó en "llamar" y esperó.

—_Mugen japanese food_ — le contestó una voz joven, creyó reconocerla

—Hola, soy Allen, ¿esta el señor Tiedoll? —

—¡Allen! ¡Cuanto tiempo! Soy Wamu-kun. El señor Tiedoll fue a su chequeo mensual con el médico ¿quieres dejarle un recado? —

—No, no, esta bien, solo llamaba para preguntar algo, puedo hacerlo más tarde —un buen rato pensándolo y cuando se decidía el hombre no estaba

—Deberías pasarte por aquí alguna vez, sabemos que ahora eres famoso y eso pero todos te extrañamos, especialmente el señor Tiedoll, desde que Kanda se fue a la capital ha estado algo deprimido… —

—¿Kanda ya no esta…? —

—si, ya tiene rato fuera del pueblo, viene cada mes pero no es lo mismo —

Dio las gracias, prometió ir (otra falsa promesa)y llamar a Tiedoll más tarde.

Se sintió estúpido por creer que Kanda lo estaría esperando.

Bajó al piso y se estiró, se puso en flor de loto y meditó. Resulta que al final si funcionaba para calmarse, ya lo había probado. Ahora que sabía de Kanda… ¿pero en donde estaba? ¿Qué hacía en la cuidad? Sólo esperaba quedarse lo suficiente y no comenzar ninguna gira aun para poder encontrarse con Kanda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Agradecimientos a: ****miinatsuki, Mikoto-sama****, ****Yu Okawa** (casi atinas con tus preguntas ;D), **Alhena-star** (D:… ¡SI, ES FIC SEMANAL! ), **kaoryciel94, Bakaty-chan** (Tu comentario a sido el más largo que he recibido en toda mi vida XDD, por supuesto que no me ofendo por tus observaciones, es más bien lo que necesito, me gusta la crítica y espero recibirla pues no creo que mi trabajo sea perfecto ;D. No acertaste con tus opciones, ya veras, espero que te guste la forma en que se reencontraran pues es un hecho si no ¿Cómo seguiría la historia?), **makuya-love****, ****kotoko-noda****, ****NEE-CHAN, Choi MingYu**y**KawaiiSophie****.**

**Gracias por el tiempo que se han tomado para leer y ver el dibujo que hice para el fic. Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	9. HHG

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Ta ta ta ta ta ta taaaaaaa, ta ta ta taaaaa ta, ta ta ta taaaaa ta, ta ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaaaa (cancioncilla de presentación inventada). Aquí el cap 9 (reverencia al público). Al final agradecimientos ;D.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, Yullen-Arekan (¡qué diablos! Lo que sea es bueno), explícitas quejas sobre la escuela, cochinas insinuaciones, gente gritando a lo fangirl y cosas que tienen ****cero**** resultados en los buscadores (por si acaso intentan XD).**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man es de Katsura Hoshino (tan tan ¿alguien tiene objeciones?)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moyashi en la calle, moyashi en la escuela, moyashi en la T.V. , moyashi en las revistas, moyashi en los periódicos, moyashi en la radio, moyashi en publicidad, moyashi en la cafetería, moyashi en la boca de todos, moyashi hasta en la soba.

Agggh.

Sacó la fotografía de la bandeja, el revelado estaba listo y podía colgarla a secar. A comparación de las de sus compañeros, su fotografía no era para nada inspiradora: la tomó el día anterior, Daisya dormía en el sofá con un libro que había "intentado" leer sobre el pecho y Marie, al fondo, levantaba sus pesas concentrado en el movimiento de sus músculos. Vista junto a las otras estaba fuera de lugar. Un atardecer, un amanecer, la luna, el sol, la novia de alguien, el paisaje montañoso de algún lugar, el tráfico, pájaros volado… cualquier porquería estaba bien para esa práctica de revelado.

Link se paseaba revisando el trabajo de los muchachos, daba recomendaciones y corregía los errores un tanto fatales. Llegó hasta Kanda y miró su fotografía con extrañeza. Él lo notó, pero no iba a explicarle que tenía rota la paciencia con tanto "moyashi" por todas partes y estuvo a punto de tomarle una fotografía al techo. Maldita sea. Detestaba que algo tan pequeño le arrebatara la inspiración.

Al final el profesor mismo colgó la fotografía.

—Kanda Yuu — llamó el profesor al final de la clase. Kanda paró y callado como siempre esperó a que le hablara. Otro encargo, seguramente.

—tienes interés en la fotografía… vi los trabajos que enviaste para la selección de alumnos — hizo una pausa, sin duda no los adularía por buenos que fueran — convendría que comenzaras a tomar experiencia y yo necesito un ayudante —

—disculpe, ahora no tengo tiempo —

—este año conseguiste una beca… como mi ayudante te pagaría, por supuesto — en estos tiempos la discreción ya no era suficiente, siempre se colaba algo de información y al parecer le había sido muy fácil investigarlo.

—piénsalo y búscame en mi oficina — tomó su portafolios y salió dejando a Kanda en el salón de clases.

Podrían tacharlo de ambicioso, de oportunista, pero jamás rechazaría un trabajo, mucho menos si le daría experiencia en un campo de su interés.

Aunque… ser ayudante del maldito Howard Link no lo hacía desbordarse de entusiasmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reflectores, gente del staff corriendo de aquí para allá haciendo señas y dando órdenes, camarógrafos, público animado, una conductora joven y atractiva repasando la escaleta mientras una maquillista le retocaba las mejillas. Pronto estuvieron al aire y se anunció que después de la pausa comercial presentarían a Allen Walker que estaba en el estudio para una entrevista y el estreno del video de su nuevo sencillo.

—la pastilla niño, la pastilla — recordó Lavi persiguiendo a Allen

—la entrevista… — estaba esperando el llamado para entrar, su corazón estaba muy acelerado por los nervios.

—entonces di "ah" —el también abrió la boca y acercó la pastilla al peliblanco como si tratara de convencer a un niño pequeño

—vale, vale — la tomó y la lanzó dentro de su boca, pidió la botella con un ademán y bebió. Abrió mostrando la lengua para comprobar que la había pasado.

—buen niño — le acarició la cabeza — ahora ¡ve! — Lavi le quitó la botella y empujó. Lo estaban anunciando.

Miró tras bambalinas, a veces Allen parecía tímido pero frente a las cámaras disimulaba muy bien con su gran sonrisa y actitud cortés. Era bien conocido que las entrevistas no eran la parte favorita del pequeño pero hasta ahora, y a pesar de sus refunfuños cada que se agendaba una nueva, lo estaba logrando. Se sentía como un padre orgulloso, su niño respondía las preguntas con ingenio y tenía a la conductora fascinada con su encanto natural. "Le enseñé bien".

Lágrimas conmovidas estaban por salir de sus ojos cuando alguien apretó su hombro, no con intención de hacerlo voltear, más bien con ganas de dañarlo.

—¡Winters! — al mirar hacía atrás se encontró con un hombre gigantesco, una leyenda se podía deducir con su sola presencia: imponente.

—¡pelirroja! Esta vez la hiciste en grande — soltó su hombro o la delgada constitución de Lavi se rompería con la fuerza del mito de Winters Sokaro

—maestro — hizo una exagerada reverencia

—no seas payaso — un golpe en la nuca como un látigo

—dime, ¿ese mocoso es tuyo? — movió la cabeza con dirección a Allen

—amm… algo así — la sensación enternecida había desaparecido

—ummm… — se cruzó de brazos analizando al chico que tenía deshecha en risas tontas a las espectadoras — ¿te lo tiras? De otro modo no veo por qué te escogió como su manager —

Lo mismo de siempre, no respondió. Winters era así, mejor no tomárselo en serio… no tanto ni siempre.

—¿y los suyos? — Lavi suspiró buscando a su alrededor

—¡já! Esos perros jamás podrían llamarse "míos" — señaló a un grupo de chicos con aspecto totalmente metalero, movieron la cabeza en un saludo — tocarán cuando tu novia termine de hablar —

—sigue en la misma línea — él también saludó.

—¿hay otra? — Sorako era una institución en la música, formó parte de una banda exitosísima en los 80's y ahora era el gurú del heavy metal. Aquella banda que descubría y representaba era un hit asegurado.

—qué bien que siga activo — desde que era un niño, Winters Sokaro ya era: "Winters Sokaro"

—no soy tan viejo, estúpido mocoso — gruñó, todavía tenía el toque — ¿y la preciosura que canta? —

—Alma esta en la escuela, sólo tiene 17 años — sabía de la mente irrespetuosa del "sensei", por si acaso mencionaba que la edad de la niña olía a cárcel.

—Tanto mejor — lo dicho: era un cerdo — espero la traigas la próxima — una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en su rostro y tal vez inconscientemente (no, claro que no) se relamió los labios. Fue inevitable sentir escalofríos y poner cara de susto. El titán rió con ganas.

—no seas imbécil, no quiero otra demanda — lo golpeó con tanta fuerza en la espalda que Lavi casi pierde el equilibrio.

—flacucho — dijo con desprecio natural — se cayó tu viagra — señaló el botecito de las patillas de Allen que había rodado un poco en el piso. Las recogió de inmediato.

—¿HHG? — Sokaro le arrebató las pastillas — ¿te violaron? — analizó el frasco por un momento

—¡claro que no! — dijo algo escandalizado con la frente arrugada

—¿entonces violaste a alguien? —

—que no — y se sintió ofendido porque el primer pensamiento de Sokaro fuera que alguien podría abusar de él como si fuera una virgen indefensa. Él otro lo miró con sospecha… nah, no podría, Lavi era una nena.

—si puedes conseguir más, avísame — le lanzó las pastillas de vuelta y decidió regresar con sus cachorros

—Winters ¿sabe lo que es? — lo siguió

El hombre descomunal dudó un momento. Digamos que esta sería su obra de caridad anual porque obviamente ese tonto necesitaba orientación. Calló un momento.

—algunos… "amigos" lo usaron con las groupies**(1)**: una noche, una pastilla y todo como antes. Ni demandas ni hijos ilegítimos —

—no entiendo —

—tampoco lo esperaba — lo miró con superioridad, luego siguió su camino

"¿Qué?"

—¡eh! Lavi, ya terminó — Allen entró al backstage suspirando aliviado. Fue hasta su manager — ¿Lavi? —

—si, si, vamos, en la noche Alma y tú se presentan. ¿qué dijeron del video? — trató de sonreír

—aplaudieron bastante ¿no escuchaste? —

—salí un momento, creo que no — guardó el frasco en su bolsillo trasero

—pues estuvo muy bien— se veía entusiasmado a pesar de todas las preguntas personales que le habían hecho y la forma de acorralarlo para satisfacer la curiosidad de las seguidoras.

—genial — volvieron al departamento de Allen, ese era el punto de reunión.

¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Preguntárselo directamente? ¿Insinuarlo? Cuando dio el paso de un simple representante a amigo de Allen el chico le contó algunos pasajes de su vida, concretamente el más preocupante: en algún punto de su adolescencia Allen se había roto la cabeza de forma casi mortal y, en un milagro, únicamente le provocó amnesia temporal, mala memoria de corto plazo y tendría que tomar cierta medicina de por vida. Fin.

No había mucho que decir puesto que ni el mismo Allen recordaba como había sucedido la desgracia. Su padre evitaba hablar del asunto y sólo lo hizo una vez para explicarle lo poco que sabía pues únicamente el presunto atacante (prófugo) y la víctima (Allen) conocían los hechos.

Sumando el relato de la muerte de Mana Walker, Lavi sentía ganas de proteger a ese niño perforado y teñido. Sería estúpido mostrar su lado paternal pero gracias a la genética, Allen no aparentaba los casi veintidós años que traía a cuestas.

—HHG… — repitió. Simplemente aparecía así en la etiqueta; una forma por demás sospechosa para llamar a un fármaco.

El buscador no daba ningún resultado relacionado con medicina.

—Walker, ¿qué es HHG? — preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Allen estaba medio concentrado en el piano y era una buena oportunidad para tomar.

—¿"Hip Hop Groups"? — vamos que era la primera tontería que se le venía a la mente —¿"Hates Holy God"? — corrigió unas notas en sus partituras

—¡eso! Me suena a blasfemia — dio un golpe en el teclado. "cierto, cierto, era una medicina… aggh"

—¿por qué tanto interés? —

—ocio — tecleo algunas estupideces

—¿lo sacaste de mi medicina? — definitivamente lo había subestimado

—… ajá — ya que

—umm… ¿a que viene la investigación? —

—pues jamás he escuchado "¡Adminístrenle 5 de HHG!" en _Dr. House_ — Lavi miró a Allen, este se reía. Nadie dijo que la serie fuera la biblia de la medicina.

—HidroHexaGlicicina — dijo Allen

—¿eh? — y como lo esperaba, era un trabalenguas — Hidro ¿qué? —

—Hidro Hexa Glicicina — y lo repitió con soltura

—Hidrogli… —

—Hidrohexaglicicina —corrigió

— Hidrohexaglicicina hidrohexaglicicina hidrohexaglicicina — repitió Lavi a reto personal

—¡bravo! Ahora al revés — Allen aplaudió con tono burlón. Lavi lo miró mal.

—¿La haz buscado?... ¿para saber como funciona? —

—me lo explicaron y yo siento el efecto, no creo necesitar más experiencia que esa para saber como funciona — Lavi se estiró.

El pequeño era demasiado confiado. Después de su encuentro con Winters Sokaro las pastillas ya no le parecían tan inofensivas. Si ese hombre sabía, no podía ser nada bueno, peor aun si estaba acompañado por la palabra "violación".

"Hidrohexaglicicina violación" puso en el buscador.

"… _Hidrohexaglicicina es parte de un tratamiento experimental que esta siendo probado en xxxxx con resultados favorecedores, pronto podrá ser administrada a víctimas de secuestro o violación y testigos de eventos traumáticos. En su forma más intensa es aplicada en el hipocampo, parte del cerebro que como ya mencionamos es centro importante de la memoria. Otro avance en materia de…"_

El artículo se fechaba en 13 de mayo de 1999, era el único párrafo sobre la HHG en un artículo larguísimo sobre la pérdida y manipulación de los recuerdos: desde la lobotomía hasta el Altzheimer y las insinuaciones de usarlo como un arma biológica si se encontraban las causas. No era una revista muy seria, jamás había escuchado de ella. Buscó en los demás resultados y terminaron siendo el mismo artículo parafraseado o como tal.

Si bien las dudas de Lavi no desaparecieron algunos cabos se ataban, otros se soltaban. Un chico tomando HHG para sostener su memoria… pero…

—¡LAVI!¡LAVI!¡LAVI!¡LAVI!¡LAVI!... — el timbre sonaba una y otra vez — ¡ALLEN!¡ALLEN!¡ALLEN! —

—¿De nuevo las llaves? — Allen se levantó pesadamente y fue a la puerta

—seguramente — Lavi salió de sus pensamientos y cerró la computadora. Luego seguiría indagando.

Alma entró disculpándose por haber olvidado las llaves, se quejó de lo horrible de su primera semana de clases y de las renovadas advertencias de sus padres:

—"Si no hay buenas notas, tampoco hay carrera de cantante, cua cua cua cua" — lanzó su mochila tras el sofá y comenzó a quitarse el inmaculado uniforme. Saco, zapatos y corbatín quedaron tan arrumbados como los libros de la chica. Se acostó de cabeza en el sofá. Justo cuando Allen le iba a advertir de su falda, se dejaron ver unos shorts negros que la salvaban de toda indiscreción.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? — Allen fue a la sala, para ser sinceros, las imitaciones de Alma de su madre y padre eran bastante divertidas

—¡no tienes idea! Eres tan afortunado de no tener que ir a la escuela ¡cinco días y ya tengo tarea! ¿nadie les dijo a los profesores que los primeros días son para fingir que dan clase? — Alma soltó el cuerpo y fingió por unos segundos que era un fiambre — ¿podrías contratar a alguien que me haga los deberes? — miró suplicante a Lavi

—Allen lo hará gratis —

—No me llevo con las mates, ni con la química ni la física ni la biología —

—¡AH! — agonizó — ¿puedo dejar la escuela? —

—¡claro! Si tus padres te dan permiso — Lavi sonreía. Alma lo miró con odio.

Las protestas siguieron toda la tarde. La niña, el amigo pelirrojo y todas las personas que trabajaban con ellos eran su nueva familia, un grupo algo estresante pero bastante animado. Eran una familia.

Hacía un rato que Yuu Kanda no aparecía en sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡ESTA COMENZANDO! — avisó la chica frente al televisor. Todas sus compañeras gritaron histéricas.

—¡SÚBELE! ¡SÚBELE! — apuró Road sentándose en el piso

—…_. esta mañana se estrenó su video y ahora los tenemos completamente en vivo para todos ustedes ¡Allen Walker y Alma Karma! — _la conductora aplaudió y con la entrada del dueto en el foro la audiencia estalló en gritos. Quizá tantos como en la sala de Lenalee.

—_¡chicos! Esta increíble su video. Es un gusto volver a tenerlos aquí. Allen, Alma, ¿qué es "catorceavo"? —_

Cuando Allen tomó la palabra los gritos en la casa se enardecieron aun más.

—¿qué tiene de especial ese tipo? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga tu hermano? ¡Lenalee! ¡dímelo! — Komui tenía abrazada a Lenalee y le impedía ver la T.V., ella forcejeaba para liberarse.

—¡ES GUAPÍSIMO! — dijo Emilia emocionada casi al borde del colapso

—¡TOCA EL PIANO COMO UN DIOS! — dijo Moore Hesse casi azotándose contra el piso

—¡ES UN DIOS! — Lou Fa quería entrar en el televisor

—¡Tan violable! — dijo Road provocando las risitas de las demás y que Komui quedara de piedra por comprender que una niña de esa edad con ese aspecto tan inocente podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

Lenalee se vio liberada y se sentó con las demás. La música de Allen y la hermosa voz de Alma siempre la reconfortaban, la animaban y la relajaban ante cualquier mal pensamiento que pudiera invadirla.

Lo que restó de la noche fue un maratón de videos y entrevistas del dueto, con gritos, expresiones insanas y casi desmayos.

Komui terminó con los celos de punta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS:**

**(1)Groupies o gruppies:** son chicas que siguen fielmente a una banda de música y usualmente llevan su fanatismo a extremos insospechados. A veces logran intimar con los integrantes del grupo hasta llegar a lo sexual.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: ****Alhena-star** (lo siento, no lo tomé a mal, es que me desesperé porque lo puse en todos lados XD), **makuya-love****, ****Choi MingY****u, ****Mikoto-sama****, ****kaoryciel94, KawaiiSophie****, ****Yu** **Okawa** (Alma es una niña, tiene 17 años así que no podría ir en la misma que Kanda), **Nee-chan**, **lirionegro-sa****n** (sep, lo es), **val-lilium2795****, ****Reela****, ****Neko Arimasu Sekai****. ¡MIL GRACIAS POR HACER UN MOMENTO EN SU SEMANA Y LEERME!**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	10. Hit me with love or fists

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **_Este capítulo fue el más complicado de escribir hasta ahora: 20 hojas en mi libreta y 5 en Word para que la mayoría de mis estupideces quedaran eliminadas. En fin, espero que al menos haya quedado más decente de lo que estaba en mi libreta._

_Aumentado a esto fui secuestrada por Karu-kun, me enfermé de una manera que solo sucede cada milenio y tuve semana de exámenes (las tres cosas no tienen relación alguna pero sucedieron al mismo tiempo)._

_Después de todo el peregrinaje mental logré completar el capítulo 10 que dedico a las siguientes personas por estar tan cerca "el día del amor y la amistad", no pienso regalar cochinadas por dos razones: no tengo ni un centavo y me fastidia contribuir al "agosto" de los comerciantes._** Capítulo dedicado a: whyegomaniac, Karu-kun, Dushenka, Keila, ****AppleRin**(pero ¿Dónde estas?)**, kaoryciel94, Yu Okawa****, ****Musical Caffe, Nee-chan, makuya-love, lirio-chan **(gracias por dejarme llamarte así), **Reela, kokoro-chan**(me alegra alegrarte un poco el día XD)**, val-lilium2795****, ****Mikoto-sama****, ****Choi MingYu****, ****Alhena-star****, ****KawaiiSophie****, ****Bakaty-chan, miinatsuki, ZakuryMinashiro****, ****keshi295****, ****Allen-Kurosawa****, ****Racksha yami****, ****Chris Melian Black****, ****kotoko-noda****, ****kare, hiandir-chian****, ****, ****hikaru88**** y ****keshi.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: peleas, reclamos, chantaje, eventos extraños y baja calidad, todo en este capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hoshino Katsura es la dueña de D. Gray –man, ¡yo solo la amo por ese cap. 203! ¡ERES GRANDE!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Y… ¿yo por qué vine? — dijo Tyki cuando lo dejaron en el auto y Road le ordenó que fuera a estacionarse. No era por ofender, las amigas de Road eran buenas chicas pero detestaba hacer de su chofer, más aun si era para secundar sus locuras de fan — están a seis calles de casa —

—porque no iba a llegar sudando a ver a Allen — explico Road con expresión de obviedad — te llamo para que pases por nosotras — sacudió la mano ahuyentando a su hermano. Moore, Lou Fa, Lenalee y Emilia agradecieron con vergüenza, era lamentable que Road maltratara a un chico mucho mayor que ella, pero conocían bien lo manipuladora y chantajista que era su amiga para esas cosas. Todas entraron a la tienda donde sería la firma de autógrafos del dueto.

Tyki la miró y volteó los ojos. Al final suspiró y arrancó, igual tendría que esperarla pues su padre la consideraba el tesoro de la familia y por más que se resistiera, él también quería complacerla en todo. Era la única chica de la casa por lo tanto sabía bien como controlar a todos los hombres de esta.  
Se estacionó en la cafetería que quedaba casi enfrente de la tienda de discos y bajó pesadamente, sería una larga espera de cigarros y café.

Dentro de la tienda las paredes cimbraron ante los gritos y saltos de los fans cuando Alma y Allen salieron del improvisado camerino en la trastienda. Los chicos saludaron de inmediato, agradecieron la nutrida asistencia y tocaron una canción que fue coreada por todas las chicas y algunos chicos. La firma comenzó sin mayor contratiempo. Ambos sonreían, hablaban un poco con los fans, saludaban, reían y agradecían.

Lavi vio que todo marchaba bien, encomendó sus niños a seguridad y salió por un café. Entró sonriente a la cafetería, era increíble que Allen prefiriera cansarse la mano hasta el calambre firmando autógrafos que dar entrevistas sentado cómodamente.

—Tyki Mikk… — dijo en un susurro al ver al aludido sentado en una mesa. Su mirada fija hizo que Tyki levantara la suya.

—ah… Lavi Bookman — sonrió. No daba gusto verlo. —¿Cómo le va? — lo invitó a sentarse.

—bien, bien — se sentó — mis chicos están en la tienda — señaló hacia el barullo de lugar que tenía una fila hasta media calle

—debe estar ocupado — después del enfrentamiento de hace unos días pensó que Lavi se iría de inmediato pero hizo su pedido al mesero cuando estuvo sentado.

—pueden cuidarse un momento — miró a los de seguridad acomodar a las chicas que trataban de colarse — ¿Qué le trae por aquí? — no sería el café pues no era tan bueno

—un asunto familiar — no revelaría que su hermanita era fan de Alma y Allen. Lavi asintió comprendiendo el evitar preguntar de más —lamento lo del contrato, no era mi intención quedar mal con sus representados ni con usted — entre más rápido se disculpara más pronto se sacudiría a Lavi

—umm… no hay problema, era de esperarse que un profesional no quisiera trabajar con chicos que no son modelos —

—cierto — dio un sorbo. Esa no era la razón de su negativa. No trabajaría con el dueto para evitar la histeria de Road.

Gritos de miedo se escucharon desde la tienda de discos, algunas chicas salieron corriendo y pidiendo que llamaran una ambulancia. Lavi se levantó de inmediato y salió corriendo, Tyki fue detrás de él temiendo por Road.

Dentro de la tienda todos habían formado un círculo, en medio Emilia, Moore, Lou Fa y Road trataban de sostener a Lenalee que se movía en el piso convulsionando.

La ambulancia llegó pronto pero Lenalee ya estaban inconsciente y tranquila. Algunas chicas habían llorado al presenciar tal espectáculo pero a pesar de eso la firma siguió. Allen y Alma quedaron inquietos, alguna amiga de la chica dijo que ella se había sentido mal desde hacía un tiempo pero no se quiso perder la oportunidad de tenerlos tan cerca. Alma estaba inquieta y Allen preocupado, si bien no había una razón Allen sabía que esos ataques no eran buenos ni señal de salud. Su padre los había tenido. Cuando terminaron le pidió a Lavi que lo llevara al hospital.

—¡qué vergüenza! — Lenalee se cubrió la cara enrojecida sin poder evitar llorar. Sus amigas la abrazaron consolándola.

—no pasa nada, el también se preocupó — dijo Emilia acariciando su cabeza

—es que… — Lenalee estalló en un llanto desgarrador — no demhgbímg jabehgido —dijo entre sus manos

—¿qué? — dijo Lou Fa

—dice que no debió haber ido — tradujo Road. Todas se conmovieron y abrazaron con más fuerza.

Dieron unos toquecitos en la puerta y Moore se separó para abrir.

—buenas noches — saludó Allen con un ramo de flores coloridas. Las chicas se quedaron en pausa al verlo y el pasó a la habitación algo temeroso — pase a ver como se encuentra — abrieron el paso hacía Lenalee, ella se limpió los ojos llorosos con las sábanas — señorita, ¿esta mejor? — le ofreció las flores.

—s-si, gracias — Lenalee las recibió y trató de sonreír aunque la situación no hacía más que aumentar su vergüenza

—me alegro — sonrió cálidamente —espero que se siga recuperando —

—bueno nosotras vamos a ponerle agua a las flores, Emilia tomó a Road y a Lou Fa de la mano y las jaló aunque se resistieron.

—no es necesario —dijo Allen apenado por sacar de la habitación a las chicas

—no hay problema, debemos llamar a nuestras casas — Moore cerró la puerta tras de si para amortiguar las protestas de Road. "¡Yo quiero conocerlo!" gritaba.

—Lenalee — llamó Allen, la chica aprovechó la distracción para revisar que ninguna señal de drama quedara en su rostro.

—lo siento, no tenía que molestarse. Estoy muy apenada por mi espectáculo en la tienda — volví a sentir ganas de llorar

—no se elije donde tener esos ataques — afirmó con seguridad.

—gracias — Lenalee sonrió un poco menos roja — debes estar muy ocupado — además del espectáculo ahora le quitaba el tiempo

—no mucho — hubo un silencio, sería mejor irse pues había ido mas por un impulso y no quería que las cosas se confundieran

—¡LENALEE! — entró el hermano de ella haciendo un escándalo. La estrechó asfixiantemente casi autoflagelándose por permitir que su vida peligrara.

—espera… K-komui, nii-san — Lenalee empujaba

—Lenalee, espero que te mejores pronto — Allen hizo una ligera reverencia — debo marcharme — Komui paró

—¿y este quién es? ¡no se digas que es tu novio! ¡no! — apretó a la chica

—¡n-no! ¡Nii-san! ¡como se te ocurre! — el rubor volvió a su rostro

—¡no, no! Solo vine a ver como estaba — Allen negó con la cabeza

—¡tú la lastimaste! — gritó casi lanzándose sobre él

—¡NO! ¡NO! — Lenalee lo tomó de la bata de doctor.

Al escuchar ese escándalo una enfermera entró reclamándole al doctor Komui Lee el haber dejado su ronda por ver a su hermana y hacer un escándalo cuando Lenalee necesitaba descansar. La enfermera corrió a los hombres y la chica solo pudo gritarle un "gracias" a Allen. Komui caminó de vuelta a su ala del hospital no sin antes mirarlo horrible.

Allen bajó al lobby, ahí lo esperaba Lavi. Se fueron y después de comentar lo sucedido Lavi lo reprendió por sus ideas "alocadas".

Tyki había esperado fuera de la habitación. Vio llegar a Allen y también salir a su hermana arrastrada por sus amigas, casi estuvo tentado a preguntar si ya podían irse pero los gritos de Road se lo impidieron. Si ya había esperado casi cinco horas por la dichosa firma y además había llevado al club de fans al hospital podría esperar un poco. Por supuesto también escuchó el alboroto de Komui y Allen, rió disimuladamente. Permanecer callado y observando siempre le daba momentos curiosos como ese. Sin embargo ahora entendía a Road un poco, ahora que lo miraba en persona se percataba que tenía cierto… si, algo.

—Lulu… — al fin contestaron del otro lado del teléfono

—estoy ocupada — contestó su agente con tono fastidiado — dime qué quieres —

—mejorarte el humor —

—para empezar no lo hubieras arruinado — Lulubell estaba molesta desde el día en que rechazó el trabajo como modelo con Walker y Karma

—llama y di que acepto —

—no juegues conmigo —

—¿te parece que soy capaz de jugar? — Lulubell aceptó y colgó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿listo? — Allen asintió. Link comenzó a tomar fotografías. Varios disparos y varios cambios de pose, miradas sensuales fingidas, risas de vergüenza que fueron usadas como de diversión y cambios de ropa.

—Link — llamó Kanda entrando seguido de Tyki — aun con la moto el tráfico estuvo pesado — explicó

—Lo lamento — Tyki se disculpó. Tuvieron que rescatarlo del tráfico para que pudiera llegar a la sesión

—ya estas aquí, cámbiate, al final haremos tus tomas en solitario, ahora van los dos juntos — explicó y Tyki fue a cambiarse de inmediato.

Allen hubiera querido que aquel rescate hubiera dudado más para no tener a Kanda frente a él. Por supuesto él lo ignoraba descaradamente pues había tenido el suficiente tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para fingir que su existencia era menos que un espectro. Allen lo miraba con insistencia, buscaba su rostro para saludarlo como mínimo pero este se volteaba; tan frío y maldito. No lo culpaba, en más de un año no lo había buscado.

"¡PERO ¿POR QUÉ? SALÚDAME MALDITO! ¡MIRAME CON TU ESTÚPIDA CARA!" uff.

No hizo falta que Link guiara a Allen cuando pidió miradas agresivas entre Tyki y él, ya tenía la furia encendida.

—Kanda, acomoda el sillón por favor — y Kanda acomodó el sillón para que Allen se sentara

—Kanda trae las katanas — las trajo y se las entregó a los modelos… hubiera preferido usarlas

—Kanda, las luces —

—Kanda, cambia el fondo —

Kanda se acercó y jaló el papel del fondo para mostrar uno negro.

—a un lado — aprovechó que su mentor no miraba para darle un empujoncito a Allen, él se sorprendió, hasta ese momento se había perdido toda luz de intercambiar una palabra.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! — Alma llegó acompañada de Lavi (había ido por ella a la escuela) y soltó su mochila para ir corriendo tras Kanda —¡YUU! — se lanzó a sus brazos y no pudo hacer más que atraparla

"oh no…"

—¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? — y no dejaba de gritar a pesar de tener su rostro a dos centímetros y su cuerpo siendo cargado por Kanda

—es mi asistente — aclaró Link un tanto disgustado porque la armonía de su sesión se viese destruida por la llegada de Alma

—IN-CRE-I-BLE — Alma apretó y antes de poder lanzarla ella misma saltó de los brazos de Kanda —ALLEN ¿HAZ VISTO? — señaló a Kanda dando saltitos. Todos parecían bastante confundidos y obviamente después de dos horas tomando fotografías tanto Allen como Kanda se habían percatado de la presencia del otro.

—si, ya vi — se dirigió a una de las mesas tras las cámaras y bebió agua para no decir nada

—Alma, por favor, si es tan amable — Link llamó a las vestuaristas y luego de pedirle a Kanda que esperara un momento, Alma se fue a cambiar.

—Los conoces — afirmó Link esperando una explicación de porque su insignificante asistente conocía a los músicos del momento y además la cantante se le lanzaba a los brazos como si fuesen amantes.

—algo así… — ojalá que no

Entonces la tensión no era solo su imaginación.

Después de la sesión, llegó algo tan enorme como un banquete de parte del director de la marca de ropa en agradecimiento por trabajar para él. Kanda tomó sus cosas y se fue de inmediato.

—¡Kanda! — Allen lo paró a penas unos pasos fuera del estudio — ¿estas molesto? — Kanda hizo un gesto cansado, cómo no estar si la niña besucona lo recibía con mayor entusiasmo de lo que Allen lo había hecho en toda su vida, con memoria o no.

Walker calló, no sabía muy bien que decir: disculparse sería estúpido.

—no tienes que hablarme — Kanda estaba bastante ofendido

—¿eh? — el tipo volvió a avanzar, Allen lo tomó de la manga

—es casualidad que nos encontráramos, no estas obligado a hablarme — jaló peor no fue liberado

—¿crees que salí a buscarte por obligación? — Kanda sonrió de una manera que daba miedo y rió

—¿tú que crees moyashi? — Empujó y finalmente dejó su manga — me agradas más cuando estas ebrio —

—¡no vuelvas a llamarme moyashi! — era momento de sacar toda la tensión

—¡te llamó como quiero maldito anciano senil! —

—¡solo vine a decir que lo siento! —

—¿lo sientes? ¿crees que estuve esperando por ti? Ya sabía que no volverías, no me importa si lo sientes o no —

—imbécil, he intentado recordar todo este tiempo y… —

—jamás te pedí que me recordaras, lo haces por ti. Nuestra relación no existe ya, deja de perder el tiempo —

5,4,3,2,1. Allen se lanzó sobre la única persona en este universo que le hacía perder la serenidad, a golpes. Kanda no trató de defenderse. Era el perfecto final, todo terminaba como había comenzado.

—Basta — alguien tomó a Allen por detrás y lo separó de su "saco de boxeo". Kanda se levantó le dirigió una mirada vacía a Allen y caminó hacia las escaleras.

—chico, haz resultado sorprendentemente violento — Tyki todavía tenía agarrado a Allen

Antes que los del estudio salieran a revisar lo que sucedía, Tyki ya se había llevado a Allen a otro lado. "no te incumbe" pensó, pero aquella faceta del chico solo logró interesarlo más.

Estaban en un café algo cerca del estudio fotográfico de Link, ordenaron.

—¿estas bien? — preguntó cuando la mesera se llevó las cartas

—si, se lo agradezco pero no tenía que hacer esto — dijo algo apenado. Hasta ahora nadie más había visto sus pleitos con Kanda, por lo menos no nadie que recordara

—si te descubrían los chismes serían imparables —

—cierto, el contrato — se lamentó un poco, ya no podía perder los estribos así nada más

—sinceramente escuché su pelea. Debieron tener una relación muy apasionada… —

—se equivoca, él y yo no somos nada — se levantó — si me disculpa — no tenía ánimos de lidiar con nadie

—te evité un lio, agradécemelo — sonrió. El chantaje era parte de su familia, venía en su ADN y era gen dominante. Allen volvió a sentarse

—pagaré la cuenta — ofreció como primera idea

—no — Tyki se acomodó en su silla — en realidad ya tenía pensada la manera — encendió un cigarrillo. Allen miró con sospecha — tengo una hermana pequeña, ella… —dio una calada pensando como explicarlo — … tiene un club de fans… de tu dueto — Tyki esperó que Allen obviara la situación pero después de unos segundos supo que no era nada avispado

—¿quieres un autógrafo? — levantó una ceja. El otro rió.

—no, claro que no — tiró la ceniza — pronto será su cumpleaños y debo hacerla feliz —

"oh no"

—serás su regalo de cumpleaños — terminó Tyki concentrándose en su cigarro

—no hay problema, a Alma le encantará cantar para ella — bien, la petición no resultó tan imposible

—perfecto, Road es difícil de complacer así que te lo encargo — Tyki escribió la dirección y la fecha en una servilleta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lenalee observaba sus flores, parecían contentas sobre su mesita de noche y completaba la sensación de pureza de su habitación, ya estaban marchitándose pero pretendía conservarlas hasta que no pudieran dar más. Sus amigas acababan de irse y de nuevo esa sensación de soledad la llenaba. Acarició su cabello, Emilia lo había trenzado delicadamente para animarla, Lou Fa y Moore habían ayudado a maquillarla un poco y Road el había prestado a "el conde", su oso de peluche favorito extrañamente vestido con smoking y sombrero de copa. Lo apretó contra su pecho tenía tan buenas amigas y tan buen hermano que se sentía culpable por pensar solo en una persona: Allen Walker. Seguramente había sido un gesto amable puesto que las margaritas blancas no podían significar más que amistad, un "recupérate pronto".

¿Haz oído hablar del amor a primera vista? Para Lenalee ahora era eso mismo. Lo había visto tantas veces que comenzaba a cansarla y llegó el momento en que únicamente seguía en el club por no perder a sus amigas pero después de ver a Allen tan de cerca, hablar con él, saber que era una persona tan buena como para visitar a una idiota que había convulsionado y asustado a medio mundo, todo cambiaba. En su mundo ingenuo no existía la posibilidad de la hipocresía y no tenía razón para pensar que las sonrisas y deseos de Allen fueran falsos.

Entristeció de nuevo, jamás lo volvería a ver y ni siquiera pudo conseguir su autógrafo.

"soy una idiota"

—Lena ¿estás despierta? — Komui habló a través de la puerta de su habitación

—no, puedes pasar — se puso una sonrisa y esperó

—Pero que preciosa te dejaron esas chicas ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas de ánimos para comer pollo frito con tu hermano? —Komui entró con un bote de pollo de receta secreta y unos platos de cartón. Típico, a él no se le daba la cocina y con ella enferma tenía que comprar comida.

—si — asintió y su hermano le sirvió una pieza pequeña y algo de puré

—con esto te recuperarás pronto, los hospitales son horribles, solo en casa podrías mejorar — Lenalee se burló

—Nii-san eres doctor ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? — cuchareó su puré realmente no tenía hambre

—debería haber una regla que impidiera que los familiares de los doctores enfermaran — se quejó pasándose el bocado de un lado de la boca para hablar — un hospital no es lugar para mi Lenalee —

—Nii-san… — probó el puré — es por la medicina… me siento mal por haber dejado la medicina ¿verdad? —

—No pequeña, dejaste el HHG hace más de un año, no puede guardar relación —

—yo creo que si — Komui comenzó a ponerse nervioso, dejó su comida a un lado y abrazó a su hermana con la mayor ternura que pudo

—mañana te llevaré al hospital, haremos otras pruebas — Lenalee se sintió más tranquila y Komui más inquieto.

Siguieron comiendo y hablaron de cosas mucho más alegres. Faltaba tiempo para decirle la verdad, conocía a su niña y en cuento supiera que aquellos malestares no terminarían se deprimiría y sería mucho peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—NO PUEDE SER — Road casi se sale por la ventana del autobús. Sus compañeras también sacaron la cabeza.

—OH POR DIOS — por supuesto que si, una rabieta de Road se aproximaba

—¿qué ese no es tu hermano? — apuntó Lou Fa

—MALDITO… — dijo temblando de ira. En un espectacular del centro aparecía su hermano posando con Allen en una situación que parecía una pelea por Alma Karma, ambos se jalaban las chaquetas mientras ella trataba de separarlos vistiendo muy a la moda.

En la casa de Road se desataría un apocalipsis en cuanto llegara Tyki.

—¡ESE MALDITO NO ME DIJO NADA! — levantó el puño contra la fotografía, el autobús siguió andando pero la niña seguía gritando maldiciones.

Si, esa era la idea, darle una sorpresa a Road, pero Tyki no esperó que la propaganda saliera tan pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias a todos por su tiempo y espera y una disculpa gigantesca por la irregularidad de mi fic a pesar de ser "semanal".**

**Nos leemos luego y espero que sea reglamentariamente semanal.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	11. Omedetou Road chan

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**El cap. de esta semana. La pasada no hubo pues me decidí a actualizar "Machigai" el fic abandonado. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, Yullen, Arekan, AllenxRoad, AllenxLena o… bueno que sea una supuesta sorpresa. **

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece (¡pero ya quiero el cap. siguiente! I love Noahs!)**

**Y ahora que la serenidad vuelve a mi… el cap. 11 (reverencias al público)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La idea le había parecido sospechosa a Lavi y a Alma le entusiasmo porque hacia mucho que no iba a una fiesta. Pasaron algunas semanas y no había hablado con Tyki, seguramente pensaba que no hacia falta más que su palabra de que estaría en la fiesta de su hermana. Y así fue aunque tal como dijo Lavi a él también le parecía que el pago era mucho más grande que el favor, no creía que se armara un alboroto por pelearse con un asistente de fotógrafo, ni siquiera su manager lo regañó. Como sea, ya lo había prometido y justo ahora tenía en casa a Alma y a Lavi. Había estado ensayando la canción de cumpleaños para Road y se daban un descanso antes de alistarse para ir a su "presentación privada".

—¡nooooooooo! — Alma se tiró en la alfombra cuando estuvo irremediablemente acorralada en el juego de video. Llevaba un buen rato tratando de subir de nivel en la consola de Allen.

—a ver —Lavi se sentó su lado y tomó el control — yo lo hago — y comenzó de nuevo teniendo a Alma embobada con los movimientos casi expertos y sus consejo sobre el juego.

La alarma de Allen sonó. Después de algunos chequeos y al haberle comentado al médico sus "alucinaciones" o recuerdos borrosos, decidieron que sería mejor aumentarle la dosis del HHG. Se levantó y fue a su habitación por la medicina con un vaso de agua en la mano. El botecito lo esperaba en su mesita de noche lo tomó y abrió, sacó la pastilla de la tarde y la escondió dentro de su almohada por un orificio casi imperceptible que le había hecho a las costuras, cuando Lavi no estuviera cerca para sospechar la tiraría en el retrete, puede que fuera una medida paranoica pero así se sentía más tranquilo. Había decidido no tomarlas más, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que al dejarlas por un tiempo podía recordar algunas cosas de su infancia. Tal vez no estaba midiendo las consecuencias de lo que sucedería si le faltaba el HHG pero lo intentaría, tanto como pudiera resistirlo. Por supuesto aquel encuentro con Kanda le había orillado a tomar determinación, se puso a pensar si realmente quería recordar lo perdido por reanudar su amistad con Kanda y descubrió que no sería posible; ya la relación estaba perdida, quizá se había roto desde antes de perder la memoria y si verdaderamente deseaba acercarse a Kanda debía comenzar de cero. Por lo tanto haría esto por él, no por Kanda, no por Tiedoll, sino por él, después de todo sería el único beneficiado pues su ex-amigo había demostrado desde el inicio no tener ganas de colaborar en su labor de reconstrucción de los hechos o renovar tan famosa amistad.

Bebió el agua y salió rumbo a la sala con naturalidad, no le gustaba mentir pero en ocasiones tan especiales como esta podía hacer un sacrificio moral.

—¡eh! Allen, ¿que prefieres? ¿pizza o china? — Alma volteó un momento para preguntar

—pizza — dijo Allen rápidamente

—¡siempre es lo mismo con ustedes! — se quejó Lavi demostrando que votaba por la comida china y puso "pause" para llamar a la pizzería. Allen y Alma se sonrieron, era una pequeña manera de molestar a su manager.

Allen tomó el lugar de Lavi y a pesar de ser advertido para no arruinar el juego quitó la pausa y siguió.

—Allen… — llamó Alma y él asintió con un sonido — tú… sabes … ¿sabes donde encontrar a Kanda? — Allen tardó en procesar la información y cuando lo logró volteó hacia la chica

—no… — por el rostro de Alma se esperaba alguna razón romántica

—¿podrías buscarlo? — Alma no se apenaba con frecuencia, no era tímida para nada

—Alma, no creo que sea buena idea — el juego seguía progresando sin que Allen se diera cuenta que le estaban acomodando una paliza

—por la pelea — exacto, no hacía falta explicar más, Alma sabía que no era buena idea y aun así tenía que intentarlo — pero lo único que quiero es su mail, o número de móvil o alguna cosa pequeñita — juntó sus dedos índice y pulgar para hacer un ademán de "poco"

—lo siento pero no tengo nada de eso — no mentía pero Alma no se iba a quedar tan tranquila, ya no pudo volver la vista al juego aunque lo intentó

—no seas malo… son amigos, ayúdame, jamás te pido nada — rogó explicitando el interés romántico hacia Kanda

—no creo que sea lo indicado… — había un beso entre ellos de por medio y una declarada preferencia por los hombres

—¡lo ves! Sabes donde esta pero no quieres decirme porque es tu amigo y no crees que yo sea buena para él — vociferó haciendo que Lavi se asomara desde la cocina

—no es eso, jamás pensaría tal cosa. No he conocido mejor chica que tú — dijo Allen dejando el control a un lado, ella se sonrojó un poco — es él quién no es bueno para nadie — Lavi se apresuró con la orden y volvió a asomarse

—es misterioso, interesante, callado y seguro tiene una inteligencia que impacta… — la niña tenía idealizado a Kanda

—no… — dijo Allen entre risas, ese maldito simplemente era antipático. Alma arrugó la frente con molestia por ser contradicha sobre su amor platónico — déjalo, ya te gustará alguien más — ella torció la boca en desacuerdo

—¿soy bonita…? — dijo de repente — eres bisexual y por eso puedes darme una opinión mucho más completa — lo miró con una seriedad que el tema no ameritaba

—lo eres — contestó seguro

—¿entonces por qué no habría de gustarle a Kanda? — y de nuevo con lo mismo. Pero por el bien de Alma y además por que no tenía el derecho, no le diría a la niña que su amado era homosexual.

—¿y si no le gustan las mujeres?— dijo Lavi apareciendo. Allen no lo diría pero Lavi tenía suficiente suspicacia para imaginarse todo un teatro.

—¡claro que no! — dijo Alma tomándolo como una improbabilidad universal, tal hombre sería una perdida para el mundo heterosexual

—¿qué dices Allen? Ampara a esta pobre niña, ayúdala o decepciónala porque no te la podrás sacar de encima de otra forma — Alma le enseñó la lengua a Lavi y el rió, después de todo también tenía curiosidad por saber la verdadera relación entre ambos chicos desde que vio salir a Kanda con la ropa de su pequeño Allen.

—no la ayudaré, independientemente de las razones simplemente no puedo porque no tengo ni su número ni su mail ni se donde vive el tipo ese —

—ahí tienes niña, asunto terminado, toma, te toca ir a recibir las pizzas — Lavi se estiró para darle un billete pero ella no atendió, miraba a Allen tan fijamente que daba miedo

—¿Alma…? — llamó Lavi poniendo el dinero frente a su rostro, ella le dio un manotazo para que se apartara y pudiera seguir fulminando a Allen

—no seas grosera… — regañó Allen

—¡TE GUSTA! — gritó Alma levantándose —¡POR ESO NO QUIERES AYUDARME! — apretó los puños con molestia y dio unos saltitos de berrinche

—¡¿qué? — Allen se trató de levantar pero sentía que al ponerse a una altura correcta Alma buscaría ponerle un golpe — ¡claro que no! — negó con la cabeza, las manos, la mirada, el gesto, con todo lo que le fue posible negar

—¡MENTIRA! — Alma entrecerró los ojos con sospecha — Allen Walker… desde hoy somos rivales en el amor y te advierto que NO TE LO QUEDARÁS — después de tal sentencia salió corriendo hacia la terraza con una vuelta dramática.

Ambos hombres se quedaron de un palmo y con un signo de interrogación, menudas conclusiones a las que podía llegar una chica. Allen esperaba que se le pasara pronto el estado teatral.

—¿es cierto? — Lavi se sentó en el sillón como si acabara de soltar una carga enorme

—por supuesto que no — Allen se levantó y apagó la consola, hacia un buen rato que el "GAME OVER" estaba en la pantalla

—amigo, te haz metido con un tema candente, espero le puedas sacar esa idea de la cabeza o en verdad habrá guerra — Lavi miró hacia el rumbo en que Alma había huido

—¿qué puedo hacer? No se razona con ella cuando se pone así — la conocía bien y nadie en su sano juicio la perturbaría hasta que se le bajara el humor unos 5 niveles.

A excepción de pedir una servilleta Alma no había cruzado palabra con Allen en lo que restaba de la tarde, ahora que iban camino a la casa de Mikk las cosas tampoco mejoraron. Allen estaba preocupado, Alma jamás se había enojado con él y esperaba que a pesar de su berrinche lograra comportarse a la altura. Quedaron de acuerdo en como comenzarían y que canciones tocarían si se daba la ocasión peor fue más una plática hacia Lavi como intermediario que entre ambos.

—Bienvenidos — dijo Tyki quien ya los estaba esperando en la entrada para esconderlos hasta el momento sorpresa.

—¡wow! Su casa es increíble — Alma echó un vistazo rápido a la mansión (no podía llamarla de otra forma), imponente y fantástica.

—gracias — dijo bastante acostumbrado a que su casa causara ese efecto — yo no vivo más aquí, tengo un departamento en la zona sur de la cuidad pero siempre es bueno volver, en cuanto pase la función me encantaría mostrarles el jardín… — Tyki seguía hablando hasta que los dejó en un salón de té bastante discreto pero elegante.

Estar escondidos no les entusiasmaba, pero incluso para ellos había bocadillos y bebidas mientras esperaban. Alma acudió de inmediato a probar la refrescante ensalada de frutas del platón central, escogió las frutas que más le gustaban y se sentó.

—¿no comerás nada? — dijo extrañándose de no ver saltar a Allen sobre una mesa llena de comida. Él negó con la cabeza y dijo no tener hambre, eso pasaba cuando dejaba las medicinas, también su apetito disminuía.

Lavi y Alma disfrutaron de la comida, fuera del salón se escuchaba a la gente pasar. La fiesta parecía grande y animada, por la casa debían suponer que la familia de Tyki era acomodada, entonces eso explicaba la cantidad de gente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica entró corriendo al salón, frenó de inmediato cuando vio al trío en el lugar y ellos se quedaron congelados tratando de volverse invisibles para conservar.

—Lena… Lena…— pronunció Allen tratando de recordar lo que le faltaba del nombre

—Lenalee — dijo ella volviendo a respirar —debo decirle a Road… — dijo retrocediendo — no se vayan por favor —

—¡espera! — paró Allen y tomó a Lenalee del brazo

—somos el regalo de Road — dijo Alma

—Tyki Mikk los ha traído para sorprenderla — Lavi se levantó y fue hasta la chica — soy el manager — extendió la mano y Lenalee la estrechó aun embobada — por favor no digas nada, en un momento tocarán los chicos — pidió Lavi con una de sus sonrisas y Lena miró a Allen sin saber que hacer

—¿podrías hacernos ese favor? Tyki de verdad quiere que sea sorpresa — Allen tomó el hombro de la chica y ella asintió por fin a punto de derretirse — gracias — y le sonrió

—Lenalee, ¡muchas gracias! — dijo Alma tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia la mesa de comida — deberías comer algo, esta delicioso, toma lo que desees — Lenalee la siguió

—en realidad no puedo quedarme, Road me pidió que viniera por su móvil, dice que lo dejó aquí… — recorrió el lugar con la vista — es púrpura y tiene mil cosas colgadas — trató de describir el teléfono con nervios, tenía tan cerca a Allen y las piernas se le hacían de gelatina

—¿esto? — Lavi movió un cojín y salió un manojo de figuritas, mini peluches y diversos que tenían colgado un celular de un púrpura imperdible de vista.

—¡Ese! — Lenalee lo tomó, hizo una reverencia y agradeció la ayuda — espero puedan quedarse en la fiesta — agachó la cabeza, no podía sostener la mirada a Allen cuando le sonreía de un modo tan amable

—¿no dirás nada? — preguntó Alma tomándola de las manos con confianza

—no — aseguró Lenalee muy sorprendida del trato tan cercano que le daba Karma

—¡nos vemos luego entonces! — la soltó y agitó la mano en despedida. Lenalee salió del lugar con el corazón saliendo por su garganta. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué afortunada era!

Corrió hasta el salón donde sus amigas y la cumpleañera estaban, su rostro pálido estaba radiante ahora. Allen sería su secreto, un poco, unos minutos pero secreto al fin. En la mesa más pomposamente decorada estaba Road cruzada de brazos haciendo una rabieta pues hace un momento Tyki se había aparecido y cuando le preguntaron por el regalo de cumpleaños se había hecho el loco.

—no lo he perdonado por no decirme de la sesión de fotos y ahora se atreve a jugar conmigo — dijo Road con la mirada fija en su hermano, él estaba inconsciente del odio con que era mirado pues charlaba con una chica amiga de la familia.

—tal vez no puede darte el regalo ahora — dijo Lou Fa tratando de mediar — ¿qué tal si tiene otra sesión con Alma y Allen y quiere llevarte de sorpresa? — Road no se iba a conformar con especulaciones

—¡mira! Ahí viene Lenalee, seguro que ella piensa lo mismo — dijo Emilia. A veces Road escuchaba únicamente a Lenalee.

—tu móvil — Lena entregó la colección de chucherías que era ese celular — ¿qué pasa? — la cara de Road estaba roja y esa expresión era de enojo, sin duda.

Las demás le contaron lo sucedido y Lena recordó ese encuentro con Allen. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no decir nada.

—Tyki te quiere mucho, seguro estará preparando algo tan grande que no puede decirte — abrazó a la chica

—ahí tienes — dijo Lou Fa

—no me convencen — seguía enfurruñada pero su rostro y brazos se habían relajado un poco gracias a los mimos de sus amigas. Ojalá Tyki tuviera una buena excusa para contentar a Road…

Las luces se volvieron tenues y se concentraron en la mesa donde Road estaba sentada, todos murmuraron sorprendidos pensando que había algo malo con la luz pero de inmediato se comenzó a escuchar una voz:

—_Ureshii na kyou wa, tanoshi na kyou wa, Tanjoubi__ Omedetou, outa o utaimashou…_ — una chica se acercó a la mesa cantando a capela, las chicas abrieron la boca con sorpresa sin poder decir nada, las luces subieron para dejar ver al piano que se encontraba ocupado por un conocido y comenzó a tocar — _Ureshii na kyou wa, tanoshi na kyou wa, Omedetou Road-chan, Tanjoubi Omedetou_…**(1)** — Alma terminó de cantar y sonrió a la festejada

—Felicidades Road — la niña se levantó de inmediato para recibir el abrazo de Alma. Todos los presentes estaban en stand by, conocían a esos que le habían cantado "feliz cumpleaños" a Road.

—Feliz cumpleaños Road — Allen había dejado el piano y también abrazó a la chica. Cuando al fin pudo destrabarse gritó emocionada y dio saltitos de alegría abrazando a ambos famosos con todas sus ganas.

—¿te gustó mi regalo? — Tyki la tomó por los hombros para evitar que su hermana asfixiara al dueto

—¿tu los trajiste? — la niña volteó con ojos brillantes y conmovidos

—¿quién más? — ella lo abrazó con la misma fuerza de antes y dijo "gracias" mil veces

—Tyki nos dijo que te gustaba nuestra música, gracias — Alma y Allen hicieron una reverencia — ahora va nuestro regalo — dijo Allen sonriendo y volviendo al piano

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikuseuno yume, yume_

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yuruni umareochita kagayuku omae_

_Ikuo kuno tositsukiga_

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_Watashiha inoritusukeru_

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo tsuna idateni kisuwo_**(2)**

Alma terminó al canción y ahora si todos los presentes aplaudieron. El grupo de fans gritó emocionada.

—¡AMO A TU HERMANO! ¡ESTO ES LO MÁS GENIAL DE LA VIDA! — dijo Lou Fa y todas asintieron con ganas de besar a Tyki. Definitivamente ya estaba perdonado.

La fiesta siguió con otras canciones más, todas a petición y orden de la festejada y sus amigas. El dueto fue invitado a sentarse en al mesa principal donde el pastel se sirvió, Road estaba feliz como pocas veces se le miraba y hablaba animadamente con Alma y Allen preguntando sobre sus preferencias y tomando fotografías para presumirlas.

Allen no podía acostumbrarse a que su presencia causara tales reacciones, y seguro jamás lo haría. Miró a Lenalee y movió los labios en un "gracias" pro haber conservado el secreto. Las amigas de Road y ella eran agradables, podrían parecer locas fans pero quizá ellas los respetaban más que los periodistas o conductores que los entrevistaron, incluso Alma se veía contenta, era aun una chica de instituto y pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de convivir de esta manera con gente de su edad. Las charlas se prolongaron, algunos invitados comenzaron a irse y Road debió ir a despedirlos, no se levantó de su asiento hasta que ambos le prometieron que cantarían su canción favorita de nuevo.

Lavi había permanecido apartado todo el rato, era el momento de sus niños y hacía todo lo que buen manager debe: disfrutar desde atrás.

—gracias — dijo Tyki acercándose a él — sé que te pones quisquilloso con estos favores… —

—ni lo digas — Lavi interrumpió — ellos no se negarían, son buenos chicos —

—¿sin rencores entonces? — Tyki extendió la mano para estrecharla con Lavi — el instituto fue hace mucho —

—nuestros problemas se extienden más allá de eso — Lavi no tomó la mano

—qué se le va a hacer — recogió su mano — pero no dejaremos de encontrarnos, aunque quiera ya no puedo alejarme — Tyki encendió un cigarrillo y salió hacía el jardín. Lavi no tomó sus palabras en serio… pero debería.

Lenalee se preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Allen a solas, Road lo tenía acaparado y aunque Alma había resultado ser una chica muy agradable y bastante normal (para ser famosa) sus deseos no eran más que estar con Allen. Después de que Emilia recibiera el mensaje de un chico que le pedía verse con ella todas comenzaron a hablar de los chicos que les gustaban, incluso Alma comentó que creía estar enamorada de un chico japonés que había conocido hace algún tiempo y que recientemente había vuelto a encontrar. Comenzaron a darse consejos mutuamente y Alma parecía una más de ellas.

Road tuvo que levantarse para acompañar a sus invitados y agradecer su presencia, entonces Allen se quedó sólo y no quiso entrar a esa conversación amorosa. Lou Fa trató de hacerlo participar pero el únicamente pudo responder apenado que no tenía novia y no estaba enamorado. Lenalee se emocionó contra de si misma al escuchar tales cosas, no tenía una oportunidad pero aquellos encuentros debían ser una señal de los dioses; primero en el hospital gracias a su accidente y ahora su amiga Road lo tenía en casa. Cambió de lugar para hacerle compañía a Allen en un arranque de coraje que no podía explicarse y la hacia autodesconocerse.

—han hecho muy feliz a Road — dijo tímidamente arrepintiéndose por su atrevimiento ¿ahora que diría?

—me alegra — y de nuevo hizo esa sonrisa que la derretía — pero ¿ya te encuentras mejor? — ella se sorprendió que la recordara y se avergonzó de la razón

—si, gracias — tomó una orilla de mantel y comenzó a jugar con ella, estaba muy nerviosa — por cierto, las flores estaban hermosas, hasta mi hermano se puso celoso — ahora si estaba roja — ¡pero esta bien! El se disculpa por su arranque — había olvidado por completo la infortunada presentación entre su hermano y Allen. Él rió, al principio se había asustado peor luego le apreció divertido ver aquel complejo de hermana tan marcado.

—esta todo olvidado, es buen hermano, te cuida — Allen era un sueño, sonrisa, ojos, voz, palabras…

—¡ya volví! — Road abrazó a Allen por detrás con un sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro, el se sorprendió y se puso tenso.

—¡Road! — llamó Tyki y la miró con represalia al tiempo que movía su índice de lado a lado para demostrar que ese comportamiento era incorrecto, ella lo soltó con un bufido.

—¡es mi regalo! — apeló

La fiesta terminó bien, Alma estaba encantada y no quería dejar a sus nuevas amigas pero después de otra ronda de canciones el dueto tuvo que irse.

Al día siguiente Allen despertó tarde, tiró la píldora de la mañana en el retrete y se dio un baño. Sentado frente al piano pensó que hoy sería el día en que podría escribir un poco de la pieza que tenía en ideas desde hace unos días, pero el timbre sonó. Pensando que tal vez era Lavi con más trabajo tardó en ir a la puerta.

—buenos días — Tyki estaba frente a él

—buenas… — recorrió sus recuerdos imaginando la razón de su visita pero no la encontró

—Road dijo que te gustaban los pasteles así que… — Levantó una caja de una pastelería fina

—ah… —

—es para agradecerte por el favor, me aproveché un poco pero si no lo hacía mi hermana no me lo hubiera perdonado — Allen se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, Tyki atravesó la puerta y le entregó el pastel.

—no era necesario — lo tomó y evaluó, al parecer había revelado su debilidad con las personas equivocadas, jamás rechazaría un postre

—no es nada, un pretexto más bien — se sentó en uno de los sillones — ¿te molesta? — le mostró su cajetilla, él negó

—¿quieres algo de beber? — ofreció caminando a la cocina

—café por favor — Allen regresó a la sala con dos cafés, luego con platos y partió el pastel. Tyki ya estaba fumando, él acercó el cenicero que jamás había usado para que Tyki lo estrenara

Tomó un bocado y tuvo una epifanía con aquellos sabores tan delicados y texturas que se deshacían en su boca.

—es delicioso — dijo satisfecho al ver su cara — de la pastelería favorita de Road —Tyki tomó un poco, no era un fanático de los postres pero podía soportarlo

—¿Cómo está ella? —

—aun salta por la casa. Quiere invitarlos de nuevo, pero no me atrevería a pedirte otro favor — tiró la ceniza — espero parar otra pelea tuya para tomar la oportunidad — dio una calada

—no volverá a pasar — su carrera en peleas callejeras con Kanda había terminado

—qué lástima, se me acabarán las excusas — Tyki lo miró fiamente

Allen siguió comiendo. Tyki se decepcionó un poco al ver ignoradas sus indirectas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿qué le pasa? — Daisya murmuró al ver a Kanda encogido en el sillón. Había dormido toda la tarde.

—le duele el estómago — Marie asaba las pechugas que harían crecer sus músculos mucho más — le dije que tomara algo pero se negó, se ve bastante mal ¿no? — echó un vistazo

—ni de que preocuparse, tipos como él disfrutan del dolor — Daisya robó un pedazo del pollo ya cocido y se sentó en un banco de la barra

Kanda se levantó, les dirigió una mirada fastidiada y se fue a su habitación. Era una maldita porquería la vida. Incluso su organismo se estaba encargando de hacer cosas que el recordarán al moyashi, con ese dolor de estómago y ganas de vomitar le recordaron una escena de su infancia:

—¡no! ¡Sabe feo! — dijo Allen volteando la cabeza para que aquel bocado de arroz al vapor no entrara

Kanda le tapó la nariz y cuando abrió la boca para respirar le metió los palillos con velocidad y precisión. Allen masticó haciendo gestos, Kanda volteó los ojos harto de esa expresión, solo quedaba la mitad del bowl pero la otra había costado valioso tiempo de su vida. Pero su amigo estaba mimado y se ponía peor cuando estaba enfermo. El estómago era el puñetero punto débil de Allen, era la fuente de su energía, el depósito de todas las porquerías que comía y si este sufría todo el niño se ponía insoportable por no poder comer sus cochinadas. ¿pero porqué un niño de diez años debía cuidar a otro?

Listo, estaba fastidiado, dejó los palillos en al charola y tomó su shinai**(3)**, no faltaría a su entrenamiento por el moyashi quejica.

—espera, ¡no te vayas! — Allen hizo a un lado la comida y se levantó con los palillos en las manos, Kanda se puso la funda de la shinai al hombro y abrió la puerta — al menos dame un tenedor ¡yo no se usar estas cosas! — se quejó lanzándole los palillos en al espalda

Kanda lo empujó enojado, ya había tenido suficiente de "moyashi" por hoy y seguro tendría más porque se estaba quedando en su casa. Allen se tambaleó, apretó su abdomen y vomitó en los zapatos de Kanda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS:**

**(1)**_**Ureshii na kyou wa…**_**:** es el "happy birthday" en japonés

**(2)**_** Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite…**_**:** es la canción que Allen toca en el piano cuando controla el arca

**(3)shinai:** espada de bambú que se usa en kendo.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Lamento no agradecer individualmente todos los reviews pero estoy corta de tiempo. Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review, a los que hacen alertas y a los que solo leen ;D, sin ustedes este fic estaría en el olvido GRACIAS!. Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra.**


	12. Soy mal bebedor

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Público fui nuevamente secuestrada, esta vez por la escuela y la necedad de los profesores por enseñarme cosas (yo les he dicho que sus esfuerzos son en vano pero ellos están tercos!). En fin, respiro y les presento el capítulo 12 y festejo que esta cosa llegó a los ¡100 COMENTARIOS! (baila la macarena brake dance, saludos a Kimi por este legado musical tan maravilloso XDDD), ESTO ES GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES, no hay más, reverencias a ustedes. Para compensar mi irresponsabilidad, conchudez y etc, etc, hice este cap más largo, espero les guste.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Yullen, Tyken, Roullen, Lenallen, Yuuma, y demás cosas (si, me inventé las contracciones XD a saber cuales sean las correctas), AU (oh fucking yeah!), más propaganda anti- pro-anti alcoholismo, insultos feos, una canción de **_**Mamá Pulpa**_** y comerciales involuntarios ;D.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura (¡ÁNIMO JAPÓN!)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel verano del 2006 volvía diferente, su abuelo ya no estaba, su padre y él llegaron al pueblo para arreglar asuntos legales y nada más. A Mana Walker se le veía acongojado, triste y aunque sonreía y fingía que todo marchaba según las leyes naturales y por consiguiente debían conformarse, no se resignaba. Volver al pueblo tan pronto y por frívolas razones lo ponía enojado e intolerante.

"Debemos seguir caminando" dijo

Allen no esperaba un junio agradable: por un lado su abuelo se encontraba bajo tierra, por otro le preocupaba el estado de las cosas con Kanda. El sujeto había cambiado por fuera y por dentro. Allen lo percibía siniestro en algunas ocasiones, cruel e insoportable en aumento. Por fuera, su amigo se había convertido en un lobo con piel de cordero.

Cuando llegó a la reja de la casa Tiedoll encontró a su amigo poniendo cara de tabla ante los chismes de su novia: una chica cualquiera, rubia, con las bolas de grasa que tanto gustaban a los chicos y formas bastante desarrolladas. Usaba maquillaje para cubrir su rostro falto de encanto natural y un vestido de sugería inocencia juvenil.

Sintió envidia, celos, tristeza… sabía el nombre de todas sus emociones pues llevaba varios años en el negocio del amor no correspondido.

—¡Allen! — saludó la chica molestándolo aun más. Era Kanda quien debía notar y alegrarse por su presencia, no ella.

—Buenas — saludó abriendo la reja

—¡Bienvenido! Nos preguntábamos cuando llegarías — explicó irritándolo con su integración de ella y Kanda en el "nosotros"

—ni yo mismo lo sabía con seguridad — miró a Kanda pero él procuró restarle importancia a su existencia con una mirada perdida en el espacio

—¡qué bien que ya estés aquí! — la chica se levantó y lo tomó de las manos poniendo su cara contenta cerca de la suya — qué pena no quedarme, pero mi madre insistió en que tomara clases de piano este verano y desde hace un rato se me esta volviendo tarde. Los dejó, seguro tienen mucho de que hablar — y la chica se fue despidiéndose de Kanda con un beso en los labios y de Allen con uno en la mejilla.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, Kanda mirando con fascinación las baldosas de la entrada y Allen parado frente a él esperando algo que no debía esperar.

—¿toca el piano? — se sentó al lado de Kanda en el lugar que antes le pertenecía a su novia

—toca muy bien — además de la crueldad de su amigo lo que más le asustaba era eso: el jamás haría un cumplido a nadie pero con esa chica cambiaba, probablemente era con quien se comportaba menos cruel. Le atemorizaba que todo lo que le gustaba de Kanda fuera cambiado por ella. Domado.

—¿mejor que yo? — se sintió estúpido

—imbécil — Kanda se levantó y entró a casa, Allen lo siguió

La casa estaba sola y lo notó porque el señor Tiedoll no le dio el cálido recibimiento acostumbrado. Llegaron hasta la cocina, Kanda puso agua a calentar y sacó dos platos de ramen instantáneo, de vez en cuando tenía gestos como esos haciéndolo sentir dentro del estrecho mundo de su amigo.

—estaré poco tiempo — dio sentándose en el desayunador

—¿mariscos o cerdo? — Kanda le dio a elegir de las sopas

—cerdo — y le dio la de mariscos

—podríamos salir mañana a ver la película que te dije… —

—ya la vi — sacó palillos para el ramen

—¿con ella…? —

—si — los puso sobre la mesa y fue al refrigerador por dos sodas

—Podemos ver cualquier otra —

—mañana no puedo — y pasó su soda a Allen

—es Dr. Pepper **(1)** — se quejó Allen fastidiado de que todo girara en torno a esa mujer

—¿y? —

—no me gusta —

—es tu problema — Kanda abrió una pepsi y se sentó

—te la cambio — la puso sobre la mesa y la arrastró hacia Kanda

—no — él bebió largamente y Allen se levantó a servir agua. Dio un sorbo y observó a Kanda ¿sería buen momento? Como percibía las cosas seguramente tendrían pocos ratos a solas.

—yo… esperé porque quería hablar de esto en persona… —

—cállate — y volvió la lata a su boca

—… de lo que ocurrió la otra vez —

—no me acuerdo — evadió apagando la estufa, la tetera silbaba.

Lo sabía, se haría el loco después de todo.

Allen lo dejó así, si Kanda fingía que no había sucedido era mejor, así podían seguir y todos contentos.

No sabía cómo pero se había aprovechado de un buen gesto de su amigo y le traicionó para satisfacer un poco de sus instintos. Juraba que su sentimiento por Kanda era apacible, sufrido, sin mayor añoranza que la compañía de él pero al obtener más de lo esperado (un abrazo) "gracias" a la tristeza por la muerte de su abuelo, experimentó un malsano impulso. Disfrutó el abrazo, se aferró a él, comenzó a aspirar el aroma de su amigo, algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre pero olía tan bien…

Kanda notó que para Allen eso ya no era un abrazo de consolación.

No hace falta repetir las cosas que le dijo, insultos en japonés y en todos los idiomas que conocía. Allen lo negó todo y ahí quedó. Al otro día tuvo que irse. No era tan grave.

Tal vez pasaron unas semanas o un mes pero en poco tiempo Kanda ya se había conseguido una novia. Pero Allen sabía que era más bien para darle una sacudida.

No vio a Kanda a solas más que una vez antes del fatídico día. Allen Walker desapareció del panorama de Yuu Kanda como amigo gracias a esa mujer. Ella tenía prioridad, ella ocupaba los pensamientos de su amigo y él se ponía cada vez de peor humor, cada vez que visitaba a Kanda ella estaba ahí, se comportaba encantadora y agradable solo logrando que Allen la despreciara mucho más. Comenzó a comportarse malo y hostil con ella. La odiaba, pero más a Kanda por estar enamorado de ella y no de él.

Por la tarde llegó a casa de Kanda dispuesto a no moverse del lugar y obligar a "la novia" a irse. Al menos así podría estar con Kanda antes de volver a la cuidad y esta vez no volvería en invierno. No tenían nada más que hacer su padre y él en ese pueblo, los asuntos estaban en orden y aunque Mana era considerado. no lo llevaría tan lejos únicamente por ver a un amigo. Era fácil tomar el autobús e ir, pero entre más sencillas parecen las cosas más cuestan trabajo. Valoró la situación, su padre no le permitiría ir y venir a su antojo y después de esta visita accidentada e insatisfactoria tal vez no volvería en mucho tiempo. Por Kanda, por él, porque nada bueno podía salir.

Abrió la reja y con la confianza de siempre abrió la puerta de la casa, antes había pasado por _Mugen japanese food_ y Tiedoll aseguró que su nieto estaría en casa. Entró llamando a Kanda pero no fue necesario buscarlo, estaba en la sala, encima de su novia, con la ropa descolocada y moviéndose, la chica tenía levantado el vestido y sus piernas rodeaban a Kanda, emitía pequeños ruidos a través de sus manos, se cubría la boca por obvias razones.

Kanda lo miró echándolo del lugar pero la determinación de la que había convencido a su cuerpo le impedía moverse tanto por la sorpresa como por el terror que le causó la escena.

—¡LÁRGATE MOYASHI! — pero no se movió, Kanda se levantó cubriéndose lo más rápido que pudo y fue hacía él. La chica aprovechó, se puso las prendas que le faltaban y caminó apresurada hacia la puerta, roja como un tomate. Allen giró al cabeza negándose a ver más.

—¡BAKA MAMESHI! ¡LÁRGATE! — empujó Kanda pero Allen seguía ensimismado

Con ella, ¿por qué con ella? ¿de verdad la amaba? ¿le gustaba tanto? La deseaba, esperaba que no fuera amor, pero él no tendría eso, ni siquiera el mínimo.

La rubia se disculpó y salió corriendo de la casa con lágrimas que Allen no pudo comprender ¿por qué lloraba? Tenía todo de Kanda ¡qué importaba si los veían! Lo tenía para ella y seguro encontrarían otra oportunidad para hacer sus porquerías.

Kanda no hizo nada por detenerla. Allen festejó en su interior, al menos su amigo lo prefería en ese momento, se quedaba para insultarlo.

—KISAMA MOYASHI, ¡MÉTETE EN TUS ASUNTOS! — lo seguía empujando hacia la puerta. Odiaba a esa maldita rubia.

—¿por eso no puedes salir? ¡¿POR ESTARTE TIRANDO A ESA? — empujó a Kanda de vuelta

—¿ESO A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA? — Kanda comenzó a forcejear con Allen pero él no se iría, no.

—¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! — Allen le dio un golpe en la barbilla. La odiaba y también a Kanda comenzaba a odiarlo más allá de la palabra: en sentimiento —¡¿porqué? — dijo Allen con el ceño fruncido y ganas de llorar

—¿porqué que? — Kanda se froto el golpe y acomodó sus pantalones, veía venir lo que temía, lo que no necesitaba escuchar. ¿Es que el moyashi jamás podía cerrar su bocaza?

—¿tanto te gusta? ¡NI SIQUIERA ES BONITA! —

—¿Cuál es tu problema? — Kanda se estaba fastidiando de aquella escena de celos absurdos

—ELLA NO, CON ELLA NO —

—entonces ¿con quien? ¿Contigo? — dijo sonriendo burlón. Allen calló, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que sus quejas estaban fuera de lugar. Kanda siguió arreglando su ropa

—somos amigos —

—no soy amigo de ningún marica — Allen agachó la cabeza

—me gustas… — soltó, ya no tenía nada que perder

— te odio — y sus palabras le caían como una montaña — no quiero volver a verte —

Allen estaba…

Tomó a Kanda con fuerza y lo besó con violencia. Aprovechó las protestas del otro para entrar en su boca. Yuu respondió con un golpe en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara. Se le fue encima a golpes haciendo que su nariz sangrara y su labio se rompiera. No intentó defenderse, se lo merecía altamente. Kanda le dio todos sus sentimientos en esos golpes, por la intensidad se adivinaban cuales y que tan malos eran.

—lárgate — Kanda se levantó respirando aceleradamente, Allen seguía tirado, lloraba y la sangre de su nariz corría por su mejilla

—me gustas — dijo bajito y casi abatido

—no vuelvas nunca —

—al menos déjame ser tu amigo — Allen se limpió con el dorso de la mano logrando únicamente que la mancha roja se extendiera por su cara

—jamás hemos sido amigos, ME DAS ASCO — Kanda le dirigió una mirada que jamás había visto y que daba miedo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡cobardeee! —

—no pelearé contigo —

—¿crees que soy frágil? ¡Ven acá para que te enseñe quién es frágil! — Alma hacía algunos movimientos de boxeo

—¿ustedes consideran que sea posible ensayar sin estallar cada cinco minutos? —

—¡dile que se aleje de mi hombre! — acusó con el dedo índice sin apartar el puño de su mandíbula para defenderse de cualquier golpe posible

—¿qué hombre? Por Dios — solía tener mucha paciencia pero el humor le cambiaba cuando trataba de razonar con Alma en modo terco.

—a ver… — Lavi rebuscó en su bolsillo — yo tenía un regalo para Alma pero… ¡ah! Lo encontré — Lavi captó la atención de la niña, ella trataba de verse feroz frente a un Allen con cara de "WTF!" por tener a la niña haciendo como león en su cara

—pero Alma no ha sido buena. Si tan sólo quisiera ensayar… — Lavi sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo, la jugó entre sus dedos — un regalo digno de nuestro pequeño pajarito —

—¿qué es? — dijo dudosa

—el número de teléfono del fotógrafo que hizo la campaña de _Black Order shop_ — miró el papelito blanco y leyó — Howard Link, fotógrafo profesional. Siendo un asistente me fue imposible obtener el número de Kanda pero su jefe seguro te lo podrá dar —

—el jefe de Kanda… — murmuró convenciéndose totalmente de las posibilidades — ¿eso significa que estas de mi lado? — miró a Allen con superioridad y él se concentro en sus partituras negando con la cabeza

—digamos que si no ensayas, se lo daré a Allen — no hubo más que decir pues la niña de colocó a un lado del piano y apresuró a Allen para empezar de una vez con el ensayo.

Sin duda Alma ganó la tarjeta. ¿Haría falta una charla desilusoria sobre Kanda? ¿Tendría que revelar las preferencias del otro y romperle el corazón a su compañera o esperar su acercamiento con Kanda para que ese bastardo la despreciara como eran sus costumbres? Esperando la cortesía kandesca, Allen dejó estar aquello pensando que si la niña lograba pasar a Link y luego obtener el número de su ex-amigo lo más probable era que ni siquiera levantara el teléfono. Tal vez una semana de lamentos, uno o dos litros de helado napolitano y alguna escena dramática sobre las penurias de una adolescente vendrían con el rechazo de Alma pero así, tan mocosa como era, tan inestable por la edad y vivaz se recuperaría y la tendrían acosando de nueva cuenta a algún otro ser vivo.

—don't worry — Lavi esperó que la niña se fuera del lugar para acercársele — tengo algo mucho mejor para ti, como eres mi consentido… — y puso sobre las partituras del piano una tarjetita "Kanda Yuu 555-xxx-xxx-xxx" Lavi había conseguido el número directo.

—no gracias, debiste dárselo a Alma para ahorrarle tiempo — Allen cerró el piano y dejó su banco

—¿en serio? — siguió a Allen —pensé que saltarías como colegiala — dijo burlón por la manera en que Alma había recibido su tarjeta hace ya media hora. Allen no lo miró — te gusta ¿no? Ve antes que Alma lo atrape — se sentó en el sillón, Allen fue hacia la cocina — y si no entonces es indescifrable porque te opones a que Alma lo admire un poco, sabemos que ese tipo no le haría caso a una niña — Allen tomó un vaso de agua.

—¿¡o es un pedófilo! — dijo Lavi fingiendo estar escandalizado pero ni así la actitud de Allen se aligeró — vamos, es broma, tiene cara de que sólo te abusaría a ti — y tampoco hubo respuesta. Su amigo no estaba de humor y se sentía algo fuera de lugar haciendo bromas que no lograban como mínimo una mala cara

— ya que el ensayo ha terminado y no hay más por hacer, el manager se termina por hoy — tomó sus cosas y fue a la salida — nos vemos mañana — y un portazo

—Lavi… — se asomó pero no trató de detener a su representante, no tenía muchos ánimos de bromear o de hablar, quería decirle a Lavi sobre el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde hace un buen rato y de cómo esos dolores le abrían la mente con pequeños detalles que no podía atar con los demás.

Se hizo té, bebió unos cuantos sorbos a penas. No se fue el dolor insoportable por la falta del HHG, pero al menos consiguió dormir.

Por la noche, cuando no sería normal tener más visita que la de un asesino o de Juan pestañas**(2) **el timbre horrible sonó, debería cambiarlo por uno que no sonara tan molesto. Allen se levantó con pereza, estaba despierto desde hace un rato, sin dolor de cabeza claro pero si con los remanentes de la jaqueca. Abrió la puerta sin quitarle la cadena y su primera visión fue una bolsa del super con un six de cervezas.

—¿traes comida? — dijo cerrando la puerta, sin embargo esperó la respuesta para quitar la cadena

—necesariamente — contestó el otro y Allen quitó la cadena para dejarlo pasar.

Tyki entró y fue hacia la sala dejando las cervezas en el piso y poniendo sobre la mesa el nikuman que había comprado en un restaurante japonés.

—gracias — dijo abriendo su bandeja, Tyki hizo lo mismo pero antes de dar el primer mordisco abrió una cerveza.

—te ves… — dudó un poco y bebió un poco más

—anda dilo, no podría negarlo — Allen dio un mordisco quedándose con solo la mitad del bollo en la mano

—te ves no sano — dijo tomando por fin su primer nikuman — ¿estas enfermo? — se llenó la boca

—no, un dolor de cabeza — le restó importancia y miró a Tyki beber con la boca llena y limpiarse con la mano.

—¿qué? — dijo pasándose la bola de comida a una mejilla

—nada — sonrió y volvió a su pan.

Su primera impresión de Tyki Mikk fue la de un sujeto rico, mimado, egocéntrico, vanidoso, todo lo que un modelo podía ser y además de cuna alejada de problemas económicos por mucho. Ahora que lo conocía mejor veía que su educación la guardaba para el público y situaciones de protocolo, justamente estaba vestido muy casual, el cabello sin mayor arreglo que su rizado de nacimiento y tenía puestas sus gafas, unas cosas bastante grandes de armazón grueso que lo hacían verse como un simple mortal, por supuesto, qué decir de su comportamiento. Él tampoco andaba de "pipa y guante" en casa, era lógico pensar que todo famoso tenía su Mr. Hyde (o su Sr. Jekyll según el caso).

—toma una — estiró el brazo dándole una botella

—no gracias —

—jamás bebes — dijo con algo de reproche

—soy mal bebedor — y pasó con el segundo bollito de carne

—lloras, cantas, golpeas, te duermes… ¿Qué haces? — dijo con la boca llena

—pues no lo sé muy bien —

—vamos, bebe una, eso no te hará nada — insistió destapándola. Allen aceptó receloso y bebió. Pronto, todas las botellas estuvieron vacías y se aventuraron a salir por más.

Las luces le parecían una preciosidad, los autos no parecían peligrosos e iba cantando sin importarle que la gente lo viera como a un loco, así había terminado Allen Walker después de tres cervezas. Tyki y él caminaban en la acera, iban abrigados pues las noches enfriaban terriblemente pero agregado a eso Allen se vio obligado a usar un gorro para no resaltar con su cabello blanco y se puso sus lentes nuevos para aparentar, a Tyki el bastaba con las gafas para quedar casi irreconocible.

—_Llevo varios días sin probar bocado y lo peor de todo es que no tengo ni un centavo, ni ningún amigo ni ningún pariente, que me invite a su casa a comer algo decente… _**(3)**— Allen cantaba una canción que Tyki llegó a pensar estaba componiendo en ese momento. Walker caminaba dando saltitos. Lo entendía todo, Allen era de los que se ponían graciosos cuando bebía y luego no recordaban nada.

—¡canta conmigo! — animó

—no la sé — levantó una ceja, Allen tomó su celular y se musicalizó a si mismo. Al final la canción si existía.

—_por eso decidí meterme a un supermercado y nada de robar sino nomás tomar prestado un poco de jamón y tal vez un pan Bimbo y de una vez un cacho de ese queso gringo… _— coreó contentísimo —_como no tengo ni un varo, todo lo robo del supermercado, no tengo ni un varo todo lo robo del supermercado no tengo ni un varo_ — y la canción seguía

—deberíamos volver, no creo que necesites más… — Allen lo tomó de la sudadera y lo metió a una tienda de 24 hrs.

—_Y como en la chamarra ya no tengo espacio, me voy hacia la ropa caminando muy despacio y le arranco la etiqueta a una gabardina y ahora ya me caben esas latas de sardina_ — entró ganándose las miradas sospechosas del dependiente, esa no era la canción ideal para hacer las compras

Allen comenzó a llenar la canasta con todo tipo de licores, Tyki ni siquiera intentó pararlo, verlo cantar y hacer payasadas tales como colgarse un metro de chorizo al cuello y bailar con una lata de piña en almíbar en la cabeza (a falta de una fresca) como si fuera Salma Hayek en "De el crepúsculo al amanecer"**(4)** le hacían el día (o la noche).

Luego de la cuarta vez escuchando la misma canción incluso Tyki la comenzó a repetir, bajito pero entendible.

Salieron de la tienda con las bolsas llenas de bebidas no aptas para menores, Allen comenzó a bajar en energías y decidieron sentarse en un parque. Todo el asunto era encantador, Tyki estaba más que divertido con aquella salida, encantado, por supuesto, Allen era mucho más de lo que había esperado, no porque estuviera borracho si no por todas aquellas cosas que le contaba justo en ese momento.

—esta… grande — dijo Tyki cuando Allen le pidió la mano para mostrarle la cicatriz de su cabeza

—a veces da comezón — y se rascó

—¿como te la hiciste? —

—me rompí la cabeza… bueno, me la rompieron — y abrió otra cerveza

—pero no sufriste daño — era tan malditamente larga que le parecía extraño que Allen estuviera entero

—pues perdí la memoria, un poco o algo así — bebió — de hecho no había tenido problemas por eso, hasta hace un tiempo —

—¿qué tipo de problemas? — estando así se le podían sacar tantas cosas y decidió aprovecharlo

—un "amigo" — movió sus dedos como si fueran comillas al pronunciar la palabra — un bastardo maldito que se puso histérico porque no lo recordé — visiblemente su actitud había cambiado a una molestia, era el recordar a ese sujeto, seguramente.

—¿y porque el "amigo"? no pareces soportarlo —

—NO SOPORTARLO ES POCO, ¡LO ODIO! — dijo como si fuera un niño que odia el brócoli

—entonces no hay ningún problema, mejor para ti si no lo recuerdas — bebió de su botella aunque solo era refresco de toronja

—pues no… — se frotó la cara. Miró a su alrededor, pensándolo bien no sabía ni que parque era ese —¿qué calle es esta? — dijo levantándose y buscando algo conocido

—no sé… — no era desorientado pero tampoco era su rumbo — pero dime … —

—¡ah! Ahí esta el elefantito-tobogán ¡estamos a… — contó las calles con los dedos — ¡a tres calles de mi casa! — pero le mostró cinco dedos a Tyki. Él sonrió, de nuevo volvía el nada serio Allen borracho —maldito Yuu — susurró y se volvió a sentar

—¿Yuu? —

—¡SI! ESE BASTARDO ME EMPUJABA POR EL TOBOGÁN CUANDO YO NO QUERÍA BAJAR — dijo señalando al elefante azul en medio de los juegos — aunque el de allá no era un elefante… era más bien un tobogán normal… — pensó analizando

—¿de qué hablas? — dijo Tyki riendo y antes que se diera cuenta, Allen ya estaba corriendo hacia los juegos. Fue tras él y cuando llegó vio a Allen bajar por la trompa del elefante aterrizando con el trasero gritando "wi!". Tyki le dio la mano para que se levantara, Allen la tomó y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón

Se pasaron a los columpios y Allen insistió en que Tyki lo empujara. Se mareo y vomitó después de dar dos pasos lejos del juego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Komui! — llamó Reever a su compañero — ya están los resultados — anunció parando al otro en el pasillo. Reever miró a los lados revisando a los otros doctores y enfermeras que pasaban saludando — pero vamos por un café, a la esquina — ya era mala señal que su amigo quisiera ir lejos de la gente y peor fuera del hospital.

Komui asintió y a la hora del almuerzo ambos fueron al discretísimo café a media cuadra del hospital, con un ambiente algo animado pues a diferencia del café del hospital; donde todos estaban tensos, desvelados y acongojados, este continuamente era lugar de conversaciones sobre alegres nacimientos, recuperaciones milagrosas o historias graciosas sobre algunos males y accidentes. Esperaba que el lugar fuera una señal buena sobre los resultados y que su amigo pidiera privacidad únicamente por tratarse de un familiar.

Ordenaron dos cafés y pan dulce sin embargo Reever sacó el sobre membretado con el nombre del hospital hasta la segunda taza.

Lo entregó, Komui lo dejó un momento sobre la mesa y abrió rápidamente cuando su cuerpo se llenó de decisión. No hubo duda, su amigo le dijo, al ver su rostro desencajado, que él mismo había hecho por segunda vez las pruebas por no creérselo.

—entiendo… — aquella hoja con resultados no era más que la oficialización de lo que ya venía temiendo hacia unas semanas

—puedes llevarla a otro lugar — repuso Reever tratando de hacer una esperanza pero Komui se agachó

—ya lo sospechaba, además confío plenamente en ti — .

—quizá todo se resuelva volviendo a administrar el HHG — dijo Reever quien obviamente tuvo que conocer sobre el tratamiento recibido por Lenalee durante su infancia al leer su historial clínico.

—no hay forma, su hipocampo ya no es receptivo al compuesto, tendría que someterla a un nuevo proceso — dijo Komui con una serenidad y claridad de pensamiento no esperada en tales circunstancias — además no podría obtener autorización sin un evento traumático de por medio —

—demándales, es culpa suya que Lenalee este así —Reever no estaba contento para nada, conocía a la niña desde que Komui y él estaban en la escuela de medicina y por encantadora le había tomado un cariño especial.

—imposible, se firmó un documento que nos protegía de cualquier daño a corto plazo pero… — simplemente no había forma — el tratamiento duraba diez años, pasado ese tiempo el efecto sería permanente. Mi Lenalee ya no recuerda nada, al menos no tiene que enfrentarse a eso — Komui bebió y suspiró, no sabía qué haría al llegar a casa.

—entonces… tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua — animó Reever — sabemos que se puede arreglar, tomará tiempo pero Lenalee volverá a estar tan sana como siempre —

Komui no podía sonreír. Apreciaba los intentos de Reever por levantarle el ánimo, si embargo no era tan fácil. Ahora lo veía, se había mantenido sereno ante todas aquellas personas angustiadas y les daba palabras de aliento que creía suficientes, pero ahora que era su hermana la que estaba enferma no podía responder amablemente y enfrentarlo fácilmente. En este momento se daba cuenta que ninguna empatía era suficiente para comprenderlo.

Reever se ofreció a acompañarlo a casa pero decidió que debía resolverlo solo con su hermana y nada más. Aquella tarde abrió la puerta dudoso, del otro lado Lenalee escuchó las llaves y acudió a la puerta para recibirlo como hacía desde siempre.

Komui abrió y al verla con el delantal puesto lista para servirle la comida fue inevitable llorar. Lenalee lo entendió de inmediato y aunque era ella la que debía llorar y sentirse vulnerable, abrazó a su hermano y lo consoló.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tumulto, gritos de emoción, flashes y voces molestas.

—¡GRÁBALOS! — ordenó alguien al ver que Tyki comenzaba a moverse

—¡ENCONTRÉ ESTAS BOTELLAS! — gritó un chico llegando con la bolsa del super de la noche anterior, esta vez, vacía.

—¡SON ANGELICALES! — gritó una chica que grababa con su móvil

Tyki se levantó golpeándose la cabeza con la parte de abajo del tobogán de elefante, ambos habían dormido debajo del juego, se agarró la cabeza maldiciendo.

—Tyki ¿desde cuando Allen y tú son amigos? ¿salen de fiesta muy a menudo? — cuestionó un reportero. Mikk levantó la mirada y se encontró con un mar de cámaras y micrófonos ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? Movió a Allen con fuerza y este gritó protestando como si estuviera en casa

—emm… — maldición, no debieron salir de casa de Allen. Lo volvió a mover consiguiendo que este despertara finalmente y al darse cuenta de la situación se quedó en shock y lo único que le se ocurrió fue saludar

—¿es cierto que Allen esta saliendo con tu hermana? — preguntó una reportera y pegó su micrófono al rostro de Allen

—¿con Road? — dijo Tyki escandalizado — nah, para nada, pero nosotros somos grandes amigos — dijo Tyki rodeando a Allen con un brazo y sonriendo para las fotos

Road casi sacaba espuma por la boca cuando vio el video en Internet y corrió a casa de Lenalee para contárselo.

Era increíble, ¿por qué no sería novia de Allen Walker? ¡Podría emparejarse con él con la convivencia suficiente! ¿y quién le había dado permiso a Tyki de salir con Allen? ¡Pecado mortal! Vaya inicio de sábado tan infame.

Ya forzaría a Tyki a llevarla con Allen, oh si.

Lenalee parecía haberse puesto peor con la noticia de su enfermedad. Esa mañana estaba enredada en una cobija, tirada en el sillón de su casa haciendo zapping con la tv esperando a que su hermano volviera con las medicinas que le eran necesarias. Su mañana mejoró notablemente cuando, en un programa de chismes, apareció Allen durmiendo en un parque y sorprendentemente el hermano de Road lo acompañaba. Verlo despeinado, con una cara de recién despertado y boca abierta al ver a los reporteros la hizo reír. Allen era genial, aun lejos, sin saberlo, la hacía feliz.

—¡ya volví! — anunció Komui entrando seguido de una niña de pijama y pantuflas — y mira que traje conmigo — Road saludó y fue directo a Lenalee quejándose

—¿lo haz visto? — dijo abrazándola, Lena sintió un mareo por el movimiento tan rápido pero lo resistió

—¿A Allen? — le acarició la cabeza a Road. Komui avisó que haría el desayuno para ambas.

—SIIIIIIIII — se acostó en las piernas de su amiga fingiendo que sollozaba — ¡TYKI SALIÓ CON ÉL DE FIESTA Y NO ME LLEVÓ! — Lena rió

—al parecer fueron a beber, tu no podías ir Road — puso su mejilla sobre el hombro de la niña

—bebería con Allen si fuera necesario — hizo un puchero

—puedes pedirle que salgan juntos la próxima —

—mal hermano… — murmuró

—disculpa Road pero Lena debe tomar su medicina — Komui llegó con un vaso de leche y un puño de píldoras. Las niñas se sentaron bien y Lena tomó una por una.

—sigues enferma… —Road se sorprendió al ver tanta medicina junta, la china sonrió tristemente, igual tendría que decírselo

—no estaré bien en mucho tiempo — pasó la última píldora y Road la abrazó fuerte por un rato

—sé qué te pondrá bien — la miró con una sonrisa enorme — le pediré a Tyki que nos arregle una cita con Allen, ¡así te mejorarás más rápido! — Lenalee correspondió su gesto y le devolvió el abrazo con un "gracias"

Komui miró en silencio. Su hermana era muy afortunada por tener amigos así. Por eso tenía que vivir, para seguir siendo querida y encontrar su felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Yuu Kanda — llamó poniendo sus cosas sobre la mesa de la oficina. Kanda siempre llegaba antes para arreglar los pendientes del fotógrafo.

—buenos días — se vio obligado a saludar a Link, su jefe

—recibí una llamada muy curiosa. A las 2 pm — se acercó a su asistente — ¿conoces a Alma Karma? —

—todos la conocen —

—cierto. Sabes a lo que me refiero, supongo que la manera en que la conoces es mucho más íntima — Kanda y Link se miraron

—y ¿porqué tendría que conocerla? — él seguía en lo suyo

—lo mismo pensé — su trabajo era un sueño, haciéndola de chalán siempre y con un jefe mala onda. Link encendió la TV — hablando del dueto… — señaló la pantalla y se sirvió café

—Tyki Mikk, famoso modelo y Allen Walker, músico de moda se fueron de fiesta la noche de ayer y los encontramos durmiendo en un parque. Se dice que son amigos inseparables desde la campaña de _Black Orden Shop_ que hicieron junto con Alma Karma… — decía la presentadora del programa de chismes

El móvil de Kanda vibró en la mesa, el teléfono era desconocido, miró a Link y él siguió meneando su cuchara dentro de la taza sin mostrar sorpresa, ya se esperaba que Alma llamara a su asistente.

—¿Kanda? — preguntó Alma del otro lado cuando él el contesto

—¿quién eres? —

—¡soy Alma! — dijo algo ofendida — ¿quieres salir conmigo? —

—no puedo hablar, estoy trabajando — el maldito Link le había dado su número solo por joderlo

—no te quitaré mucho tiempo, sólo dime si saldrás conmigo — la niña sonaba a que no lo dejaría en paz. En la televisión se mostraban las imágenes de el modelo ese con el moyashi, sonrientes y haciendo bromas sobre la situación.

—vale —

—¿qué? — dijo ella sin creérselo

—¡que si! — dijo fastidiado por tener que repetir las cosas

—INCREIBLE — Kanda tuvo que alejar el teléfono por el grito festivo de la niña — hoy tengo una presentación y mañana debo hacer mi tarea así que ve por mi a la escuela el lunes a la una y media en el Colegio de Ciencias y Artes, al este de la cuidad — indicó la niña —¡NO LLEGUES TARDE! — y colgó para destrozar su habitación de pura felicidad.

Cuando haces las cosas sintiéndote enojado luego te das de topes contra la pared.

"MIERDA" pensó Kanda cinco minutos después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS:**

**(1)Dr. Pepper:** para los que no la conozcan es una bebida con saber a cereza.

**(2)Juan pestañas:** para los que no tuvieron infancia, este es el personaje de una de las canciones de Cri-Cri, canciones para niños. La canción de Juan pestañas dice que él nos trae el sueño y nos ayuda a dormir.

**(3)Llevo varios días sin…: **es una canción de _Mamá pulpa_ llamada "El supermercado", las letras de este grupo son bastante graciosas y su música es animada.

**(4)Del crepúsculo al amanecer:** la película donde Salma Hayek sale bailando con una pitón en el cuello.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** **a ****Meiko Yuu Walker, KawaiiSophie, kaoryciel94, sara**, **neechan, makuya-love****, ****Yu Okawa****, ****lirio-chan****, ****my name is, kaoryciel94****, ****ZakuryMinashiro**** y ****Kokoro-chan, son geniales, ¡mil gracias por sus comentarios! Lamento no haber respondido o agradecido hasta ahora pero han sido semanas de infierno escolar. **

**Millones de gracias por su paciencia y espero que este cap. haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	13. Remorse

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**La semana pasada estuve subiéndome por las paredes por una falla en , no podía subir el cap. pero esto ya esta resuelto, sin embargo si esta situación de vuelve a dar aquí les dejo una página alternativa donde podrán leer los caps: "mandragorapurple .blogspot .com" (quiten comillas y espacios). Todos los caps que se suban aquí también estarán en el blog a partir del no. 12. Trataré de avisarles si vuelvo a tener una falla pero por ahora no tienen de que preocuparse ;D. si acaso alguna de ustedes tiene el dichoso error desquiciante que no les deja subir nuevos caps. Dejé en mi perfil la solución que un chico del facebook muy amablemente nos compartió.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Yullen, Arekan, Roallen, Lenallen, Yuulma, y una pareja desconocida que si adivinan quienes son les daré un premio GIGANTE! (oh cierto, mi cartera esta vacía, entonces sólo ganarán el reconocimiento a su suspicacia), propaganda pro-tabaco (demasiadas escenas con fumadores en ellas XD), AU (fuck yeah!) y la boba inocencia de Lenalee.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece es entero de Hoshino Katsura (OMG! MAESTRA! REVERENCIAS!)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se alejó aunque no lo consideró cobarde: lo bloqueó del Messenger, cerró sus cuentas en varios foros que ambos frecuentaban, se cambió de equipo en el RPG y bloqueó las llamadas de Allen en su móvil. Miraba de lejos y sin compasión los intentos de su amigo por comunicarse con él. No contestó ni un mail e ignoró los mensajes de texto, no quería una disculpa, Allen lo había arruinado, ese día y desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pasaron seis meses, lo sabía porque era el mismo tiempo que tenía sin pintar. El moyashi no llegó en invierno, no hubo señales de él en navidad e incluso lo esperó en el messenger para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños pero se acabó la noche y jamás apareció. Para diciembre todo el coraje contra el moyashi había desaparecido.

Su preocupación comenzó en febrero cuando las cuentas de su amigo, en foros y Messenger, habían sido cerradas, los del RPG dijeron que no jugaba desde noviembre y cuando marcaba a su celular (en el extremo de su extrañeza) la grabación indicaba que el número no existía.

Su orgullo le impidió buscar más, y pensando que Allen le estaba dando una dosis de su propia medicina, lo dejó estar esperando que regresara en el aniversario de la muerte de su abuelo. Él ya lo había perdonado por el beso, Allen también debía hacerlo por los golpes e insultos.

Volvió la tranquilidad o se fue la inquietud. Pronto encontró de que quejarse. Al parecer le faltaba una dosis de "moyashi", una cucharada en primavera, una botella en verano y dos gotas en invierno. Su vida era tan normal, tan común y repetitiva: ir a la escuela, asistir a sus entrenamientos, ayudar en el restaurante, salir con "la novia", otro tema espinoso. No escogió a esa chica por su belleza, inteligencia o encanto, simplemente estaba ahí, dispuesta y coqueta. Fue novedoso y rompía con su rutina pero pronto se volvió parte de ella, tenían sexo y la dejaba en casa, ella pedía palabras amorosas y el respondía "si" o "también yo", en un instante se convirtió en un incordio exigiendo fuera más expresivo, fastidiándolo con peticiones de dibujos para ella o sus amigas y llorando por cualquier cosa que él no lograba entender. Acariciar, besar, desnudar, entrar y terminar, tan mecánico y su cuerpo lo sabía tan bien que no ponía un mínimo de esfuerzo o pasión en ello.

Jajajaja, ¿cariño? ¿amor?

Tan aburrido. Estaba bastante buena pero sólo la conservaba por follar con alguien, no era una chica de la que pudiera enamorarse, no era su tipo.

"¿quién es tu tipo?"

…

…

…

Terminó con ella entre gritos, lágrimas, mocos, reproches y amenazas.

Llegó julio sin noticias el imbécil moyashi y eso le pudo a Kanda. Llamó a casa de su amigo esperando que contestara él para poder insultarlo por su desaparición pero en su lugar se encontró con la noticia de un moyashi en el hospital por un accidente. Salió sin avisar con apenas una sudadera y sus ahorros: en media hora estaba en la terminal, en cinco más llegaba a la cuidad y en otras dos encontró el hospital. Eran las diez y obviamente nadie lo dejaría entrar al hospital.

Bien, bien, lo admitía, se había preocupado ¿y? ¿algún maldito problema?

Camino un rato quedándose cerca del hospital, compró algo en una tienda y se fue a un parque cercano a cenar. Era estúpido pero no tenía la dirección del moyashi, después de tanto tiempo se daba cuenta de los huecos en su amistad. Llamó una vez más a casa de su amigo pero nadie contestó, de todas maneras no era con Mana con quien quería hablar pues seguramente era su culpa que Allen no regresara al pueblo en vacaciones. Jamás le había agradado del todo y ahora mucho menos.

Terminó su burrito de microondas y bebió su soda para quitarse el mal sabor de la comida. Ahora se le antojaba la soba de su abuelo. Decidió caminar para no dormirse o pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Recorrió el lugar llegando a una zona de juegos infantiles.

—¡ah! Lo siento chico — dijo uno de los sujetos que venían caminando y lo habían empujado. Kanda lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero no respondió, ambos parecían estar ebrios pues se meneaban de un lado a otro, reían, bromeaban, se empujaban, no parecían interesantes y Kanda siguió caminando. Entonces se besaron.

Kanda se pegó a un árbol y quedó en canclillas. Por un momento pensó que el pelirrojo que había visto era en realidad pelirroja entonces el otro chico, el que se había disculpado, le abrió el pantalón y sacó algo nada femenino de aquella bragueta. Se murmuraron algo y se escondieron tras un tobogán con forma de elefante. Desde donde estaba Kanda podía ver todo, con sombras y pocas señales pero lo veía todo. No se movió, obviamente era un voyerista por quedarse pero aquello era ¿interesante?

¿eso quería el moyashi? Hubo algunos golpes, risas, gemidos, movimientos violentos, murmullos, palabras sucias y amorosas. Aquellos dos parecían estarlo disfrutando a pesar de estar en un lugar donde cualquiera podría descubrirlos. Algunas patrullas pasaron y por un momento imaginó que venían por ellos pero no, pasaron de largo igual que las escasas personas que paseaban en el parque sin saber que una pareja de hombres lo estaba haciendo en sus narices. Las ansias y pasión eran evidentes. ¿eso quería el moyashi? ¿eso? Y lo quería con él.

Se quedó hasta el final descubriendo que aquello no le asqueaba en lo más mínimo o al menos no como a los otros chicos de su salón. Ellos hablaban de lo asqueroso que debía ser estar con un hombre y de lo despreciables que eran los homosexuales aunque obviamente ninguno de ellos conocía a uno. Allen no era mala persona, de hecho era alguien muy tonto y crédulo, dependía de la bondad de los demás y era muy sincero al entregar su amistad o sentimientos, un tonto, como ya había dicho.

La pareja terminó, se levantó y siguió tan animada como a su llegada. Uno encendió un cigarrillo y se lo pasó al otro para que le diera una calada. Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron. Kanda trató de no moverse para que no lo encontraran pero, sorprediéndolo, el chico del cigarrillo agitó la mano despidiéndose de él y volvió su atención hacia su pareja de nuevo.

Esa noche no durmió, caminó por el parque y sus alrededores pensando en lo que había visto.

Por la mañana no tuvo mayor problema para entrar a visitar al moyashi. Le dijeron el número de habitación y subió hasta el tercer piso. Casi al final del pasillo estaba el cuarto de Allen.

Una enfermera le colocaba una venda en la cabeza a su amigo.

—¿vienes a ver a Allen? — la enfermera lo llamó, él seguía en el umbral de la puerta mirando como le enredaba la cabeza con esa tela blanca.

—si — respondió, Allen volteó de inmediato pero no dijo nada

—pasa, sólo tengo que darle su medicina y los dejaré — sonrió y se levantó para servir un poco de agua. Kanda entró y se acercó a Allen. Él no se veía nada bien, su cabello esta muy corto, su piel pálida hasta casi ser de papel. Allen no decía nada, simplemente lo miraba analizando su presencia.

La enfermera le dio una píldora y él la metió en su boca pasándola con un sorbo de agua. Ahí estaba su amigo, pero no mostraba expresión.

—sabe amargo, lo siento, el HHG no es agradable. Bebe un poco más — Allen obedeció aunque no se había quejado del sabor. Ella se despidió y prometió volver en su siguiente ronda. Finalmente estaban solos, Kanda no sabía que decir pero no fue necesario, Allen habló:

—¿eres de la escuela? — Kanda no comprendía — lo siento, es que no recuerdo tu nombre — Allen sonrió sin sonreír, lo reconocía, eso hacía para arreglarlo todo.

—moyashi… — debía estar perturbado, la venda indicaba que algo había sucedido con su cabeza —¿Qué mierda te sucedió? —

—ah… — Allen tocó el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, donde el cabello estaba más corto aun.

—moyashi —

—no soy moyashi, soy Allen ¿tú quien eres? — se estaba hartando de ese jueguito, por muy molesto que estuviera esa no era la reacción que se podía esperar, sobretodo de Allen.

—deja tus puñeteras bromas, no vine hasta aquí para esto —

—lo siento, pero ya dije que no puedo recordarte — Kanda se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, no muy fuerte pero que logró tranquilizarlo, su paciencia no tenía mucha anchura.

—¿ahora te acuerdas? — dijo sonriendo imaginando que después de ese golpe Allen reiría como siempre y trataría de regresárselo.

Allen se agarraba el estómago, su rostro parecía todo menos divertido, tenía un aspecto ansioso y de inmediato buscó el control para llamar a la enfermera, presionó el botón frenéticamente.

—vete — murmuró sin dejar el control — vete — insistió

—no es para tanto, te he dado peores — dijo algo desesperado. Trató de tomar a Allen por el hombro pero este se alejó como un animal atemorizado

—¡VETE! — gritó desesperado y encogiéndose en la cama

La enfermera llegó y cuando vio a su paciente en tal estado le pidió que se calmara y a Kanda que saliera

—ME GOLPEÓ — acusó señalándolo

—NO SEAS IMBÉCIL, CÓMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HAGO — reclamó fastidiado. No se saldría hasta que esa situación se arreglara. Trató de llegar hasta Allen pero la enfermera se interpuso.

—¿qué sucede? — un doctor entró atraído por el escándalo

—¡Dr. Cross! ¡ese chico esta perturbando al paciente! ¡ha venido a golpearlo! — dijo la enfermera buscando en los cajones una jeringa para aplicar un calmante a Allen

—MALDITO MOYASHI, DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO —

—NO TE CONOZCO — gritó Allen con todas sus fuerzas

—YUU KANDA, ¿TE SUENA BAKA KISAMA? ¿TE SUENA? ¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES! CLARO QUE ME CONOCES — Kanda de nuevo se lanzaba sobre Allen pero el Dr. Cross lo detuvo y a gritos y empujones logró sacarlo de la habitación.

Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Kanda seguía forcejeando tratando de volver a la habitación y entender que mierda le sucedía a su amigo. ¿cómo no iba a recordarlo?

—ESTA JUGANDO, CLARO QUE ME CONOCE ESE AHO — el doctor lo había logrado empujar hasta el otro lado del pasillo

—no te recuerda — dijo Cross impidiendo que Kanda volviera a la habitación

—CLARO QUE SI, ESTA ENOJADO CONMIGO, ES POR ESO… — empujó

—te estoy hablando en serio, yo soy su doctor y él no puede recordarte — Kanda lo miró intensamente, respiraba agitado, quería volver a esa habitación y hacer que el moyashi dijera que lo conocía

—¿y por qué no? — Cross lo miró

—¿eres su amigo? —

—hasta hace un momento — maldito viejo

—tienes que irte, Walker esta en recuperación —

—¿Qué le pasó? — si no se lo decía se lo sacaría a golpes

—dulcifica tu tono niño — advirtió Cross, Kanda trató de relajar su frente pero arrugada era su posición natural

—¿podría decirme que le sucedió a Walker? —

—tuvo un accidente, sufrió daño cerebral y como consecuencia tiene amnesia — dijo el hombre — ha recuperado partes de su memoria estos últimos meses pero su recuperación es selectiva, al parecer únicamente recuerda las cosas que le importan. Al parecer tú no estas entre ellas —

—es mi amigo —

—¿Kanda verdad? — el aludido asintió — Allen no ha mencionado nada de un "Kanda" y no ha tenido ningún avance desde hace tres meses — sonreía mientras decía eso — creemos que eso es todo pues en estos casos las personas sólo recuerdan lo importante — Cross hizo un ademán invitando a Kanda a irse por el elevador. ¿Le estaría mintiendo? Él hombre no se veía ni un poco bondadoso, bastante frío y cruel en sus palabras, el tono que le ponía al reporte crítico de Allen era parecido al que alguien pone cuando da la hora. Alguien tan crudo era mejor, era menos posible que mintiera por compasión. Kanda tomó la escalera, las bajó corriendo, salió del lugar con rabia y frustración. No era importante para Allen, lo había olvidado.

Cross lo miró irse en ese berrinche. Los niños eran niños, por eso no los soportaba. Fue a su oficina, ahí lo esperaba Mana Walker.

—gracias — dijo Mana al verlo entrar

—¿ese es el chico? — Cross encendió un cigarrillo, Mana no trató de detenerlo, Cross era muy ponzoñoso cuando alguien trataba de impedir que satisficiera sus vicios. Al menos no fumaba en los pasillos del hospital.

— si, cuando me dijeron que estaba visitando a Allen pensé que todo se arruinaría —

—el tratamiento es muy efectivo, te lo garantizaron, ese chico desapareció totalmente de su mente — Cross miró a su amigo, obviamente Mana se sentía culpable — mi ahijado es un niño débil, pero no podrás protegerlo por siempre —

—ese muchacho era su único problema —

—es un niño mimado, toda la vida que le haz dado es el problema — se atrevió a criticar — tienes otra oportunidad, no lo arruines, no siempre estaremos ahí para arreglar tus debilidades —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—al final su escándalo nos benefició — dijo Lulubell, todos se hallaban reunidos en la casa de Tyki — tienen una oferta para anunciar juntos un nuevo móvil, dos bebidas alcohólicas y tres franquicias de fast food — Lulubell miraba los documentos

—¿de que te quejas? Te pagaré más — dijo Tyki apagando su cigarrillo terminado, se ganó una mirada dura de su representante por encima de sus gafas

—lo siento, no lo hicimos con esa intención — dijo Allen mirando a ambos managers

—como sea, ¿ya decidieron cuales harán? — Lavi miro a los chicos y ambos asintieron — entonces llamaremos a la gente y les avisaremos cuándo se harán las campañas —

—¿Alma no debería estar aquí? — dijo Allen

—no, a ella le han llegado otro tipo de propuestas, la quieren como imagen de una marca de tintes para el cabello. Habrá que ver si acepta quitarse esos mechones azules que se viene poniendo desde hace un año — dijo Lavi imaginando la labor de convencimiento que le esperaba

—¡ALLEN! — una niña se le colgó del cuello por detrás asustándolo , venía del colegio pues aun cargaba su mochila

—R-r-r-r-ro — y le estaba quitando el aire

—¡Road! — dijo la niña besándolo en la mejilla

—calma niña, me perjudicas al músico — dijo Lavi riendo por la cara de Allen, Road lo soltó, Lulubell la miraba mal.

—Allen ¿tienes tiempo? ¿te gustaría salir a tomar un helado? — Tyki se sonrió ante la inocente propuesta de su hermana

—estamos trabajando Road — Lulubell se quitó las gafas para verla mejor y más feo

—anda ¿si? — Road le enseñó la lengua e insistió. Allen miró a Tyki pero bien sabía que aunque fuera su hermano no movería un músculo por quitársela de encima. Ella lo miraba con una cara de "si no aceptas moriré lento por tu desprecio"

—vale, pero cuando esto haya terminado — dijo ante la mirada emocionada y expectante de la chica

—¡si! Vuelvo cuando terminen — y salió corriendo no sin antes dejarle otro beso a Allen en la mejilla que le faltaba

—qué celos, Allen tiene una cita con mi hermanita — dijo Tyki en un tono que bien podía ser burla. Lulubell y Lavi se miraron.

—basta, no es mi culpa, tu hermana es… —

—adorable, cautivadora, persuasiva y manipuladora… viene de familia —y encendió otro cigarro orgulloso de su legado familiar

—bien, si no hay más pubertas, ¿podemos continuar? — y el cuarteto se puso serio nuevamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí estaba Yuu Kanda esperando apoyado en la barda de aquella escuela de niños ricos, "Colegio de Ciencias y Artes" recitaba una placa reluciente empotrada en la pared justo al lado de él.

Los niños salían y los guardias lo miraban con sospecha, seguro pensaban que era un pedófilo o secuestrador, afortunadamente, para los guardias, Alma apareció pronto. La miró, ella a penas podía creer que de verdad estuviera ahí.

—hola — dijo ella, él movió la cabeza contestando el saludo. Hubo un silencio, ella lo miraba de arriba abajo, él no se había esmerado en su arreglo, simplemente había salido de la escuela con la pinta de artista que era común en las aulas. Pero a ella le encantaba, lo veía sincero.

—¿te quedarás parada ahí? — Kanda pasó de tener los brazos cruzados a meter las manos en sus bolsillos

—eh… ¡no, no! — ella se cruzó la cinta de la mochila por arriba de la cabeza y se la acomodó sobre el pecho como si se preparara para una excursión — ¿A dónde quieres ir? — Kanda levantó una ceja, no estaría pensando que él decidiría todo ¿o si?

—emm… si no lo sabes entonces caminemos hasta que algo se nos ocurra — ambos comenzaron a caminar. Alma estaba decidida, Kanda se dejaba guiar por pereza. Ella acercó su mano a la de Kanda y la sacó de su bolsillo obligándolo a estrecharla con la suya. Él no hizo nada, se dejó tomar esperando que no durara mucho.

Ciertamente había dudado en ir, creía que dejarla plantada no sería tan grave pero Link sabía de sus intenciones y le advirtió que si la plantaba lo despediría. Al parecer crear relaciones con esa niña le podría servir en el futuro. También lo llamó "expiación de culpas" pues sabía que había tenido una pelea con Allen Walker. Considerando que era su único empleo y en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de perder la paga pues se aproximaba el pago del siguiente semestre, tomó el autobús hasta el maldito colegio.

—¿vienes de la escuela? — dijo mirando la mochila de Kanda

—si —

—¿a que escuela vas? —

—a una de artes — no diría el nombre o la tendría ahí, ya era suficiente con que hubiera conseguido su número.

—¿enserio? ¿y que haces? Pintas, tocas algún instrumento, actúas… — ella estaba emocionada por fin lo conocería

—¿ya decidiste a donde vamos? — demasiadas revelaciones para diez minutos

—pues no… disculpa — miró a su alrededor imaginando que si no decía algo pronto Kanda se le escaparía — ¡ah! ¡una crepa! ¿te gustan? — dijo señalando un café de letrero atractivamente hecho para los estudiantes.

—no —

—no importa ¡vamos! — jaló su brazo y lo guió hasta el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿cómo me veo? — preguntó Lenalee apareciendo en la sala frente a Komui

—¡como un ángel! Preciosa mi niña, ¡preciosa! — dijo Komui muy emocionado de ver a su pequeña tan animada y con ganas de ponerse linda. Ella enrojeció y alisó su vestido con estampado de pequeñas flores ceñido a la cintura con un listón satinado y una falda con volumen. Su cabello sin mas producto que el shampoo, caía sobre sus hombros y su rostro lucía su belleza natural sin gota de maquillaje.

—gracias — dijo ella sentándose con extremo cuidado en el sofá — Road pasará por mi en un rato — explicó

—segura que te sientes bien, podrías llamarla y decirle no te quedarás en casa — le preocupaba sobremanera que los lobos lujuriosos de la cuidad vieran a su tiernísima niña y quisieran devorarla

—me siento muy bien — sonrió pero vio que Komui no estaba tan contento — no te preocupes, si pasa algo te llamaré de inmediato. Además Allen estará ahí y… —

—Allen… ¿Allen Walker? ¿el de tus posters? ¡el punk ese! —se alarmó — ¡¿vas de cita con él? —

—espera, no. Iremos Road, él y yo — dijo temiendo que su hermano volviera a tener otro de sus ataques de celos fraternales

—¡Lenaaaa! — dijo angustiado

—por favor — pidió tomándolo de las manos — el tratamiento comienza en una semana. Sé como me sentiré, no querré salir ni ver a nadie. Quiero pasarla bien, por favor — él logró asentir. También a él lo animaba ver a su hermana tan feliz y mientras estuviera en sus manos ponerla contenta entonces lo haría.

El timbre sonó y Road apareció con su gran sonrisa diciendo emocionada que Allen no sabía que ella vendría también, él estaba abajo esperando en el auto. Lena tomó las pastillas que le tocarían en unas horas y ambas chicas salieron casi volando del lugar.

Después de un día como el que estaba por vivir podría soportar cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera quedaba un millón de puntos abajo en importancia frente a la tarde que pasarían con el chico del que estaba enamorada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hoy no hay notas, no creí necesario ponerlas pero si hay alguna duda díganmelo y corrijo ;D.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: a Reela, Yu Okawa, makuya-love, lirio-chan **(a las tres por tomarse la molestia de ir al blog, leer y además mandarme los mp y dejar comentarios en el blog)**, nee-chan, Alhena-star **(gracias por tanto review!)** y a Choi MingYu. Me satisface que les guste el fic, mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su tiempo, espero encontrar la forma de retribuirles tanto.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	14. ¿celoso?

**La Conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Hoy terminé el capítulo desde las 5 am, sin embargo mi cerebro no fue capaz de editarlo, incluso descubrí, esta mañana, que mi última escena esta llena de cosas sin sentido. Pues aquí esta, con todo y todo ahora que estoy lúcida y me disculpo por no subir cap la semana pasada.**

**Sin más, el capítulo 14.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yullen, arekan, tyken bla bla bla, un intento de archivo y ataques a las narices de varios personajes. Ningún libro salió lastimado en este capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si las citas pudieran medirse en grados centígrados no se necesitaría analizar profundamente el éxito de estas. Entonces tenemos una temperatura de 2°C entre Kanda y Alma, pudo ser menos pero la niña aportó suficiente calidez al asunto, luego encontramos a Road, Lenalee y Allen con 37°C, la temperatura normal de un humano, gracias al comportamiento civilizado de los tres.

A pesar de la temperatura invernal, Alma no se desanimó, pensaba que era natural el comportamiento de Kanda pues a penas se conocían. Ella era persistente y no tenía prisa.

Qué decir de las otras chicas… nada digno de mención. En realidad para ninguno de los chicos fue un encuentro que cambiara sus vidas y no se mencionará nada sobre sus citas. Por supuesto Allen no desdeña la convivencia con las niñas pero en aquel momento un dolor de cabeza lo asaltó tan repentinamente que le hizo imposible disfrutar de lo que hubiera podido llegar a ser disfrutable en su cita en trió.

—¿tienes comida? — preguntó casi en ritual asomando el ojo entre la puerta y su marco sin quitar la cadena

—mejor que eso —

—muestra — dijo desganado. Hubo un silencio.

—en realidad no traje nada — confesó Tyki

—entonces… —

—déjame pasar —

—perdona mi descortesía pero en este momento no me siento capaz de atenderte —

—¿qué sucede? — Tyki se acercó a la puerta y miró el ojo gris que estaba ahí

—¿es por la comida?, podemos salir por algo —

—no es eso — dudó un momento y abrió la puerta, sentía que sus modales estaban por los suelos con aquella manera tan canalla de echar a Tyki.

—¿así te dejó Road? — dijo al ver a Allen en pijama, descalzo, con el cabello enmarañado y un rostro neutral.

—no — sonrió un poco y ando hacia la cocina lentamente — a menudo me pongo así — ofreció algo de beber a Tyki y se sentaron en el desayunador, él con un vaso de agua y el otro con una soda

—¿qué tal te fue con las niñas? — quedaron frente a frente

—¿vienes a comprobar si les hice algo? — Allen bebió un sorbo y puso el vaso en su frente aliviándose con su frescor

—mas bien que ellas no te hicieran algo a ti — buscó su cajetilla pero recordó que la había terminado

—son buenas chicas, agradables — cambió el vaso a su sien

—perfecto porque Road no te dejará en paz — bebió su soda sonriendo ante el futuro de complacencias que le esperaba a Allen. El peliblanco sonrió, sabía que no sería la última vez

—tienes algo en la nariz — miró extrañado, acomodó sus gafas.

—¿ah…? — Allen se llevó la mano a la nariz y la frotó sin mucho cuidado, al sentir la textura de aquella cosa miró su mano. Sus dedos blancos estaban manchados de rojo. Tyki miró a Allen, ahora tenía la nariz manchada por el modo en que se había tocado. Allen tomó una servilleta y la colocó a manera de tapar el flujo, hizo hacia atrás la cabeza y se quejó interiormente.

—no hagas eso, sólo presiona aquí — Tyki se levantó y fue hasta Allen para presionar justo debajo de su tabique con algo de fuerza y le hizo enderezar la cabeza

—no, no, deja — protestó al sentir esa desagradable presión y trató de golpear la mano de Tyki, sin embargo el otro fue mucho mas rápido y le dio un manotazo para que se dejara hacer

El sangrado paró al poco rato, Tyki soltó a Allen y él se levantó para lavarse la sangre, para su sorpresa un leve mareo lo devolvió a su silla casi al instante.

—hey, ¿estas bien? — dijo Mikk algo preocupado, puso la mano sobre el hombro de Allen si acaso volví a marearse

—no — Allen se sostuvo de la mesa y cerró los ojos esperando que aquella horrible sensación desapareciera y el suelo volviera a tomar su lugar

—¿llamó a un doctor o a tu niñero? — preguntó sacando su móvil esperando le fuera dictado algún número

—no, Lavi no — ya sabía como lo pondría si le contaba. Con su sagacidad acostumbrada deduciría que aquel sangrado tenía que ver con las dichosas pastillas y lo pondría como chancleta —sólo debo acostarme un rato — se levantó con ayuda de Tyki y aunque pidió que lo dejara en la sala, el otro insistió en llevarlo a su habitación. No tenía muchas ganas de objetar, entonces fueron a su cuarto.

Tyki le ayudó a sentarse en la cama justo antes de que otro vértigo le asaltara. Su cara todavía tenía sangre y un pedazo de servilleta taponaba su fosa derecha. Tyki preguntó por el baño y luego volvió con una toalla humedecida para que Allen se limpiara.

—gracias — la recibió y, aun temeroso, quitó el papel de su nariz comprobando que ya no salía más sangre, limpió con cuidado.

—van dos, Walker, esto no me incumbe pero llama a alguien — le incumbía del todo, al menos así lo creía pero esas palabras eran necesarias

—estoy mejor, dormiré ahora — Allen limpiaba sus dedos

—¿me estas echando? — levantó una ceja, jamás tenía deseos de irse

—no, no — ¿qué se decía en estos casos? — quédate si quieres, pero te aseguro que esta noche nadie beberá o saldrá por ahí — advirtió suspirando y dejando la toalla sobre su mesa de noche

—sinceramente no me apetece volver. Road esta contandole hasta a la servidumbre sobre aquel "maravilloso encuentro" con Allen Walker. ¿para qué escucharla si aquí esta el pianista en vivo y en directo? — se sentó al lado de Allen en la cama

—justo ahora no soy buena compañía — la alarma de su móvil sonó y lo buscó bajo sus almohadas. Tyki lo vio vibrar en el escritorio frente a la ventana y se levantó a tomarlo.

—apágalo por favor — pidió acostándose al ver que Tyki ya había capturado al molesto aparatejo. Tyki vio en la pantalla un aviso que ponía "TÓMATE EL MALDITO HHG!", lo apagó y dejó en su lugar.

—¿la puso tu manager? —

—si, esta sobre mi hasta en eso — se quedó boca abajo un rato

—y ¿no tomarás "el maldito HHG"? —

—no — Allen no dijo más y Tyki se despidió, lo mejor era dejarlo, además tenía un par de preguntas que hacer.

Dejó la casa de Allen con una disculpa del dueño por no poder atenderlo. Ese día no tenía auto, había llegado al lugar pensando que podrían salir a dar una vuelta y tal vez beber un poco con Allen. Tomó un autobús aprovechando que aun había y en lugar de ir a casa, se dirigió hacia la oficina de su padre, seguramente ahí estaría, siendo un lunes, el comienzo del trabajo.

Hizo falta un autobús más para llegar. El guardia le abrió la puerta saludándolo respetuosamente y le aseguró que su padre estaba trabajando todavía.

—Tyki, estaba por irme — saludó el padre quien estaba acompañado por un hombre pelirrojo.

—Buenas noches. Dr. Cross… — saludó al sujeto bien conocido por él

—buenas noches Tyki — volvió la cabeza hacía el otro y se levantó — Conde, hemos arreglado los puntos, me voy — se levantó y sin más salió de la oficina. Tyki tomó el lugar de Cross y se sentó frente a su padre.

—volvió — dijo Tyki apoyándose en el respaldo de la cómoda silla. La presencia de aquel hombre no le era grata. Su padre asintió.

—sólo guardo esto en el portafolios y nos vamos — acomodaba sus papeles y los guardaba

—esta bien, no hay prisa —

—¿No te envió Road? — paró un momento

—No, esta tan contenta que no notó que aun no llegabas — sonrió sabiendo que eso lo molestaría, aunque fuera difícil cumplir los caprichos de Road, al parecer a su padre le gustaba que su hija siempre quisiera algo de él — hoy salió con Allen Walker, ella misma te contará los detalles cuando llegues —

—¿con el músico? — frunció el ceño, Road siempre iba por todos lados proclamando su intenso amor por el muchacho. Tyki asintió, el otro bufó.

—vine a preguntarte si todavía haces el HHG — su padre lo miró y se puso el saco

—¿por qué? —

—un amigo lo esta usando —

—y quieres saber por qué — acomodó su cuello y abrochó el saco

—aja — se levantó y tomó el portafolios

—la compañía únicamente lo fabrica y aunque pudiera decirte, no es ético —

—vamos Conde — rió —hay cosas menos éticas, como el que Cross este aquí —

—no me llames Conde, los títulos no se usan más — lo miraba molesto y comenzó a andar a la salida

—Creo que le esta pasando lo mismo que a Lenalee — esas palabras lo detuvieron — deberías ayudarla, es la mejor amiga de Road —

—nosotros sólo invertimos, lo que suceda con el proyecto no es nuestro problema — siguió caminando

—Ahora que Road conoce a uno de los "proyectos" si es tu problema —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—pedobear — susurro Daisya cuando Kanda trataba de leer en el sofá. Kanda se volteó y lo miró hastiado — ¿quién iba a imaginarlo? Yuu Kanda de la mano de una colegiala. Mañoso — y Kanda se levantó con el libro en la mano y lo cerró fuertemente con la nariz de Daisya entre las páginas. El chico se quejó aun más cuando Kanda apretó las pastas y torció el movimiento jalando la nariz hacía abajo.

—¡hey! ¡Tranquilos! — dijo Marie levantándose de la mesa y tratando de separarlos antes que Kanda le arrancara la nariz a su amigo

—¡ES ÉL! — gritó Daisya con voz nasal, el otro lo miraba con furia y apretaba cada vez más

—¡ya, Kanda, basta! — dijo Marie poniendo su descomunal cuerpo entre ambos logrando que Kanda soltara a su compañero. Daisya se frotó la nariz totalmente roja y maldijo todo lo que pudo contra el japonés, él escuchó los insultos y le lanzó el libro a su víctima.

—¡lo ves! — Daisya logró esquivarlo, aun se sostenía la nariz como si temiera perderla — ¡esta loco! ¡no aguanta ni una broma! —

—si sabes que no las aguanta no las hagas — regañó el fortachón aun entre ambos si acaso alguno se lanzaba como fiera sobre el otro

—vete a la mierda, los dos váyanse a la mierda — Kanda tomó sus llaves y salió del lugar mostrándole una seña obscena a Daisya y su respuesta al boleto que le habían dado para irse de vacaciones a la mierda.

Azotó la puerta y bajó las escaleras mascullando improperios. Probablemente hubiese estado mejor quedarse en casa, encerrarse en su habitación pero así no quedaría clara su postura ante las preguntas indiscretas de Daisya. Todo era culpa de Alma y el estúpido Link. Ansiaba el día en que pudiese alejarse de ese par tan fastidioso.

Anduvo sin un rumbo en específico, en su cabeza daba giros su molestia y su fastidio porque aun lejos de casa, todos querían preguntar sobre su vida. Dejó el centro sin darse cuenta y cuando llegó hasta la siguiente avenida la cruzó pues sería estúpido darse la media vuelta y regresar. Subió a un autobús, sabía a donde ir.

En el camino su enojo llegó hasta su nivel natural y se contentaba con mirar feo a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner sus ojos en él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar y había algunas esculturas que quería fotografiar, no llevaba su cámara consigo pero o estaba mal echar un vistazo en un lugar que no estaba lleno de gente. Bajo cuando vio por la ventanilla que el parque estaba cerca.

Pero había otra cosa que le recordaba ese lugar, bastantes calles al norte se encontraba el maldito hospital del moyashi. Estuvo a punto de regresarse pero no, el imbécil ese estaba fuera, no tenía por que ser un impedimento para que él estuviera ahí. Caminó y llegó a la zona del parque que quería. Las escultura estaban ahí, antiquísimas, en piedra, algunos detalles de ellas se estaban borrando indicando, de alguna manera, que tenía bastante tiempo ahí. Admiró y planeó en su mente el momento en que regresaría para tomarles una fotografía. La luz se estaba acabando y sus sentidos estaban tan relajados como no los había tenido en mucho tiempo. A la cuidad llevó su shinai y su espada de madera, y casi podía meditar en cualquier lugar pero no era lo mismo, no había un espacio libre donde entrenar y sus meditaciones estaban condicionadas por sus horarios. El ambiente comenzó a enfriarse, era invierno y por la premura de su salida no había tomado algo para cubrirse. Impávido al frío se resistió a frotarse los brazos cuando una ráfaga de viento le hizo erizar la piel.

Estaba listo para regresar. Pasó por el lado de los juegos infantiles y soltó una risa algo burlona, reconocía aquel lugar aunque lo hubiera rondado de noche una sola vez.

Frente a él, a varios metros alguien con un paquete enorme en las manos lo observaba, el sujeto llevaba un gorro y gafas, se había quedado parado al parecer esperando su encuentro. Sin embargo aun con ese disfraz tan inocente lo reconoció.

—¿qué haces aquí? — Kanda pensaba pasar de largo pero aquel muchacho lo había enfrentado. La voz de Allen tenía algo de resentimiento.

—¿qué haces tú aquí? — contestó Kanda sin poder resistirse ante esa ligera provocación

—vivo por allá — señalo un punto tras Kanda — fui a la lavandería — el enorme paquete que apretaba contra su pecho era una bolsa llena de ropa

—lava en casa — siguió caminando

—pues mi lavadora se descompuso — dijo ya en tono molesto

—no podría ser de otra forma, un moyashi como tú no tiene la capacidad de usar ni una lavadora — aunque la distancia se había acortado, Kanda no se detuvo ni tampoco miró a Allen cuando estuvieron a la misma altura

—¡aggggg! — Allen se volteó y le lanzó el paquete de ropa a Kanda justo en la cabeza haciendo que la moviera hacia adelante con violencia al asestar el golpe. No hubo daño pero si provocó la furia del atacado

—¡ imaimashii kisama uragirimono**(1)**! — dijo apretando los dientes

—¡no me hables en japonés! —

—YO TE HABLO EN EL IDIOMA QUE SE ME DA LA GANA — sentenció Kanda y levantó el paquete — TOMA TU MALDITA PORQUERÍA — y lo lanzó de vuelta hacia su dueño quien desafortunadamente, para Kanda, la atrapó con algo de torpeza

—no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo — en ese momento, como en otro días, la cabeza lo estaba matando, preferible al vértigo. Le dio la espalda con la frente orgullosa y continuó.

Kanda detestaba que lo dejaran con la furia contenida y odiaba que no pelearan con él cuando tenía ganas. Miró tratando de atravesarle sanguinariamente la nuca a Allen y al instante, el moyashi se fue de bruces. Por un momento pensó que su concentración había logrado hacerle daño.

Allen respiraba agitado, sus manos querían sostenerle la cabeza pero ahora tenía todo el parque dándole vueltas. "esto es nuevo, jaqueca con mareos". Kanda recapacitó ¿el moyashi se había tropezado? Torpe idiota.

Como era costumbre, el moyashi trató de levantarse pero no pudo, aquella acción por fin logró una expresión de Kanda, estaba extrañado, tal vez es estúpido Walker se había lastimado.

—maldita sea… no de nuevo — dijo Allen al sentir un nuevo mareo un segundo después que el anterior se apaciguara.

—¿estas ebrio? — dijo Kanda acercándose al fin

—por favor, no… — estaba por rogar algo de piedad

—eres un… — apretó los puños, pero igual lo ayudó, su conciencia no lo hubiera dejado en paz al abandonarlo.

Puso el brazo del moyashi alrededor de su cuello y lo levantó. Con un brazo tomó el paquete y el otro lo uso para rodear al chico y ayudarlo a caminar. Avanzaron lentamente, sin decir palabra. Uno verdaderamente avergonzado y otro verdaderamente enojado por no ser capaz de alejarse. Por un momento Kanda pensó que debía preguntar sobre la salud de Allen, mostrar un poco de preocupación pero eso no se le daba, además estaba fuera de la vida del moyashi. En ese momento simplemente podía describirse como un transeúnte que estaba ayudando al prójimo, nada más, pasaba por ahí, no aspiraba a cambiar la coincidencia.

Allen le indicó a Kanda el caminó a su casa, de vez en cuando debieron parar pues otro mareo venía, entonces Kanda tomaba con más fuerza al moyashi y haciéndole un poco de daño, jamás lo dejó caer. Subieron por el elevador y pronto estuvieron en la entrada del departamento. Walker abrió y Kanda lo llevó a la sala, dejó la ropa sobre un sofá y decidió salir lo antes posible.

—gracias — dijo Allen sentado y tratando de sonreír, pero con Kanda no era tan fácil mostrar su gesto falso. Por un momento quiso hablarle sobre los detalles que había recordado en todo ese tiempo pero las cartas se habían puesto sobre la mesa y a Kanda no le importaba lo que sucediera dentro de su cerebro.

El japonés lo miró y cerró la puerta.

¿Sería que Kanda estaba ahí para salvarlo? Estaba pensando tonterías, el destino no existía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Conde puso algunas carpetas sobre la mesa, Road partió a la escuela y ya se podía hablar del tema libremente.

—¿qué son? — Tyki desayunaba tranquilamente

—mira por ti mismo — el padre se levantó y salió rumbo al trabajo dejándolo en el comedor

Tyki se estiró por las carpetas e hizo a un lado su plato para poder revisarlas. Leyó.

_**Nombre:**__ Walker, Allen_

_**Edad:**__ 16_

_**Sexo:**__ masculino_

_**Número de paciente:**__ 000014_

_**Alergias**__:-_

_**Enfermedades crónicas:**__ -_

_**Especialista:**__ Dr. Cross Marian_

_**Tratamiento:**__ HHG- hidrohexaglicicina_

_**Fecha de inicio:**__ xx-xx-2006_

_**Fecha de alta:**__ xx-xx-2016_

_**Antecedentes:**__ Allen Walker es candidato al tratamiento por intento de suicidio con sobredosis de fármacos y depresión._

_**Punto anulado:**__ Kanda Yuu_

_**Recomendaciones:**__ dosis diaria de HHG y aislamiento durante los primeros seis meses de rehabilitación. Se recomienda que no tenga contacto con el punto anulado._

_**Descripción del proceso:**__ … se hizo una incisión del lado izquierdo del cráneo… … … se introdujo la aguja… … … una dosis de ml de HHG fue administrada en el hipocampo… … … fueron monitoreadas las reacciones cerebrales entregando lecturas de… … … la incisión fue cerrada con hilo xxxxxx… …_

_**Resultados: **__anulación completa_

_**Advertencia: **__el tratamiento debe sostenerse hasta la fecha de alta o podría presentarse un retroceso así como los siguientes malestares físicos: dolores de cabeza intensos causados por episodios de recuperación de la memoria, nauseas, vértigo, alucinaciones, taquicardia, derrames oculares y hemorragias leves. Puede variar de paciente a paciente._

Sus ojos pasaron una vez más por aquella hoja llenada con una horripilante letra de doctor, sin duda alguna era la única información sobre el tratamiento en esa carpeta, lo demás era el historial médico de Allen, entre evaluaciones psicológicas y archivos de huesos rotos, gripes e infecciones estomacales. Todas las otras documentaban el proceso con fotografías que resultaban desagradables si no tenías la sensibilidad de un médico o carnicero. Bien podría ser la bitácora de un experimento.

Tyki cerró todo y se lo llevó a su habitación donde paso releyendo el resto de la mañana. Aquellas hojas le revelaron demasiado: sin duda Allen había dejado el HHG y esa era la raíz de todos sus malestares. Además las evaluaciones psicológicas le mostraban a un Allen totalmente diferente, débil, cansado, triste y negado a recibir el tratamiento. Miró abajo, en la primera hoja, al parecer había bastando una firma de Mana Walker para que su opinión fuera ignorada. Peor, el llamado punto anulado era una persona en específico y la razón del tratamiento era un casi suicidio, hizo un teatro en su cabeza pensando la conexión de ambas partes.

Estuvo asimilando todo por la tarde y llegada la noche, decidió ver a Allen.

Llego rápido y sin complicaciones, todos los semáforos le dieron el paso y estacionó el auto frente al edificio de Walker. Decidía dentro del auto si mostrarle o no los archivos a Allen, finalmente resolvió dejarlos y buscar otro momento, finalmente los tenía por razones no éticas. Mientras se organizaba, alguien salió del edificio, él asistente del fotógrafo.

Bajó extrañado por su presencia, había una pelea de por medio entre Allen y el asistente por tanto era inexplicable su presencia.

—soy Tyki — dijo cuando se sintió observado por la mirilla, la puerta se abrió de inmediato y Allen lo recibió con la misma cara de fiambre de su último encuentro — no haz mejorado nada —

—gracias — dijo Allen derrumbándose nuevamente en el sillón, recién se había tomado unas aspirinas y medicina para el mareo con la que se había armado al ver interminables sus síntomas por la falta del HHG, ahora esperaba que hicieran efecto.

—no vinieron a golpearte ¿o si? — Tyki se sentó frente a él, junto al enorme bulto de ropa

—¿golpearme? — dijo distraídamente pensando si sería prudente recostarse en el sofá cual largo era mientras tenía visita

—vi salir al asistente con quien peleaste — Tyki buscó su cajetilla, hoy estaba llena

—ah… ¿Kanda? No, no vino a golpearme — y decidió acostarse

—¿Yu Kanda? — se le escapó ese nombre, tenía que ser el mismo de los archivos, el "punto anulado"

—si ¿lo conoces? —

—sólo de nombre — salvó la explicación.

— por cierto, no te agradecí lo del otro día, por llevarme a mi habitación — gracias al noble (¿?) gesto de Kanda recordó la ayuda de Tyki

—no hace falta — quiso preguntar la razón de la visita anterior a él pero viendo el cambio de tema lo dejó así. Allen sonrió y agradeció una vez más. Tyki encendió un cigarrillo y Allen le acercó el cenicero.

—¿tienes hambre? — a pesar de sus dolencias no perdía el apetito

—si, me parece que podríamos pedir algo — Allen asintió y llamaron por una pizza.

Lavi entró sin reparos en la casa de Allen, tenía llaves y se sentía libre de usarlas. Se encontró con una escena que a bien no supo que impresión le causaba: Allen y Tiki estaban dormidos cada uno en un sofá y la mesa de centro había quedado sepultada bajo bandejas de comida china, cajas de pizza, latas de soda y comida hindú a medio picar. Se resistió de gritar para que despertaran y sutilmente dejó caer sus llaves sobre una mesita de la entrada al igual que un montón de documentos como si se tratara de libros pesados. Allen dio un respingo y se levantó tal que si tuviera un resorte en la espalda.

—Lavi — dijo con pereza, se frotó la cara y se levantó

—buenos días — saludó sonriendo y alborotándole el cabello ya deporsí enmarañado a Allen

—no avisaste que venías — bostezó y fue a mover a Tyki

—¿desde cuando tengo que avisar? — pasó a la cocina y encendió la cafetera

Allen movió a Tyki y cuando este despertó le señaló al manager que acababa de llegar tan fresco como una lechuga. Tyki pidió la ducha y Allen le indicó donde estaban las toallas.

—grandes amigos ¿eh? — Lavi ponía el café en el filtro, Allen entraba a la cocina y se servía un poco de leche

—¿celoso? — dijo en broma. Con el trabajo hacia mucho que ambos no se pasaban una noche juntos y hablando de estupideces

—para nada, sé que el puesto de "mejor amigo" nadie me lo quitará — expresó con un dejo de arrogancia y narcicismo — ¿hay otro mejor? —

—no lo creo — rió, esa mañana no había dolor de ningún tipo, seguramente lo que necesitó desde un principio era un atracón de comida que le hiciera rezar a San Pepto Bismol **(2)**. Digamos que Lavi perdió el mal humor cuando vio otra vez de su lado a su amigo.

Lavi se preparó el desayuno, Allen tenía las alacenas y refrigerador llenos pero hacía el super más por él que por si mismo. Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a charlar sobre las nuevas propuestas que llovían como locas después de la parranda entre Tyki y Allen.

—hombre, tienes a todos enloquecidos — bebió su café para pasarse el bocado de huevos con jamón — ahora han salido con que quieren que Alma tu y el otro actúen — Allen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

—bromeas —

—jamás lo harían con un contrato tan jugoso, es una lástima que no lo aceptarás — otro pedazo llenó su boca

—¿y porqué no? — Tyki había salido con la misma ropa pero el cabello húmedo indicaba que se había bañado

—porque no sé actuar, Alma si, pero yo no — Tyki se sentó en la silla al lado de Allen

—tu manager te dará los detalles — dijo Lavi hostilmente

—Lulubell no es tan dedicada como tú, me llamará cuando se le de la gana — Tyki tomó una de las tostadas que reposaban en el centro de la mesa — así que quisiera escuchar — Lavi lo miró masticando con una mirada algo mezclada en molestia y ganas de ignorarlo

—la propuesta es una serie de 12 capítulos — bebió un poco de café — la trama es un tanto… — trató de ser lo más objetivo posible ante una trama tan desgastada — … juvenil. Una chica que se hace pasar por chico para entrar a una escuela de varones. Alma sería la chica travesti, Allen sería la razón de su existir y Tyki… a él no entiendo como lo harán ver estudiante si hace quince años que no pisa una escuela — muy bien, comentario pasado

—ja… ja… ja — dijo sarcástico

—qué bien te ríes, conviene pues la series es una comedia — tomó otro bocado masticando algo más fuerte, apartó dos tostadas poniéndoles mantequilla

—seguro Alma la adorará — dijo Allen tratando de relajar la tensión

—eso me temo. Según el representante que enviaron a la oficina, ellos los quieren a los tres y no tiene ganas de ser flexibles — Lavi se levantó y tomó uno de los folders. Allen aprovechó para ofrecer el desayuno a Tyki le sirvió y llevó dos tazas de café para ambos.

—aquí esta, vean el diseño de personajes y esta es una parte del guión — mostró algunos bocetos de ellos y Alma en dibujo usando el uniforme de la escuela ficticia, tenía un boceto en versión chica y otra versión chico.

—son buenos — dijo Allen revisando lo mucho que se parecía su dibujo a él

—pero el guión no — Tyki sólo leyó la primer página —paso — dijo robando una de las tostadas de Lavi por molestar y no por hambre

La alarma de Allen sonó Lavi lo apuró con los ojos y el niño se fue a su habitación sin protesta y con un vaso de leche para pasarse su primera dosis de HHG del día.

Ahora Tyki y Lavi tenían tiempo para mirarse y encararse.

—pasas demasiado tiempo aquí — apuntó Lavi pasando aun más lejos el plato de tostadas

—¿celoso? — era la segunda vez en el día que se lo preguntaban, Lavi sonrió socarrón

—sé que no vienes porque te sobre el tiempo — Lavi paró su desayuno para hablar mejor

—mju — Tyki le restaba importancia a la conversación al no dejar de masticar su pan robado — Allen me gusta — declaró con descaro

Lavi volvió a comer y afortunadamente no tuvo que responder nada pues Allen ya había regresado de tirar su medicina al escusado.

Tyki observó complacido la reacción de Lavi y remojó su tostada en el café. No lo había dicho para causarle algo a Lavi, hacia mucho que todo había terminado entre ellos, era para que dejara de comportarse como la madre de Allen. No quería obstáculos, Yuu Kanda, la razón de que Allen tuviese que olvidar parte de su vida estaba muy cerca. Allen ya no tomaba su medicina y poco a poco recordaría, sino es que ya lo estaba haciendo, todo lo vivido con Kanda. Ahora tenía sentido la pelea y la discusión durante esta.

Pero Kanda ya no formaba parte de la vida de Allen, podía ver que las cosas se habían quebrado entre ellos. Aunque Tyki pensaba avanzar poco a poco, sutilmente con Allen, sintió que era momento de aclarar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS:**

**(1)Imaimashii kisama uragirimono:** maldito bastardo traicionero

**(2)Peto Bismol:** emulsión de color rosa (muy rosa, en verdad, lo juro, es rosa chicle) que da alivio a malestares estomacales, diarreas, nauseas, acidez, indigestión y sabe a "bleh", supuestamente tiene sabor cereza. Si tienen la desafortunada oportunidad de probarlo ya verán que es más "bleh" que "cereza". Y por sobre todas las cosas es milagroso.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** lirio**-chan, ****kaoryciel94, ****Gotik-Neko-Chan.13** (no pude aclarar tu duda en este capítulo, será en el próximo, disculpa), **Choi MingYu, KOKORO-CHAN** (hubiera sido muy predecible lo de las citas, ya luego pondré los PoV de las niñas), **Yu Okawa** (no se toparán! XDDD solo pro llevar la contraria ;D), **nee-chan, ****makuya-love****, ****Alhena-star****, ****LadyAliceWalker** (gracias por tu comentario, hiciste que me avergonzara XDDD),**kotoko-noda, ****Racksha yami** (le entrega una placa que dice "reconocimiento a la suspicacia" si, es cierto, eran Tyki y Lavi).

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SU TIEMPO Y POR SU PACIENCIA. Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	15. Dear diary:

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Fuck yeah! Finalmente terminé el capítulo, nada más no se dejaba. Muchachos y muchachas les pido una enorme disculpa por las dos semanas del infierno sin publicar… la razón: vacaciones. Malditas y asquerosas vacaciones (ah!). Además he sido niñera y cocinera, por si fuera poco, fui secuestrada miles de veces. Este capítulo fue hecho por la noche, a pedazos y desfalleciendo (no por el esfuerzo, si no por el maldito calor que hace en este lugar).**

**En fin, una pesadilla, odio las vacaciones bla bla bla bla. Pero en medio de la tragedia… EL CAPÍTULO 205! OMFG! FINALMENTE UN AVANCE! xD y el fantástico fic "NO ES OTRO ESTÚPIDO FIC DE INSTITUTO" de Halakia, altamente recomendable.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: comerciales bla bla bla, AU, situaciones y coincidencias forzadas, Yullen, Arekan, Tyken, Yulma, Lenalen, y demás. Aun no hay cosas para mayores de edad.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino (te pongo un altar!)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Pruébala — insistió Tyki poniendo la lata frente a Allen — dices que jamás la haz bebido, anda — no entendía porque la irracional negativa a beber Dr. Pepper

—no me gustará — Allen la hizo a un lado y se apresuró a llenarse la boca de pasta — sé que no —

—que pruebes — dijo Tyki algo cansado pues tenía ya un buen rato tratando de que Allen bebiera como mínimo un sorbo

—¿alguna vez haz tenido la sensación de que no debes hacer algo porque resultará mal? — dijo Allen regresando la lata al lado de Tyki

—no — Tyki la tomó y la acercó a la boca de Allen, este se apartó de inmediato

—pues yo si, por eso no la pruebo — Tyki suspiró mientas Allen veía su expresión pidiendo que no insistiera más. El chico de los rizos simplemente se resignó y bebió de la lata a pesar de tener su propia soda

—$ 5.63**(1)** que no debí gastar — dijo Tyki y siguió con su comida. La acostumbrada alarma del móvil de Allen se encendió retumbando en el silencioso departamento. Allen buscó siguiendo el sonido, sin quererlo, dejaba ese artefacto del demonio en cualquier lugar.

—¡shh! — regañó a la alarma presionando torpemente los botones en la desesperación de que aquella musiquita que le sacaba de quicio cesara

—si no tomas la medicina ¿para que sigues programando la alarma? — sinceramente a él también lo tenía fastidiado, ese aparatejo amaba interrumpir.

—Lavi lo puso, si lo quitase, de inmediato sabría que ya no tomo las pastillas — explicó lanzando el celular al asiento vacio del sofá

—tómalas —

—estoy bien — miró a Tyki, parecía querer insistirle pero clavó su mirada hacia un lado. Lo dejaba estar, trataba de respetar su decisión, eso era justo lo que necesitaba — intento probar algo — contárselo o no contárselo ¿pensaría que estaba loco? Se miraron por un instante donde Tyki estaba verdaderamente ansioso porque todo saliera de boca de Allen y así poder decirle que el tal Kanda era un peligro para él, pero Allen regresó a su pasta e incluso se dio tiempo de escoger el trozo de pan de ajo más bonito para darle una buena mordida. No lo diría… qué lástima.

—cuando estaba en el instituto tuve un accidente… — Al parecer Allen no recordaba que ya le había dicho algunas cosas sobre el dichoso hecho

—si, me lo dijiste, tienes una cicatriz en la cabeza — dijo Tyki deshaciendo un poco el encanto que se creaba con la narración en pasado de Allen

—¿ya te lo había contado? — dijo sorprendido intuyendo que sería en un momento de falla de sentidos

—a medias, más bien lo de la cicatriz es lo único que dijiste — también tomó pan y mordió esperando — es horrible, por cierto — dijo recordando el extraño tacto de esa cosa

—si bueno, cuando te rompen la cabeza no hay muchas opciones de cómo poner las puntadas — dijo algo ofendido, al final ni se notaba

—¿te la rompieron? ¿cómo? —

—crimen de odio — dijo y bebió de su vaso. Tyki arrugó la frente, su respuesta era totalmente ambigua. Allen procedió y contó lo que su padre le había dicho sobe el accidente. Por supuesto, una mentira. Después de leer aquellos archivos nadie podría creerle.

—Increíble — y verdaderamente lo era — pero atraparon al hombre, seguramente —

—no, sin mi descripción era imposible, ni siquiera recordaba al chico que estaba conmigo — Allen enredaba la pasta en su tenedor — igual no importa — rió — no recuerdo como pasó, sólo sé lo que mi padre me dijo… es como si no lo hubiera vivido —metió el spaghetti en su boca y jaló con sus labios los pedazos que quedaron fuera

—entonces… si no lo recuerdas ¿no importa? —

—mm… — pensó un momento. Ciertamente no funcionaba así, hubiera querido saber toda la historia pues se trataba de su cerebro pero el tiempo había pasado, no había forma de averiguarlo e incluso su padre estaba muerto. Era mejor conformarse, nada se ganaba atormentándose por el pasado y sobre todo lo que ya no tenía remedio en él.

Sin embargo a pesar de conformarse, Allen había dejado el HHG para recordar y no precisamente el accidente, aquel esfuerzo que le costaba tanto, lo hacía para recordar lo posible en torno a Kanda. Jamás había tenido tal inquietud, siguió adelante tantos años sin cuestionar a nadie y en cuanto había llegado a Kanda una sofocantes ansias de recordar le atacaron. Seguramente sería por la forma en que el repartidor le trataba, o por la insistencia del señor Tiedoll, quizá porque la casa de sus abuelos estaba en ese pueblo y quería tener un vínculo con esta para no venderla… por las malditas razones que fueran y que no podía definir: estaba mucho más interesado en recordar a Kanda que al accidente.

—si importa — sentenció y dio un bocado descuidado haciendo que los spaghettis se pegaran a su barbilla, los subió como pudo y trató de alcanzar las servilletas

—quieto ahí — ordenó Tyki y limpió su barbilla con un rápido movimiento dejando un poco sorprendido a Allen

—gracias — logró alcanzar otra servilleta limpia y la pasó revisando por si acaso

—te moleste — Tyki sonaba apenado pero no se veía así, parecía contento de haber desconcertado al otro

—no — dijo Allen pasando la página rápidamente ante las atenciones que Tyki se tomaba a veces. Aunque fueran aislados los momentos, Mikk tendía a hacer cosas que, siendo detalles, le hacían sentir que lo consideraba un niño pequeño.

—Road quiere invitarte a cenar con nosotros — soltó — en navidad —

—pues yo… —

—le dije que no es posible — Tyki alivió su pesar de negarse — cumpleaños y navidad al mismo tiempo… no querrás pasarlos en un lugar desconocido y con mi hermana — dijo esto último dando por sentado que Allen también a consideraba una princesita caprichosa

—no era necesario que me zafaras, Road me agrada pero tampoco podría aceptar, viajaré antes de noche buena — dio un sorbo

—¿con tu manager opresor? — qué inhumanidad explotarlo hasta en navidad

—nah, pasaré las fiestas en la cuidad de mis abuelos —

—ah… cena familiar — después de todo si tenía con quién pasarla

—algo así, iré a casa de un amigo de mi abuelo — Allen seguía comiendo sin preocuparse por hacer pausas antes de hablar para pasar la comida — volveré después de año nuevo —

—qué mal, pensé que podríamos beber y festejar el 31 — y sus planes habían cambiado, sería otra noche familiar de uvas y juegos de mesa con la familia que nunca veía

—yo no bebo — reiteró como tantas veces lo había hecho pero de igual forma terminaba bebiendo — además no hay ningún pendiente para esas fechas: Alma estará en familia, Lavi se irá con su abuelo… —

—entonces nos veremos el próximo año… — dijo Tyki algo… desilusionado — brindemos — se levantó con su soda y Allen hizo lo mismo — Feliz cumpleaños — Tyki abrazó a Allen fuertemente por la fecha — Feliz Navidad — volvió a abrazarlo y esta vez Allen dio unas palmadas su espalda — y feliz año nuevo — un tercer abrazo y un brindis de soda por un buen año.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_XX de Noviembre del 2011_

_Querido diario: _

_¡Hoy fue el día más increíble de toda mi vida! ¡TUVE UNA CITA CON ALLEN WALKER! _

_Ok, ok, tal vez no fue una cita pero Road y yo estuvimos toda la tarde con él. Es… es… tan genial como lo imaginé, ¡su sonrisa, sus expresiones, opiniones e ideas son tan auténticas! Aunque salga en televisión es sincero. _

_Estaba tan nerviosa porque pensaba que me sentiría mal, el maquillaje no se me vería bien o diría algo que lo molestaría pero todo resultó muy bien. Él es muy amable y caballeroso, me abrió la puerta del auto y pidió que nos dejaran en el centro. Comimos en una pastelería muy linda y ¡es cierto! AMA LAS COSAS DULCES. Creo que probamos todos los postres del lugar pero no lo podría decir con seguridad porque el tiempo se fue volando y la comida fue asombrosamente amena por la conversación de Allen. _

_A petición de Road, porque yo estaba atolondrada y callada, Allen nos mostró sus piercings y nos contó algunas historias sobre ellos. Le pregunté si dolía y dijo que no. Me dieron ganas de hacerme uno pero no sabría donde. _

_Nos preguntó cosas de la escuela, de la familia y siempre nos escuchaba con mucha atención. Road esta segura de que le caímos bien._

_Road quiso saber sobre sus novias pero Allen le dijo que sólo había tenido una y habían durado nada. Supongo que no el gusta hablar de algo tan personal pero es increíble que alguien como él tenga una novia en su historia. Sería lindo, tan vez espera enamorarse._

_Dimos un paseo, Allen llevaba gafas y un gorro para pasar de incógnito pero a pesar de eso se veía guapísimo y nos confesó que en realidad necesitaba las gafas. ¿quién lo crería? Prometimos guardar el secreto. Nos compró helado y nos devolvió a nuestras casas. No quería que el día terminara pero el dijo que tal vez saldríamos cuando volviera de sus vacaciones._

_Debo admitir que me siento mal pro las otras chicas pero desde lo que sucedió en la tienda de discos se distanciaron un poco. No es venganza, pero creo que es mejor no decirles sobre nuestros encuentros con Allen._

_Espero ansiosa y mi corazón salta cuando recuerdo que nos ofreció sus brazos para tomarlos y caminar con él. Su atenciones me hacen sentir que le estoy entregado mi corazón a una buena persona y si, probablemente no sean correspondidos pero así como veía imposible hablar con él de tan cerca, puede que también se llegara a enamorar de alguien tan normal como yo._

_Ahora si tengo una razón para tomar el tratamiento. Quiero vivir más para salir con Allen Walker de nuevo._

_Fin_

—¡pero que te hiciste! — dijo Road escandalizada cuando miró a Lenalee salir del apartamento

—me corte el cabello — dijo apenada y se puso su boina — ¿se ve mal? —

—no, no, ¡es que tu cabello era precioso! — se quejó Road — promete que lo dejaras crecer de nuevo — la tomó de las manos — incluso más largo que antes — ofreció su meñique para sellar la promesa. Lenalee la miró y también entrelazó su meñique.

—nii-san, ¡me voy! — avisó a Komui, este salió como rayo de la cocina para despedirse y luego de casi darle la bendición la dejó partir en contra de sus instintos de hermano acomplejado.

A Lenalee lo que más le gustaba era su cabello: largo, sedoso, liso y con ese color tan peculiar… pero fue necesario cortarlo. Su tratamiento había causado que su cabello comenzara a caerse y era mucho mejor tenerlo corto porque así las partes con menos no se notaban tanto. Fue una pena pero ella misma tomó las tijeras y lo hizo. Una mañana apareció así pero Komui no dijo nada sobre el tratamiento, simplemente la aduló por lo bien que se veía.

—pedí el pastel que más le gustó — dijo Road ya dentro del auto

—¿el de las fresas enormes? — Lenalee se acomodó y se puso en cinturón

—aja — Road tenía un plan perfecto. En los estudios del canal XX se grababa un especial navideño para transmitirlo entre noche buena y navidad. Cantantes, comediantes, actores y mil personas estarían ahí, entre todos Allen Walker y Alma Karma, entonces esperarían a que todo terminara y se encontrarían con Allen para darle su pastel de cumpleaños adelantado.

Road y Lenalee llegaron con pastel en mano y de una forma que ni Dios sabe, terminaron colándose al backstage.

—me siento una acosadora — dijo Lenalee algo culpable por el soborno que Road había dado al guardia para que le dejase entrar

—es nuestra única oportunidad — dijo casi sonando desesperada — hoy o mañana saldrá de viaje y no habrá forma de encontrarlo —

—Tu hermano podría darte su número y así lo felicitaríamos… — Lenalee trataba de meter cordura en aquella cacería

—¡pero no podría abrazarlo o ver su cara abra su regalo y coma el pastel! — justificó buscando el sitio que le habían dado al dueto para descansar

—espero que no lo asustemos — dijo preocupada, Road y ella se estaban pasando llegando hasta ese punto. Cuando había aceptado ir pensó que Allen y Alma las estarían esperando, pero claro, Road omitía los detalles que no le convenían.

—mi hermano va casi diario a su casa, si se sintiera acosado ya hubiera echado a Tyki — Lenalee dudaba pro completo de eso, Allen era muy cortes para hacer eso. Road encontró el "camerino" de los chicos y se metieron sin preguntar.

—¡hey! — Lavi llamó la atención de las intrusas e incluso dejó de atender su móvil para echarlas

—Lavi… — dijo Road haciéndose presente para que no la regresaran por donde se había escabullido

—la seguridad es admirable, dos niñas pueden burlarla tranquilamente — Lenalee se quedó de piedra, bien quietecita para no hacer problemas, Road se explicó bastante bien y pidió ver a Allen

—imposible, en cualquier momento sale al show, porque no vas a esperarlo a su casa, seguro que encuentras la forma de abrir la cerradura — dijo Lavi interponiéndose entre la cortina que separaba la zona de maquillaje y vestuario y la sala se espera donde algunos integrantes de otras bandas veían el numerito de fan loca que hacía Road por la negativa.

—¡es su cumpleaños! ¡es su pastel! — dijo ella insistente mostrando la caja del pastel con más orgullo e intensidad de lo requerido

—No niña, no — dijo Lavi moviendo las manos del modo que se espanta a un animal latoso. Afortunadamente una cabeza con mechones violáceos se asomó tras la cortina.

—Si, es Road — dijo Alma hacía dentro de la zona de maquillaje y salió a saludar a las chicas con gran efusividad dejando a Lavi con cara de derrota a su autoridad.

—Allen sale en un momento — dijo Alma después de escuchar la explicación — le encantará, ustedes son las primeras en traerle un pastel —las tres se sentaron a charlar y Allen salió en casi nada.

Road se lanzó a sus brazos y como a Lavi le divertía mucho ver a Allen tratando de resistir la melosidad de la chica y su enfermizo fanatismo no dijo ni pio. Así hubo saludos, felicitaciones, una canción de feliz cumpleaños y velas apagadas aunque la mordida tuvo que esperar porque Allen no podía arruinar el trabajo de los estilistas. El pastel se repartió por la mano de Allen y luego se entregaron los regalos: Road dio un beso prolongado en la mejilla, que hubiera sido más largo si las circunstancias le permitieran dárselo en los labios, y Lenalee una bufanda hecha a mano.

_XX de Diciembre del 2011_

_Querido diario:_

_¡LA USÓ! ¡SALIÓ A SU PRESENTACIÓN CON LA BUFANDA PUESTA! Le encantó, todas esas horas de práctica valieron la pena. _

_Estoy tan feliz… uso la bufanda que le tejí, dijo que el corte de cabello se me veía bien y prometió traernos un suvenir del lugar donde tomaría sus vacaciones._

_¡! ¿por qué tengo que ser una niña tan normal? Quisiera ser tan alegre y graciosa como Road o Alma. Pero lo juro, la próxima vez no me quedaré callada, le sonreiré y haré preguntas._

_Fin_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente hizo el viaje de seis horas esta vez y murió en el asiento reviviendo únicamente para ir al baño, despertó con el estómago devorando sus otros órganos, lo cual era perfecto pues iría directamente al _Mugen japanese food_. Quizá era exagerado pensar en volver ese mismo día pero era la víspera de noche buena, pero su propósito no le llevaría más de unas horas para lograrse.

Se apresuró a mirar por la ventana en cuanto se sacudió la modorra y el pueblo estaba diferente, mientras la cuidad se llenaba de nieve poco a poco, aquel lugar seguía verde, la gente iba abrigada ligeramente y las calles estaban adornadas sobriamente sin aquel furor que hacía la navidad en los cerebros de las personas. El clima era fresco y el viento dejaba frías las mejillas pero incluso tuvo que quitarse la chamarra que traía encima para poder respirar mejor. Tomó el autobús ahora que conocía algunas rutas y llegó muy pronto, se sorprendió, en al cuidad ir a cualquier lugar costaba al menos una hora de tiempo.

—¡Allen-chan! — dijo Tiedoll casi en un grito y de inmediato salió de la barra para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y apretó fuerte

—¿cómo ha estado Tiedoll-san? — dijo una vez que fue liberado

—ahhhh…. Fuerte como un toro y sano hasta el último hueso — dijo en un suspiro orgulloso de su percepción personal del propio estado físico — pero ¿qué te sirvo? ¡ah! Dango, dango, por supuesto — le hizo unas señas a Wamu-kun y este corrió a la cocina a dar la orden — ven sentémonos — invitó a una mesa. Aun era temprano y no tenía mucha clientela

—¿qué tal va todo por acá? — Allen recibió el té que les servían

—después de tu partida y la de Yuu perdí mucha clientela femenina, mis meseros son feos así que cuando tengas tiempo da una vuelta por aquí y si estas aburrido ven a trabajar un momento conmigo — Allen sonrió y aceptó la propuesta entre las risas del abuelo, un mesero escuchó y pareció ofendido pero simplemente suspiró.

—y ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿encontraste comprador para la casa? — dio un sorbo ruidoso

—no, mi visita es por usted — lo miró a los ojos, el viejo parecía sorprendido — vera… desde que vine aquí he comenzado a recordar detalles y quiero asegurarme de que lo poco al menos sea real — Tiedoll asintió, se acomodó las gafas — y usted es la única persona con credibilidad sobre mi infancia — Allen agachó la cabeza con respeto — ayúdeme, por favor — esperó una respuesta

—me temo que no soy el indicado, sé lo superficial —

—no importa, por poco que sea —

—Yuu está en la cuidad — dijo advirtiendo que Allen probablemente ya lo sabía — él te podría aclarar tus dudas, además sería una buena oportunidad para limar asperezas — dijo imaginando equivocadamente que Kanda estaba dispuesto a renovar la amistad con el "moyashi". Allen torció la boca ligeramente. Las dos ocasiones en que se había encontrado con su "ex amigo" no eran adecuadas para hacer preguntas sobre sus recuerdos y claro, a Kanda no le interesaba saber. No molestaría a alguien tan poco cooperativo, mucho menos rogaría su ayuda.

—seré sincero con usted — dudó un momento respecto al modo de comenzar su explicación, Tiedoll lo miraba atento — después del accidente he tenido que tomar medicamentos pero los he dejado porque sin ellos comienzo a recordar — Tiedoll lo miró casi orgulloso, él no le apostaba mucho a la ciencia — pero a cambio me siento enfermo casi todos los días. Quiero asegurarme de que este funcionando y verdaderamente recuerde hechos, si son alucinaciones volveré a tomar la medicina — dijo serio y determinado

—¿dónde pasarás tu cumpleaños? — Wamu-kun llegó con un plato de dangos, Tiedoll apuró a Allen a tomar una varita

—si es posible volveré hoy mismo a la cuidad, pero para navidad no planeo nada en especial — Allen tomó los dangos de té verde y mordió la primer bola

—quédate entonces —

—pero… —

—Kanda no vendrá. Esta trabajando con un fotógrafo, de asistente. Llamó hace unos días y dijo que no vendría — aclaró Tiedoll — hace meses que no lo veo, pero está bien, tampoco podría forzarlo a quedarse a mi lado — dijo con un dejo chantajista en la voz

La tarde del 23 y la mañana del 24 terminó ayudando en el local conocido como _Mugen japanese food _ donde se sirve la mejor comida japonesa de esa pequeña cuidad (según el dueño). Esos días hubo buena venta.

La noche anterior había dormido en el sillón de siempre en casa de sus abuelos. Hasta ahora le había hecho muy pocas preguntas a Tiedoll pero se daba cuenta que no estaba consiguiendo nada, incluso el mismísimo abuelo de Kanda se sorprendía por conocer esos detalles. Después de todo Tiedoll tenía razón, no era el más indicado para resolver su conflicto.

Sin embargo no era tan sencillo, la mitad de lo que le decía a Tiedoll era verdad y la otra no se sabía, si estaba alucinando sería la cereza en el pastel de sus malestares y ahora si tendría que volver con el médico, contarle de su experimento y recibir la reprimenda de él y su manager y quién sabe que más, tal vez un aumento de dosis, tal vez ahora tomaría un frasco entero cada vez. Por otro lado él mismo se estaba cansando de marearse, sangrar, vomitar y sentir que su cabeza es aplastada por una roca desde la mañana hasta la noche. No podía comer lo que se le daba la gana, estaba de mal humor a veces, había dejado de escuchar música en al cantidad que lo hacía antes y dormía en todos los ratos libres que tenía. Sabía fingir bien pero no se podía engañar a si mismo.

¿funcionaba o no funcionaba?

—¡¿Kanda tuvo novia? — dijo casi escandalizado por la afirmación, lo cierto es que con ese carácter, no importa si eres homo o hétero, era una verdadera hazaña. Afortunadamente la revelación fue hecha en casa de Tiedoll o habría más gente sorprendida.

—¡claro! Mira — Tiedoll se ayudaba de sus álbumes para respaldar sus recuerdos, tomó uno, el más delgado y pasó las páginas hasta encontrar una fotografía tan grande que era la única, una fotografía grupal

—es ella — dijo Tiedoll señalando a la chica rubia que Kanda tenía colgada al cuello y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—si, es la misma que recuerdo — analizó por un momento y aseguró asintiendo. Era sumamente extraño ver a Kanda en su época hétero

—era muy agradable, linda, no muy inteligente pero soportaba a mi nieto y eso no lo consigue cualquiera — sonrió viendo la foto, un Kanda más joven y menos refunfuñón arrugaba la frente en protesta por tener que salir en la fotografía — ella lo volvió más sociable, consiguió bastantes amigos pero en cuanto la terminó — hizo un ademán indicando que todos sus "amigos" habían desaparecido — volvió a encerrarse en su habitación a pintar, sólo salía para tomar fotografías, comenzó a meditar, el dojo de kendo se volvió su segunda casa y se dejó crecer el cabello —

—las cosas debieron terminar muy mal con ella — Allen no veía cambio en al expresión de Kanda, parecía haber nacido con esa cara de enojo, con los músculos de la frente contraídos

—seguramente, ha sido la única, luego tú desapareciste… — Tiedoll le dejó el álbum y tomó otro para buscar más evidencia.

En esas fotografías él no aparecía. Algunas mostraban a Kanda más relajado, tanto como podía estarlo. La novia estaba en varias y al parecer ella era quien las tomaba. Sin duda fue una época feliz, una donde él no estuvo.

—¡Yuu! ¡bienvenido! — Tiedoll se levantó causándole un sobresalto a Allen, cruzó la sala y abrazó a su nieto, definitivamente esperaba su llegada. Kanda estaba al pie de la puerta fulminando con la mirada a su abuelo, la mochila que traía a cuestas le impedía ser estrechado totalmente

—Mentiroso — le dijo ofendido

—si no decía que estaba en el hospital, no hubieras venido — le dijo sonriendo — te esperaba más temprano — Kanda se quitó la mochila en cuanto su abuelo lo soltó y bufó, a pesar de la mentira el viejo descarado esperaba puntualidad

—sabía que mentías, dejé todo resuelto para que Link me dejara venir — dijo seco y masajeó el hombro que había cargado la mochila. Que su abuelo se molestara en inventarse una treta como una hospitalización significaba, en su familia, que le extrañaba. Señal perfecta de no tener más opción que seguirle el juego y conceder sus deseos de viejo loco.

—mi Yuu tan listo — y Kanda gruñó bajito protestando por su condenado nombre de pila.

—mira, tenemos un invitado — Tiedoll señaló al sujeto sentado en el sofá y rodeado de álbumes y fotografías sueltas. Hasta ahora Allen había permanecido atento a ver cuanto tiempo tardaba Kanda en detectar su presencia.

—me voy — y se agachó para tomar su mochila de nuevo ganándose, de parte de su abuelo, un golpe en la frente

—ya estas aquí, es noche buena y estoy preparando pavo — el viejo jaló la mochila y se la llevó al armario

—con mayor razón, me voy — Kanda fue tras él y comenzaron a forcejear por la mochila. Si Kanda hubiera usado su verdadera fuerza el asunto habría terminado rápido pero no sería digno noquear al abuelo, cosa que le enfurecía.

—Tiedoll-san, es mejor que me vaya — Allen se levantó y caminó hacía donde ellos estaban — disculpe las molestias, me ayudó mucho, gracias — agachó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y respeto

—no, nadie se va, me tienen que ayudar con la cena —

—já — aprovechó al distracción y le quitó la mochila a su abuelo

—si te vas Yuu Kanda puedes irte olvidando que tienes abuelo y juro por tu madre que le enseñaré tus fotografías de bebé a Allen— el abuelo proclamó su ultimátum

Al final nadie se fue, no pro las fotografías o por quedarse sin abuelo, Kanda comprendió que el que se tenía que ir era Allen, esa era su casa y aunque a veces su maldito orgullo dominaba, el abuelo encendía su sentido del honor. No dejaría al viejo tirado.

Walker se sintió apenado, pero debió imaginarlo, Kanda tendría que ir en navidad y quedándose más de lo planeado obviamente terminaría encontrándoselo. Estaba ahí, ni hablar.

Hicieron el dichoso relleno, el pavo estuvo en el horno a tiempo, las ensaladas listas, las bebidas frías y todos tensos.

—vuelvo — dijo Tiedoll quitándose el delantal y tomando sus llaves — tú no te vayas y tú haz preguntas — dio órdenes primero señalando a Kanda y luego a Allen. El abuelo salió, estaba anocheciendo pero a pesar de que Allen se ofreció a acompañarlo él se negó, "el pueblo es tranquilo y seguro" dijo.

—¿qué… haces aquí? — dijo apretando los dientes, lavaba la loza con la misma fuerza que había contenido para no largarse

—pues… es que yo… emm… — Allen pensaba si contarle la historia del HHG

—no me importa —

—¡pero tú preguntaste! — ¡ajá! Intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas

—no me interesa — igual de lo diría

—vine por el señor Tiedoll — Allen ponía cubierta plástica a los tazones de ensalada

—¿necesitabas una familia para navidad? — Kanda había terminado, cerró el grifo. Allen lo miró intensamente, no quería decirle la razón de su visita pero no había otra manera de callarlo

—estoy comprobando algunas cosas que recordé, entre ellas que tuviste novia —

—¿eso a que viene? — Kanda lo desafiaba, seguramente una estupidez saldría de esa aformación

—¿la dejaste por mi? — dijo burlándose

—tsk — hizo el sonido habitual combinándolo con una risa, se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con superioridad — nos viste, mientras me la estaba tirando, y comenzaste a llorar — Kanda sonreía de una forma que jamás había visto — luego te me declaraste a gritos y por besarme aguantaste una golpiza ¿alguna duda? —

—yo no hice eso — Allen no podía creerse en esa situación

—eras más idiota que ahora, la diferencia es que aprendiste a defenderte — caminó fuera de la cocina

—estaba enamorado de ti… —dijo razonando en voz alta, todo este tiempo había imaginado que era al revés

—imbécil —

—dime más — Kanda volteó con fastidio, qué poco importante era lo que acababa de descubrir que pedía más, ¿qué otra cosa quería saber? — ¿qué hacía? ¿qué te decía? — el japonés siguió su camino rumbo a su habitación, Allen lo siguió por las escaleras.

Y si, Tiedoll tenía razón, Kanda era el indicado para armar su memoria recuperada

—largo — dijo Kanda cuando Allen se metió tras él a su habitación

—entonces jamás te guste, ni te enamoraste de mi — estableció Allen, Kanda abrió las ventanas ¿y si lanzaba al moyashi a través de ellas? Pero mejor las dejaría abiertas para evitar pagar reparación — yo era el que estaba mal de la cabeza, porque hay que estarlo para enamorarse de ti — Kanda volteó los ojos — ¿estamos de acuerdo? — no hubo respuesta — contesta —

—aja —

—pero hay algo que no entiendo, si jamás te importé de esa manera ¿de dónde nace ese resentimiento hacía mi? —

—no hagas suposiciones — prevenía que la cabeza de Allen hiciera conjeturas apresuradas, conjeturas que no quería que fueran pensadas por ese estúpido

—entonces se sincero —

—¿seguro? — se apoyó en la pared — no te va a gustar — Allen lo miró y asintió —

Kanda separó la silla de su escritorio y se sentó, Allen esperaba que se le ofreciera un asiento y como jamás llegó el momento, tomó un pedazo en la cama — escucha bien moyashi, no lo repetiré — Allen puso toda su atención.

Kanda respiró. Profundo.

—la última vez que te vi, antes de volverte más idiota, fue cuando te declaraste. Después te visité en el hospital y no pudiste reconocerme, me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente. Un tiempo después Mana vino, le pregunté por ti y me ordenó no buscarte o acercarme, estaba guardando cajas con tus cosas en la bodega del jardín de tus abuelos, luego dijo que habías tratado de suicidarte por mi culpa — Kanda se levantó, su abuelo había regresado

—no es cierto, dijiste que serías sincero —

—no esperaba que lo creyeras, pero… piensa bien quien te miente — Kanda salió de la habitación totalmente insatisfecho.

Sincerarse es la cosa más inútil del mundo, ahora lo veía. Al menos había escapado de los cuestionamientos soltando otra verdad.

Abajo el abuelo esperaba con un pastel felicitando al moyashi. En cinco horas sería su cumpleaños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS:**

**(1)$ 5.63: **no es el precio real del Dr. Pepper, de hecho es el precio de la gasolina en Polonia (¿?)

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** estoy tratando de responder todos los reviews en privado pero igual agradezco aquí por los reviews sin cuenta.

**Racksha yami, lirionegro-san, kaoryciel94, neko-chan, makuya-love, Gotik-Neko-Chan.13, kotoko-noda **(¿platicar donde? o.o)**, KawaiiSophie, KOKORO-CHAN **(no, el HHG no existe XD el nombre se lo debo a Karu-kun, él se lo inventó a petición mía)**, my name is **(no te preocupes que luego soy taaan lenta en actualizar XDD lo importante es que te siga pareciendo interesante ;D)** y…**

**Vanilla Flan: **quise responderte pero tienes desactivada la opción de mensajes privadosentonces respondo a tus cuestiones: primero explicaré que de este fic sólo es seguro el final y el camino hacia él, las situaciones las voy haciendo semana con semana, entonces depende del rumbo que le quiera dar a cada capítulo. **"¿Cuándo se darán un beso de verdad, menos corto y eso?****"**: habrá besos, estoy tratando de hacer más largos los capítulos para avanzar hacia la parte romántica. **"****¿Habrá Lemon o Lime?"**: en un principio este fic estuvo pensado para no contener ninguna cosa puerca XDD, pero me estoy convenciendo de un lemon o algo en el futuro. Sí, estoy de acuerdo con la teoría de que se nace homosexual. Y adoro los reviews largos, mucho más cuando son críticos :D. gracias por tu review y por tus preguntas, me animaste el día.

**TAN TAN, AQUÍ LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS. GRACIAS POR TODO, ME LAEGRA QUE SE TOMEN UN TIEMPO PARA LEERME Y ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ NO SEA TIEMPO DESPERDICIADO ;D. NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	16. Por el pasado

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Señoritos y señoritas: LOS FINALES, LA PESADILLA DEL INFIERNO, LA PROFESORA DEL DIABLO, LOS ENSAYOS DE TEMAS ASFIXIANTES, TODO TERMINO! Bien, comparto mi alegría porque ya puedo hacer de mi vida un papalote XDD y por tanto actualizar masivamente (espero).**

**Una vez acabada mi tortura decidí juntar el capítulo de la semana pasada (que era una cosa de nada: 3 páginas de Word) y el de esta semana para resolver de una vez por todas mis embrollos y compensarles.**

**Aquí el cap. 16, agradecimientos al final como siempre. Espero que le guste.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:AU, Yullen, Arekan, Tyken, demasiados diálogos XD, personajes necios que no se dejan emparejar, bla bla bla.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino (tributo y reverencias, un altar. GRACIAS PRO EL CAP 205)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen corrió a su casa.

"En el jardín ¿cierto?"

Rodeo en cuanto pasó la reja hasta llegar a la parte trasera. En una esquina, pegado a la cerca que era trepada por una enredadera, se encontraba una casucha más alta que ancha, de madera oscurecida que parecía sostenerse en pie por un milagro. Allen dio unos golpecitos y contrario a su apariencia, era bastante sólida.

La puerta no tenía candado o cosa alguna que impidiera abrirla así tomó la orilla y la jaló. Ya había visto la bodega cuando hizo el maratón de limpieza hace dos primaveras pero la evitó temiendo encontrarse con algo que, ni pagando, alguien querría limpiar.

Instrumentos de jardinería, una mesa y sillas de jardín muy bien acomodadas y oxidadas, cajas, herramientas, una cortadora de césped de la era de las cavernas, chacharas varias y cosas que debieron tirarse a la basura desde hace años, la bodega no parecía albergar ningún misterio. Allen tomó un banco quitando el paquete de periódicos viejos que tenía encima, subió en el y quitó los tubos de encima de las cajas de la estructura pegada a la pared. Así pudo tomar las primeras cajas que decían "Navidad" sobre las tapas. Buscaría en todas no importaba lo que dijeran o como se vieran, si no agotaba sus opciones no comprobaría que Kanda mentía.

Pasó un rato y media docena de cajas de adornos navideños para encontrar un par que por estar al ras del suelo y bajo todas las cosas posibles estaban aplastadas y húmedas. Obviamente se habían ocultado a apropósito. Abrió la primera temiendo.

Todo dentro de ellas estaba desordenado, como si sólo hubieran lanzado las cosas en su interior. Libretas, partituras, libros, notas… llevó las cajas al interior de la casa para revisarlas.

En el suelo regó el contenido. Un celular salió rebotando, se apresuró y lo tomó. ¿De verdad sería suyo? Volvió al montón de papeles y cosas sentándose en el piso, puso a un lado el móvil y revisó la primer libreta a su alcance. Pasó las hojas, eran notas escolares combinadas con partituras improvisadas, rayones, dibujos ociosos y canciones firmadas, sí, con su nombre. Cambió las páginas con más prisa sin creerse que eso, con letra tan diferente a la suya, le pertenecía. Hacia la mitad del cuaderno las cosas se acababan, en lugar de apuntes de clase había unos dibujos bastante malos y tachados con tinta negra. Al menos eso no había cambiado, seguía siendo malísimo para dibujar. De la nada, al dar la vuelta a la hoja había un fabuloso dibujo; dos pájaros en una jaula pero detallados y coloreados de tal forma que lo miró unos segundos analizándolo pues lograron impresionarlo. Abajo, una letra casi inmaculada y en lápiz decía: "ESTO es dibujar, estúpido Moyashi". Fue inevitable una mueca, ya sabía quién había dibujado esos pollos, ahora horrorosos. La libreta terminaba ahí, entonces la lanzó a lo que en un futuro inmediato sería "el montón de lo revisado".

Muchas de las siguientes eran como la anterior, a veces había dibujos de Kanda, a veces sólo burlas hechas con marcador negro. El maldito ese estaba presente, pero esas cosa son probaban nada, tal vez Mana las había llevado ahí porque no les encontraba otra utilidad. Tenían canciones y piezas para ejecutar en piano, su padre pensaría que más adelante podría ocuparlas.

Recordó el móvil, trató de encenderlo sin muchas esperanzas y ¡voila! Pronto se iluminó la pantalla. Llamadas, mensajes, todo estaba ahí, no tenía cámara ni almacenaba música y el diseño en gris indicaba que era viejo. Los mensajes enviados le sorprendieron, todos iban dirigidos a Kanda, algunos insultos y los de fechas más tempranas, disculpas. Eran tan sentidos, desesperados, escritos sin cortar ninguna palabra y siempre pedían una respuesta. Estaban fechados meses antes de su accidente.

Suspiró acostándose en el piso. ¿Qué significaba? Hasta ahora se probaba que había estado enamorado de Kanda y que la historia del cretino iba bien hasta lo de la novia y el drama de la declaración. Odiaba admitir que Kanda había dicho la verdad y más odiaba saber que le había rogado que lo perdonara.

Comenzó a recoger los papeles y ponerlos de nuevo en las cajas, al final no había encontrado nada importante. En realidad no sabía que esperaba encontrar. Entonces fue cuando miró el folder del hospital donde lo habían atendido desde el accidente hasta ahora. Bien, al menos conocería algunos detalles médicos de su tragedia. Y no, no eran archivos médicos, eran bastantes hojas con términos legales y ponían de título "Responsiva". Lo leyó, tanto como pudo. Explicaba las complicaciones de un procedimiento con el HHG y excluía al hospital y especialistas de toda responsabilidad por muerte, daño cerebral o complicaciones posteriores a la cirugía del paciente. Ahí entraba su nombre, como paciente.

Llegó al final del documento donde había tres firmas y una huella. Su padre, su padrino Marian Cross y el director del hospital habían firmado. La huella tenía debajo "Allen Walker".

No explicaban qué era el tratamiento y estaba fechado en diciembre del 2006. No podía ser parte de la rehabilitación después de su amnesia pues su accidente había sucedido, según su padre, en agosto del 2007 y había salido del hospital a finales de septiembre del mismo año. Existía una laguna en ese tiempo, de diciembre a agosto ¿qué había sucedido? Eran 9 meses, no podía ignorar tan largo tiempo.

Allen volvió a casa de Tiedoll con su móvil viejo y los papeles del hospital. Se los mostraría a Kanda, él tenía que saber algo.

El abuelo lo reprimió por huir de la búsqueda de los adornos navideños. Aunque no lo admitiera, Tiedoll no podía aventurarse a subir una escalera para colocar las luces o cargas las cajas que guardaban el árbol de navidad artificial. Cuando llegó, Kanda ya había puesto las lunes en la casa y se peleaba con Tiedoll porque este le hacía mover el árbol de aquí a allá sin decidirse por un lugar donde dejarlo.

—quizá… no, no, mejor en la sala, moveremos los sillones un poco y lo dejaremos junto a la ventana — y ahí iba Kanda apretando los dientes murmurando insultos japoneses, apartaba los sillones a patadas y estornudaba por el polvo guardado en el viejo árbol.

—umm… no alcanza el cable — Kanda volteó los ojos — mejor donde estaba —

—¡ya!, ¡se queda aquí! —y Kanda fue refunfuñando a buscar una extensión

—Allen, ¿podrías comenzar a adornarlo? Iré a revisar el pavo — Tiedoll parecía divertido, estaba desesperando a propósito a su nieto. Walker asintió y comenzó.

Seguía pensando en los papeles. Los tiempos no checaban. Kanda apareció a su lado, estaba conectando el árbol, ya tenía las luces puestas.

—Kanda… — Kanda seguía agachado pero ya no hacía nada — ¿cuándo me visitaste en el hospital? —

—en julio — dijo después de un silencio

—no puede ser — murmuró

—lo es — Kanda tomó unas esferas y las puso en el árbol

—yo entré al hospital en agosto — Allen miraba a Kanda

—leíste los papeles del hospital — apuntó Kanda, de otra forma no estaría preguntando detalles para revisar el tiempo

—¡tu también! — dijo escandalizado, jamás hubiera imaginado que Kanda allanara una casa y violara la privacidad de alguien

La conversación no continuó, Kanda lo chitó cuando el abuelo anunció que la cena estaba lista. Comieron, bebieron y cuando dieron las doce el abuelo sacó el pastel de Allen. Fue felicitado, Kanda de rehusó a darle un abrazo de cumpleaños, apagó las velas y cortó tres pedazos. Kanda lo recibió pero lo hizo a un lado. A pesar de la presencia de Kanda y sus comentarios groseros o miradas matadoras se estaba bien ahí, Tiedoll lo apreciaba y le trataba muy bien, era tal como si nada hubiera cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí y aunque al principio le parecía rara la forma en que el abuelo lo trataba sin tener ningún nexo con él, ahora se sentía en familia. Casi tan cómodo como con Mana.

Amaba a su padre, le recordaba con mucho cariño y después de casi cinco años de su muerte aun lo lamentaba. En vida lo había admirado mucho, era su modelo a seguir y su objetivo a superar. Rumbo a su fin, Mana había cambiado con él, parecía intranquilo y todo el tiempo sus ojos indicaban que quería decirle algo. Tal vez era eso, explicarle todo sobre su accidente, pero jamás lo hizo, ni una pista o detalle que levantara sospechas. Además era conveniente que sus abuelos hubiesen muerto antes pues no había motivo para volver al pueblo, mejor aún, su formación en la escuela de música era intensa por esos años y a penas tenía tiempo para la escuela regular. Lo había envuelto con las palabras correctas: "sigue caminando" decía, lo interpretó cómo un deseo de su padre de que superara su muerte y siguiera el camino que estaba trazado para él, que no perdiera de vista sus objetivos y se superara cada día. Pero ahora lo veía, Mana quería evitar pensara en el pasado, por eso pedía que siguiera. Lo mantuvo en una burbuja, incluso él mismo se quedó dentro… hasta que volvió ahí.

En ese lugar era lo más peligroso para él, de eso lo había protegido Mana. Ahora entendía porqué jamás hablaba de ese lugar, ni de sus abuelos ni mucho menos conservaba fotos o pretendió llevarlo ahí para refrescar su memoria.

Debió ser muy duro para su padre dejar atrás todo eso por su bien. Mana no volvió de nuevo al lugar y murió sin visitar la tumba de sus padres a pesar de tener tiempo, su muerte fue lenta.

Tiedoll se fue a acostar, eran las dos de la madrugada y estaba cabeceando en la mesa, dejando oraciones sin sentido y al aire. Se despidió y les advirtió que no desatara una fiesta en su ausencia. Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar.

Kanda se levantó a penas su abuelo subió y comenzó a guardar la comida, Allen lo siguió e hizo lo mismo. En cuanto terminaron Kanda se dirigió a las escaleras sin decir nada.

—Kanda… — Allen lo hizo detenerse, esperó un momento y justo cuando iba a seguir avanzando volvió a hablar — ¿Cuándo me visitaste en el hospital? —

—en julio — después de un silencio respondió

—no puede ser, yo entré en agosto — Allen se cruzó de brazos, era otro dato que estaba fuera de tiempo — ¿estas seguro? —

—fui en julio — finalizó y siguió subiendo. Detestaba cuando alguien dudaba de lo que decía.

—si, ya lo dijiste — le dedicó una mirada que decía "no estoy sordo" — ¿podemos… hablar? — Kanda lo miró sobre el hombro, dio un paso hacia atrás en la escalera, al parecer estaba dispuesto.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, Kanda lo miró fastidiado y volvió a subir los escalones regresados. Allen le pidió que esperara pero no hizo caso. Finalmente el peliblanco pudo contestar.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! — gritaba Lavi a tal volumen que debió alejarse del auricular — DEBISTE VENIR, DEBES ESTAR ABURRIENDOTE EN ESE PUEBLO — detrás de la voz se escuchaba música y gente hablando

—pues… no me aburro pero, hubiera preferido eso — dijo mirando con resentimiento el camino de Kanda hacía arriba

—¿qué paso? — la efusividad de Lavi bajo al instante — no te habrá pasado algo ¿o si? — Lavi parecía alejarse del tumulto

—nada, nada, estoy bien. Te hablaré de ello cuando regrese, igual no hay mucho que podamos hacer —

—me estas asustando — ahora el entorno de Lavi estaba totalmente en silencio — dime, al menos para saber que estas bien — Allen dudo, ordenó sus ideas, lo cierto que es no había tenido mucho tiempo para analizarlo y no sabía que tan grave era la información que acababa de descubrir — ¿Allen? —

—si, sigo aquí — y buscó como comenzar — … parece que hay más de una versión de la manera en que perdí la memoria —

—¿del accidente? —

—ya no es seguro que haya sido un accidente, mi padre dijo que había intentado suicidarme — sin darse cuenta estaba tocando la cicatriz entre su cabello.

—¿suicidio? ¿de donde sacaste la idea? —

—una persona me lo dijo, que mi padre le había dado esa explicación — Allen se rascó la cabeza, ahora que lo decía sonaba tan descabellado — además, en la casa, encontré cosas mías, de antes de la amnesia. Había un celular, libretas, libros… pero encontré unos documentos, mi padre y mi padrino Cross los firmaron, además estaba mi huella digital… es una responsiva, para aplicarme un tratamiento con el HHG —

—Allen… —

—¡y las fechas están mal! Habla de aplicarme el tratamiento en diciembre del 2006 ¡pero yo entré al hospital en agosto del 2007! — Allen hablaba muy rápido, no sabía si se estaba explicando con claridad — el HHG de la responsiva es el mismo que tomo a diario: Hidrohexaglicicina —

—Allen, es que… — fue cortado

—y luego Bakanda dijo que me había visitado en el hospital… ¡EN JULIO! ¿Cómo es posible si me internaron en agosto? —

—¿quién es Bakanda? —

—el asistente de Link, se supone que estuve enamorado de él —

Kanda apretó el puño al escuchar su nombre transformado en insulto, contrario a sus costumbres se había quedado en la vuelta de las escaleras para escuchar con quién hablaba el moyashi. "¿se supone? ¡JÁ!"

—ah… ¿él que tiene que ver con el HHG? — se refería a Kanda y no entendía el porqué de la deformación de su nombre

—no sé… pero después del accidente (qué quién sabe si lo sea en realidad) Bakanda es lo único que no recuerdo, ni un poco. A los abuelos, la escuela, a mis compañeros del conservatorio… los recuerdo a medias pero de él no sabía nada —

—Allen, iré por ti — dijo en un tono verdaderamente preocupado

—no, no, tu estás de vacaciones — dijo Allen saliendo al jardín pues se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablado alto. Kanda bajo las escaleras dudando, no le incumbía, sin embargo no podía irse.

—es que… necesito hablar contigo —

—pues dímelo por acá, no tiene caso que vengas sólo por una charla — Lavi pareció incómodo, se escuchaba su respiración que parecía contener lo que diría.

—recuerdas… ¿recuerdas la vez que te pregunté qué era "HHG"? —

—si, creo que si —

—estuve investigando, no encontré mucho ni es confiable pero… — Lavi suspiró, ya estaba a mitad del camino — encontré una página, decía que el HHG era usado en víctimas de violaciones o secuestros para borrar el trauma de sus mentes —

—es muy de ciencia ficción — Allen tenía arrugada la frente —debe ser una broma —

—no lo creo, Sokaro Winters vio tu medicina y, no lo dijo claramente pero insinuó que esas pastillas las usaba para borrar la memoria de las gruppies —

—debió hablar de otro HHG, además Sokaro es perverso —

—no Allen, piensa ¿por qué recordaste cosas cuando dejaste tu tratamiento? Además a Winters no le gustan las bromas—

—¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —

—yo tampoco lo creía, pero ahora, con lo que me haz dicho, no hay duda que es real —

—es importante y no me lo dijiste — Allen estaba ofendido. Lavi tenía en sus manos una pieza clave desde hace mucho —se supone que eres mi amigo. Por loco que sonara, debiste decirme —

—lo siento, de verdad lo siento — tenía razón, debió hablar — ahora mismo voy por ti, hablaremos con tu doctor para que te dé una explicación… —

—no hace falta, dejé las pastillas hace meses —

—Walker — dijo en tono regañón

—¿qué? ¿vas a reñirme? ¿tú, el que no dijo nada? —

—no te escudes en eso, sabes que estuvo mal —

—Lavi… si me vio-… violaron… —

—cálmate, no estamos seguros. Pudieron secuestrarte —

—por supuesto, eso mejora mi posición — Allen hizo una expresión de fastidio. De sólo pensar en que… bueno, no quería ni pensarlo — mañana regresaré a la cuidad, espero descubrir algo —

—entonces yo también voy —

—no te preocupes, no haré nada… como intentar suicidarme de nuevo —

—hey, tranquilízate — tener a un Walker sarcástico o irónico era mala señal

—ya… es que esto no es para estar tranquilo — ambos guardaron silencio, pensando en qué harían puesto que si, era preocupante

—lo siento, he dicho que regresaré sin pensar en los horarios del avión. Los revisaré y te aviso, de todas formas no creo que tu doctor nos reciba en navidad —dijo Lavi comprendiendo que se estaban apresurando

—yo me regreso como sea. No puedo esperar — se despidieron y acordaron mensajearse.

¿Quién podría resolver aquello? Descubrió una maraña de mentiras. ¿su padre hizo todo eso para protegerlo? Por eso había guardado sus cosas, por eso jamás vendió la casa de sus abuelos por si mismo: para que descubriera aquello. Era optimista, quería pensar que su padre le había dejado las pistas para descubrir el caso y que no eran fallas en el plan de mantenerlo a salvo.

Kanda se fue uniendo los cabos que aquella conversación acababa de soltar.

A la mañana siguiente Allen revisó los papeles de las cajas nuevamente, tomó lo que creyó más relevante: los documentos, el móvil, una libreta con direcciones y algunas partituras. Lo puso todo en su bolsa de viaje y se encaminó a la casa de Tiedoll a despedirse. Seguramente no encontraría despierto al dueño pero al menos podría dejarle una nota agradeciendo su hospitalidad y el delicioso pastel de cumpleaños.

Su móvil sonó y de inmediato supo que no era Lavi, el tono era diferente.

—Feliz cumpleaños chico —

—gracias Tyki —Allen se orilló, estaba en la calle

—¿qué tal te va? No te escucho ebrio —

—¿por qué tendría que estarlo? — Allen acomodó la bolsa en su hombro, ahora pesaba más.

—es navidad y tu cumpleaños, ¡hey! no escucho la fiesta —

—no la hay. Regreso a la cuidad —

—perfecto, entonces la haremos aquí —Tyki sonrió del otro lado — ¿a qué hora llegas? —

—ni idea, recién voy para la terminal de autobuses —

—vale, yo me las arreglo. Te dejo, Road viene hacía acá — finalizó la llamada. Allen incluso escuchó a Road preguntando con quién hablaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿puedo sentarme? — Allen señalaba el asiento ocupado por el equipaje de Kanda. Él lo quitó y lo puso en el sitio delante suyo, Walker hizo lo mismo con su enorme bolsa y tomó asiento.

Se habían encontrado en la terminal. Ambos "abandonaban" a Tiedoll. Parecía absurdo estar cada quien en una zona diferente del autobús conociéndose y siendo los únicos en él, Allen decidió remediarlo una vez que nadie más subió, después de todo era 25 de diciembre, no muchos viajaban.

—encontraste algo — Kanda miraba por la ventanilla, le esperaba un largo camino con el mismo paisaje

—¿ah? ¿en la casa? — Allen arreglaba su asiento a una posición cómoda.

—de otra forma no tratarías de hacer conversación conmigo — fuera todo era árbol, árbol, árbol, árbol, árbol, árbol, árbol, árbol… ¿una vaca?

—si, encontré mucho, gracias —

—reconócelo —

—¿el que? —

—que te equivocaste al pensar que mentía —

—claro, no mentías respecto a las cajas en la bodega — Allen torcía la boca — de lo demás quién sabe — Kanda bufó y cerró la cortinilla justo ahora daba el sol directo a su rostro

Te arrepentirás por no haberme dado la razón, Mana Walker era un mentiroso —

—no hables así de mi padre —

—yo no santifico a los muertos, menos aún cuando hacen mal —

—¿qué mal? Mi padre no era malo —

—¿no lo haz deducido? Es obvio que te alejó de este lugar por mí —

—¡JÁ! — dijo Allen con más volumen del necesario — ¿qué mal pudo hacer alejándome de ti? Todo lo contrario —

—¿crees que no sabía que estabas enamorado de mi? —

—eso es historia pasada, lo supiera o no ya no importa, no lo siento ahora —

—lo sientes —

—¡claro que no! — Allen comenzaba a desesperarse, Kanda siempre lo lograba — deja de vanagloriarte por algo que no recuerdo —

—quizá si esta vez rogabas lo suficiente podría salir contigo — Kanda sonrió malicioso, Allen entrecerró los ojos

—jamás pasará — el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos — en todo caso ruega tú, pero advierto que te rechazaré en venganza por mandar a volar a mi yo del pasado —

—¿y si no hubiera "yo del pasado"? —

—también te rechazaría — levantó el rostro con superioridad

—ahí están las consecuencias de la estupidez de Mana Walker — Kanda reclinó su asiento — si no te hubiera lavado el cerebro, serías feliz — se recostó y cerró los ojos

—¿quién dice que no lo soy? — Kanda sonrió de lado pero no dijo nada, Allen esperó una respuesta

—no vomites moyashi —

—"Allen" — corrigió — no te preocupes, lo haría sobre ti para no ensuciar el autobús —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡MO… YA… SHI! — gritaba Kanda al notar que su amigo se había quedado atrás

—¡es… A… A… Allen! — decía un niño con las mejillas rojas respirando entrecortado. Arrastraba un cubo lleno de herramienta de jardín.

—no te vuelvo a traer — Kanda le cambió la cubeta por las flores y bolsa plástica que tenía en la mano

—¡ah! ¿por qué? Es tu culpa, siempre me das lo más pesado — dijo frotándose la frente con el brazo para quitarse el sudor, había un sol del infierno pero Kanda no parecía cansado

—débil — comenzó a caminar dejándolo nuevamente

—¡espera! — Allen corrió como pudo

Entraron al cementerio por un camino bien conocido por Kanda. El lugar estaba repleto de tumbas espectaculares, algunos eran mausoleos tan grandes que una persona podría vivir en ellos con toda comodidad, tenían un estilo gótico que los hacía casi tenebrosos. Esculturas de ángeles, cruces de piedra o mármol adornadas con flores preciosamente detalladas. Algunas lápidas sencillas pero con grabados complicadísimos. Allen miraba a todos lados sorprendiéndose cada vez, ninguno de los niños parecía temeroso a pesar del aspecto de película de terror que le daba la maleza y árboles crecidos sin dirección al cementerio. A veces pasaba una lagartija, un ratón o un bicho, asustados por el crujir de las ramas secas al paso de los pequeños.

—¡WOA! ¡MIRA ESTA! — dijo poniendo todo en el piso y subiendo a una lápida que tenía la escultura de un caballo siendo montado por el difunto dueño de esta en sus años dorados. Allen intentó subirse al caballo. Kanda volteó los ojos y siguió.

Allen evaluaba todo lo que encontraba, desde una telaraña hasta las florecillas que crecían entre los adoquínes del camino, frecuentemente producía expresiones de sorpresa y hacía parar a Kanda para que observara con él.

Luego de varios rodeos que Allen no podría precisar ni sabiendo leer un mapa, llegaron a una tumba totalmente fuera del estilo de las demás. Sencilla y por mucho, limpia a diferencia de las otras, todo en piedra, una lápida sobre otra base con más volumen con caracteres que Allen no podía entender, era cuadrada en su base y alta, los faroles en las esquinas frontales y lo que parecía un cenicero frente a la lápida. Kanda anunció que esa era la indicada.

—¿y las otras? — preguntó Allen buscando a los lados buscando otras parecidas

—ahí están los tres —

—no Yuu, no caben los tres ahí —Allen no comprendía como la abuela y los padres de Kanda cabían en el cubo que acababa de señalarle

—los incineraron — dijo dándole un golpe a Allen — y no me llames Yuu —

—ah… —se sobó el golpe. Imaginaba que "incinerar" era como "doblar" —¿y por qué? Es más fácil ponerlo en un lugar de su tamaño —

—en Japón queman a los muertos, ahí hay cenizas —

—¿¡"incinerar" es "quemar"! — dijo llevándose las manos al rostro con espanto — ¡debe dolerles mucho! —

—no — Kanda hizo una mueca burlándose de la ignorancia de Allen — cuando te mueres no sientes nada —

Allen pareció entender. Debía funcionar como cuando hacen una fogata, todos los maderos se hacen nada cuando se queman y debían poner más para mantener vivo el fuego, al final sólo quedaba un polvillo que pintaba las manos y volaba con el viento. "Si te queman te haces chiquito" pensó Allen, "entonces cabes en una caja y tus amigos te pueden llevar a todos lados", si, parecía divertido.

Los niños comenzaron a limpiar alrededor de la tumba, cortar el césped y quitar el polvo de la lápida. Encendieron el incienso y los faroles, pusieron comida que el señor Tiedoll había preparado y era la favorita de su esposa, tabaco para el padre de Kanda y unos chocolates para su madre, luego una fotografía de la familia. Kanda le dijo como poner las manos para orar y se quedaron en silencio un momento. Allen no sabía que decir así que sólo "saludo" y pregunto qué tal estaban.

—¿y las flores? — dijo Allen. Los niños habían robado a ratos de los jardines de sus respectivos abuelos para formar un pequeño pero colorido ramillete

—son para mi mamá — Kanda las colocó bajo la lápida

—¿es ella? — dijo señalando la foto

—si —

—te pareces a ella — dijo luego de una exhaustiva observación — tienen el mismo cabello — Kanda lo empujó y caminó hacía la salida dejándolo con las herramientas

—¡ESPERA YUU! ¡ESTO PESA MUCHO! — por si fuera poco ahora tenía que cargar con al basura

—¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿esto qué? — Kanda miraba el papel de cuaderno con un número

—es mi número — Allen tomó su maleta y caminó hacía la puerta, habían llegado

—¿para qué? No pienso llamarte — Allen levantó una ceja

—se supone que fuimos amigos —

—lo haces por tu "yo del pasado" — Kanda bajó del autobús

—tómalo como quieras — Allen fue dentro de la terminal, Kanda guardó el papel.

En la sala de espera Tyki le hizo una seña a Allen, había ido por él. Saludó con la mano y de inmediato se reunieron, caminó sin voltear atrás, aunque en realidad debió para ver la reacción de Kanda.

—¿qué tal la navidad? — preguntó Allen, no esperaba que Tyki fuera a buscarlo, pensaba ir directo al hospital para pedir ver a su médico

—aburrida y cansada — Tyki se acomodó las gafas unas chicas habían murmurado algo a su paso y no quería ser reconocido — me atacaron una niña de quince años, dos de diecisiete y uno de treintaicinco —

—¿treintaicinco? —

—si, mi hermano Sheryl — dijo masajeándose las sienes — no hablemos de ellos, los tengo en casa. Mejor dime ¿qué haremos? — dijo estirándose

—lo siento, debo ir al hospital — Allen se puso el gorro, no quería ser reconocido y no era el momento de hacer de "estrella"

—¿te sientes mal de nuevo? — Tyki subió el cierre de su chamarra, estaban saliendo de la terminal — no debiste dejar tus medicinas —

—no es por eso. Debo preguntar algunas cosas sobre mi tratamiento — Allen se frotó los brazos y sacó una sudadera de su maleta, había olvidado que en la cuidad un suéter no era suficiente

—es navidad, nadie te atenderá hoy ¿Cuál es la prisa? — caminaban por el estacionamiento, Tyki le indicó donde estaba su auto y le pidió que subiera argumentando que lo llevaría a donde necesitara

—lo sé, pero no puedo esperar — Allen se notaba ansioso

—al menos llama primero, para no ir en vano — Allen asintió y el auto arrancó. En el camino llamó al doctor pero el mensaje que salía al enviarlo a buzón ponía en claro que estaba de vacaciones. Entonces decidió llamar al hospital.

—entonces si esta de vacaciones… — le dijo Allen a la enfermera que había contestado y explicado la situación — ¿alguien más podría darme la información que necesito?... — Allen se temía que tendría que esperar — … mm… ya veo… pero al menos ¿podría ver mi expediente? — Allen hablaba con calma, amabilidad, trataba de no sonar desesperado pero sus dedos sobre la cicatriz de su cabeza decían lo contrario, paulatinamente torcía la boca con decepción al escuchar a la mujer tras el teléfono — ¡un mes!... sí… deme los requisitos por favor — Allen buscó papel y pluma en su maleta y anotó los documentos necesarios para solicitar su expediente médico.

Colgó agradeciendo las atenciones pero visiblemente lamentando las trabas burocráticas. Tyki viró y tomó el camino a casa de Allen, sin embargo paró unas calles antes a comprar algo de beber. Había decidido que le mostraría aquellos infames papeles a Allen y seguro necesitaría algo fuerte. Algo sucedía, Allen ya debía saber un poco de la verdad y por eso había vuelto tan repentinamente y buscando a su médico. Sin duda. ¿a que lugar había ido?

—bebe — dio abriéndole la lata de la bebida más fuerte que pudo encontrar en el super

—no Tyki, no es momento —

—lo necesitarás —advirtió dándoselo desde la ventanilla, Allen lo recibió más por amabilidad que por deseo y Tyki fue hacia el portaequipajes.

—en serio, no bebo — puso la lata en el porta vasos del auto

—mira esto — Tyki ya estaba dentro del auto, ofreció el folder color manila con rostro serio. Allen lo tomó pero lo dejó en sus piernas un momento, imaginando que sería —lo busqué cuando supe que tomabas HHG — y entonces lo abrió.

Leyó. Cambiaba de expresión a cada línea. Miró las tomografías sin entenderlas, las evaluaciones psicológicas, las firmas de su padre… puso las manos sobre su rostro y las deslizó hacía su frente tomando con los dedos su cabello, lo sostenía con fuerza, casi lo estaba jalando, respiraba agitado y sus dientes estaban apretados.

"_**Antecedentes:**__ Allen Walker es candidato al tratamiento por intento de suicidio con sobredosis de fármacos y depresión._"

"_**Punto anulado:**__ Kanda Yuu_"

"_**Recomendaciones:**__ dosis diaria de HHG y aislamiento durante los primeros seis meses de rehabilitación. Se recomienda que no tenga contacto con el punto anulado._"

"_**Resultados: **__anulación completa_"

—me voy a casa, gra-gracias — apretó la carpeta con fuerza, abrió la puerta y fue a la parte trasera para tomar su maleta, cerró con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa

—¡espera! ¡yo te llevó! — gritó Tyki saliendo del auto y hiendo tras él, Allen caminaba aprisa.

Era increíble, todos sabían algo de su provocada amnesia, todos tenían pistas para armar su memoria. El suicidio, el tratamiento, las malditas pastillas, los asquerosos síntomas, Yuu Kanda, el tiempo en blanco de su vida. Los que se decían sus amigos le mentían, por protegerlo, si, pero eso era precisamente la maldición que lo había conducido hasta ese punto: protección, a toda costa, incluso sobre su voluntad, su identidad, sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos.

Tan malo era Kanda.

Tan peligroso.

Tan importante.

El "punto anulado", después de todo Kanda había tenido razón, todo aquel plan rebuscado fue para alejarlo de él, para protegerlo de él.

¿Era tan débil?

—¡espera! — Tyki lo tomó del brazo y lo paró — no estás bien, déjame llevarte a casa — trató de buscar su rostro pero Allen estaba agachado. Movió el brazo tratando de zafarse.

—¿lo leíste? — dijo utilizando una fuerza que no supo a bien de donde salía y logró soltarse

—lo tengo hace poco, esperaba que volvieras para dártelo y… —

—¿lo leíste o no? — ahora lo miraba a la cara, con enojo, casi penetrándolo con los ojos

—si — respondió determinado, Allen volvió a iniciar marcha — Allen… —

—nadie me dice nada, nadie — murmuraba Allen pisando fuerte

—Allen, cálmate — Tyki lo seguía. La gente los miraba, esperaba que no los reconocieran o habría un nuevo escándalo.

—me borraron la memoria — Allen volvía a enfrentarlo con el coraje acumulado de todos esos días

—lo sé —

—¿cómo conseguiste esto? — levantó la carpeta — es que… todos me conocen más de lo que yo — Allen se tomaba la cabeza, sentía que iba a explotarle, apretaba los ojos y rechinaba los dientes.

Tyki lo abrazó con fuerza.

Allen comenzó a llorar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Kanda! ¡ya esta la cena! — dijo Marie tocando a la puerta del aludido con sus enormes nudillos sosteniendo un refractario con pasta y mariscos.

—¿ya volvió? Pensé que la armonía dudaría más — Daisya se sentó a la mesa y puso una servilleta en su cuello

—desde medio día, pero se encerró en su habitación — Marie se quitó el delantal y comenzó a servir, sólo por hoy comería carbohidratos, sólo por hoy

—nada raro — Daisya encendió la TV, todo el día había programación especial navideña y justo ahora había un concierto de navidad

Kanda salió y fue a la mesa sin saludar, se sentó y recibió su plato con un gracias muy parco. Comenzaron a comer.

—_ahora tenemos al dueto del momento: ¡ALLEN WALKER Y ALMA KARMA!_ — decía el conductor, de inmediato salieron el pianista y la cantante. Comenzó la música y la niña canto con una gran sonrisa.

—cambien de canal — ordenó Kanda parando su comida. Ya no le molestaban tanto las apariciones del moyashi por todos lados, pero luego de ver como aquella tarde su maldito amante lo había recogido en la terminal… moyashi cascos ligeros, le daba su número y luego se iba con el gafotas Mikk a darse la revolcada de cumpleaños. Su cabeza maquinaba muchos otros escenarios de "traición".

—¡estas loco! Es lo mejor que hay ahora, no pienso ver _Home Alone_ otra vez — dijo Daisya tamborileando en la mesa la canción

—apágala —

—no —

—¿no? —

—oigan, oigan, es navidad y… — Marie trató de poner cordura pero Daisya ya tenía la pasta de sombrero y Kanda la cara escurriendo de soda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por su tiempo, sus comentarios y por soportar mis demoras y excusas.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: A ****kaoryciel94, Meiko Yuu Walker****, ****lirionegro-san****, ****KawaiiSophie****, ****Yu Okawa****, ****Vanilla Flan**(si, Lenalee esta en quimio, ya se acerca el momento de explicarlo).** Gracias mil gracias! También a los que no dejan review y a los que hicieron alertas y faves ;D.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana y ¡QUE MUERA LA ESCUELAAAAA!.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	17. ¿Te están matando?

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Happībāsudē Bakanda! You're the best seme of the world! Marry me!**

**Ladies and gentlemen: el nuevo cap. La verdad a todo esto es que además de la joda que son las vacaciones tengo un par de proyectos y tengo la intención de divertirme más esta vez XD, porque las vacaciones son para descansar. Por si fuera poco mi primer semana la pasé enferma y durmiendo el 70% del tiempo, empastillada y delirando la primera parte de este capítulo que al final resultó una chorrada y tuve que tirar a la basura. Ya estoy sanísima pero muerta de calor y prometo que contra viento y marea, así deba trasnochar y sobornar estaré puntual. Consideren este capítulo como la compensación por las tres semanas anteriores pues este fin de semana tendrán el siguiente.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU pro-alcoholismo, pro-café malo de los minisupers, pro-drama, pro-yullen, pro-tyken, pro-leenalen, pro-alucinación.**

**DISCAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino (Kanda no esta muerto, anda de parranda)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto escuchó cerrarse la puerta abrió los ojos. Lavi y Tyki estaban en la sala discutiendo y para su afortunada sorpresa, no era sobre él. La última hora habían estado tratando de atar cabos en su habitación mientras él fingía dormir, luego salieron de ahí pensando que, lo que para ese instante ya era una acalorada discusión sobre el pasado, despertaran a Allen y claro, él lo agradeció. No quería hablar con ellos después de su ataque dramático, había quedado como la damisela en desgracia y ahora se arrepentía de no haberse controlado. Por supuesto esas lágrimas no fueron de decepción, tristeza o abatimiento, fueron de ira, impotencia y molestia sin mencionar que la cabeza le comenzó a doler de golpe y trató de resistir aquel asalto de una sensación que sugería la llegada de un recuerdo. Siempre sentía eso cuando algo intentaba volver y luego una barrera se lo impedía, al parecer el HHG había marcado un límite y seguramente no recordaría ciertas situaciones nunca.

Allen se encontraba un mínimo más calmado. En todo el tiempo que pudo escuchar los razonamientos de Tyki y Lavi había llegado a sus propias conclusiones. Sencillamente debía pensar en lo que quería pues todo lo demás no podía remediarse, las mentiras, el tiempo perdido, el camino que había tomado su vida gracias a los recuerdos suprimidos. Lo único que le molestaba de todo aquello era no saber todos los "por qués" de la situación. No podía enojarse con su padre, comprendía sus razones para someterlo al HHG, sólo hizo lo que consideró adecuado. Imaginaba que si todos los padres tuvieran la posibilidad de borrar algún evento traumático de los recuerdos de sus hijos, seguramente lo harían, sin pensar en el mal que harían a sus hijos, enfocándose únicamente en evitar sus tristezas.

Por otro lado estaba Kanda, suponía que había hecho mucho más de lo revelado, no podría ser motivo de suicidio ver a el tipo que te gusta haciéndolo con otra persona… ¿o si?. Para Allen, ahora, con la ideología "sigue caminando" que Mana le había regalado no encontraba potencia en la razón para quitarse la vida. Pero ahí entraba el conflicto, ya no era el de antes, no sabía como era antes.

Entonces debía concentrarse en recuperar lo posible.

—buenas noches… ¿podría comunicarme con Marian Cross por favor? — había tomado el número de la libreta de direcciones encontrada en casa de sus abuelos

—¿ese canalla?¡EL MALDITO NO VIVE AQUÍ! — contestó una mujer furibunda colgando escandalosamente. Allen se sobresaltó ante tal reacción sin evitar decepcionarse. Marian Cross era su padrino pero pocas cosas le venían a la mente sobre él. Cierta vez cuando tenía la tierna edad de ocho años, su padrino apareció en su casa presentándose como el último recurso de su padre para cuidarlo mientras salía. Cross no parecía muy contento pero igual se quedó. Ese día se desbloqueó el canal pornográfico, descubrió cinco diferentes filias y vio la aplicación de cuatro de ellas, aprendió sobre la reproducción humana con información severamente ilustrada dándose por enterado que un hombre podía "intentar embarazar" a varias mujeres en una misma sesión y aprendiendo sobre las ventajas de tirarse a un hombre. Ante tales revelaciones permaneció pasmado y luego curioso, su padrino le respondía a cada pregunta con soltura y palabras que jamás debió escuchar al menos hasta pasar la década de edad. No dijo nada a su padre, no sabía que la sabiduría de Marian Cross era moralmente inaceptable.

Desde ese momento sólo había aparecido no más de media docena de veces en su vida, entre ellas el día de la muerte de su padre y en la lectura del testamento. Ni siquiera le había dejado un número para localizarlo y con lo poco que se conocían jamás imaginó necesitarle. Luego de ver su firma en los papeles supo que debía encontrarle a toda costa.

Justo ahora no tenía medio para hacerse de su número, quizá entre las cosas de Mana encontraría alguna pista de su paradero, pero para llegar a la habitación de su padre cruzaría la sala y no quería encontrarse con los sujetos que esperaban sin ganas de irse a ver si volvía a llorar como magdalena.

Usualmente era paciente, mesurado, conservaba la calma y sonreía por más fastidiosa que fuera la situación en que se encontraba. No en este caso, era para romperle la paciencia a cualquiera. Tyki y Lavi seguían en la sala con una pelea que había avanzado a tales magnitudes que ahora hablaban de sus aventuras de secundaria, luego Lavi en un acto nunca antes visto, mando al diablo a Tyki en veinte diferentes formas. No imaginó que se conocían de antes.

Le restaban 5 horas a su cumpleaños y no es que lo sintiera perdido por estar encerrado, aún si hubiera podido salir no hubiera festejado. Simplemente quería llegar al final del día.

Se levantó dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar, buscó entre sus partituras la tarjetita que Lavi había conseguido para él, tenía el número de Kanda, esperaba no fuera mentira.

—¿Kanda? —preguntó al escuchar que alguien había contestado

—¿qué? — pensó que aquella voz jamás la volvería a escuchar

—sácame de aquí — dijo en un tono que sin hacerlo a propósito sonó tal que si tuviera un asesino en casa

—¿de dónde? —

—¡de mi casa! Anda —

—¿te están matando? —

—casi —

—mm… llámeme cuando sea un hecho, iré a ver — Kanda estaba tratando de limpiar los pinceles viejos que había traído de casa de su abuelo, no tenían remedio pero igual lo intentaba aunque estuvieran más duros que una roca. Alguien tocaba a su puerta con claras intenciones de derribarla, Daisya quería venganza después de descubrir su balón de soccer ponchado y descuartizado. Razones le sobraban a Kanda para haber cometido tal crimen; su compañero hacía dominadas dentro de la casa y usualmente tiraba cosas, la última vez le había tocado a su proyecto de escultura dañándose en el acto.

—parece que tu eres a quien asesinarán — dijo Allen al escuchar el griterío de fondo

—para nada — Kanda se acercó a la puerta — llego en media hora — colgó para rugirle a Daisya con el proyecto en la mano e intenciones de usarlo contra su cabezota.

Allen tomó su atuendo de camuflaje con ansias. Sería mejor esperar a que llamaran a la puerta para salir. Seguramente tratarían de detenerlo pero la cara de fiera que tenía Kanda lo aplacaría un poco. Lavi sabían quién era Yuu Kanda y no se opondría (tanto) a dejarlo ir, si bien cada que se encontraban parecía que se arrancarían brazos y piernas, su amigo comprendía el nexo entre ellos y su valor.

La media hora pasó y con una puntualidad impactante, el timbre zumbó haciendo salir a Allen como una bala ante la mirada extrañada de sus amigos. Tal como predijo, intentaron detenerlo con ahínco, con argumentos bien armados, razonables. Allen se hizo el sordo y salió.

—No es mi problema que no puedas controlar tu vida — dijo Kanda algo molesto por tener que arrancarles de los brazos al moyashi, la situación fue estúpida, todos trataban al cabeza de anciano como si no pudiera cuidarse solo. Eso le fastidiaba, pero lo que le saltaban las venas de la frente al pensar que la razón para llamarlo era para tomarlo de excusa.

—la controlo perfectamente —

—y por eso el pelirrojo y el modelo están en tu departamento, sin contar que me llamarte para ser rescatado — tomaron el elevador, Kanda observaba los movimientos del moyashi, ahora se ponía una bufanda bastante fea.

—¿rescatarme? — Allen se puso bajo el brazo una carpeta que sostenía para ponerse el gorro y las gafas — no necesito que me rescates —

—¿a que vine entonces? — el elevador se abrió y caminaron hacía la salida

—mira esto — Allen le entregó la carpeta a Kanda y salieron — después de todo si era tu culpa — Kanda paró, estaban en la calle así que caminaron hacía el lugar menos concurrido, el super de 24 hrs. donde había algunas sillas para disfrutar del delicioso ramen instantáneo que vendían ahí. Allen se sirvió un latte y Kanda un té. Cuando estuvieron cómodos y el dependiente paranoico los dejó de acosar con la mirada Kanda abrió el folder y comenzó a leer.

—¿soy el punto anulado? — dijo soltando la carpeta en la mesita, bebió su té con toda tranquilidad — ¿es una broma? — había escuchado perfectamente lo que el tal Lavi le dijo a Allen y era mucho más creíble que lo hubieran violado a que le hubieran hecho perder la memoria.

—no, eso prueba que tenías razón: me lavaron el cerebro por tu culpa —

—¿mi culpa? Tal vez tu querías el tratamiento — aún no se la creía, aquellos documentos eran rarísimos pero tanto las fechas como su desaparición en los recuerdos de Allen se explicaban perfectamente con ellos.

—no, yo no quería — dijo mostrándole la evaluación psicológica donde quedaba claro que se negaba rotundamente — era menor de edad, bastó con la firma de mi padre —

—ese bastardo —

—¡oye! ¡él sólo quería lo mejor para mi! —

—seguro — dijo sarcástico — terminó jodiéndonos —

—el único jodido soy yo, tú tienes todos tus recuerdos — sinceramente esperaba una respuesta más escandalizada de su "amigo", su expresión no parecía conmocionada durante la lectura de los archivos, más bien parecía ofendido — y quiero recuperarlo todo —

—a la mierda moyashi — justo ahora desviaba la mirada sutilmente, fingía observar a un par de chicos que acababan de entrar a la tienda, supuso que Allen lo había llamado para dejarlo todo pro la paz — a la mierda — volvió permaneciendo concentrado en su té — te va bien, si fueras como antes no podrías ni atarte los cordones sin ayuda de Mana… ¡ah! Pero si justo ahora tienes a tus niñeros en casa —

—aunque recordara no sería el mismo de antes, afortunadamente — meneaba el vaso de cartón con su latte — sólo ayúdame por una vez en tu existencia, puede que acumules buen karma, luego tu vida dejará de ser tan miserable y podrás quitar esa cara de "estoy oliendo mi trasero todo el día" — qué maña esa de inmiscuir a su padre en sus conflictos, bien sabía Kanda que aquellos comentarios lo encendían

—no — aquella avalancha de insultos únicamente le hizo sonreír

—¡cómo que no! Lo único que tienes que hacer es hablarme de mi pasado—

—no y ya —

—te pagaré —

—¡JÁ! — levantó el mentón indignado

—entonces ¿QUÉ QUIERES? — debía conseguirlo pues era su único contacto vivo con el pasado. Kanda dio unos sorbos más con cara de suficiencia.

—lo haré, pero cuando termine hablaremos de mi pago —

—canalla — había imaginado que su molestia era por ofrecerle el dinero, por un momento creyó que lo haría gratis

—siempre puedes hacer una sesión espiritista con Mana Walker, tal vez vuelva de la tumba a aclararte sus mentiras — se levantó y tomó su té

—bueno… tienes un trato, pero mi condición es que dejes de hablar mal de mi padre — extendió su mano para sellar el acuerdo

—rechazo la condición, no estás en posición de exigir — estrechó la mano de Allen y este lo miró con ojos de pistola. De modo que seguiría con sus malos comentarios…

—¿Cuándo comenzamos? — Allen soltó a Kanda y tomó otro poco de su latte asegurándose de soplar antes

—¿crees que tengo tu tiempo? Comienza a preguntar —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las conversaciones con Kanda usualmente terminaban en reclamos y un enojo que perduraba no más allá de unos minutos después de despedirse. Por molesto que fuera, por insoportable en momentos Allen estaba totalmente concentrado en la recuperación de su memoria y prácticamente no vio a nadie más que a Kanda hasta pasado el año nuevo. Estaba agotando todo hasta poder armar su niñez y dejar de sentir que era un cuento y no su vida. Por más que Kanda le diera detalles Allen seguía sintiendo que aquello no era su vida… pero era todo lo que tenía.

—¿de nuevo aquí? — murmuró Tyki al ver a Kanda en la sala de Allen — ¿y Walker? — se dirigió a Lavi quien también estaba esperando

—no lo sé, cuando llegué no había nadie — dijo marcando de nuevo al teléfono de Allen — se suponía que hoy hablaría con Alma del video para el tercer sencillo —

Todos se miraron esperando que Allen contestara; Kanda había acudido a la hora acordada un día antes, Lavi tenía que aparecerse y Tyki siempre iba con esperanza de robarse al moyashi por unos momentos, cosa que no había logrado en las últimas semanas.

—Allen… ¿Dónde estás? — Lavi había logrado que Allen le contestase — si, comprendo… ¡¿tan tarde?... aja, aja, tendré que llamarle a Alma — Lavi se hizo hacia atrás el cabello algo desesperado, últimamente Allen se había convertido en impuntual o incumplido, pues tenía la concentración puesta en resolver los enredos que su padre le había dejado. Lavi colgó y miró a los otros chicos.

—por fin encontró a su doctor, esperará a que salga de una cirugía para hablar con él así que… — suspiró — cree que volverá como a las ocho — no tenía caso enmascarar los detalles, todos los presentes sabían por el momento que Allen pasaba.

—me voy — Kanda se levantó, era claro que Tyki no se movería de ahí y no competiría por un momento con el moyashi, finalmente el idiota era el interesado, si quería verlo de nuevo tendría que buscarlo. Tomó sus cosas y salió sin decir más provocando una sonrisa disimulada de Tyki.

— ¿también te irás? — preguntó Lavi a Mikk cuando Kanda cerró la puerta

—no tengo nada mejor que hacer — se estiró y soltó el cuerpo en el sofá

—no presiones a Allen, aunque no lo diga, sigue molesto con nosotros — advirtió Lavi poniéndose el abrigo y cargando su portafolios — nos dirá todo cuando esté listo —

—no me quedo por saber de su investigación —

—como sea… ya no te será tan fácil, tienes competencia —

En el hospital, Allen no sentía el trasero de tanto esperar. Se levantaba, caminaba, volvía a sentarse y ojeaba las revistas viejas sin nada de ganas, la cabeza recién había dejado de fastidiarle y eso gracias al cocktail de analgésicos que tomaba. Aquellos remedios tendrían consecuencias, no lo dudaba, pero mientras funcionara…

—¿A-Allen? — Lenalee se detuvo casi fría de la impresión al verle en la sala de espera

—¡ah! Buenas tardes Lenalee — se levantó de inmediato y sonrió cordial

—¿estás… enfermo? — preguntó con preocupación para luego disculparse por la pregunta atrevida

—vengo por una revisión de rutina — Allen invitó a sentarse a Lenalee y ella aceptó tomando la plaza al lado de él

—¿tú estás enferma? — preguntó para aliviar la vergüenza que la chica había sentido, así igualaba las condiciones

—ru-rutina… también — finalizó después de un momento, ella parecía conmocionada, nerviosa y parecía apenada por encontrarse con él. En otro momento aquel momento habría sido todo un sueño.

—no es muy alegre pero es una coincidencia que estemos en el mismo hospital — no sabía como comenzar una charla en tal lugar, sobre todo por su humor y los ánimos visibles de la chica

—mi hermano trabaja aquí, así que vengo desde siempre — sonrió para suavizar su expresión y no ahuyentar a Allen — es pediatra —

—vaya, debe ser divertido e interesante —

—pues le gusta pero no puede evitar quejarse. La vida de un médico es sumamente sacrificada — Lenalee contó un par de anécdotas que su hermano le había compartido alguna vez. La situación se fue relajando un poco y después de algunas risas, el encuentro ya no resultaba tan inconveniente.

—Lena, cariño, arriba van un poco atrasados, tendrás que esperar un rato más – avisó una enfermera que parecía conocer a la chica desde hace mucho por aquel tono maternal que le imprimía a su aviso

—no hay problema — miró su reloj — espero a mi hermano — con un gesto dulce la enfermera volvió a sus asuntos. Cabe mencionar que después de este aviso Lenalee miraba su reloj obsesivamente hasta que una llamada volvió a interrumpir su conversación con Allen.

Komui estaba por entrar a una junta sobre las reformas del nuevo año al ala de pediatría, como supervisor del área no podía faltar, lo lamentaba mucho, tanto que incluso Allen escuchaba sus lamentos y a alguien reprendiendo al doctor por no apresurase a entrar.

Lenalee colgó completamente hecha un manojo de nervios. Tomar el tratamiento sin compañía, sin su hermano, era impensable. Era una niñería pero hacer cualquier cosa que le daba miedo, sin su hermano, le hacia sentir como si fuera una tortuga bebé recién salida del huevo tratando de llegar al mar sin ser devorada por una gaviota. Cada día del tratamiento Komui la acompañaba, le acariciaba la cabeza y le hablaba de alguna tontería que la hiciera reír para tranquilizarla. Luego venían los mareos, las nauseas, el desgano, la sensación de que alguien saltaba sobre ella, pero su hermano estaba ahí.

—linda, ya puedes subir — anunció la enfermera

—¿podría esperar un momento más a Komui? No debe tardar — pidió lo más tranquila que pudo. La enfermera asintió no sin antes recordarle que no podía suspender su tratamiento

—¡ah! Pero recuerda que sólo puede entrar contigo una persona, tu novio no podrá pasar — dijo refiriéndose a Allen. La chica enrojeció de golpe y tartamudeando pudo aclarar que él no era su novio. La enfermera sonrió con complicidad. Había visto a Lenalee crecer y era como la tía sin mejores quehaceres que cotillear acerca de las vidas ajenas. A todo este Allen permaneció amable y dejó a Lenalee explicarse, después de todo ella conocía mejor ese lugar.

Lenalee miró su reloj. La razón decía que no debía esperar más pero los intestinos se le revolvían cuando pensaba en lo que le haría sentir el tratamiento. Por otro lado suponía que Allen ya se había dado pro enterado que su "revisión de rutina" era una mentira, le apenaba sobremanera que le vieran como una mentirosa descarada pero no podría decirle al chico del que estaba enamorada que estaba en quimioterapia. No era algo de que avergonzarse pero no quería compasión, mucho menos de él. Cuánto hubiera dado porque sus encuentros fueran más afortunados. Cuánto hubiera dado porque su situación fuera otra, quizá sería más valiente.

—¡Lenalee! —dijo Reever corriendo ante la mirada fulminante de la recepcionista

—Reever ¿qué sucede? —

—tu hermano me envió para acompañarte, sólo los jefes están en junta así que me pidió que te acompañara a la quimio. Suponía que no querrías entrar sola. —

—¡a-ah! — de nuevo a enrojecer, si Allen no lo sospechaba ahora si quedaba claro que le había mentido — vamos entonces — no se atrevía a mirar a Allen

—Lenalee — llamó Allen haciéndola voltear. Le daba una gran sonrisa, brillante, reconfortante y absolutamente sincera, de un modo que probablemente no había visto en todas esas fotografías que tenía en la PC tal que si fueran tesoros — ¿me permites tu móvil? — Lena se lo dio con todas dudas ante la cara de incredulidad de Reever quien recién había notado que Allen Walker era la compañía de la hermana de su mejor amigo. Komui ya le había dicho algo parecido: que Lena y él famoso se conocían pero como aquello iba acompañado de un drama de celos fraternales no le prestó mucha atención.

—mi número. Llama cuando quieras — Allen entregó el móvil y ella asintió torpemente con un gracias bajito.

Reever la tomó de la mano y ambos se despidieron apresuradamente del peliblanco.

Allen comprendía. Lenalee estaba pasando por lo mismo que Mana y de alguna forma se identificaba con ella. Había vivido el proceso con su padre y no era lástima lo que la chica le inspiraba, él y su padre estaban solos desde siempre y sabía que en momentos como ese todo el apoyo que te pudieran brindar era bienvenido. Lenalee Lee era una niña adorable, no debería estar pasándole eso.

Pasó media hora más para que Allen se entrevistara con su doctor.

El hombre, con ese gesto severo, de altos conocimientos y actitud ocupada le invitó a sentarse con cierta incomodidad.

—¿cómo le ha resultado el aumento de dosis? ¿tiene algún problema? — las preguntas eran un bien ensayado protocolo doctor-paciente

—para nada, dejé de tomarlas y me siento de maravilla — los ojos del médico se abrieron desmesuradamente, tomó su libreta de recetas y comenzó a escribir

—vaya ya mismo a farmacia y que le resurtan el frasco, ha sido un insensato señor Walker, no puede abandonar el tratamiento. Creí que había dejado en claro la consecuencias que traería — le entregó una receta garabateada para mas HHG

—si, lo entendí perfectamente, pero de no ser por mi irresponsabilidad jamás hubiera descubierto que me han mentido todo este tiempo — Allen sacó de su bolsa el folder que Tyki le había proporcionado. El doctor los tomó y hojeó impactado.

—cuales sean sus razones, no debió dejarlo — dijo aun leyendo aquellas páginas

—me aplicaron el HHG para borrar mi memoria. Ahora quiero saber lo que debo hacer para que todo vuelva —

—disculpe Walker pero debería cuestionarse sobre la veracidad de estos documentos, pueden estar jugandole una broma — Allen miró intrigado, ¿quién se dedicaría a dejarle tantas pistas por una broma? Por supuesto la situación era una trastada desde el principio y por muy increíble que fuese, no había manera de dudar sobre su verosimilidad.

—usted es mi doctor, debe resolverlo —

—me temo que no, la única solución es que tome el HHG y siga con su vida — el hombre quedó pensativo por un momento

—en ese caso solicito todo mi expediente —

—imposible — el médico cerró el folder y lo guardó en su escritorio con llave

—doctor, debe devolverme la carpeta, por favor —

—me temo que la retendré, no puede ir por ahí haciendo acusaciones falsas al hospital, no permitiré que siga con sus especulaciones. Recomendaré que se practique un estudio psiquiátrico para descartar paranoia o delirio de persecución — el doctor volvió a su libreta de recetas y ordenó con letra mucho menos legible a la anterior una canalización al área de psiquiatría

—pe-pero… — Allen se quedó de piedra, jamás hubiera esperado un final así

—solicite los estudios en recepción, ellos le dirán a donde ir — el hombre ofreció la receta pero Allen no se movió, seguía atónito.

—¿señor Walker? — llamó moviendo un poco el papel para remarcar lo que Allen debía hacer.

Allen se levantó y salió de ahí totalmente desencajado. De menos esperaba una pista más, no una insinuación de locura. Y para acabar de joderla, el doctor se había quedado con los papeles. Sin duda era un estúpido confiado, había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en lo que quería averiguar que jamás se le ocurrió planear como conseguirlo.

No había más que regresar a casa, hacía una semana que había comenzado la solicitud de su expediente y aún el faltaban dos semanas más. Esperaba que al poner sobre aviso al doctor no propiciara que se le obstaculizara la entrega de sus papeles. Menuda estupidez, estupidez en serio.

Repasó en su cabeza lo que debió hacer una y otra vez. No cabía duda que el doctor sabía algo, de otra forma no hubiera tenido esas reacciones: defender su maldito trabajo enmascarándolo como si protegiera al hospital.

Llegó a casa enojado consigo mismo.

Kanda le había contado casi todo, Tiedoll también, hurgó en las cosas de su padre y nada, su doctor se negaba a hablar y la tierra se había tragado a su padrino. ¿Dónde más podría buscar? Definitivamente insistiría con el doctor, pero tenía que pensar cómo pues no podía levantar un escándalo. Le importaba poco lo que la prensa pudiera decir de aquello, pero su amnesia era algo privado, muy privado e importante para exponerlo ante todo el mundo.

Entró al departamento y se encontró con un Tyki de delantal. Se quitó bufanda, guantes, chamarra, gorro y suéter ahí mismo, incluso las botas, con total mal humor. Lamentó que Tyki estuviera ahí, era buena persona pero no quería saber de nadie, no ahora.

—estoy preparando la cena, es katsudon **(1)**, siéntate — Allen lo miró fijo.

—no tengo apetito —

—no, no, ya entendí — se quitó el delantal y lo puso sobre la barra de la cocina — todo esta listo, descansa, nos veremos luego — fue al sofá y comenzó a vestirse para salir al frío.

—lo siento, no desdeño tu compañía es que… — suspiró y fue al sofá, con un movimiento invitó a Tyki a sentarse, pasó las manos por su rostro en un gesto hastiado. Tyki tomó asiento.

—las cosa no fueron nada bien, lo siento, no debo desquitarme contigo pero sinceramente no tenía cabeza para nadie. Sé que últimamente me he portado huraño con Lavi y contigo pero de verdad necesito resolver esto — Tyki asintió y se levantó de nuevo, esta vez volvió con una cerveza

Allen no protestó. De hacerlo sería considerado una grosería y ya le había hecho muchas a Tyki. Siempre estaba ahí, esperándolo, cuidándolo, probablemente mejor y más sutil que Lavi. No merecía sus maltratos. Bebió un sorbo y después de algunas palabras más, decidieron comer.

Tyki no sintió remordimiento por la jugada que acababa de hacer para quedarse, pero si el preocupaba Allen. Todo el tiempo rodeado de gente, todos clamando su atención pero nadie le ayudaba en realidad y tal como él lo hacía ahora… tampoco le dejaban ponerse en paz con su yo interno.

Su objetivo, para hacer que Allen se calmase un poco, era dejarlo ebrio. Sin mencionar que cuando estaba bebido soltaba muchas verdades. Así aquella cerveza se convirtió en tres y luego ni siquiera tuvo que insistirle a Allen para tomarla. Curiosamente el único momento en que Allen estaba totalmente relajado era cuando perdía la razón, esa que lo dominaba por completo. En cuanto notó al chico con la guardia baja, comenzó a hacer preguntas de lo que había pasado con el doctor.

—fue completamente… "aggg" — explicó Allen — cuando me di cuenta, el doctor me estaba mandando una orden para estudios psiquiátricos — dijo mirando la boca de su botella comprobando que aún tenía líquido a pesar de estar recién abierta

—¿qué? ¿por qué te enviarían? —

—el sujeto dijo que tenia delirios paranoicos o algo así, incluso se quedó con los… la… las… la carpeta — bebió — quería evitar que difamara al hospital pero estoy seguro que algo muy gordo se esconde detrás, su cara me lo dijo — aseguró con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha — como sea, lo haré hablar — amenazó con sus palillos de bambú

—¿cómo se llama? —

—cerveza —

—el doctor —

—¡ah! Dr. Yeegar — dijo sin poder coordinar sus manos para atrapar los granos de arroz que se habían quedado pegados en el tazón — pero no importa, ¡ya no será más mi doctor! — al ver que no podía con el arroz dio un trago largo que probablemente lo llevó a la mitad de la botella —¿me enseñarías a jugar póker? — dijo cambiando de tema tomando como una nueva página su trago prolongado

—¿a qué viene eso? — Tyki estaba perfectamente consciente, no fueran a hacer alguna otra tontería como la vez anterior

—umm… Kanda, Bakanda Kanda me dijo que antes sabía jugarlo, pero no recuerdo, cosa que ya no me parece extraña — Allen sonrió tontamente — ¡jamás recordaré! Menos si el doc no me ayudaaaaaa — dijo tirándose en al mesa con dramatismo — es la única pista que me queda — habló con la nariz pegada a la mesa

—te enseñaré a jugar, pero no tengo un maso, iré por uno —

—no urge, no urge, pasé cuatro años sin saber que diablos sucedía, un día más no me matará — dijo restando importancia pero ahora tratando de atrapar con los palillos una botella de cerveza vacía

—iré, espera aquí chico. Me gusta jugar póker y no perderé la oportunidad — Tyki se levantó y salió del departamento advirtiendo a Allen de salir o hacer alguna tontería. Finalmente lo dejó bailando _Judas_ de Lady Gaga con la TV. Hay que decir que no lo hacía del todo mal.

¿Saben dónde conseguir un maso de cartas a las 11 pm? Tyki llevaba uno a todos lados, pero aquel detalle desconocido por Allen le permitía desviar el camino. El hospital, claro, era el destino lógico para Tyki.

—¿Dr. Yeegar? — dijo encontrando en la cafetería al hombre. Aquel lo confirmó con orgullo y una sonrisa que daba asco por su falsedad. Los compañeros del doctor, probablemente igual de viejos que él, no entendieron el evento, incluso miraban a Tyki de manera fastidiada — un amigo me recomendó sus servicios y yo estoy en un apuro, dijo que usted era el indicado para este problema — se aseguró de poner angustia en sus gestos y un halo de esperanza sobre al cabeza del hombre

—¿es usted el paciente? — Tyki asintió y de inmediato fue conducido hacia la oficina del doctor

—dígame señor… —

—Mikk —

—señor Mikk ¿quién me recomendó con usted? —

—Allen Walker — su rostro endureció con prontitud; frente, boca, ojos mostraron molestia y tensión

—¿qué sorpresa! — dijo acomodándose en su asiento — ahora dígame ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —

—devolverme los documentos que le quitó a Walker y responderme unas preguntas, por supuesto —

—no hay tales —

—doctor, admiro su descaro, pero juro que no bromeo cuando le digo que DEBE dármelos —

—¿mi empleo peligra? — dijo suponiendo la amenaza más obvia

—precisamente — el doctor sonrió y negó con la cabeza — ¿conoce a Lenalee Lee? —

—no —

—fue su paciente hasta hace un año — se miraron fijamente — gracias a sus "tratamientos" ahora se enfrenta con un tumor cerebral. La familia debió atar cabos y sospecharlo, podría buscarlos y convencerlos de demandar, luego Allen Walker lo haría y su cloaca de mentiras quedaría abierta para que otros trágicos casos con el HHG se defendieran —

—señor Mikk, es simple: no pueden —

—no importa si no ganan, la opinión moralista lo destruirá a usted y al hospital —

—de acuerdo — el hombre abrió su cajón y sacó los papeles — hago esto por voluntad, sus amenazas me dan el mínimo de inquietud, pero si va a demandar alguien, no quiero que sea al equivocado — le entregó los documentos y se hizo hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla — usted es la quinta persona que viene a hacerme un reclamo de este tipo… la quinta en tres años y le diré lo que a todas les digo: no es mi responsabilidad — paró un momento y se apoyó en el escritorio para ver de cerca a Tyki — lo reconozco, sé quién es su padre y me sorprende que vaya por la vida defendiendo causas nobles provocadas por su padre —

Tyki lo miró intensamente, era cierto que su padre había financiado el HHG desde el inicio del proyecto hasta hoy. Sin embargo no podía meterlos en el mismo saco.

—soy el único en todo este basto mundo que fue capaz de aceptar a los pacientes de Marian Cross — Tyki se sorprendió ¿acaso ese maldito estaba en todas partes? — el aplicó los tratamientos, el supervisó su evolución, él creo el HHG. Yo únicamente recibí a sus pacientes cuando decidió ir y regar su mal a otras partes del mundo. Escribo recetas para los pacientes y reciben sus píldoras, eso es lo que hago. Si tiene que demandar a alguien, es a él —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volvió al departamento de Allen una hora después. El chico estaba dormido en el sofá y murmuraba una receta de cocina. Lo había escuchado otras veces, Allen soñaba que era chef y tenía su programa. Rió cuando Allen aseguró en su delirio que el kraken**(2)** debía aplanarse con un mazo para empanizarlo en panko**(3) ** y acompañarlo con salsa BBQ.

Debería grabarlo para la posteridad. Consciente era amable, cortés, sonriente, tolerante y todas las buenas virtudes que podría tener un santo, pero con el alcohol a full soltaba malas palabras, se quejaba de todo lo quejable y se volvía gracioso. Particularmente le gustaba tenerlo así, le daba una oportunidad para cuidar al indefenso borrachín.

Tyki pretendía dejarlo ahí pues por más que Allen fuera delgado, no era nada liviano, no pretendía aplastarse una vértebra. Acomodó los cojines bajo la cabeza de Allen y trajo varias mantas de la cama de Allen, este se movió unas cuantas veces, pero no continuó con la receta, lo cual era lamentable pues no llegaría a saber cual era la guarnición o sopa indicada para acompañar el kraken empanizado.

Lo siguiente era irse, dejar que Allen durmiera y que la resaca le diera los "buenos días", pero era demasiado egoísta para hacerlo. Se hincó a un lado y puso el rostro sobre Allen, respiraba con la boca entreabierta totalmente muerto.

No pensó ni media vez. Lo besó. Y aquellos labios eran tal como lo pensaba, suaves y te forzaban a querer más. Se avergonzó de si mismo por tomar ventaja de la falta de conciencia en Allen, sacarle las verdades a un amigo en estado etílico no era el mismo nivel de maldad que besarle. ¡Empeoraba! ¡Su mano se estaba colando bajo la camiseta de Allen! Pero podría jurar ante medio vaticano que sus avances no podía controlarlos. Palpó su abdomen plano y deslizó sus dedos por la cintura. Pero no, no era de caballeros.

—Allen… — sacó la mano y la usó para agitar al chico — despierta, traje las cartas — Allen gruñó desperezándose y abrió los ojos sintiendo que acababa de volver de un coma.

—¿qué día es hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? — bostezó estirándose

—el mismo que hace una hora, vamos, te enseñaré a jugar — Allen se levantó cubriéndose con las mantas en un capullo de protección al frío

—¿puede ser mañana? —

—no— Allen comprendió y se sentó en la mesa con pesadez, con al barbilla sobre ella recibió toda la explicación de su maestro y luego de una sesión de práctica, donde Tyki ganó y Allen por fin logró despertar, comenzaron las apuestas

—no tengo dinero — advirtió Allen sacando de sus bolsillos a penas lo suficiente para pagar el autobús

—¿acaso Lavi te da mesada? — de nuevo le empujaba una cerveza y Allen al recibía sin chistar

—NOOOOOO, no seas tonto, no tengo efectivo — sacó su cartera y mostró que tenía más tarjetas de crédito que monedas en los bolsillos

—entonces apostemos algo "inmaterial" —

—¿ah? — bebió lo que quedaba en su botella de golpe

—si ganas podrás pedirme algo, si gano, yo seré quien pida — revolvía las cartas con gran habilidad, Allen lo miraba tan atento que tardó en responder

—¡si, si ,si! Yo pediré… doscientos miratashi dango — y todavía se preguntó si serían suficientes

—bueno, bueno, no era a lo que me refería pero esta bien — Tyki paró y comenzó a repartir —pediré una cita —

—acepto — el juego comenzó. Por supuesto, por sobre las grandes habilidades que residían en la memoria de Allen, Tyki lo venció.

—hey ¿con quién será tu cita? — dijo Allen después de un momento teatral por ser derrotado

—¿estás jugando? —

—es que no lo dijiste —

—contigo — Tyki recogía las cartas, ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana

—¿conmigo? — de un momento se vio más cuerdo de lo que había estado en toda la noche, Tyki lo apresuró a ponerse todo e nuevo: botas, suéter, sudadera y chamarra, lo enrolló él mismo en la bufanda y le puso el gorro casi a presión, el también tomó su cosas y juntos salieron del departamento.

El día había sido una porquería, desde la mañana hasta la noche, a pesar de la comida y la bebida ya que estar borracho no era la cosa favorita de Allen. Al entrar al auto de Tyki se quedó dormido. Un par de veces abrió los ojos pero volvía a caer rendido y desparramado en el asiento.

El auto paró y escuchó como las llantas hacían un curioso sonido al tocar la gravilla de la terracería. Bajaron el capó y una tenue luz golpeó sus párpados haciendo que buscara resguardo.

—bebe esto — Tyki el dio un gatorade**(4)**, lo tomó con mucho esfuerzo pues sus miembros se sentían cansados

—mi cabeza… — murmuró sintiendo que le había pisoteado el cerebro — ¿Dónde estamos? — entrecerró los ojos recuperándose

—en mi casa —

—¿esta montaña es parte de tu casa? — se frotó el rostro logrando entrar en conciencia

—es parte de la propiedad, ¿te gusta? — Allen estaba totalmente ausente y lo cierto era que no le prestaba atención a Tyki

—debo volver, hablar con Lavi para que consiga un abogado, un detective privado, ¡lo que sea! El Dr. Yeegar debe devolverme los documentos y además alguien debe encontrar a mi padrino — dio un sorbito se acomodó en el asiento agarrándose la cabeza y miró a Tyki apresurándolo a arrancar

—no, estamos en nuestra cita — dijo firme

—¿de que hablas? ¿qué cita? — Allen sentía que la cabeza se le caería

—perdiste en el póker, debes pagar la apuesta —

—ah… cierto, pero ahora no, no puedo Tyki, debo terminar con esto, quiero todo de vuelta, necesito recordar. Ayer dejé plantado a Kanda y seguramente está molesto, tengo que llamarle — revolvió entre su ropa para encontrar el móvil

—son las 5 am —

—no importa, el se levanta muy temprano, debo disculparme o no querrá ayudarme más — Allen encontró su celular y comenzó a buscar el número de Kanda

—¿y si ya no recordaras? — Tyki paró sus manos y lanzó su teléfono al asiento de atrás, Allen lo miró sorprendido, era impropio de Tyki —¿qué pasaría? ¿no podrías ser feliz? —

—estaría tranquilo, eso es seguro —

—mira como te pones. Desde que comenzaste a buscar no eres tu mismo y si pudiera ponerse peor, las noticias que recibes no te satisfacen y cada vez se complican más, las pistas te llevan a otra red de mentiras —

—pero… —

—ni siquiera te llevas bien con Yuu Kanda, ¿qué quieres recuperar? —

—perdí un parte de mi vida, tal vez sería otro si no hubiera pasado —

—pero no es así. Tu padre debió tener una muy buena razón para alejarte de él y llegar a tales extremos. Desde que apareció en tu vida no ha hecho más que causarte problemas ¿qué otra prueba quieres? —

—no lo entiendes, no es por él, es por mi —

—tal vez no es necesario que recuerdes para ser feliz —

Tyki atrapó el rostro de Allen con sus manos y los sostuvo mientras lo besaba suavemente.

Allen, desconcertado al principio, dejó que Tyki se apartara, estaba enrojecido, Mikk acarició una de sus mejillas y le sonrió.

El siguiente beso lo correspondió. Y el siguiente y el siguiente a ese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS:**

**(1)Katsudon:** comida japonesa donde se pone carne de cerdo empanizada sobre un tazón de arroz al vapor y se le agrega una salsa de soya dulce.

**(2)Kraken:** Criatura mitológica de los mares que se decía, surgía de las profundidades para hundir a los barcos con sus enormes tentáculos. Su aspecto era parecido al de un calamar gigante.

**(3)Panko:** producto japonés que se utiliza para empanizar, podría considerarse el "pan molido japonés" aunque no es propiamente "pan molido" debido a la forma en que se consigue. La migajas. Por su preparación, el panko es más crujiente y absorbe menos grasa.

**(4)Gatorade:** bebida de sabores con electrólitos, la usan los deportistas para evitar la deshidratación y también algunos sujetos que quieres sacudirse la cruda. El principio para usarla es que el alcohol deshidrata el cuerpo y esa es la razón de los malestares después de una noche de copas.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: a ****Allen-Kurosawa****, ****Gotik-Neko-Chan.1****3, ****KawaiiSophie****, ****neko-san, ****lirionegro-san****, ****makuya-love****, kaoryciel94, ****Yu Okaw****a, ginnysak, ****Musical Caffe** (si, hay consecuencias, tenlo por seguro, en un rato se verán ;D) **y** **Kalliste. **

**PERDÓN MIL VECES, ME ARRODILLO Y USTEDES PEUDEN ACRIBILLARME. GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y POR SU VALIOSO TIEMPO, SIN SUS LECTURAS EL FIC NO SERÍA LO QUE ES.**

**¡DISCULPEN UNA VEZ MÁS Y FELIZ VERANO!**

**ATTE: Mandra**


	18. Golpear y huir

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

(Se hinca y pide perdón aunque no se lo merece) honorable público, no cumplí con lo acordado y me apena en sobre manera pero hubo buenas razones, cosas que suceden y que no pueden preverse. Por otro lado… ODIO LAS VACACIONES.

Leí sus comentarios y sé que la relación Tyki-Allen les ha caudado una tremenda reacción, pero puedo asegurarles que el final del fic aún esta lejos y muchas, muchísimas cosas faltan por suceder. Esperen por favor y ojalá no les desanime que por el momento sea un Tyken.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Fic AU… atenerse a las consecuencias.

**DISCLAIMER: **D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino (- se hiperventila – no hubo cap este mes! No hubo cap este mes!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había besado y hacerse el desentendido sería como "golpear y huir".

Resaca, una conmovedora vista de media cuidad con el sol de la mañana, el frío, el sueño, las palabras de Tyki, el sentirse tan desanimado por lo que sucedía con el HHG… algo en todo eso le provocó dejarse llevar.

Y no aplicaba el "simplemente quise hacerlo"

Salió de la ducha secándose el cabello, sobre la cama estaba colocada ropa limpia. Se sentó en la cama intranquilo. ¿Y ahora que? Quería irse a casa.

Desdobló la ropa y la observó, parecía nueva aunque olía a Tyki. Dejó y revisó la suya: la bufanda que Lenalee le había regalado tenía las puntas duras y manchadas de algo que ahora estaba reseco, su suéter había corrido la misma suerte y además su camiseta olía a alcohol. Sin más remedio tomó la ropa de Tyki.

Llamaron a la puerta, una mucama llegó por su ropa para tenerla limpia cuando volviera y le indicó que Tyki lo esperaba en el vestíbulo.

Hasta ahora notaba lo grande que era la casa de Tyki, parecía bastante antigua pero se iluminaba de manera cálida. Prefirió pedirle a la mucama que le indicara el camino y ella se ofreció a conducirlo hasta abajo. Preguntó por Road pensando que la encontraría por ahí pero le explicaron que había partido a la escuela hacía ya diez minutos. No supo a bien si alegrarse o no de su ausencia.

Luego de bajar las eternas escaleras, la mucama le dejó cuando vio a Tyki esperándolo bajo el último escalón, se disculpó e hizo una reverencia, él suspiró y fue hacia su anfitrión, este lo recibió con un suave beso en la mejilla que logró inquietarlo aún más.

—te ves bien — dijo rodeándolo a paso lento disfrutando de su figura

—¿a donde iremos? — dijo Allen cuando sintió la mano de Tyki sobre su hombro

—a desayunar… pero antes… — le tomó las manos —quiero que sepas que puedes irte cuando quieras, "la cita" sólo era una excusa y digamos que ha terminado. Yo mismo te llevaré a casa si lo deseas —

—no… — dudó por un instante — esta bien, vamos a desayunar — Tyki le sonrió y besó esta vez en los labios

Pasaron dos semanas desde el inicio de aquel "idilio" amoroso. Dos semanas en las que Kanda no recibió llamada alguna del moyashi. Catorce días en que Lavi no tuvo dos minutos de privacidad con su amigo que hacía un buen rato estaba distanciado de él. Y a esas semanas se les sumaban días y más días llegando inminentemente al mes.

Sobra decir que Tyki se encargo muy bien de distraer la mente de Allen, al principio renuente a dejar de lado el asunto de HHG pero al final cedió. Por supuesto, por no ser asunto resuelto, no estaba olvidado en un rincón, simplemente dejó de mencionarlo, dejó de buscar por causa de la constante compañía de Tyki y dejó de atormentarse.

"Tal vez no es necesario que recuerdes… " ciertamente Tyki había tenido puntos a favor, le había convencido medianamente pues era cierto que no se llevaba bien con Kanda y si no fuera por su insistencia de tenerlo como portavoz de su pasado, se habría librado de su presencia desde hace mucho. Además era obligación agregar que de no ser por haberlo conocido de nuevo en el pueblo, su vida seguiría transcurriendo como antes pues no le debía ninguna ventaja o afortunado suceso en su presente.

Sostuvo varias veces la idea de llamarle y seguir con su "investigación" pero al final, cuando tenía el número de Kanda en la pantalla, jamás presionaba para marcar. ¿quería? ¿no quería? después de todo lo que le impedía marcar era la claridad sobre la relación entre ambos. En tiempos lejanos había estado enamorado de él pero nada había prosperado de ello. Antes fueron amigos por años pero el amor no correspondido y su pérdida de memoria terminaron por romper el nexo. Luego, desde su llegada al pueblo y aún en algunos encuentros en la cuidad se habían servido de punching bags el uno al otro. Entre ellos se formó un juego molesto pero divertido. Sólo hasta la revelación del HHG consideró a Kanda como una pieza clave y le sintió verdaderamente necesario, dejó de tratarse sólo de un juego de insistencias y rechazos, sin embargo este lo dejó con su problema e incluso le ordenó que dejara de intentar recordar o al menos que si lo hacía no lo inmiscuyera en ello. Debía reconocer que si hubiera hecho caso no estaría pasando por tantas angustias, claro que la advertencia de Kanda no era más que una expresión de orgullo e indignación hacia Allen, jamás trató de evitarle malos (mas bien terribles) momentos.

Sin embargo le alegraba en cierta medida descubrir los secretos de su padre y aunque Kanda lo tachaba de mentiroso, después de analizar la situación, pudo ver que Mana lo quería de tal modo que se había atrevido a llegar a esos extremos. Mana no tenía la culpa, ni Kanda ni él, simplemente fueron decisiones desafortunadas que habían convertido a su mejor amigo en un recuerdo aislado, de esos que sirven para llenarse de nostalgia y sonreír. No era más su amigo o el objeto de su amor.

Llegó a casa dos semanas y un día después de permanecer con Tyki. Había pasado exitosamente la primera fase de un romance, esa donde no te quieres separar de la pareja.

Durante esos días pensaba diariamente en que debía separarse y cumplir con sus obligaciones, seguir trabajando puesto que tenía en puerta la producción del video de su nuevo sencillo pero ahora que lo lograba solamente podía pensar en la hora de volver con Tyki.

—¿qué tal te ha ido? — Lavi se sentó mientras Allen servía café en la sala

—bien, todo muy bien — Allen estaba totalmente apenado, había dejado colgado a Lavi demasiado tiempo

—la verdad… no sé que decirte — Lavi se estiró y tomó su taza

—¿tan malo es que este saliendo con Tyki? —

—mmh… — pasó el sorbo de café — para nada, eso sólo te concierne a ti, cuando pidas mi opinión como amigo, te la daré — se inclinó y dejó la taza sobre la mesa, sus codos ahora descansaban en sus rodillas y miraba a Allen pausadamente

—dámela, por favor — Allen bebió y corrigió el sabor de su café poniéndole dos cucharadas más de azúcar

—pues… — Lavi suspiró — si lo escogiste debe haber una buena razón y mientras estés feliz estará bien —

—si, creo que lo estoy — movía el café diluyendo el azúcar

—entonces me da gusto — le sonrió

—disculpa por los problemas que te causo — dio sabiendo que había tenido que moverse para cambiar muchas cosas en el itinerario de Alma y suyo

—nah… no pasa nada, únicamente cambié unas fechas. Con quien debes disculparte es con Alma, como no hemos tenido compromisos, sus padres la tienen en casa estudiando. Imagina lo teatral que se ha puesto — ambos rieron

—si… le llamaré luego —

—por otro lado han hecho buena publicidad, ya sabes, todos los medios interpretan las cosas como quieren — se levanto y sacó del portafolios un manojo de revistas donde Allen y Tyki aparecían aquí y allá paseando, comiendo o divirtiéndose. Allen se estiró y tomó un par — nadie imagina que están saliendo, curiosamente han vinculado a Road en esto, piensan que ella es tu "blanco"—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo sabía. Lo vio venir desde el momento en que se topó al modelo en la casa del moyashi. Lo comprobó cuando salió en las revistas. Decían que ahora eran cuñados o que una gran amistad había nacido desde sus fotos con la marca Black Order, pero era más que lógico que Tyki Mikk se estaba follando a Allen Walker. Pero: ¡esperanza hetero hasta el final!

Cada quien tenía derecho de hacer con su trasero lo que le viniera en gana, lo entendía muy bien, no obstante nunca contempló que el moyashi lo entregara tan fácilmente. Sacudirse toda la mierda que se estaba imaginando y la mala leche que soltaba a cada respiro era imposible, ni un exorcismo hubiera logrado neutralizar al demonio en que había engendrado. Por supuesto, esa cara que estaba diez niveles más arriba de un simple "te reventaré las bolas si me hablas" tenía azorados a sus compañeros de departamento, a media clase e incluso le sacaba una que otra mirada inquieta a los profesores. Para su desgracia Howard Link era el único inmune a su pésima actitud.

El estúpido moyashi, casualmente, había dejado de necesitarlo. Febrero había comenzado. Ni una llamada, ni un gracias ni una maldita señal de vida… moyashi mal agradecido. Pues claro, el pendejo ese no lo dejaría ni ir al baño sólo, se estarían revolcando de lo lindo.

Lógico y natural. Aunque le hubieran hecho una lobotomía el estúpido hubiera seguido siendo un cordero indefenso y manipulable, complaciente, dispuesto al autosacrificio. ¿por qué autosacrificio? Sólo podía ser eso, no vio ni una pizca de interés romántico de parte del moyashi hacía Tyki, ninguna señal, nada. A saber la técnica usada por Tyki para engatusar al imbécil.

Como fuera. No le importaba, no era tema de su interés, no era relevante, no era primordial en la vida, no era cosa que cambiara al mundo ni tampoco una revelación universal, no era más grande que cualquier traición, estupidez, metida de pata, cagada, error de mierda o fail sin sentido que se hubiera cometido en la inmensidad de la tercera dimensión… ¡¿por qué mierda le importaba tanto?

Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana **(guardaba sus libros con furia, debía atravesar media cuidad con el peligro inminente de encontrarse alguna imagen del moyashi)**, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana **(camina ¡huye! De los puestos de revistas)**, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana **(no mires la tv de la cafetería, no la mires, es un programa de chismes ¡ahí sale el moyashi! Ha comido pasta con mariscos, ha bebido vino blanco y le ha hecho un "trabajito" bajo la mesa a Tyki, no lo dijeron pero tenlo por seguro)** Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana **(¡destruye la TV! Están entrevistando a Tyki… ¡mierda! Ha dicho que les une una gran amistad e increíble química, pero todos sabemos que cosa los une) **Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana, Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana.

"Cada persona tiene derecho a hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana" pero por más que lo repetía no funcionaba.

—¡hey! ¡CUIDADO IMBÉCIL! — le gritó casi en el oído un sujeto que había dejado caer su pintura en proceso de secado al chocar con Kanda y su furibunda humanidad — ¿eres retrasado? ¿tienes idea de cuantas horas me llevó lograr esto? —

Kanda pronunció un "che" divertido, torciendo la boca de un lado, mostrando sus colmillos de fiera pero sonriendo que daba miedo.

—te hubiera hecho un favor, tu pintura es una basca — siguió caminando sin importarle las caras de los presentes que reprobaban su terrible actitud

—¿qué no tienes respeto por nadie? ¿ni por su obra? — el tipo estaba verdaderamente conmocionado, era de aquellos que poseen una sensibilidad tan ridícula que un atardecer le haría llorar como una Magdalena

—por supuesto, pero sucede que no eres "alguien" ni eso es una "obra" — iba hacia la salida de la escuela cuando un furioso pintor ofendido le lanzó una roca que encontró en la jardinera raspando su pómulo derecho.

Un "uh!" se escuchó en el entorno, aquel acto de "valentía" hecho por la espalda con asquerosa cobardía le había brindado la oportunidad de soltar todas sus frustraciones sobre la carne de un papanatas inocente.

Uno, dos, tres pasos bastaron para asestar un golpe demoledor sobre el rostro del infortunado inocente del mal humor de Kanda pero culpable de estupidez.

Digno de épico asco, el tipo comenzó a sangrar como si una llave se hubiera abierto en boca y nariz machacadas. Se dejó caer de rodillas quejándose como un loco del brutal dolor aunque sinceramente era una exageración… el golpe dolía un grado menos de lo que expresaba.

—¡TE VOY A MOLER BAKA MOYASHI! — preparaba otro golpe de infernales proporciones cuando alguien lo abrazó por la cintura, apretando fuerte pero sin poder evitar su avance

—¡KANDA! ¡BASTA! — el aludido fue mordido en la espalda con muchísima fuerza.

Volteó encontrándose con una pequeña gatita, asustada pero bastante aferrada que no parecía amedrentarse por su ojos de diablo y sus intentos por sacársela de encima, cada vez mordía más y más y él sentía la opresión en su piel, un dolor sordo y ardor punzante.

Por fin Alma lo soltó mirándolo preocupada, por sobre todas las cosas no le devolvía el brazo, estaba fuertemente aferrada a él.

—¿QUIÉN COÑOTE CREES? — le gritó jalándose y logrando zafarse, miraba a la chica con ira por haber interrumpido su catarsis

—DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UNA BESTIA —

—ACTUO COMO SE ME ANTOJA —

—si te quieres desquitar con alguien al menos hazlo con la persona correcta — Alma bajó la voz pero su mirada no dejó de desafiar a Kanda ni un solo instante

—che — movió el rostro hacía un lado.

A su alrededor se escuchaban murmullos que sugerían que tenían razón al pensar que la chica recién aparecida era Alma Karma, obviamente con los constantes quejidos y reclamos del sensible sangrante y sus amigos. Los profesores no se metieron y no era por miedo, simplemente a nadie le interesaba una bronca estudiantil. Eran tan perfectos los profesores, algunos miraron desde lejos y cuando creyeron disuelta la trifulca, siguieron con sus quehaceres.

Kanda tomó a la niña del brazo y la apuró a salir de la facultad.

—¿qué haces aquí? — dijo parando pero sin dejar libre a Alma en cuanto llegaron a una pequeñísima plazuela en la esquina

—vine a verte — Alma arrugaba la frente y apretaba la boca con resentimiento — el señor Link me dijo donde encontrarte — en ningún momento trató de soltarse del agarre de Kanda a pesar de ser muy incómodo

Maldito Link chivato.

—por allá — señaló

—"por allá" ¿qué? — miró hacía el lugar señalado

—por allá te vas — empujó a Alma hacía un camino cualquiera pero lejos de su facultad

—¡no! — luchó agarrándose de las protecciones que rodeaban un árbol de la plazuela

—¡largo mocosa! — jaló con fuerza tomándola de los hombros

—¡tarde dos horas en encontrar tu universidad! ¡además no puedo volver a mi casa, se supone que estoy en la escuela! — apretó los ojos y se agarró aún más fuerte

—no es mi problema — Kanda la dejó, se sacudió las manos como si se deslindara de cualquier responsabilidad que resultara de tener a esa chica suelta por las calles y caminó rápidamente hacía el destino del que jamás debió desviarse

Ella se había quedado esperando un jalón realmente potente pero al no recibir nada abrió los ojos, Kanda se alejaba. Lo siguió, era la opción definitiva.

—¿por qué golpeaste al chico? No logró hacerte ni un rasguño — dijo emparejándose con Kanda —no te sientes bien ¿cierto? — tomó la punta de su chamarra y se colgó de ella, así no perdería a Kanda

—vete a la escuela — apretó la mano de la chica para que lo soltara pero ella lo manoteó con tanta fuerza que le dejó sus dedito marcados en el dorso de la mano

—ni loca, ya te dije que no puedo, ni siquiera traigo puesto el uniforme —

Tenía seis calles para deshacerse de la niña o, por su fuera poco, conocería su lugar de trabajo. Sí, con una llamada a Link ese idiota le diría santo y seña pero al menos podría conservar su integridad y decir que no era su culpa tener a la mocosa stalker**(1)** ahí.

—es tu culpa que esté aquí —

—já —

—si tan sólo contestaras mis llamadas… — Kanda no dijo nada, se limitó a jalar su chamarra ganándose un pellizco de la niña

—vete, no tengo tiempo — le torció la mano y finalmente lo soltó con un gritito agudo

—el señor Link dijo que podías tomarte el día libre… para salir conmigo —

—qué bondadoso —

—a que si — sonrió sin captar el sarcasmo — ¿A dónde iremos? —

—no al mismo lugar, eso es seguro — siguió caminando, casi corriendo para evitar que la chica volviera a pegársele como sanguijuela. Era lamentable que fuera mujer, no podía ahuyentarla como era debido.

—¡no es justo! Allen la pasa contigo y yo no te veo desde el año pasado — ella estaba trotando tras Kanda. Él recordó la furia que lo había mantenido en movimiento todo el tiempo desde hacía casi un mes.

Caminaron otro rato. La niña no se le despegaría y cruzando la calle estaba el edificio donde Link hacía las fotos.

—¿te gusta Allen? — dijo Karma con ojos de cordero degollado y vocecilla resentida.

—tengo trabajo — movió las manos ahuyentándola como a un perrito. Alma entrecerró los ojos y atravesó la calle corriendo entrando justo en el edificio de Link.

Era de imaginarse, su bastardo profesor seguro le había dicho al ubicación de su lugar de trabajo para evitar una huída. Siguió sin más remedio y subió por la escalera. El elevador indicaba que alguien subía y supuso que era la mocosa. Cuando llegó se encontró con ella curioseando, a través de la puerta y su ventanilla de cristal, la sesión de fotos que Link hacía para el disco de una cantante consagrada y entrada en años. Algunos miembros de la prensa estaban sacando escenas de la sesión para dar la noticia en sus programas de espectáculos.

Kanda tomó a Alma del brazo, le puso la capucha de su chamarra y la lanzó prácticamente dentro de una habitación.

—bruto — dijo ella quitándose el gorro cuando Kanda cerró la puerta

—hay prensa, no seas tan descuidada — aquel lugar era el estudio de Link, con grandes mesas tapizadas de fotografías, una puerta hacia el cuarto oscuro **(2)**y un escritorio impecable. Por supuesto había mucho más pero bien podría pintarse una línea del escritorio para adelante y esta dividiría el desorden del orden.

—no me da vergüenza que me vean aquí — Alma recorrió el lugar mirando a su alrededor, una de las mesas mostraba un espacio apartado donde descansaban fotos seleccionadas — ¿me mostrarás como haces tu trabajo? —

—en cuanto los reporteros se larguen, tú también lo harás — Kanda comenzó a poner orden, al parecer su profesor había trabajado toda la noche, no notaba en la cafetera y el cesto de basura lleno de papelitos de muffins.

—eres malo — Alma tomó las fotos escogidas y comenzó a pasarlas, mostraban a una modelo peinada y ataviada con ropa absolutamente retro. Kanda se las arrebató y puso sobre el escritorio dentro de una carpeta.

—¡hey! ¡Quería verlas! Son geniales… — dijo haciendo un puchero.

—no toques nada, no te muevas, no hables, no causes problemas — dijo Kanda un tanto más relajado, poner orden en ese caos era, en cierta forma, terapéutico.

La niña se sentó en el piso refunfuñando, abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar cosas de ella. Kanda la miraba de reojo simplemente para vigilarla. No le hacía feliz para nada, no estaba de humor para hacerla de niñero y menos de alguien que le recordara al moyashi.

—oye… no contestaste mi pregunta — Kanda hizo oídos sordos. Limpiaba la cámara que estaba sobre un tripie, se encontraba sentado a varios pasos de ella.

—Allen ya tiene novio… ¿porqué no te consigues uno tú? — Kanda no respondió. Novio sus cojones.

—¡malvado! ¡Contéstame! — Kanda torció la boca, ¿qué le podía contestar? — ustedes creen que soy tonta porque son mayores — miró a Kanda pero este a penas y movió una ceja de forma imperceptible — no es tan complicado entenderlos, por eso detesto cuando dicen que no comprendo porque tengo diecisiete años. Sucede que ustedes son mucho más estúpidos que cualquiera de mis compañeros de escuela (y eso es posible) — Kanda soltó una risa burlona provocando que Alma le lanzara uno de sus cuadernos y enrojeciera de molestia

—¡aunque no lo creas! — le enseñó la lengua y Kanda volteó los ojos, como podía decir que era un estúpido si ella hacía gestos de niño pequeño — fácil — Alma tronó los dedos y puso la mano sobre su barbilla en modo analítico — extrañamente, en un acto jamás antes visto, estoy rodeada de gays. Lavi yTyki se tienen algún tipo de rencor que seguramente tiene que ver con sexo, Tyki gusta de Allen, tú gustas de Allen, él no se entera de nada… ¿por qué no le dijiste a Allen que te gusta? — Kanda volvió a reír pero de forma diferente — él te trata de otra manera. Allen… siempre es amable, con todos, conocidos o desconocidos. Pero contigo se porta horrible. Los he visto juntos en pocas ocasiones pero cuando Allen está contigo es otro y eso debe significar algo —

La niña guardó silencio por un momento al sentir que tanteaba terreno probablemente sensible, Kanda siguió limpiando, no parecía alterado por fuera pero sus pensamientos zumbaban como un panal de abejas.

—como sea — se levantó para observar lo que hacía su "compañía" — Allen está con Tyki… idiotas — Alma rodeó a Kanda y lo abrazó por detrás — pero tu sigues agradándome mucho más — apretó todo lo que sus delgados brazos le permitieron — ¿por qué nadie es sincero? No quiero crecer porque eso significa que tendré que dejar de decir la verdad —

—no niña, se llama madurar —

—es mentirse a uno mismo — dijo la niña con una sonrisa y volvió a apretar a Kanda provocando que su poca paciencia con los niños se agotara y la enviara de vuelta a su rincón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen se hallaba cruzado de brazos tratando de verse enojado por sobre su clara decepción. Apagó la TV y lanzó el control a un lado sin ganas. Había visto algo que no le gustó para nada, algo que lo inquietaba pero no quería pensar.

—¿quieres salir a comer? — Tyki fue a su departamento varias horas después de salir en la TV había estado en un programa matutino promoviendo la Fashion Week y una subasta altruista como parte de esta para causas nobles, con varios modelos y actores más.

Obviamente le preguntaron sobre los rumores de la relación entre Road y Allen y si acaso él estaba funcionando como pantalla para que la pareja no fuera captada por las cámaras. Para sorpresa de todos, un conductor del programa, conocido por sus polémicas y desenfadadas opiniones, lanzó el cuestionamiento candente: "¿Allen Walker y tú están saliendo?"

—no, ya comí — Allen se levantó y fue a la cocina a fingir que hacía algo. Tyki lo observó desde lejos. Sonrió al darse cuenta del motivo del aparente enojo de Allen.

—¿me viste en la TV? — se levantó del sofá y fue hacía la barra de la cocina

—mju — se sirvió agua y bebió para no decir nada. Sería tonto reclamar, como famosos ambos sabían que tenían ciertas apariencias que cuidar pero le molestaba.

—_Black Order_ quiere que desfiles —

—soy músico, no modelo — se sirvió más agua — Lavi me lo había dicho pero incluso Alma rechazó la idea, sólo daremos algo para la subasta —

—lástima, pero vendrás al coktail de apretura… —

—no, estamos con el video y en cuento salga comenzarán de nuevo las presentaciones —

—es en la noche, sólo un momento, ¿no te interesa hacer cosas conmigo? —

—si pero… — paró y miró al piso — Lulubell pidió que no nos vieran tan seguido en público —

—tiene razón, ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene perder fanáticas o comenzar con el drama de las compañías homofóbicas pero basta con no reconocerlo, Road quiere ir, eso calmaría las cosas y tendría contenta, de paso, a mi hermana— Tyki se sentó en un banco. Parecía fastidiado, hacía unos pocos días su representante les había pedido guardar las apariencias

—no Tyki, no pienso utilizar a tu hermana como señuelo para la prensa —

—a ella no le molesta, sería su fantasía cumplida y me redimiría un poco con ella porque sigue resentida —

—pero yo no soy así, prefiero no ir y vernos en privado a meter a Road en esto — Allen lo miró ofendido

—entonces ¿no volveremos a salir? ¿nos esconderemos por siempre? —

—podríamos decir todo y listo —

—Allen, te estoy ofreciendo una solución, tal vez no es la más ética pero además de mi carrera hay otras cosas que debo cuidar: mi hermano esta en la política, mi padre tiene negocios, la familia debe cuidar su imagen —

—¡¿qué? — Allen levantó la cabeza sorprendido por aquella cara superficial que jamás había visto en Tyki

—no te enfades — rodeó rápidamente la barra y tomó el rostro de Allen — te quiero mucho, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa — Allen volteó el rostro cuando Tyki intentó besarlo — lo siento chico, si dependiera sólo de mi… — TYki abrazó a Allen aunque este luchó un poco y guardaron silencio por un momento.

¿Así serían las cosas?

Antes de saber que Tyki estaba interesado en él no tenía en mente una relación, ni por un momento sintió una chispa por alguien. La pasaba trabajando, distrayéndose, jamás había dependido de una relación amorosa. Incluso, cuando se enteró que había estado enamorado de Kanda le pareció demasiado increíble y lo tomó con verdadera normalidad.

El amor era demasiado complicado, si se eliminaba de la ecuación había muchas más posibilidades y menos problemas.

—¿te molesta que haya dicho que sólo éramos amigos? — Allen asintió, en la TV parecía tan convencido, tan sincero e incluso se había dado el lujo de coquetearle a una de las conductoras

—perdón, peor si estás dispuesto a aguantar todo yo diré la verdad —

—esta bien, entiendo el punto… no es necesario que lo hagamos público, mi intención… no es causarte problemas —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿no tiene identificación? —

—no, quedó inconsciente dentro de un autobús, probablemente alguien se dio cuenta y le robaron, no encontramos ni móvil ni cartera entre sus cosas — contestó la enfermera que había recibido a la paciente hace ya varias horas.

—que infamia — dijo la otra enfermera negando con la cabeza, la paramédico le entregó el bolso de Lenalee y fue llevada a una habitación.

La enfermera del nuevo turno revisó las cosas, llevaba un libro y artículos de primera necesidad en la bolsa pero nada de una agenda o tarjeta de presentación. Buscó dentro del libro y un papelito cayó al piso, lo levantó y descubrió que era el número de teléfono de un tal "Allen". Viendo una esperanza marcó el número y esperó, ojalá fuera alguien cercano a la chica pues era una completa desconocida.

—buenas tardes, llamo del hospital Sxx PXXXXX, ¿podría comunicarme con Allen por favor? —

—buenas tardes, soy yo, ¿qué desea? —

—verá, encontramos su teléfono entre las cosas de una paciente, no trae identificación ni móvil, es necesario que la identifiquemos pues está inconsciente —

—no imagino quién pueda ser, si fuera tan amable de describirla… — Allen pensó pro un momento que era Alma y algo malo le había sucedido, aunque seguro alguien la reconocería en el hospital

—si claro, es una chica de instituto… cabello corto, delgada, piel blanca… me parece que es asiática —

—emm, creo que se quién es. ¿podría darme la dirección del hospital? Iré a identificarla — la enfermera dio los datos y en una hora Allen estaba en el vestíbulo del hospital.

La enfermera con al que habló lo condujo a la habitación en medio de una notable sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba de Allen Walker.

—Lenalee — dijo al verla

—¿disculpe? —

—se llama Lenalee, no conozco su apellido pero su hermano trabaja en el hospital XXXXXX, su nombre es Komui y es pediatra — dijo Allen juntando todos los datos posibles sobre la chica

—gracias, vuelvo en seguida — la enfermera salió casi volando dejando a Allen con la chica.

Allen estuvo sentado esperando, no sabía que se hacía en estos casos, no era familiar pero tampoco un desconocido así que esperó a que la enfermera volviera. Lenalee estaba dormida, inconsciente más bien, se miraba bastante tranquila aunque terriblemente pálida y su peso se encontraba disminuido respecto a aquella vez que se habían visto en el hospital.

—¿Allen? — el sonido de su móvil le había asustado, era protocolo permanecer callado y quietecito en un hospital.

—no tardo en volver, la chica es la amiga de Road y… —

—no, quédate dentro — Lavi hablaba con voz grave y firme

—¿qué pasa? —

—alguien del hospital avisó que estabas ahí, la prensa está afuera —

—y ¿Cuál es le problema? —

—todos creen que sales con Road. Sabes que te están cazando porque te han visto de aquí a allá, desapareciendo y apareciendo… sólo buscan una razón y se pueden inventar toda una telenovela si se enteran que la chica es amiga de Road —

—no puede ser tan grave —

—tal vez no, pero hablan mucho más de si andas con tal o cual persona que de tu música — Lavi sabía bien que Allen no se preocupaba por las apariencias pero precisamente de descuidos como esos su amigo estaba consiguiendo una publicidad de ligero.

—ok, te espero —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS:**

**(1)stalker:** acosador (a) en inglés

**(2)cuarto oscuro: **habitación iluminada con luz roja usado para revelar fotografías. No debe abrirse durante el proceso, esta totalmente cerrado a la luz.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A ****kaoryciel94 **(espero que lo que viene te sorprenda también, gracias), **kotoko-noda**(yo también me lo pregunto pero ya mandé a varios sujetos a buscarlo en los bares, casas de citas y casinos)**, ****makuya-love** (gracias y en mi imaginación Tyki es un caballero)**, ****Chris Melian** (Kanda no sabe lo que hace y si, Tyki ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer ;D), **neko-san **("las telarañas de Tyki" XDDDD omg… me rio cada vez que lo recuerdo), **KawaiiSophie** (jamás ignoro un comentario XD: veamos cuanto duran estos sujetos, Cross es un guarro y si, Allen no podría ser mas que un borracho chistoso XD no lo imagino de borracho nostálgico o violento), **NEE-CHAN** (de que se va a morir se va a morir… eso si, no sé si se muera en mi fic, a mano de Hoshino o en otro fic XD), **lirio-chan **(si, Tyki tomó al toro por los cuerno, es un buenazo ;D y si le gano a Kanda… ¿tú qué crees? Habrá logrado convencer a Allen de… :D)**, ****neko-san **("papucho" XDDDD), **ZakuryMinashiro** (me haz preocupado… ¿perdí la secuencia? O.O revisé y traté de hacer este capítulo lo mejor posible. El anterior fue mas un "tocar fondo" y según yo XD, estaba bien, gracias por tus observaciones ;D, me hicieron analizar el capítulo pasado)**, ****ginnysak**(corre hacia ella y la abraza XDD)**, Yu Okawa** (no sé! Yo también me pregunto porque le corresponde los besos! XD)**, ****kanda Walker**(WOW! Pues gracias por recuperar tu contraseña o.o ) **GRACIAS A TODOS! POR SUS REVIEWS Y TAMBIEN A LOS QUE HACEN ALERTAS O SIMPLEMENTE ME DAN UN POQUITO DE SU TIEMPO ;D. NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	19. ex, novio, desmemoriado, patán y stalker

Mi tiempo con Tyki Mikk tuvo demasiados momentos buenos y demasiados momentos malos. Por eso, cuando estamos de frente entierro ambos tipos de momentos y cuando estoy solo, desentierro los malos.

Lo que éramos no pudo terminar de mejor manera. Nos separábamos de vez en cuando pero no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de convencernos que era mejor lastimarnos por estar juntos que por estar separados.

Fue divertido, de inicio a final…

Nos conocimos en el instituto. Entonces yo entré como becado y él tenía una popularidad bárbara ganada por su aspecto y posición económica. Nada raro, nada especial. Cada uno llevaba su vida lo mejor que podía.

Sus fans bajaron a unas semanas de mi entrada en la escuela. La biblioteca, donde pasaba mis ratos libres leyendo cualquier cosa, jamás había tenido tantos visitantes hasta que las chicas descubrieron que ahí pasaba mis descansos.

Asistió varias veces a observar, discretamente y cuando no resistió la curiosidad, pues los libros no se llevaban con el atractivo físico en esa escuela, se sentó a mi lado y charlamos. Tuvimos un ambiente público aquella vez, todas las chicas parecían emocionadas y pienso que nuestro encuentro fue un acuerdo implícito para lucirnos.

No era oficial la amistad, cada uno tenía su círculo pero de vez en cuando teníamos charlas bastante largas. Íbamos bien juntos, después de todo éramos una unión de ligones, con el tiempo nos quedamos como amigos. Yo le permitía ver el mundo de la clase media y él me hacía echar vistazos al lujo. Incomprensible cómo fue que encontramos los parecidos entre nosotros.

Tenía que pasar, supongo. Un día no conseguimos ni un ligue e hicimos un acuerdo casi metódico que nació de una idea bastante pasada de copas: el lugar, la intensidad, lo que haríamos y quién se follaría a quién.

Resultó bastante mal. Nos venimos antes de que sucediera cualquier otra cosa y nos quedamos dormidos incluso con los pantalones abajo.

Bastó esa vez. Teníamos el mismo grado de perversión y cuando el tabú se rompió sólo faltaba una provocación para terminar lo que iniciamos esa noche.

Las circunstancias fueron propicias, su padre trabajaba demasiado, la única familia que tenía en casa era su hermana menor y yo veía a Jiji sólo los fines de semana. Probablemente aunque no tuviéramos un lugar donde hacerlo hubiéramos tomado cualquier sitio como lo haríamos unos años después.

Estoy seguro que no fuimos novios, menos una pareja… tampoco amigos. Quizá las cosas se complicaron después porque jamás definimos lo que éramos "formalmente", por otro lado no cabía duda que fuimos amantes.

Aún en esas condiciones salimos por chicas y cuando no había unas suficientemente buenas, la solución estaba entre nosotros.

El entró a la universidad, luego peleó con su padre por querer compaginarla con su naciente carrera de modelo (cosa que a me tuvo sin cuidado por meses hasta darme cuenta por una revista). Terminó saliéndose de casa y metiéndose en la mía. A Jiji no le importó mucho, decía que al menos tendría compañía y si llevaba su propio dinero todo estaba resuelto.

Cuando comencé en la universidad habíamos dejado de salir a buscar chicas.

Fue un juego.

Así duramos más de un año.

Nunca hablamos de amor, no era lógico después de tanto tiempo follando y a por sobre las necesidades afectivas que pudiésemos tener, no nos iban los sentimentalismos. El que te tires a un hombre no significa que te vuelvas un romántico sensible.

Pero cometimos un error.

Debido a la carrera política de Sheryl y al éxito del padre de Tyki, la gente comenzó a buscarles un punto débil, fácilmente lo encontraron. Su padre recibió unas fotografías que en una extorsión le costarían una fuerte suma pues no estábamos haciendo nada académico o laboral.

Luego del incidente, Tyki volvió a casa. Pasó mucho tiempo peor no puedo decir que sin verlo, estaba siempre en las revistas o comerciales.

Sólo una vez nos encontramos antes de volverme manager, pero actuamos tal que si no nos conociéramos.

Fue correcto. No hubiéramos logrado nada si permanecíamos juntos.

¡Pero qué digo! Nunca estuvimos juntos.

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

—¿irás o no? Créeme, no estoy para que me den rodeos — Tyki estaba sumamente irritado, hacía millones de años que no salía a tomarse una copa por culpa de los reporteros

—no iré, lo siento — dijo firme

—¿haz considerado que trabajas para Black Order? Si los reporteros no te ven, pensarán que sus sospechas son ciertas y los estás evitando —

—no importa —

—¿es por lo del hospital? —quería que le acompañara pero a pesar de haber pasado una semana desde aquel suceso Allen seguía negativo y no se dejaba convencer. Asintió con un sonido. Por un momento detestó estar al teléfono y no poder enfrentar a Allen.

—Lavi te dejó libre de pecado —

—no — dudó un momento, lo que quería decir seguro lograría que Tyki se sintiera culpable pero tampoco podía dejarlo pensar que aquello lo hacía por miedo.

Habló cuando los bufidos de molestia eran demasiado fuertes en su novio.

—hoy me reuní con Lavi y Alma, a ella le han quitado el contrato del dorama donde aparecería y yo dejé de ser la imagen de una compañía — dijo cerrando los ojos y esperando lo mejor

—¿es por el dinero? —

—dijeron no necesitar gente que basara sus carreras en polémicas — Allen terminó a pesar de la interrupción ofendida de Tyki — y no, no es por dinero, pero tampoco puedo pensar sólo en mi, Alma y yo estamos juntos en esto, además Lavi no puede resolver mis problema por siempre, sin mencionar que Road ha salido implicada sin deberla ni temerla —

—¡los contratos van y vienen! ¿no querías que reveláramos lo nuestro? Con tal de acabar con esta estupidez deberíamos aparecer juntos —

—si, quiero, pero en ese momento no había contemplado las consecuencias y a quienes afectarían — estaba a punto de pedirle a Tyki que se encontraran para hablar mejor

—siempre pensando en los demás… eres un mártir Allen. ¿También estabas pensando sólo en mi cuando aceptaste salir conmigo? — Tyki esperó pero Allen jamás hubiera imaginado que la conversación tomara ese rumbo.

Mikk colgó.

Entre claras muestras de fastidio, que no era posible controlar debido a la reciente conversación con Allen, terminó en la fiesta de _Black Order_ donde daría un preview de la temporada primavera verano. Los reporteros le cuestionaban por su hostilidad lo cual era de esperarse al no reparar en su actitud enfadada y totalmente descuidada hacía los demás.

Allen no había respondido y para empeorar la situación. ¿De qué se quejaba? Él había hecho la pregunta, si no quería que la respondiesen en primer lugar no debió formularla. No era estúpido, Allen no estaba enamorado.

Y le molestaba sobre manera.

—Mikk — le llamó una mujer sentándose a su lado en la barra

—Nine — saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza a la diseñadora de _Black Order_

— todos se han dado cuenta de tu mala cara — la mujer pidió una bebida y le fue servida de inmediato — el pianista es un encanto, ¿no van bien las cosas con él?

Tyki no se sorprendió, Klaud Nine era por demás intuitiva y nadie que conocía lo suficiente podía engañarla. En casos como estos, era un alivio que ella supusiera los antecedentes, así te ahorrabas la pena y pesar de contarlos.

—¿Haz visto las revistas y programas de chismes? —

—en realidad no, pero algo he escuchado. Siempre es así y debo decir que te hacía falta un amante — bebió. Ambos hablaban sin mirarse, de otro modo la prensa trataría de captar pedazos de su conversación si los miraban animados.

Klaud miró de reojo. Tyki estaba hundido en su vaso, lo agitaba haciendo chocar los hielos dentro. Evaluó. Más que enojado, parecía hastiado.

—así que… es más que un amante… — dijo Nine sonriendo y bebiendo nuevamente — recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez — Klaud fue llamada por algunas chicas, y se levantó de la barra poniendo cariñosamente la mano sobre el hombro de Tyki. Se fue.

Él sacó su móvil y observó el número de Allen.

Volvió a guardarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente despertó fresco. Era su primer día libre en solitario desde que el año había empezado.

Salió al super, fue a la lavandería, hizo la limpieza, incluso se dio tiempo de pasar por el parque en que Tyki y él se habían quedado dormidos. Todo antes de las diez. Probablemente se ocupaba para no pensar en la pregunta que Tyki el había lanzado la noche anterior.

No quería pensarlo ni llegar a la conclusión. Le era sumamente difícil ser sincero consigo mismo cuando de ello dependía el contento de otros. Era feliz, estaba tranquilo. Hasta ahora no había considerado la posibilidad de un amor desbordante. ¿Era necesario?

Tyki estaba molesto. Seguramente esperaba pasión, desesperación, arrebatos, desconsideración, celos, posesividad y mil cosas más que por intensas no sabía si podría dárselas. En cierta forma lo entendía, era lo menos que debía darle después de lo bueno que había sido con él.

No quería pensar en eso pero debía tener preparada una respuesta si acaso se la pedía.

¿Debería llamarle?

Su portero lo llamó, al parecer había un paquete para él. Muy amablemente lo subió hasta su apartamento y así pudo recibirlo.

Tenía como emisario a Tiedoll-san.

Lo abrió con un dejo de contento en el rostro. Aquel hombre era tan agradable que recibir noticias de él era fantástico. Incluso se sintió ingrato por no enviarle nada o al menos llamarlo.

Dentro había una nota. Avisaba del contenido: dangos, advertía de lo aplastados que podrían estar y contaba una curiosa historia sobre el resto del paquete y su redescubrimiento: cintas de video.

Sobre el papel que debía tener el nombre del video sólo podía apreciarse un borrón con números a penas perceptibles, al parecer era el año de su grabación.

Con un dango en la boca, que afortunadamente no se había hecho puré, y por sobre todos los inconvenientes se comería de todos modos, Allen fue a la habitación de su padre. Estaba casi seguro de que aún tenía guardada la TV con reproductor VHS, una rareza que utilizaba Mana para grabar algunos capítulos de Star Trek.

En efecto, ahí estaba arrumbada en una caja. Coincidentemente los videos también habían permanecido olvidados entre el polvo y artículos que jamás se usaron, parecían merecerse ambas rarezas atemporales.

La conecto temiendo que sacara chispas o provocara un corto. Uno nunca sabe con aquellos vejestorios. Cuando encendió exitosamente, fue por las cintas y el dango. La función sería en la habitación de Mana, todo estaba listo.

Una grabación bastante movida al inicio, luego se regularizó para captar a dos niños que jugaban en una alberca inflable. Ambos con trajes de baño e identidades conocidas, no pasaban de los seis años. Le pedían a Kanda que sonriera, estaba parado mirando como Allen trataba de hacer "el muertito" en el agua poco profunda de la alberca con estampados playeros. Fulminó al que grababa y pisó una orilla de la mini piscina haciendo que toda el agua se saliera y el otro niño comenzara a llorar. Se escuchaban los regaños de Tiedoll y las risas de los abuelos, Mana entró a cuadro para consolarlo. La escena cortaba. A la siguiente Kanda era obligado a rellenar la alberca de nuevo, con la manguera, Allen se acercaba con una cubeta que probablemente era más grande que su cabeza y tomaba un poco de agua para lanzársela a Kanda y mojarlo. Ahora los regaños fueron para Allen. Cabe decir que tenía una cara de demonio que no se había visto jamás.

Allen rió. Porque eran muy pequeños y por la naturaleza de sus maldades. Además le dio mucho gusto ver a Mana y a sus abuelos de nuevo.

En la siguiente toma, en un cobertor que habían extendido en el jardín, se habían quedado dormidos él y Kanda. Ambos vestidos con ropa seca veraniega y un hot dog a medio comer al lado. Tiedoll, apuntaba que serían buenos amigos pues a pesar de las maldades que se hacían, podían dormir y comer juntos. Llamaba con exceso de emoción a su "Yuu-chan".

Los videos eran encuentros entre Kanda y él, momentos que recodaba totalmente para esas alturas y otras de las que no había tenido ni vestigios.

Cuando los miró todos se quedó con una extraña sensación. Desde siempre había sentido que no era más que un incordio para Kanda: el día en que le dio el dango de bienvenida parecía estar ahí contra su voluntad, otros encuentros se lograron por su propia insistencia y en varias ocasiones fue echado por él, y si acaso era poco, en las coincidencias que habían tenido terminaban peleando física o verbalmente. Aún en sus entrevistas, después de pedirle ayuda a cambio de una "recompensa", lograban insultarse de vez en cuando.

Así eran, al parecer desde esos ayeres. Kanda tenía algo que lo inspiraba a pelear. Sin embargo, aunque al principio atribuía al dinero la baja en sus peleas y la casi cordialidad del trato entre ambos, ahora se daba cuenta que quizá era el avance natural en su renovada relación y no obra de una recompensa monetaria. Había pasado cerca de mes y medio desde la última vez que se vieron y no había llamado para reclamar su dinero, mucho menos aparecido en su puerta. No sabía nada de él desde entonces.

Estaba en una situación que ocupaba todo su tiempo y energías. Simplemente había perdido el rumbo de lo que quería. No había recordado algo nuevo, la cabeza no le dolía y a decir verdad supuso que era porque no lo intentaba, antes pasaba el día entero pensando en lo que no podía recordar, ahora esa preocupación sólo ocupaba sus momentos de ocio. Ni decir de la búsqueda de Cross Marian, estaba fuera de su mapa hacía mucho y no tenía para cuando volver.

¿Estaba mejor así? Tyki había aparecido haciéndole olvidar las cosas fastidiosas, relajándolo, dándole un poco de felicidad. Todo era más sencillo sin dejaba de intentar recuperar sus recuerdos.

—¡Allen! — llamó Lavi al no verlo cerca. Salió de inmediato de la habitación y lo saludó.

—¿hay algo? —

—¿crees que vengo por trabajo? De vez en cuando puedo venir como amigo ¿sabes? Me ofendes — Lavi dramatizó y fueron a la cocina al acordar que ninguno había almorzado.

—toma uno, me los mandó el señor Tiedoll — ofreció sus dangos a Lavi sinceramente esperando que no comiera demasiados. En al sartén se preparaba el pan francés que habían comenzado a cocinar juntos. Allen lo vigilaba.

—¿el abuelo de Kanda? — tomó uno con recelo, nunca había probado uno a pesar de lo mucho que le encantaban a Allen. Asintió mientras sacaba las primeras rebanadas y les espolvoreaba canela en polvo.

—te consiente demasiado — le dio el primer bocado casi en tono de sacrificio — no lo mereces, debería ser como el Panda viejo — dijo descubriendo que aquellas bolitas no sabían tan mal

—es amable con todos. La próxima te llevo para que lo conozcas — Allen puso más pan en la sartén — le gustará tener otro nieto postizo —

—hablando del pueblo… hace mucho que no veo a Kanda ¿terminó su trato? — robó descaradamente una rebanada de pan. Seguro no se llenarían y terminarían pidiendo algo a domicilio.

—mm… supongo — Allen también tomó una rebanada para picar — hace mucho que no lo veo —

Lavi miró a Allen, parecía pensativo.

—Walker — llamó mientras sacaba un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo, lo extendió pidiendo que lo tomara

—son tuyas — dijo Allen un tanto desconcertado

—el otro día estuve a punto de entrar… ciertos sonido me advirtieron que no estabas disponible, al menos no para los amigos — dijo entre risas. Allen se puso rojo, aquello no el hacía la menor gracia pero Lavi jamás tenía consideraciones para esos temas, incluso debía agradecer que sus palabra son fueran más explícitas.

—lo siento… — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

—aquí las dejaré. Por otro lado creo que debí hacerlo desde hace mucho. Ya es complicado tener una relación en este medio y lo que menos necesitan es gente que tenga libertad de invadir su privacidad — puso las llaves en la mesa, del lado que Allen se sentaba

—no es necesario, tu eres mi amigo —

—es mejor así. Más adelante podría haber problemas — Lavi desacomodó el cabello de Allen — espero comiences a sacar buenas canciones ahora que tienes inspiración —

No le agradaba lo que ocurría. Quería su vida en el orden de antes. Poder recibir a sus amigos a la hora que quisiera, ir, venir, comer, dormir, tocar el piano y componer. Pero no podía ser más, mientras estuviera con Tyki no era dueño de su tiempo ni de si mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—finalmente se ha revelado el Kanda lolicon, ¡y en qué forma! Secuestrar a una niña es lo más bajo — dijo Daisya cuando llegó a casa y se encontró con Alma Karma acostada en el sofá viendo la TV y consumiendo la reserva de papas fritas de la casa

—estoy por mi voluntad — dijo la chica. Eran incontables las veces que se había escabullido hasta casa de Kanda. Las primeras veces causó un revuelo por ser quién era. A esas alturas y después de verla comportarse como la niña que era tanto Marie como Daisya encontraban casi normal su presencia.

—¿y el cobarde donde está? —

—¡no es cobarde! Aún no llega — dijo Alma en defensa del japonés. Volvió a su programa.

Ambos compañeros de habitación pensaron que Alma tenía un interés romántico hacia Kanda pero luego de tres semanas pegada al chico establecieron que era una obsesión. Incluso comenzaba a basar su dieta en soba y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna frase en japonés. Pero nadie diría nada, era bastante divertido ver a Kanda lidiar con la chica.

La puerta se abrió y Kanda entró con mala cara. Peor se puso al notar la presencia de Alma.

—¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! —

—¡CALLATE! — dijo atravesando la sala cuidando que la chica no se le montara encima — ¿NO TIENES CASA? ¿TE ECHARON POR SER TAN ASFIXIANTE? —

—¿TE GUSTA? —

—¡LARGATE MOCOSA! —

—¡ANTES ACEPTA QUE TE GUSTA! — Kanda gruñó y le cerró la puerta a Alma con un gran azotón. La niña se tiró al piso y gritando un constante "¿TE GUSTA?" arañaba la puerta como gato.

—¿qué le pasa? — dijo Daisya desencajado por semejante espectáculo. La niña ahora estaba tirada en el piso tratando de ver por la rendija de la puerta de Kanda. Amenazaba con no irse pues ya había avisado en casa que dormiría con una amiga.

—no sé, es algo entre ellos — Marie incluso había considerado a la niña en las porciones para la comida y cena — llevan días gritándose —

—¡eh! Niña ¿Cómo puede gustarte ese patán? — Daisya siempre odiaba eso, todas las chicas parecían amar que Kanda las tratara como un trapo viejo

—¡NO ES UN PATÁN! … Es lindo… — dio Alma visiblemente enojada. Ambos chicos se miraron entendiendo que Karma podría ser víctima del síndrome de Estocolmo pro decir tales cosas del chico que le acababa de cerrar la puerta en la nariz.

—comparado con un pez de las profundidades marinas… — dijo ganándose que Alma le enseñara la lengua

—¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡YUU! —

—¡YA! — Kanda salió de su habitación con su shinai en mano — ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME, LARGATE DE AQUÍ! —

—¡NO! — la niña sonreía divertida mientras Kanda sacaba humo por las orejas

Se miraron un momento, cada quien con su humor. No podía usar esa shinai contra la niña, todo tenía un límite, al menos con las mujeres.

—me iré si se lo dices —

—jamás — bajó la guardia.

Tener a Alma pegada todo el día era mucho más soportable que hacer lo que le pedía.

Se sentaron todos a comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PÚBLICO: ** **BIEN PUES ESTE ES EL FINAL DE "LA CONQUISTA".** Ya, ya, es mentira pero tenía que llamar la atención de los que jamás leen las notas del autor de alguna manera. No es reclamo, simplemente que sería bueno que todos leyeran esto con motivo de lo que pretendo aclararles. Aproximadamente estamos un poco más allá de la mitad de la historia y no pretendo hacerles ilusiones: Niños y niñas, no haré lemon en este fic. ¿Por qué? Porque esta historia fue pensada así desde el principio. Les escribo esto después de pensarlo largamente. Probablemente esto causará que pierda lectores puesto que, conociendo bien lo que un lector quiere puesto que yo misma soy uno, todos esperaban el punto del lemon. No quiero mantenerlos en suspenso sólo por retenerlos, no es justo y no quiero hacerles desperdiciar el tiempo que podrían ocupar en historias que verdaderamente tienen la temática que desean, y que por supuesto hay bastantes en esta página. Para todos gustos y emociones.

Les agradezco su tiempo a todos, sus comentarios y la paciencia. Aprovecho para hacer un pedido especial para **Musical Caffe **para que siga con la traducción del fic de Nayru-chan… tengo motivos ultra personales para pedirlo con ansias ¡POR FAVOR! Aquí el agradecimiento a los reviews anónimos, quisiera responderles a todos de manera personalizada pero si lo hago esto se haría una carta y ando con prisas: **Choi MingYu, Nee-chan, kaoryciel94, neko-san, Chris Melian, kotoko-noda y ginnysak** son un amor. ¡Gracias infinitas!

**Nos leemos luego. **

**Atte: Mandra**


	20. No soy tu padre, gracias a Dios

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Oh yeah! Vuelvo con la cara en el piso de la pura vergüenza pero bien contenta… ya comienzan las clases y como les he dicho, terminan las apestosas vacaciones. La verdad es que sólo durante las clases puedo escribir con regularidad, he avanzado la historia en papel pero sentarme a pasarla a la PC y editarla se me complica. Por extraño que parezca, así es.**

**Por otro lado les agradezco enormemente el apoyo increíble que me han dado después de saber lo del lemon. Espero poder corresponderles con CALIDAD y por supuesto: PUNTUALIDAD.**

**Les envío un abrazo, un feliz regreso a clases y una disculpa por hacerles esperar. ;D.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: un AU yaoi muy fail. Protagonismo de cierta niña odiada.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece (Hoshino… ten piedad de nosotros)**

* * *

Viendo la hora suspiró cansinamente, contó hasta cien y tomó una colcha de las que tenía en la cama. Aun hacía frío y todo lo abrigadoramente decente estaba sobre su colchón, suponía que la chica no notaría si estaba limpia o no.

—si vas a quedarte no seas tan ruidosa — le lanzó la colcha a la niña. Ella estaba tumbada en el sofá mirando la TV. En cuanto recibió la orden, asintió. Apagó el aparato.

Kanda fue a la cocina y tomó un gran vaso de agua. Aquel día había sido condenadamente agotador: más allá de los trabajos usuales, con motivo de San Valentín varios clientes de Link tuvieron la ocurrencia de hacer campañas festivas sobre la fecha. Tenía sobredosis de rosados, rojos, elementos adorables y cursilerías, además de una cucharada de enfurruñamiento porque aquello del "el amor y la amistad" había comenzado desde hace casi tres semanas. Y parecía no terminar.

"Es un trabajo, el arte rara vez te da de comer" le dijo Link y lo sabía muy bien, por eso se tragaba su orgullo todos los días.

Volvió a la sala al no escuchar ningún ruido. El sofá estaba vacío, un cobertor se había unido a la colcha y la puerta de su recámara estaba entreabierta. Lo venía temiendo. Alma estaba acurrucada en su cama, seguramente fingía que dormía, con tal que no le sacara del lugar.

Cerró sin dudarlo.

Mil veces dormir torcido en la sala que al lado de aquella niña loca.

A Marie le parecía tierno, a Daisya; divertido, él pensaba que era una puta mierda tener acosador. Pero sólo él la echaba, a los otros dos les agradaba la chica y casi podía jurar que disfrutaban de su mal humor provocado por ese engendrito.

Dicen que si alimentas a un animalito de la calle este se quedará cerca y jamás podrás sacarlo de tu hogar… pues seguramente eso había pasado con Alma. Curiosamente desde que Marie la consideraba en las porciones de comida, la niña parecía más encajada en ese lugar, Tal parecía que nadie la quería en su casa pues pasaba todo su tiempo libre consagrada en el terco deber de enfrentarlo.

De golpe había dejado de insistir con lo de Allen pero no dudó ni un segundo que fuera parte de una estrategia mucho mayor y más reventadora de madres. Ni idea del plan macabro que venía… tampoco quería saberlo, le bastaba y sobraba con que la chica no fuera gritando por todos lados la pregunta del infierno: "¡¿TE GUSTA?"

Y como siguiera con su "mudanza" a ese departamento terminaría pidiéndole pensión alimenticia a sus padres.

Amaneció en un santiamén. Podría decirse que las noches se hacían condenadamente cortas e incómodas en el sofá. Entre extraños aromas que por más que lavaban no desaparecían y el tamaño que colocaba a sus pies fuera del mueble, no había descansado nada. Pero era sábado.

Revisó el rol de deberes en la cocina, se levantó para adelantar los suyos. No tenía caso intentar conciliar el sueño a esas alturas y menos en el mismo lugar.

Limpiaba el refrigerador cuando Alma revivió y entró al lugar estirándose.

—es raro — soltó abriéndose paso hasta el cartón de leche — verte limpiar — completo abriendo y bebiendo del incómodo orificio del empaque. Tenía enfrente a la niña más sucia que había conocido.

No se molestó en corregirla, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, de nada y en ningún tono.

La escuchó pasar de aquí para allá, cantando, moviendo cosas, poniéndose prendas, parando a observarle y robando alguna cosa del refrigerador que para ese momento ya estaba reluciente. Se plantó a su lado esperando terminara de lavar los trastos que aparecían misteriosamente cada mañana.

Volteó porque honestamente le estaba mosqueando tener a la chica como supervisora de sus habilidades de lavatrastes.

—me voy — le sonrió y besó en la mejilla — hoy compraré tu obsequio de San Valentín — anunció cruzándose la mochila en el pecho — ¿cuándo comprarás el mío? — no estaba seguro si era una broma o una exigencia real, como fuera no debía esperar que atendiera tal cuestión

Volvió a su labor esperando su anhelada paz casera con la partida de Alma.

—que sea bonito, pero si no se te ocurre nada… ¡dame un pastel! — frotó su mejilla contra el hombro de Kanda maullando como gato y corrió a la puerta

¿Sería buen momento para clavar puertas y ventanas?

Disfrutaba la cuidad por las mañanas. Un paisaje diferente, sobre todo al ser fin de semana. Podría saltar todo el camino de puro gusto y saludar a todos con una sonrisa: levantarse temprano la revitalizaba.

Desde su salida del apartamento de Kanda había gastado más de hora y media entre pajareos y decidió a pasarse por la casa de Allen para invitarlo a hacer las compras de San Valentín con ella. No le apetecía ir sola y a decir verdad no contaba con muchos amigos (lo cual era bueno si se trataba de fechas festivas al momento de dar regalos).

Allen le abrió la puerta aún en pijama. Tyki bebía café y fumaba cerca de la ventana. Ella apuntó el mal olor que se percibía en el ambiente y el vicioso tuvo que apagar el cigarrillo a regañadientes.

Desayunaron los tres y luego se agregó Lavi a la reunión provocando el hartazgo de Tyki al ver arruinado su sábado romántico. Viendo perdido el día, se inventó alguna excusa y fue a amargarse a otro lugar, un lugar mejor sin niños ni exes.

La perspectiva de hacer compras en grupo no ilusionaba a los dos adultos jóvenes que quedaban en el lugar. Era un plan bastante colegial pero, como en tantas ocasiones más, sabían de sobra que Alma no era un éxito haciendo amigos. Todos esperaban que fuera amable y madura, seria y complaciente, quizá algo especial por ser famosa. Sus compañeros le hablaban por montones, nadie perdería la oportunidad de hacer migas con una celebridad pero como siempre, al final del día, las sonrisas eran pasajeras y se esfumaban en sus dueños que a menudo pensaban en ella como un ser que jamás los tomaría en serio. No era su culpa, ellos se excluían y sólo miraban lo que querían de ella.

Resultaba en una niña que conocía a todos pero no tenía ni un amigo.

A ella no parecía importarle, no obstante es bien sabido que los niños necesitan estar con niños sin importar su avanzada madurez.

Después de intercambiar miradas, Allen y Lavi accedieron a acompañar a Alma. No pedía mucho ni a menudo.

—pues… ¿a la chocolatería? — dijo Lavi mirando a todos lados, sinceramente no encontraba donde comenzar en ese centro comercial, era mejor ir por lo seguro.

—¡claro que no! Mi regalo debe ser bueno… —

—¡nuestra nena tiene un prospecto! — festejó el manager como picardía materna. Ella asintió.

—el más guapo de todos — Allen se intrigó. Era del dominio público que Alma se volvía una acosadora cuando alguien le gustaba

—¡oh! ¿Y quién es el desgraciado que tiene encantada a mi niña? —

—ya lo conocen — se miraron esperando que el otro tuviera idea

—pues no — dijo Allen rindiéndose sin mayor esfuerzo. A veces Alma venía contando sus aventuras colegiales y de tantas no se le pegaba ni un nombre

—¡Yuu! — dijo frunciendo el ceño

Y pensaban que había superado la obsesión.

—pequeña… no creo que sea buena idea comprarle un regalo — dijo Lavi sabiendo, con su poco conocimiento de Kanda, que probablemente ese hombre se daría la vuelta al mirar el regalo

—¿y porqué no? — la chica se ofendió mínimamente

—no creo que lo acepte — no por ser ella, si no por ser "él"

No había una manera suave de decir que no podía interesarle a Kanda.

Entraron a una tienda chucherías varias siguiéndola, lugar obligado de baratijas de a dólar.

—no es tan mala persona como crees — se dirigió específicamente a Allen.

Particularmente ese "tan" no le tranquilizaba. Entonces era malvado pero no del todo…

—no se trata de si es bueno o malo, es algo más… — Allen buscó ayuda en Lavi pero este lo había desamparado sumergiéndose en las posibilidades de uso de un paquete de varitas de neón

—es mi amigo, como ustedes — ella tomó una cajita floreada

—pero no lo ves sólo como amigo — Lavi había regresado de su ensoñación de luces fluorescentes

—un amigo que me gusta. Y si se lo preguntaban, estoy perfectamente consciente de sus preferencias — decidió que la cajita se iba con ella a casa

Ambos la miraron y se sintieron estúpidos. Hasta ahora había creído que la chica era muy ciega e ingenua. La charla seria que ambos se plantearon como paso forzoso antes de la elección del obsequio ya no era necesaria.

—regalarle cosas no te ayudará a congraciarte con él — dijo Allen

—Es mi amigo — fue hacía otro pasillo — ya se los dije —

Allen permaneció callado, Lavi sabía entrar en el tema, cosa que, por no dañar las sensibilidades de la chica él jamás habría hecho.

—ayer dormí en su casa — Lavi se sorprendió, Allen no supo a bien como reaccionar; seguramente no hubo poder humano que la sacara de la casa de Kanda

—no deberías molestarlo — dijo el manager

—no lo molesto, creo que se está acostumbrando —

—basta Alma —

—¿basta que? —

—no está bien lo que haces —

—¡pero mamá! —

—no te burles de mi —

—me agrada y aunque no lo quiera aceptar se que yo a él también, incluso he comido con sus compañeros de departamento y jugamos y… —

—necia —

—no lo hago para gustarle, si eso es lo que te preocupa. A Yuu ya le gusta alguien — tomó una taza absolutamente convencida que el gatito de diseño japonés y excesivamente tierno haría enojar a Kanda.

—perfecto, perfecto. No soy tu padre. Gracias a Dios — dijo Lavi deslindándose de la niña pues era imposible razonar con ella

Sonrió satisfecha.

—¡lo encontré! — anunció decidiéndose por la taza del gato que tenía su cola como asa

—un buen regalo no cuesta un dólar — se burló Lavi

—no tengo mucho dinero — reclamó —así que escojan su regalo—

* * *

—me preocupa, Kanda está siendo amable pero no la aguantará mucho. Parece no entenderlo. Creo que le hace falta tener amigos de su edad — decía mientras Tyki se acostaba en sus piernas

—le pediré a Road que salga con ella — solucionó acariciando el rostro de Allen

—eso estaría muy bien, pero creo que debería hablar con Kanda, para que deje de darle alas —

—dijo que su intención no es conquistarlo, entonces déjala en paz. Debe aprender a resolver sus problemas —

—es muy terca — paró su discurso para recibir el beso de Tyki — igual buscaré a Kanda, le pediré que deje las cosas claras —

—no tienes qué — le comenzaba a desagradar la insistencia en el tema

—siento que es mi responsabilidad, después de todo, Alma conoció a Kanda por mi —

—¿te molesta que se lleven bien? —

—¿qué? —

—dijiste que ella pasa casi todas las tardes con él, que incluso la ha dejado dormir en su casa y conoce a sus amigos. El tipo es un imbécil. Si no le gustara ser adorado por Alma la habría mandado al diablo desde hace mucho — Allen estuvo a punto de responder pero siguió — yo no veo el problema aquí, pero al parecer te molesta que ellos tengan contacto —

—no es así, es como mi hermana menor, quiero cuidarla —

—no me jodas — se levantó y tomó asiento al lado pasándose las manos por el cabello con algo de desesperación —no busques excusas, si quieres ir a verle entonces ve y ya — se levanto y encendió un cigarrillo.

Su sábado se había arruinado… ¿por qué no machacar el domingo también?

—no es que quiera ir a verlo —

—llama o lo que sea, me viene valiendo una mierda — dio la primera calada profundamente, retuvo el veneno

—no tienes que ponerte así — lo sabía, hasta su manera de fumar se alteraba cuando estaba molesto

—¿por qué no? — soltó el humo mientras hablaba y volvió a poner el tabaco en su boca

—no lo sé, sólo no… no hay razón, ¿te molesta que lo mencione? — Tyki bufó

—si —

—¿por qué? —

—es tu maldito punto anulado —

—¿qué tiene que ver mi memoria en esto? —

—eres increíble… — se levantó y fue a la ventana

—dime, de verdad no entiendo que tiene de malo —

—que tuvieron que darte HHG para sacártelo y mira, ni siquiera eso funcionó —

—fue hace mucho… — Tyki lo interrumpió

—en cambio yo, jamás seré tan importante de modo que necesites que te abran la cabeza para borrarme — dijo aquello con desaliento, molestia y tomando sus cosas.

Esperó en la puerta, pero Allen se le quedó mirando únicamente. Sin saber que decir y no porque creyera que tenía razón sino porque era inesperada su explicación, sus celos, reclamos y obvia solución a sus problemas: no hablar más de Kanda, hacer lo que Mana pretendió en su momento, dejarle atrás.

Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él y se sentía cerca gracias a Alma.

No, Kanda no era el problema… él mismo lo era.

Llegó el bendito día de los benditos regalos y los benditos detalles románticos. A bien no sabía que debía hacer. No se le había ocurrido nada para regalarle a Tyki que fuera mínimamente decente y por más que lo pensaba concluía que nada lo pondría contento y probablemente un encuentro volvería a terminar en pelea.

¿Dónde estaba su tranquilidad? ¿No decían que el amor te da paz y trae alegría a tu vida? ¿Por qué no nacían los detalles por si mismos?

Allen tenía unas horas pero primero tendría que arreglarse con "el novio"

Alma entregó el obsequio sonriente. A los amigos les había dado chocolates y los comían expectantes a la apertura del regalo de Kanda. Reposaban sentados en la sala; para no caer de la impresión si la cajita contenía una tanga o tirarse al piso de risa si acaso era una tanga ¿Por qué una tanga? A saber. Las ganas de joder a Kanda, cosa que se le daba natural a la chica, sugerían un regalo descabellado como ese.

Kanda se negó a abrirlo pero lo reconsideró cuando la chica comenzó con su insistencia desquiciante.

La taza se reveló y no decepcionó al público. No era la tanga de leopardo que Daisya hubiera preferido pero aquella taza rosadita, con florecillas y el gato sonriente bastaba.

—¿te gustó? —

—ni que tuviera los sesos de fuera — Kanda se levantó dejando su regalo en la mesa. Todavía se preguntaba por qué aguantaba bromas como esas.

Las cosas se arreglaron pronto entre Tyki y Allen. Él moreno pidió disculpas y reconoció que había reaccionado con exageración. Allen se sintió aliviado y quedaron de verse en la entrada de su edificio.

Cuando bajó le esperaba un piano con un moño de listón rojo rodeándolo. Allen sólo pudo ofrecer su cuerpo. Tyki pareció complacido. El empeño que Allen puso en satisfacerlo fue sobresaliente.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a todos los que hacen alertas, leen el fic pero especialmente a todos aquellos que me comentan y animan con su entusiasmo: ****Musical Caffe****, kaoryciel94, nee-chan, Choi MingYu, ginnysak, ****lirionegro-san****, ****Yu Okawa****, neko-san, ****ZakuryMinashiro**** y ****Sallame-chan****.**

**Nos leemos luego! Atte: Mandra**


	21. Good bye

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Sin notas al autor, agrego los agradecimientos luego porque estoy a punto de irme a la escuela ;D. Saludos. A ver, ya volví y ahora si hago notas al autor XDDD: emm pues... nada. Ando fail. Respecto a las inquietudes que surgieron en Lady Alice Walker esto será yullen sin duda, no desesperen que me desesperan XD. Sé que he alargado el momento que tanto esperan pero trato de hacerlo interesante, probablemente estoy fallando pues están inquietas pero ya viene, lo juro. AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEW ANÓNIMOS AL FINAL.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura y yo escribo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

No supo a bien que fuerza lo llevó hasta ahí. Celos, enojo, desesperación… las cosas se habían arreglado con Allen, incluso había dejado de mencionar a Kanda pero a pesar de las mejorías, no estaba tranquilo.

Allen le mencionó varias veces que quería continuar con su búsqueda del HHG y él le había insinuado que ya no importaba. Pero sabía que no estaría conforme. Lo seguía mencionando, seguía descubriendo en su mirada ciertos tintes de nostalgia. Decididamente ignoró aquellas señales. No fue sino cuando Road le confesó angustiada todos los detalles del estado de salud de Lenalee, las probables razones y la cura que proponían que comenzó a dudar si estaba haciendo bien en ignorar los deseos de su novio.

Entonces recibió una llamada que lo decidió a todo. El abuelo de Kanda buscaba a Allen para saber si visitaría sus abuelos por su aniversario de muerte.

—Buenas tardes — saludó en cuanto entró en la oficina de Cross. De inmediato tomó asiento.

El hombre lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, estaba parado junto a la ventana tratando de fumar sin llenar de humo el lugar.

—¿es sobre mi estúpido ahijado? — dijo más afirmando que preguntando, no lo miraba, su atención estaba en la punta del cigarrillo

—si — tuvo que decir — y el HHG —

Se hizo un silencio, Cross dio la última calada a su cigarrillo, sacó el humor por la ventana y apagó la colilla en el cenicero que tenía dentro de un cajón.

—su tratamiento falló — el otro levantó la vista — Allen se encontró con Yuu Kanda y dejó sus medicinas —

—el tratamiento no falló — tomó asiento — falló el ambiente, las precauciones y el paciente — lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en todo el rato — ¿qué tanto recuerda? —

—probablemente gran parte. Incluso se ha reunido con ese tipo para ayudarse a recordar —

Cross rió en modo ofensivo.

—¡Tanto para nada! — exclamó soltando una carcajada

—no es para reírse — probablemente el también se hubiera reído ante aquella situación pero su posición le impedía comportarse burlón.

—¿por qué no? —

—Allen la ha pasado mal, tiene nauseas, dolores de cabeza, se desmaya y a veces no quiere levantarse de la cama — bien sabía que aquellos síntomas habían desaparecido y más allá de una jaqueca momentánea el chico estaba bien

—conocía las consecuencias, es su responsabilidad si ha dejado el tratamiento — sentenció

—Debe hablar con él y convencerle de retomar el tratamiento — dijo en una orden

—¿por qué lo haría? —

—porque es el responsable de esto —

—lo que ese chico necesita no es que lo cuiden — decidió que mejor encendería otro cigarrillo — la… relación —hizo una pausa para hacer un gesto de desagrado — que tengas con él, sea cual sea, no te da derecho a exigirme nada. Sé como hago las cosas y si necesito hablarle, lo buscaré por mi cuenta —

—Lo buscará cuando tenga un tumor como Lenalee — Cross paró el encendido de su tabaco

—El conde habla demasiado para ser tan diplomático —

—Esa chica es amiga de mi hermana —

—exacto, tampoco te incumbe —

—en todo caso — se sintió descalificado y por demás molesto — ¿hará algo? Por ambos — el también deseaba un cigarro

—mantenlo alejado de su punto anulado, me darás más tiempo —

Tyki salió de su oficina con una mirada insatisfecha. No importaba, tenía poco tiempo como para desperdiciarlo tratando de convencer a su idiota ahijado de volver al HHG, de todas maneras aquello no funcionaría.

Pasó un buen rato revisando papeles, frotándose el rostro para mantenerse despierto pues desde su llegada a la cuidad no había dormido ni bien ni diario.

Se estiró en su silla y se sirvió una taza de café. Comenzaba a enojarse consigo mismo por no encontrar una solución menos radical al HHG. En su momento había sido un descubrimiento maravilloso aunque secreto pero en los casi trece años desde su creación había acumulado poco más de 200 pacientes recibiendo el tratamiento. Siete de esas vidas habían acabado antes de poder conectar sus tumores cerebrales con el uso de HHG y sobre sus hombros pesaban unas 65 vidas que habían terminado el tratamiento y podrían aparecer con cáncer en cualquier momento, 18 que habían dejado el HHG por diversas razones con impredecibles consecuencias y todos los demás pacientes sin saber lo que podría sucederles cuando terminaran los diez años de medicina continua. Debía resolverlo ya pero su única salida terminaría en lo mismo a largo plazo.

Una enfermera le avisó que su paciente había llegado. Tuvo que acomodar su escritorio y cuando estuvo listo hizo pasar a la gente.

—Dr. Cross — saludó Komui entrando con su hermana sin soltarla de la mano

—gracias por venir — dijo mostrando una insospechada educación debido a la presencia de una dama — espero estés preparada — Lenalee sonrió y asintió tratando de verse tranquila — tomen asiento por favor —

Ambos se sentaron frente a él. Mientras tanto, Cross buscó el expediente de Lenalee entre su montaña de carpetas.

Miró por un momento el último informe médico de la chica: las quimioterapias tenían un mínimo de resultados a pesar de tener casi seis meses de aplicarse.

—¿Lee te ha explicado cual es tu condición? — preguntó conociendo de antemano que Komui aguantaría decirle cosas tan graves a su niña

—no del todo, lo siento — contestó el hermano disculpándose con su hermana

—es preciso que lo sepas — Cross bebió un poco de café preparándose para hablar — tu tumor está en el hipocampo y sería casi imposible operarlo sin dañar otros lugares, especialmente de tu memoria —

Lenalee asintió comprendiendo.

—La solución que ofrezco, según los resultados de las pruebas, es volverte a someter a otro tratamiento de HHG con las condiciones del primero que te aplicamos. La razón de que tengas el tumor es que tus células cerebrales se acostumbraron a recibir el HHG, dejar de administrarlo provocó un cambio en su estructura y por lo tanto resultó en la formación del tumor. Aplicar de nuevo el HHG directamente a tu hipocampo resolvería el problema, sin embargo debemos ponerlo en un punto y eso significaría borrar un recuerdo específico —

—pero ya no recuerdo lo que pasó… — hizo una pausa, Cross la miraba paciente — tendrían que borrar otra cosa ¿no es así? — Cross respondió con un simple "si"

—seguimos buscando otras opciones pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo podría tomar. La decisión esta en sus manos. Si volviesen a aceptar el HHG tendrías que tomar el tratamiento por otros diez años y acatar las precauciones necesarias — explicó Cross — tendrías más tiempo y a nosotros también nos lo darías. Es tu decisión —

* * *

El estudio estaba lleno de chicas, gritaban, coreaban porras y extendían pancartas cada vez que una cámara las captaba. Todas esperaban un solo momento que podía adivinarse al leer las mantas que declaraban su amor por Allen Walker.

Parado en medio del escenario y vestido muy a la moda, se encontraba el anfitrión del programa "Confidencias" y cuando la voz del presentador anunció que volvían del corte hizo reverencias agradeciendo la presencia del club de fans de Allen Walker.

—¡Gracias, gracias! Y como se los había prometido (porque saben que yo nunca fallo por más tiempo que se resistan los famosos) ¡ALLEN WALKER! — su grito fue sofocado por unos mucho más poderosos provenientes de las fanáticas.

Un chico castaño entró al estudio sonriendo al público y saludando. De inmediato Jerry fue a su encuentro, le abrazó y besó ambas mejillas dejándolo un poco desconcertado por aquel recibimiento tan cariñoso.

—Bienvenido corazón — saludó y lo hizo sentar en una butaca mullida y moderna mientras él tomaba su lugar en otra que combinaba con la de Allen

—Gracias por la invitación — dijo inclinando la cabeza con respeto

—¡ya era tiempo que la aceptaras! Sé que este programa pone de nervios a todos pero ¡te me resististe mucho! — dijo a modo de regaño

—estuvimos muy ocupados con el nuevo video — sonrió provocando gritos

—¡ya lo veo! Pero cuéntanos ¿a que se debe ese cambio de look? —

—pues — rió un poco apenado y rascó su cabeza — lo propusieron para el video, al principio quisieron ponerme una peluca, como hicieron con Alma pero no tuve problema en teñirlo —

—¡Déjame decir que te ves guapísimo! — dijo Jerry abanicándose — es tu color natural ¿cierto? — Allen asintió. Por ahora todo parecía marchar bien, no disfrutaba hablando de él mismo pero el programa trataba de eso, trágicamente — ¿y que opina tu novia de esto? — y sin esperarlo, el conductor había llegado al punto endemoniado

—¿eh? — fue lo único que pudo decir pues aquella pregunta lo había agarrado en curva

—vamos cariño, a todos nos tienes con la duda de saber si tienes una relación y con quien —

—emm… si tengo una relación —

—awwww ¡estás rompiendo muchos corazones! — Jerry puso la mano sobre su pecho — estamos en confianza ¿quién es la afortunada? —

—no puedo decirlo — rió nervioso

—¡hermosor! ¡Te haz sonrojado! — el comentario únicamente contribuyó a ponerlo más rojo y más nervioso — los rumores dicen que se trata de la hermana de Tyki Mikk o de una amiga suya —

—te equivocas. Quisiera pedirles que no las vinculen más, son buenas amigas simplemente, unas chicas increíbles. Definitivamente mi relación no las implica —

—todo un caballero. Entonces detén las especulaciones y revélanos la identidad de la chica misteriosa —

—lo lamento, me ha pedido que sea discreto — contestó con una seriedad impactante

—¡es verdaderamente afortunada! Tener a un joven tan respetuoso que la cuida ¡qué envidia! — dijo algo decepcionado por no conseguir que cediera pero maravillado al ver la resistencia de Allen

—aunque seguramente podrás contarnos otros detalles — lo miró picarón — ¿desde cuando están saliendo? —

—desde enero — dijo recuperando la sonrisa. No tuvo problema en contestar, preferible esas preguntas a la anterior

—Allen, estás rodeado de chicas hermosas, la misma Alma es una exquisitez — volteó hacía las cámaras — vean el nuevo video, ¡esa chica parece una muñeca de porcelana! — regresó con Allen — dime, ¿tu novia se pone celosa? —

—no, no es así. No le doy motivos —

Pensó en Tyki. En toda la entrevista esa era su primera mentira. Su novio era celoso, muy celoso y por supuesto, aunque no quería darle motivos, él los encontraba.

Después de aquella inquisición, se animó a tocar el piano interpretando una canción que acababa de componer y una segunda vez interpretando un cover corto de la canción favorita de Jerry, cosa que por supuesto lo complació.

Luego de unas preguntas más, pusieron el video nuevo que estaba ambientado en la época victoriana y por lo tanto contaba con un Allen castaño tocando el piano con ropa de la época e incluso sombrero de copa y a una Alma con peluca negra larga y rizada luciendo un vestido elaborado.

—¡Kanda! ¡MI VIDEO! — gritó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Daisya y Marie se cubrieron los oídos sin dejar de ver la TV

—¡NO ME GRITES MOCOSA! — contestó a través de la puerta de su habitación

—anda, ven a mirarlo — dijo en un ruego. No recibió respuesta.

—Te ves hermosa — dijo Daisya sorprendido pues no se imaginaba que aquella niña de cabello tusado y teñido con mechas violetas se viera así con la ropa y peinado adecuados — deberías dejar de hacerte tanta porquería en la cabeza — dijo riendo ante la cara molesta de Alma.

Marie la felicitó y Daisya siguió con su labor de convencimiento para que se dejara ver más guapa.

Kanda trataba de resistir los grititos de la niña, esos que comenzaron desde la maldita entrevista. Se preguntaba porque mierda estaba ahí, ¿qué no debería ser entrevistada también? La mierda le caía del cielo y no tenía manera de cubrirse.

Cuando menos pudieron bajarle el volumen a la jodida televisión. No quería escuchar al moyashi hablando de su vida amorosa. Ni hoy ni nunca.

Moyashi mentiroso.

Moyashi estúpido.

Puso el libro que leía sobre su rostro y subió un poco el volumen a sus audífonos.

Tenía tantas ganas de reclamarle, sin embargo no había razón. ¿qué reclamaría? ¿que había olvidado que estaba enamorado de él? De eso ya no quedaba nada.

Recordó aquella vez que lo supo: estaba impresionado y trató con incredulidad su descubrimiento. Probablemente se alegraba de haberlo olvidado pues no parecía interesado.

Aquella vez, en el autobús… fue la conversación más descarada que tuvieron respecto a su antigua relación y también la más contundente respecto al futuro de esta: a Allen ya no le interesaba y por más que se esforzara (cosa que no estaba en sus planes) no volverían a tener otra oportunidad.

Cuando se encontraban por el trato que habían hecho jamás preguntaba sobre ese tema… en ese momento comenzaba su "noviazgo" (já) con el modelo hijo de puta. Todo recuerdo de amores pasados, especialmente uno que no se logró y fue borrado, estorbaban. Contaba con la gran ventaja de seleccionar sus memorias ¿por qué se arriesgaría a meter de nuevo en su cerebro aquello que le hizo sufrir? Sobre todo a él, que se encargó de acrecentar su tristeza.

Mejor mantenerse alejado. Así no volvería a dañarlo.

No tenía derecho a sentirse ofendido porque Allen lo hubiese borrado, o Mana o quien fuere, era mejor así, a pesar de que sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado a lo largo de los años, era tarde. Y cualquiera que le recriminara por no tratar de recuperar a su amigo podría meterse un calcetín en la boca y entender que era imposible. Allen estaba con el otro tipo y él no debía mantenerse al margen.

Muy a su pesar, no podía alejarse tanto como quisiera. Alma, su abuelo, todo el entorno se lo impedía. Sería necesario aislarse en una cueva para no volver a saber del moyashi porque a donde quiera que mirara; el imbécil estaba ahí.

Hacía lo que podía, pero no podía mucho. No mientras le causara rabia.

Si hubiese sido menos estúpido…

Probablemente lo hubiera arruinado de cualquier forma. Tal vez debería hacerse la lobotomía como el moyashi, todos sus problemas desaparecerían. Rió con amargura.

A la mañana siguiente fue con Link a contarle su "nueva idea", cosa que no le causó ninguna gracia al rubio.

—por supuesto, el título no importa, eso no te hace ni fotógrafo ni pintor — respondió después de un prolongado silencio que no fue incómodo por extraño que pareciera

—viajaré, eso me dará experiencia. Si vuelvo ¿podré seguir trabajando aquí? — Link levantó la mirada y dejó de limpiar su cámara

—puedes, pero no te dejaré — Kanda torció la boca, se había preparado para esa respuesta — es una irresponsabilidad que quieras dejar la universidad cuando estás a un paso de terminar —

—el título no vale —

—te falta un año. Por bueno que seas no puedes fiarte de tus habilidades. Seguro tienes una estúpida razón para irte, que yo sepa no tienes dinero para darle vueltas al mundo — era de esperarse viniendo de un tipo tan metódico

—no puedo quedarme más — se miraron.

Link jamás se metía en los asuntos personales de sus empleados, menos aun de un alumno que trabajaba para él pero le inquietaba esa decisión que parecía surgir de algún arranque.

—¿tienes algún problema en casa? —

—no —

—termina la carrera —

—he dicho que me iré —

Volvió el silencio. En su cabeza resonaba su determinación.

No huía.

Link se levanto y fue hacia él con una mirada que manifestaba su nada complacida opinión.

—pide baja temporal — golpeó la mesa con el puño — acomoda tus ideas, resuelve tus problemas sean cuales sean y vuelve a ser el mismo idiota de antes — ordenó

—no creo que tome tan poco tiempo —

—no hay razón que valga para desperdiciar el camino que tienes recorrido de esta manera — Kanda lo miró de reojo — hoy te sientes sin opción pero mañana te arrepentirás —

Se levantó y se puso la mochila al hombro. Link lo observaba.

—fue un placer trabajar con usted — dijo tratando de poner todo su agradecimiento en esas palabras, claro, no sin sentirse un bobo

—igualmente —

Salió del lugar.

* * *

La primavera vio su fin entre la acostumbrada alegría escolar, los festivales musicales de la estación donde Allen y Alma hicieron aparición, las nuevas colecciones de Black Order que habían incluido en sus filas a Road, un tratamiento más intenso para Lenalee y ninguna alteración personal.

Allen no mencionó el HHG en mucho tiempo gracias al buen trabajo que Tyki y Lavi hacían como novio y manager, cada uno con su propósito: intencional y laboral respectivamente.

La decisión de Kanda se mantuvo dentro de él sin señal o deseo de exteriorizarse por precaución ante cualquiera que quisiera disuadirle.

Siguió rechazando a Alma como antes, siguió asistiendo a la escuela. Tal como dijo Link, no tenía dinero de sobra pero aquello no le incumbía, jamás le explicaba nada por tanto era factible que creyera la verdad que le había pintado, un viaje por el mundo para abrir su panorama. A Alma o más bien a sus compañeros les dijo que iría de intercambio: Daisya pidió su habitación, Marie le deseo suerte y Alma se desgarró la ropa pidiéndole que no se fuera o que la llevara con él. Todas las mentiras se fueron tejiendo solas y sólo tuvo que hablar con tres personas. Era mejor así, no quería ser encontrado.

—¿qué le sucede? — Allen miraba a Alma. Estaba tirada en su sofá, encogida y con los audífonos puestos. Dejó la bolsa del super sobre la barra y Lavi lo siguió para hablar sin molestar a la niña.

—en cuanto le abrí echó a llorar. Lo poco que pude entender es que Yuu se va del país — dijo ayudando a acomodar las verduras en el refrigerador

—¿se va? — Allen paró y miró a Alma —¿a dónde?—

—de intercambio o algo así. Con sus lagrimones y mocos no pude comprender. Si quieres saber detalles pregúntale — Lavi suspiró

Comenzaron a cocinar y cuando el olor del puré de papa llegó hasta la sala, la chica se levantó y se sentó en la barra. Allen le sirvió un plató y ella comió el enorme bistec de tal forma que pareciera se le fuese a escapar. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos, cualquiera pensaría que en las condiciones en que estaba no probaría bocado pero afortunadamente Alma no pedía el apetito ni enferma ni triste.

—Allen… — preguntó picando lo que quedaba en su plato, él levantó la vista — haz algo, no dejes que se vaya — pidió con la mirada clavada en su bocado

—no te preocupes — le sonrió — volverá, sólo es un intercambio — bebió

—¿y si no vuelve? — Lavi no pudo evitar abrazar a la chica. Había puesto una cara de inocencia y tragedia que merecía todo su amor.

—volverá — repitió frotando su cabeza

—¿irás a despedirte? —

Allen levantó una ceja.

—a él le gustaría — la niña seguía dejándose abrazar por Lavi pero este le estaba dirigiendo una mirada exigente de respuesta a Allen

—no lo creo — pronunció sin perder su gesto consecuente

Alma hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar como si hubiese soportado ese torrente de lágrimas durante la comida.

Kanda preparaba las maletas. Sin duda nadie lo acompañaría al aeropuerto. No era de despedidas y al parecer todos captaban esa idea menos Alma. Esa mañana, había faltado a la escuela para pasarla con él. No fue hasta que sus padres la llamaron para reprenderla (enterados a su vez de las múltiples faltas de Alma a clases gracias a una llamada de la escuela), incluso fueron por ella y la arrastraron dentro del auto en medio de un drama incomparable.

Daisya y Marie saldría de clases en un momento, seguramente harían el tonto por ahí para no pasar por la incomodidad de verle irse sin poder darle sus buenos deseos sin sonar cursis.

Tomó sus cosas y las puso junto a la puerta. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

—moyashi… —

—Allen — corrigió

—¿viniste a pedirme que no me vaya? — dijo burlón

Allen seguía en el umbral pero podía ver claramente las maletas del otro.

—todo lo contrario. Te deseo suerte — dijo sin esperanzas ni ganas de que le invitara a pasar

Kanda emitió un gruñido de incredulidad.

—toma — sacó un sobre de su bolsillo — es el pago por tu ayuda. Te hará falta —

—quédatelo —

—jamás volviste a cobrarme, es lo justo —

—no me jodas moyashi —

—acéptalo, por favor — agregó seguro que ni las invitaciones más educadas surtirían efecto ante el orgullo del japonés.

Él dijo un "che" y tomó sus maletas saliendo con ellas. Allen dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

—¿qué quieres entonces? — dijo molesto — jamás pusiste precio, considero que es más que suficiente —

—no lo es —

Lo miró. Cerró la puerta del apartamento

—te libero de la deuda — mantuvo las llaves en su mano, tendría que dejarlas en el buzón para que las recogieran más tarde

—qué generoso — Allen caminó hacia él — pero he venido a pagarte y eso haré —extendió de nuevo el sobre

Kanda lo miró sin duda en no aceptarlo, sus ojos tenían una seguridad desesperante y Allen sólo quería que aceptara. Tyki se molestaría si sabía que estaba ahí, sin embargo al estar dispuesto a poner todo de su parte para que su relación funcionara debía terminar con sus pendientes, hacer algo por su novio y si tanto le molestaba Kanda, bien podía alejarse definitivamente. Su examigo no podía quejarse: finalmente pensaba dejarlo en paz, haría lo que tanto le había pedido.

—¿de verdad quieres pagarme? —

—si —

En cuanto asintió, las manos de Kanda le tomaron del cuello de la camiseta y fue pegado contra la pared produciendo un sonido seco.

—suéltame — ordenó con fuerza pero el otro lo miraba enojado con la respiración entrecortada

Quería cobrarse, pero sería como los otros besos que había tomado del moyashi. Robados. Otro beso en el que sólo participaba él y sus sentimientos.

El moyashi era de alguien más. No tocaría esos labios que eran de otra persona.

Lo soltó, tomó sus maletas y bajo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS**

**nee-chan: continuaré, hasta el final, aunque pierda mas manos, escribiría con los pies XDD**

**ginnysak: gracias por tu comentario. Si, Tyki tiene suerte ^^ pero cuando das amor recibes amor XDDD **

**Sallame-chan: por favor! se paciente! XDDD **

**GRACIAS A :kaoryciel94, lirio-chan, Zakury Minashiro y Lady Alice Walker. Son un amor! Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	22. The rain

—Kanda-sensei — llamó un niño con tono apenado. Volteó la mirada hacía abajo, el chico le llegaba a penas a la cadera. El pequeño retrocedió y dudó, parecía haber reunido todo el valor de su cuerpo para levantarse hasta Kanda y hablarle.

No pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a bailar disimuladamente apretando las piernas.

—baño… — dijo con la cara agachada

—pues ve —

—¿me da permiso? — miró sin comprender pues su respuesta estaba fuera del protocolo escolar que le habían enseñado tan estrictamente

—si — soltó, no fuese a hacerse ahí mismo.

El chico salió volando y él volvió a la observación. Su clase estaba tranquila, de vez en cuando algún pequeño se atrevía a mirarlo pero de inmediato volvía a su caballete.

Desde lejos vio acercarse a la madre superiora, con paso lento levantándose la falda a penas lo necesario para que no rozara con el pasto un tanto húmedo.

—¿cómo le va profesor? — dijo a modo de saludo. La mujer era mayor pero afable, todos los niños se levantaron y saludaron a coro, la monja les correspondió y pidió que se sentaran.

—buenos días madre — saludó Kanda caminando a su encuentro

—maravillosa mañana, ¿no lo cree? — le sonrió, su rostro, con arrugas, era lozano en cierta forma, se notaba que no había pasado penas que agregaran pliegues a sus ojos, ni vicios que contrajeran sus labios. Parecía no haber sido tocado por nada.

—si. Espero no le moleste que haya sacado a los niños — se disculpó, cambió el tema pues no le apetecía hablar del buen tiempo. Le habían asignado un aula pero simplemente le parecía fría y sin chiste. Sin mencionar que le recordaba los años que había pasado en ese colegio.

—por supuesto que no, pintar al aire libre debe ser más estimulante — dijo la mujer mirando con benevolencia a los chiquillos — ha hecho un buen trabajo, los padres han dicho que sus hijos hablan muy bien de usted. Qué das un poco de miedo pero les gusta su clase —

Kanda pronunció un "hum" pero en cierta forma se sentía complacido.

—el profesor de artes se jubilará en breve. Parecerá apresurado pero debemos buscarle reemplazo y este curso de verano me permitió ver que ha madurado. Para serle sincera, no hubiera imaginado decirle esto considerando los problemas que dio cuando fue mi alumno pero nos encantaría que tomara el puesto vacante —

—no he terminado la licenciatura —

—tengo entendido que le falta poco para titularse. Para ese momento el profesor Rivera nos habrá dejado y no veo mejor candidato que un egresado de nuestra institución para tomar su lugar —

—gracias, pero mi intención no es enseñar — se cruzó de brazos. Incluso él estaba sorprendido por la propuesta, después de tantos días en castigo con la madre superiora parecía inverosímil

—Puede que volverse profesor no le parezca un empleo glamoroso pero es noble profesión: nada ingrata y muy estable — le miró hacía arriba pues la edad había disminuido su estatura y aumentado la de él —piénselo — inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y pasó entre las filas de niños para observar sus trabajos, luego se despidió de ellos y de nuevo se levantaron para corear un "adiós madre superiora"

Kanda sonrió. Nada había cambiado en ese lugar.

En realidad los niños no le daban problema, por alguna razón, en cuanto miraban su rostro sabían que era incorrecto portarse inquietos o distraer su atención. En un principio pensó que le harían lanzarles por la ventana al desesperarlo con sus juegos, pero los mantenía bastante ocupados.

El niño del baño volvió corriendo y se sentó en su lugar intercambiando algunas palabras con sus compañeros.

En poco terminaron sus trabajos y se los mostraron. Hicieron fila para que Kanda aplicara laca en sus trabajos y no se mancharan debido a que los niños usaban pastel **(1) **para trabajar.

—sensei — una niña lo llamó cuando los demás iban hacía la puerta. Kanda la miró sin dejar de recoger sus cosas. Se iba acostumbrando a eso de "sensei", un chico lo había llamado así al ver que era japonés y todos lo imitaron.

—yo… — la niña miró su pequeño lienzo — ¡se lo regalo! — gritó poniéndoselo en las manos y corrió hacía su madre que la estaba esperando en otro punto del jardín, la tomó de la mano y se fueron.

Kanda miró la pintura. No era la mejor pero al menos usaba los colores correctos de las frutas. Se lo puso bajo el brazo y fue hacía el _Mugen_.

Así comenzó el día en que volvería a ver al moyashi.

Durante todo el camino pensó en la propuesta de la madre superiora. No aceptaría pero debía reconocer que tomar el curso de verano estaba resultando bastante bien. La paga era buena pues tenía montones de niños que sus padres son querían en casa y al menos tenía relación con sus gustos.

No podía vanagloriarse de tener una paciencia apta para enseñar y aunque hasta el momento no había tenido que gritar o hervir en furia, algún día sucedería. Su vida ya había tenido suficiente de niños locos.

Y como una invocación le llegó un mensaje al móvil, era de Alma y era sumamente largo. En conclusión le pedía souvenirs. Al parecer ya se había calmado un poco. Con respecto a los primeros que recibió, este era de serenidad total.

Abrió la puerta del _Mugen_ sonando la campanilla, su abuelo le sonrió, a penas tenían un par de clientes.

—¿cómo te fue? — el abuelo le sirvió de inmediato un vaso de agua y lo puso sobre la barra.

—normal — bebió

—¿y eso? — dijo señalando el lienzo

—me lo dio una niña — el abuelo lo tomó y observó, de inmediato comenzó a planear el lugar de la casa donde lo colgaría

—ah… ¡mi Yuu es un buen maestro! — Kanda volteó los ojos — por cierto, Almita llamó de nuevo, hemos charlado buen rato, ¡deberías traerla! ¡es un amor! — elogió mientras ponía el lienzo bajo la barra

—ni lo pienses — advirtió

—es buena niña, creo que estaría más tranquila si supiera donde estás — Kanda entró a la cocina moviendo agitando la mano "ya déjalo" quería decir

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

Sus manos le rodeaban la cintura, sentía el aliento en su cuello y aquellas cosas sucias que le susurraba al oído le cosquilleaban. Apretó sus nalgas con demasiada rudeza y él en cuatro sin poder evitarlo. Le daba la espalda pero no importaba, igual tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de sentir aquel contacto más disfrutable.

"Me duele" dijo bajito cuando sintió un intruso en su entrepierna y entrada. Pero su amante estaba demasiado extasiado para escucharle.

"Espera" dijo con voz entre cortada cuando el dedo comenzó a moverse en su interior de manera desesperada.

Apretó los ojos cuando el dedo salió y algo más grande y más firme trató de entrar en él.

Y lo logró. Entonces, mientras se movían sobre él, una mano le tomó del cabello y su dueño le exigió un beso apasionado. Mordió sus labios, invadió con su lengua e imitó. Fue soltado sólo para recibir envestidas potentes.

Tuvo que gemir.

El cuerpo que lo abrazaba le tenía tomado por las caderas para profundizar, sentía los golpes, la fricción y escuchaba los elogios a su cuerpo. Las frías gotas de sudor de su compañero cayeron en su espalda, sin embargo él no estaba ni agitado. Su corazón no latía apresurado, pero sus manos apretaban las sábanas.

¿No vería a Lavi hoy? Si, si, ahora que lo recordaba había dicho que iría a mostrarle una propuesta para una contribución con otro grupo. ¿Qué hora sería ya?

Tyki avisó que se vendría y le pidió que terminaran juntos. Sin esperar respuesta, las estocadas se volvieron más intensas, casi desenfrenadas. Apretó los dientes.

Terminó. Tyki salió con cuidado y se recostó a su lado, él simplemente se dejó caer y hundió el rostro en la almohada. No quería moverse.

Le sonrió cuando volvió la cara para mirarlo y correspondió. Su novio coló la mano bajo las sábanas para acariciarle.

—no terminaste — apuntó con un gesto molesto al no sentir la humedad acostumbrada. No supo como contestar —¿no te gustó? —

—s-si, es que… —

—¿por qué no me pediste que esperara? —

—querías terminar —

—pero contigo —

—lo siento, es que dolía, quería que terminaras rápido — Tyki se levantó y se acercó dispuesto a revisarlo a pesar de sus quejas y forcejeos

—¡mierda! ¡Estás sangrando! — le gritó haciendo que encogiera las piernas y tratara de sentarse

—lo siento —

—¿eres idiota o qué? ¡Se supone que debes disfrutarlo! —

—¡déjame en paz! — lo empujó cuando trató de mirarlo de nuevo — te dije que no quería —

—¡pensé que bromeabas! — se levantó y fue al baño por algo para limpiar — ¡habla! — dijo enojado, era increíble que después de tanto tiempo surgieran problemas tan absurdos — ven acá, debes lavarte —

Allen se quedó quieto y agachó la cabeza.

Tyki abrió las llaves de la tina.

Se recostó. Ardía pero no le apetecía caminar, ni dormir, ni mirar, ni disculparse o discutir. Ni estar ahí.

Cuando la tina estuvo llena y tibia, Tyki lo llamó de nuevo y al no recibir ni un sonido fue hasta Allen y lo cargó. Dejó su cuerpo en la tina y comenzó a lavar su espalda con cuidado.

¿Eso era la felicidad?

* * *

Lavi le dio el boleto y le indicó que el autobús salía en diez minutos.

—el tiempo que necesites… — lo atrajo hacía él y lo abrazó — todo está arreglado — apretó fuerte

—si me busca… —

—ni lo menciones, no diré nada —frotó su espalda — en lo que respecta a mi, sólo sé que te haz ido de vacaciones — se sonrieron al separarse

—gracias —

Lavi negó con la cabeza. Y es que lo entendía mucho más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

Con una última sonrisa y apretón se despidieron. Lavi pidió que le enviara más dango del señor Tiedoll y Allen le invitó a acompañarlo en casa si lo deseaba.

Subió al autobús y sólo cuando estuvo en carretera encendió su móvil. Tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas. "Te amo" decían.

Apagó de nuevo, sería mejor que no hubiera manera de encontrarse con Tyki, no hasta que supiera lo que quería.

No había sido un error del todo. Él era buena persona en todos los sentidos pero de alguna manera no podía estar a gusto. Y lo lamentaba. En más de seis meses no había logrado sentir amor. Bienestar, contento, tranquilidad, todo, pero no amor.

Hizo hacía atrás el asiento y se puso los audífonos.

Era un cobarde por huir pero resultaba prácticamente imposible poner sus asuntos en claro. Siempre salía a cuenta el HHG o Kanda. Desesperante considerando que sus sentimientos no implicaban ninguno de esos temas.

Abrió su mochila y encontró una bolsa repleta de sándwiches y una botella grande de agua de frutas. Lavi, cual madre amorosa le había puesto un lunch para el camino. Rió y tomó uno. Se sintió aliviado de tener amigos que lo cuidaban tanto y culpable por causarles tantos problemas. Lavi, Alma, incluso Kanda… Mana.

Aunque diez sándwiches era una exageración.

Llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Durmiendo y despertando, comiendo y bebiendo.

Kanda fue enviado al supermercado. Su abuelo le obligaba a llevar la bolsa ecológica y se sentía ridículo sosteniéndola bajo el brazo pues tenía un estampado poco masculino. Por supuesto se había negado a llevar el paraguas. Simplemente lo detestaba, llovía a cántaros pero era agua ¡Agua! Si se mojaba se secaba y listo. Su abuelo lo trataba como un chiquillo intentando ponerle un impermeable y sombrilla. La lluvia había parado.

Allen llegó a casa y su primer acto fue tirarse en el sofá incluso sin quitarle el guardapolvo. Oficialmente estaba de regreso.

Su ánimo se había elevado con el puro acto de llegar a ese lugar, tan tranquilo y seguro. Se descubrió alegre pues ya podía recordar muchas más cosas desde la última vez que había ido ahí. Encendió el móvil pues no tenía reloj más que ese. Descubrió un mensaje de Lavi. Se burló, en él le contaba que se moría de calor y estaba en ropa interior.

Volvía de hacer las compras con la maldita bolsa de flores y con la maldita sudadera que ahora le parecía insuficiente pues el viento quería arrancársela. Acomodó las compras en su hombro y se puso el gorro. Verano frío. Puto calentamiento global. Caminó a casa fulminando con la mirada al cielo, comenzaban a caer minúsculas gotas, de esas que pellizcan.

Cuando el viento se calmó lo suficiente para dejarle acomodar su flequillo pudo escuchar una canción clásica de piano en el fondo, sonaba horrible, debía ser un chico tomando lecciones y lo único que estaba logrando era deprimir el clima con esa pieza. El intérprete golpeo las teclas del piano sin orden.

Se levantó del sofá y de una sola vez destapó el piano. Abrió y comenzó a tocar torciendo la cara al instante que notó el piano desafinado. Dio algunos teclazos por aquí y por allá. Se estiró y fue por sus cosas para afinarlo.

Las gotitas se volvieron agresivas y le mojaban la sudadera sin piedad. Ahora se arrepentía que no haber tomado la motocicleta para hacer las compras. Revisó que el pan no se mojara y siguió, sin embargo, cuando la lluvia se intensificó pues le había dado tiempo con su paso lento tuvo que buscar un techo donde quedarse. Si, era agua pero si llegaba hecho una sopa a casa tendría que aguantarle los regaños al abuelo y en realidad, después de pasar aquella tarde en _Mugen_ no le apetecía. Cada día que pasaba en esa casa le hacía pensar al viejo que volvería a su regazo y le podría contar cuentos por las noches, cuidarle las fiebres , darle de comer en la boca… esperaba curarse pronto de su moyashitis para irse antes de volverse un ama de casa y enfermera del vegete.

No podía decir que le desagradara del todo ese lugar, el abuelo era una lata.

El piano volvió a sonar. Con otra canción, más cerca y mejor. Levantó la vista y puso toda su atención, la conocía.

Terminó de afinar el piano y comenzó después de un suspiro. No sabía porque pero ese piano le parecía perfecto para tocar la canción de Mana. No había instrumento más perfecto que ese viejo piano.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikuseuno yume, yume_

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yuruni umareochita kagayuku omae_

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a tararear. Aunque la lluvia opacaba aquella melodía, la conocía bastante bien y podía sentir su calidez con solo saber que estaba ahí, guardándose en las paredes vacías de la casa y que por la noche escucharía los murmullos de la pieza. Se sintió más valiente gracias a que la lluvia lo ocultaba y comenzó a cantar.

_Ikuo kuno tositsukiga_

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_Watashiha inoritusukeru_

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo tsuna idateni kisuwo_

Bajito y cortado porque se sabía desentonado.

La música seguía, incluso las teclas querían sonar más fuerte para no ser aplastadas por la lluvia. Entonces reconoció la canción. Era del moyashi.

Si pudiera, incluso hubiese detenido sus latidos para apreciar lo mejor posible la canción y así demostrarse que no estaba alucinando.

Caminó a casa del moyashi.

Asomó por la ventana pero las cortinas estaban corridas como siempre. Fue a la puerta. No tenía seguro. Empujó el pestillo con sus llaves y la puerta cedió. Movió con cuidado y entró, dejó sus cosas en una esquina y caminó con mucho sigilo hacia el piano.

Esa voz. Pero el intruso era castaño.

Allen sintió la presencia de alguien tras él, detuvo su música y volteó lentamente temiendo que fuera un ladrón.

El pianista lo miró y abrió la boca como un pez sin aire.

Kanda desvió la mirada.

Era como el Allen de antes.

* * *

**NOTA: (1)Pastel: son pinturas con textura cremosa parecidos a los gises (tiza), es una pintura seca por lo tanto necesita fijarse con laca para no embarrarse pro todos lados.**

**LA MANDRA HABLA (escribe): queridos y queridas, las notas hoy van al final por cuestiones de estética y para no romper el ambiente XD (a saber si funcionó). Este capítulo fue hecho bajo la influencia musical de Reckless, banda osom y portuguesa, específicamente de la canción "Change my heart".**

**Tardé eternidades porque nada me parecía. Lo siento y mucho pues deseaba poder contestar los reviews anónimos por ciertas cuestiones que me dieron una bofetada al honor, nada grave debo decir pero que me hace poner cara de "what?": Sepan que veo No. 6 cada semana, la vengo esperando desde los primeros días de junio y no porque el diseño de personajes sea como Kanda y Allen sino por su temática de ciencia ficción, en el momento que vi el tráiler de BONES no pensé que se parecieran. Estoy de acuerdo que es un cumplimiento de las fantasias Yullenianas pero no me parece la razón más poderosa para verla, es la adaptación de una novela y por tanto tienen mucha más riqueza de trama de la que muestra el anime. **

**Por otro lado, debido a que hay una lectora que no leyó el anuncio lo vuelvo a repetir: EN ESTE FIC NO HABRÁ LEMON. Reclamos por PM. Sé que sueno molesta, enojada y demás pero esas dos cuestiones me sacudieron y no podía dejar de dar mi opinión al respecto, por supuesto espero las suyas que aquí somos todos libres y me encantaría poder discutirlo. Una disculpa si alguien se ofende ;D, remarco que es mi opinión y puede ser cuestionada tan duramente como deseen.**

**En otras cuestiones, desde ahora hago oficial que responderé los reviews de forma personalizada para aquellos que tengan la opción de PM activada y posteen con la sesión iniciada, para los reviews anónimos les daré respuesta aquí. De antemano gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, sacrificar estudios (lo digo por Lenalee 1)y paciencia (lo digo por todas y todos ;D), a los que no dejan reviews los adoro aunque no los vea y a los que ponen alertas les mando abrazos.**

**Y ya que mis notas se han vuelto una carta, aprovecho para extender mi amor mundial a Musical Caffe y darle ánimos para que siga con la traducción del fic de Nayru-chan, no es presión ni apuro, yo esperaré por siempre, simplemente ¡ANIMO! Y te agradezco por pensar en traducirlo.**

**Y finalmente: los reviews anónimos**

**neko-san: ** el cambio de color es una cuestión simbólica. Además es raro que alguien se tiña tanto el cabello del mismo modo sabiendo el daño que le causa XDDD cuestiones de realidad y lógica que se me interponen. Querida, gracias por la recomendación pero ya veo No. 6 :D.

**NEE-CHAN:** yo también esperaba un beso pero no se lo quisieron dar. Lo escribí en papel XD hubo beso en el papel pero no me gustó como quedó XD. Lo siento.

**Kalliste: **estimada lectora… no habrá lemon así que no se darán ni duro ni suave ni nada ;D. Lamento lo del colapso u.u y las preguntas se irán respondiendo con el tiempo, paciencia.

**Hoy no pido paciencia general XD, mátenme si quieren, en tanto yo les mando saludos y un grito ensordecedor por la llegada del cap. 207 y porque he llegado a los 200 reviews! cosa que no sería posible sin ustedes. Soy feliz, que más puedo pedir. Podría tirarles dulces a todos :D.**

**GRACIAS!**

**Atte: Mandra**


	23. pium pium pium

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Puff… puff y re puff… Este capítulo fue creado entre los parloteos de mis profesores y después de unas clases de teoría literaria que cada día me dejan en OMG. Fuck yeah! Lo logré XDDD espero que el cap. no saliera tan OoC, si es así me disculpo y tienen entera libertad de asesinarme. Gracias por seguirme hasta este punto del fic, por eso, agradezco enormemente a aquellos que me dan su crítica y me señalan los pros y los contras de mi historia ;D, eso es lo que necesito. Por otro lado le envío mis buenos deseos a Kokoro Kanda para que su fic salga epic, Tu puedes!**

**En fin, aquí está el fic que logró salir por encima de las malditas fiestas patrias y las malditas clases XD.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, Yullen, Tyken, demasiada imaginación.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino y hago esto sin fines de lucro**

* * *

El fantasma le estaba hablando.

"¿qué haces aquí?" le pregunto y él contestó "no, ¿qué haces tú aquí?"

Y la aparición se ofendió y lo mandó al diablo. "¿qué mierda te hiciste en la cabeza?"

Estaba seguro que no existía y a pesar de ser una visión le estaba diciendo Bakanda. A pesar de ser una cochina jugarreta de su imaginación se había levantado aquel personaje inventado y lo miraba molesto. Lo peor vino cuando haciendo uso de su inexistente capacidad de cognición, puesto que no era real, le formuló una respuesta e incluso le habló de Alma.

—si te jodo tanto ¿por qué no te vas? — pero era real, por más que se negara, era real.

—eso hice y me seguiste hasta aquí — era real porque sentía su presencia y su voz retumbaba terriblemente en sus oídos. O estaba loco si le contestaba o estaba teniendo una conversación.

—¡no te seguí! Tengo mis razones para haber venido —

Ambos callaron. Sus voces se volvieron más intensas al disminuir la lluvia. No se habían dado cuenta que gritaban.

—se te ve fatal — comentó Kanda para romper el silencio y cambiar de tema. No le interesaban sus razones para estar ahí y probablemente, aunque quisiera escucharlas, no le hubieran gustado.

—¿te fuiste por mi culpa? —

—no te creas tan importante —

—lo acabas de decir —

Fue hacía la entrada seguido por el renovado castaño y tomó sus cosas. Había tenido suficiente de esta mierda.

—explícame —

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Basta con que no te cruces en mi camino — sentenció y salió del lugar

Allen lo miró alejarse y luego cerró la puerta.

Eso era lo que quería, eso tendría. Finalmente debería importarle un comino los conflictos existenciales de Kanda. Alejarse de la cuidad por su causa o por la que fuera no eran su problema, no le había hecho nada y probablemente, alejarse de él, era la mejor manera de estar en paz. Lo último que quería era ganar más problemas, ya tenía los suficientes en que pensar.

Resultaba que el abuelo no sabía nada de la llegada del moyashi. Llegó reclamando y repartiendo maldiciones incluso contra la cerradura necia que no habría por lo alterado que estaba.

No, Yuu Kanda no se altera por pequeñeces como esa. El causante de sus males estaba ahí, a dos calles. Pero golpearse con todo lo que estaba en su camino o era una señal de estar alterado.

Tiedoll se mostró alegre y de inmediato planeo un almuerzo con Allen. Poco le importaban las miradas de Kanda y claro, su nieto esperaba que después de ese encuentro y las palabras que habían intercambiado, Allen rechazara la invitación.

Subió a su cuarto y no bajo hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Yuu — llamó el abuelo desde su cama. Estaba tapado hasta el cuello y sus sábanas estaban tapizadas de pañuelos sucios. Hacía unos días que estaba enfermo. Hoy tenía mejor aspecto.

Fue hasta él y esperó.

—almorzaré con Allen —

—haz lo que quieras — no pudo evitar su gesto de desacuerdo

—me aseguraré que se vaya antes que llegues — gruñó y bajó las escaleras.

Tenía un abuelo tan considerado.

Froi bajó más tarde y comenzó a cocinar. Cuando Allen llegó, los dangos estaban servidos, la vaporera había terminado con el arroz y el aceite descansaba después de freír el tempura. Hubiera querido hacer un almuerzo-banquete pero ya tendría tiempo de agasajar a Allen con sus delicias.

Lo recibió con sonrisas y abrazos, reclamó bastante que no lo hubiera visitado hasta ahora y le dio las nuevas sobre el lugar: que si el rio tenía el caudal lleno gracias a las lluvias, que si los vecinos se habían mudado y ahora las naranjas que caían en su lado no serían aprovechadas, que si el mugen tenía nuevo mesero y que lo había buscado guapo para atraer clientela joven, que si el takoyaki había sido incluido en el menú, que si había tenido que podar las bugambilias porque ya echaban mucha basura…

Una mañana agradable, con dango y té.

Kanda llegó al _Mugen_ sin saludar, metiéndose hasta la cocina y pensando en como haría funcionar la exposición de pinturas de fin de curso sin que los chicos se ofendieran si no eran seleccionados. Resolvió darles tema libre y además poner una pintura de su elección de entre los trabajos realizados en clase. Fin. Era un gran profesor… que se quería evitar los lloriqueos de padres y alumnos.

—¡Kanda! — saludó el chef levantando los platos donde serviría un yakimeshi. El aludido movió la cabeza y bebió agua hasta el fondo — ¿ya se siente mejor tu abuelo? —

—si — se sirvió uno más

—nos preocupamos cuando llamó diciendo que no venía. Con eso que Froi trabajaría aunque tuviera la gripe aviar… —

Kanda levantó una ceja. No era típico ni natural.

Se despidió y salió rumbo a casa.

Al menos pudo haberle llamado si se sentía tan mal.

—¿qué le hiciste al viejo? — reclamó cuando encontró a Allen sentado junto a la cama de su abuelo. Aquel puso cara y tono ofendido en su respuesta que fue parada por la mano de Tiedoll.

—Allen-chan me está cuidando, deberías agradecerle —

—debiste llamarme a mi — dijo remarcando las últimas palabras

Tiedoll sonrió y agachó un poco la cabeza.

—no le hables así — regañó el renacido castaño.

Sólo pudo pronunciar un "che" de desacuerdo.

—está bien. Me preocuparía que no llegara con sus insolencias, pensaría que mi Yuu está enfermo — su sonrisa volvía a ser la misma pero únicamente para el moyashi

Allen se despidió pero el viejo insistió en que se quedara. Acordó esperar abajo y volver cuando terminaran de hablar.

—¿estás molesto Yuu? — se acomodó en la cama y palmeó el colchón invitándole a sentar

—¿debería no estarlo? — rechazó la oferta, le iba mejor regañar de pie

—Allencito estaba aquí, era lógico que me ayudara —

—ese imbécil —

—no te enojes con él, yo le pedí que no te avisara — ahora le imprimía un tono meloso a sus palabras y su cara decía "cálmate, no es para tanto"

—estupideces —

—pero ya estás aquí —

—me voy, confías más en el moyashi —

—esa no es la cuestión — lo miró firme sin dejar de lado ese modo de hablar que quería disculparlo — Resuelvo mis problemas perfectamente, no tiene porque ser diferente cuando vienes. Me he aprovechado un poquito de Allen. Deja que tu viejo se mime un poco ¿si? —

Gruñó, era sumamente infantil.

—¿me prepararías algo de comer? —

—no — se dio la vuelta con molestia

—se lo pediré a Allen ¿puedes llamarlo? —

Volteó los ojos y bajó. El abuelo se ponía incordioso cuando estaba enfermo. Para rematar, sospechaba que aquella recaída no era mas que una actuación para conseguir beneficios.

Entró a la cocina y planeó brevemente el menú. Cobraría su venganza por tomarlo de sirviente dándole una comida poco sustanciosa, acorde a su convalecencia.

Allen lo vio pasar y subió con un "con permiso" cuando Tiedoll lo llamó desde arriba intuyendo que su niño no daría su mensaje. Regresó en segundos alegando que su abuelo postizo le había pedido que ayudara en la cocina.

—estorbarás… largo — sacó la col y comenzó a picarla

—no deberías dejar a Tiedoll-san, está enfermo, es mayor y… —

—ya se me esa cantaleta — y picó con más ahínco

—grosero —

—¿quieres un "gracias"? — dejó el cuchillo por un momento y volteó a verlo —Pues GRACIAS —

El castaño entrecerró los ojos.

—no hay porque, tu abuelo me agrada —

—te lo regalo —

Se quedaron en silencio mientras la col era lavada y las demás verduras se picaban.

No había mucho que decir. Prefería que el moyashi no estuviera pero su presencia no le molestaba, contrario a lo que hubiera pensado hace unos días. Debía estar mejor.

¡Felicidades! Ha completado la primera etapa de su rehabilitación.

—Kanda — llamó y él hizo un sonido indicando que escuchaba

—lamento lo del dinero. Me porté como un idiota y lo siento —

Asintió. No podía más que darle la razón. Era un idiota.

—pensé que te serviría y como eres orgulloso imaginé que debería pagarte pues no lo pedirías —

—jamás te dije que quería dinero —

Se había preparado para pronunciar un monólogo sobre sus sensaciones pero aquello truncó su justificación.

—¿con qué te pagaría si no? — se decidió a ayudar y tomó la olla que Kanda había sacado de la alacena para llenarla de agua esperando que su cálculo no fuera errado.

—déjalo ahí moyashi —

—dime — se ganó uno de los chasquidos habituales del otro

—olvídalo, no pasarías sobre tu lealtad para pagarme — encendió la estufa viendo que Allen tenía listo todo y vació las verduras

—¿qué lealtad? — arrugó la frente

—la que le tienes al puto modelo — agregó condimentos

—no lo conoces, no tienes por qué llamarlo así — Kanda rió

—no he dicho nada que no sea verdad —

—a ti qué te importa — Allen tapó la olla y lo miró inquisidoramente. Kanda le sonrió burlón.

—eres un pendejo — finalizó y fue a buscar un paquete de tallarines.

* * *

Lo seguía con persistencia. Era imposible sacárselo en encima.

Durante una hora había caminado por senderos, dado vuelta, corrido de aquí a allá, escalado e incluso saltado un arrollo. Y el mocoso retrasado no lo dejaba. Volteó a verlo, estaba sudando, incluso su cabello se pegaba a su rostro e intentaba torpemente limpiárselo logrando solamente que le entrara en los ojos.

Se burló cuando lo escuchó quejarse. Menudo tonto.

Siguió por un rato más hasta llegar cerca de su lugar. Su fortaleza. Un castillo enorme, con muchos árboles que la escondían para que los dragones no la vieran.

Rectificó por encima de su hombro, el moyashi se había quedado muy atrás. Tanto mejor.

Se tiró de panza al piso cuando escuchó algo volando sobre él. Se levantó sobre la maleza y miró sospechando. Por culpa del lastre que llevaba y lo poco silencioso que era los ninjas enemigos debían estar cerca. Debieron enviar a algún pelícano espía para asegurar su posición.

Avanzó arrastrándose y en cuanto encontró una hoja lo suficientemente grande, la amarró con un cordel a su cabeza. Era una técnica de los tanukis, zorros y gatos, el abuelo se lo había contado: cuando un bicho de esos se ponían en la cabeza una hoja, podía convertirse en cualquier cosa, incluso en humano. Era lógico pensar que si un humano se la ponía así, podía transformarse de vuelta. Hoy sería un gato. Se concentró apretando los ojos y pujando hasta que sintió que una cola le salía, el viento cosquilleaba en sus orejas puntiagudas y sus bigotes rozaban las hierbas crecidas, entonces corrió rápido hacía el túnel secreto que lo llevaría a su fuerte.

Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Su cola golpeaba las plantas. Por fin la estaba dominando, su equilibrio cambiaba cuando se convertía en felino y solía tropezarse con la cola. Puta cola, se la amarraría a la cintura como un sayayin.

Utilizó su super velocidad. Amarró la bandera de su ejército cuando llegó hasta la barrera invisible que protegía el castillo. Un conejo la había puesto, era el Capitán, un fiel camarada siempre dispuesto a romperle el trasero a los tengus que se robaban onigiris.

En cuanto comprobó que no había enemigos se volvió humano y diciendo la clave en japonés, logró abrir la puerta.

Su fortaleza se veía en ruinas, pero aquello también fue idea su Capitán, el prefecto disfraz y nadie sospecharía de la alta tecnología que había dentro. Subió al techo por el agujero tapado con una lámina y se sentó. Sacó el catalejo de su mochila y observó con cuidado. Al parecer la última batalla había causado muchas bajas en los gorriones de acero. Tramaban algo, podía verlo en sus saltitos, esos puñeteros pollos se habían quitado las armaduras para camuflarse, pero él los veía, tenían puestos sus campamentos en los árboles y se hacían los desentendidos.

Tomó la pistola de balines, hizo las modificaciones necesarias. Ahora era un rifle de francotirador, se puso boca abajo y esperó, en cuanto los gorriones se relajaron, disparó dando de lleno a una de esas bombas blancas y redonditas que guardaban en los nidos.

Puim! Pium! Pium!

¡ÉXITO! Había estropeado los planes de los piojosos bichos.

Bajó de vuelta. El plan de hoy sería buscar a un guardián para el lado este. Cosa difícil. Había enviado al Capitán a que lo buscara desde la semana pasada y sólo había vuelto para anunciar que le era imposible convencer a las mariposas o a las hormigas. Lo cierto era que tampoco serían de mucha ayuda. Partió de nuevo para tratar de convencer a los ciempiés y juró éxito por su honor. No quedaba más que esperar pero le preocupaba, si no conseguían aumentar sus filas las batallas serían cada vez más complicadas.

Decidió seguir con la construcción de su catapulta.

Ajustaba las palancas cuando escuchó pasos. Tomó su kanata, la fiel Mugen que invocaba seres infernales.

Y se escuchó un chillido, un grito que le pareció de guerra pero cuando unos gimoteos se le agregaron, cambio sus sospechas. Se hizo gato, sostuvo su espada de madera con la cola y corrió, alguien estaba en peligro, algún insensato que había entrado en territorio de guerra sin las debidas precauciones.

Un moyashi trataba de subirse a un árbol sin mucho éxito, una de sus rodillas sangraba. Reconocía esas marcas, era de una flecha que había fallado el blanco.

—¡moyashi! — llamó sin dejar su guardía.

El intruso irresponsable señalaba a un conejo canela que comía brotes a unos pasos de él.

—¡me mordió! — y estalló en un nuevo llanto mostrando el dedo mordido, el roedor paró las orejas

—¡bájate! — ordenó de mala gana, de haber sabido que ese bobo era el causante del alboroto no se hubiera distraído de sus deberes

—¡no puedo! — lloriqueó pidiendo la mano de Kanda

Reprendería a su subordinado por ponerse a tontear con ese niño en vez de conseguir soldados.

Le dio la mano pero la rama en que Allen se apoyaba era muy delgada y se dobló haciéndolos caer. Ahora se había raspado la barbilla con la corteza y los quejidos aumentaban terriblemente.

—¡cállate! — ordenó Kanda tapándose los oídos con las palmas. Era un cobarde, mira que ponerte a llorar por un raspón, él había resistido la mordida de un troll y no se había quejado ni un poquito.

—¡l-lo lo lo acaricié y me mordió! ¡Me persiguió y me quiere comer! — señaló al conejo quién observaba esperando una pausa para explicarle a su general que había visto potencial en aquel niño para convertirle en un poderoso asesino y por tal le había conducido hasta ahí para su aprobación

—¡silencio! — dijo con voz autoritaria y se levantó para pasearse con las manos tras de si en un gesto de verdadero jefe y voz severa — ¡está bien! Lo acepto, pero deberás entrenarlo, es un torpe aunque bastante persistente — le habló el conejo quién respondió moviendo la nariz.

Allen lo miró sin comprender.

—¡soldado moyashi! — saltó al ser llamado con voz de mando y se señaló a si mismo — si, tú. Tendrás el honor de pertenecer a mi equipo, ¡levántate y saluda! — el castañito se puso de pie y luego de limpiarse la cara con su camiseta saludó como lo había visto en la TV: la mano derechita sobre la frente — le presento al Capitán Máscara de la muerte — señaló al conejo quién se acercó unos brinquitos.

Kanda quitó la hoja en su cabeza y la ató sobre la del moyashi.

—sea bienvenido al equipo de Exorcistas — el rostro de Allen se iluminó de inmediato — ¡ahora dame quinientas mil uno y dos sentadillas! — y comenzó a hacerlas sin dudarlo aunque no sabía contar más que a treinta.

Más tarde, el valiente Capitán Máscara de la Muerte Sapporo de la Soba recibiría su recompensa por cumplir con su palabra de encontrar a un nuevo vigilante, una manzana verde.

Kanda tomó el álbum de fotografías que el abuelo tenía sobre la cama. Se había quedado dormido mirándolo. Observó la fotografía donde Allen usaba una gorra con una hoja pegada encima y él tenía puesto una banda en la cabeza a lo Rambo y sostenía una pipa.

El horror… ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando cuando hizo eso?

Cerró el álbum. En cuanto el viejo muriera, destruiría la evidencia.

* * *

En cuanto abrió la puerta le sonrió pero le miró sorprendido, casi asustado. No esperaba que lo encontrara tan pronto… no esperaba que lo encontrara.

Lo abrazó y se disculpó de la forma más sincera que pudo. Colocó su rostro sobre su pecho poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza en un intento por consolarlo sin embargo, cuando terminó de hablar, el otro se apartó empujando suavemente contra la superficie en la que antes reposó su cara.

"He sido un egoísta, te amo. Perdón" comprendía su reacción, abrió la boca para decir lo que pensaba pero la mirada de Allen, clavada en el piso y su expresión temerosa le decía que quizá había hecho mucho más daño del que podría reparar.

—necesito tiempo — pronunció

—esperaré — trató de besarlo pero se apartó suavemente

—he pensado sobre lo que he hecho mal —

—no haz hecho nada — aun no levantaba la mirada

—si, sino por qué estarías huyendo de mi — acarició su rostro pero no logró hacer contacto visual — lo siento. Vuelve, por favor, prometo ser paciente, considerado. No quiero volver a hacerte daño. Te amo —

—Necesito tiempo — lo repetía y sonaba a "vete"

—¿para qué? —

Allen quedó en silencio. Abría y cerraba la boca ligeramente, buscaba las palabras para explicarse.

—un día me preguntaste si había salido contigo sólo por ser bueno contigo — no lo veía pero sonaba firme — quiero tiempo para saber por qué lo hago —

—¿me amas? — soltó

—yo… disculpa es que yo… —

—no, mejor no me contestes. Me voy, espero que tu respuesta cambie por si sola porque no sé que más hacer para lograrlo. Yo te amo y si no puedo escuchar las mismas palabras no quiero que vuelvas —

Las contemplaciones se hicieron a un lado. Herido su orgullo, contrario a lo que esperaba de aquel viaje que hizo con intención de ser romántico, apretó los puños, evitó toda disculpa de Allen y se fue sabiendo que si dependiese de su sentencia, Walker no volvería.

Allen tartamudeó torpemente y fue tras Tyki cuando lo escuchó maldecir en la calle.

Kanda avanzaba al pausado paso de su abuelo. Era justo pues también estaba cansado. Le había tocado revivir sus días de mesero por culpa de un enclenque empelado que estaba enfermo. Todo fuera porque no embarrara los mocos a las mesas. Ni modo.

De lejos escucharon maldiciones y el autor de estas le dio un golpazo al poste. Siguieron caminando, el viejo apresuró el paso. Llegaron frente al molesto sujeto cuando Allen salió a calmarlo. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

Aquel volteó y lo señaló. Gritó algo, no entendió muy bien pues recibió un golpe en la cara.

Allen trató de detenerlo pero fue empujado y dio algunos pasos atrás trastabillando sin poder evitar que Kanda le regresara el favor a Tyki dos veces más.

Tiedoll se apartó y dejó que se dieran sin decir pio.

Forcejearon. Allen miraba a todos lados sin saber que hacer para que esos dos se detuvieran. Lo más fácil sería dejar que se rompieran todo y sentarse a ver.

Un rodillazo en el estómago, un codazo en los riñones. Cuerpos chocando contra la pared mientras eran tomados por el cuello.

¡Por dios! Se gritaban cosas que no iban al caso. Tyki lo culpaba por la presencia del moyashi en esa cuidad y Kanda lo provocaba.

—¡Basta! — ordenó Allen tomando a Tyki por el cuello de la camisa y le torció un brazo con fuerza — ¡Kanda no tiene nada que ver! ¡Si tienes que golpear a alguien es a mi! —

Y se zafó del agarre para darle un golpe en la boca que de inmediato reventó su labio.

—¡MENTIROSO! — le gritó y puso otro puño en su abdomen con tal fuerza que le hizo caer. Tiedoll acudió de inmediato a él con mucha preocupación. Tyki se agachó repitiendo "perdón" en cuanto vio la sangre en el rostro de su novio.

El viejo lo detuvo con un ademán y los ojos. Allen no lo miraba, desde hace mucho no lo miraba.

—es tu culpa — le dijo resentido a Kanda — le sigues arruinando la vida —

Kanda se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Respiraba agitado y lo miraba como una fiera. Tenía tantas ganas de machacarlo y embarrarlo en el piso de no ser porque Allen, con una expresión molesta, voz seria y ojos que calaban le pidió, con sorprendente educación, que se fuera.

* * *

**Ya, listo, me voy a tirar en el piso XD. Dejo los agradecimientos anónimos ;D.  
AGRADECIMIENTOS ANÓNIMOS:**

**Nee-chan:** yo tampoco me lo esperaba o.o. Creí que tardaría más capítulos XD.

**Kaoryciel94: **el cabello es teñido. ¿Por qué? Porque si se lo seguía decolorando se quedaría calvo XD. Nah, es algo simbólico ;D.

**Kokoro kanda: **trabajale mujer! trabajale! ;D te saldrá genial el fic, ya verás que si.

**Ginnysak: ** oh yeah! Está vivo… pero eso ya lo sabíamos XD

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Saludos y espero no defraudarlos.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	24. ¡que te lo comas!

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: si alguien se atreve a darme spoilers sobre DGM lo perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo para matarle. Los adoro, niños y niñas, pero con eso… NO SE JUEGA *mirada matadora***

**Aprovecho para anunciar que pronto será el aniversario de primer año de este monstruo y por eso haré fiesta! XDD además trataré que el fic termine en octubre. El final está cerca y no puedo más que agradecerles por haber seguido la historia por tanto tiempo. Son maravillosos.  
ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yullen, mucha violencia verbal y demasiados diálogos.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man es de Hoshino Katsura, yo sólo escribo fics sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Se quitó la sangre de la nariz con papel higiénico y se miró al espejo. Descubrió una perversa sonrisa que no debería mostrar, entró a la ducha sin pensar más en ella pero se topó con su ineptitud para esconder el sentimiento que la causaba.

No era porque finalmente le había partido la cara al modelo de mierda, tampoco por ver a Allen recibir su merecido por ser tan imbécil. Era por lo que significaba aquella pelea: el moyashi ya no tenía quien lo follase.

Incluso se talló el cuerpo con energía, por supuesto no lo notó. Mañana amanecería hecho polvo.

Abajo el moyashi se había deshecho en disculpas con Tiedoll, él por su parte le restó importancia. Su nieto tenía un extenso historial de magulladuras y peleas, está vez, al menos, había sido por una buena razón.

Evaluó lo que había quedado lastimado tras la pelea sin embargo, no estaba molesto. Miró sus nudillos raspados y se sintió revitalizado. Bajó y fue directo a la cocina. En la sala el abuelo y el moyashi charlaban. El último se quejaba de dolor en la lengua y en el interior de la mejilla pues se había mordido al ser sorprendido por el golpe de Tyki.

Se sirvió té y lo bebió de un tirón, así repitió un par de veces más.

—vístete — regañó el viejo al notar que había aparecido sin camiseta — tenemos visita — cortó un pedazo de cinta para cubrir un raspón en la mano de Allen que se había hecho al aterrizar.

Gruñó con rumbo al cuarto de lavado. Allen trataba de no curiosear, creyó por un momento que Kanda tenía un bicho sobre el pecho, una cosa enorme y negra, seguramente lo molestaría si se le quedaba mirando para descubrir lo que era.

Volvió poniéndose la camiseta que había sacado de la secadora. Se tiró en el sofá sin mirar las curaciones que el abuelo aplicaba.

—ven acá Yuu, te toca a ti —

—estoy bien — se estiró completamente relajado.

El moyashi miró su barbilla hinchada y su nariz roja, poco a poco iban apareciendo los moretones de su cuello. No supo si sentirse culpable, eso sería lo más correcto pero probablemente, si no hubieran sucedido así las cosas, hubiese terminado cediendo. Por supuesto lo que Tyki pensaba de ambos, en especial de Kanda, era un error pero no había manera de aclararlo, quizá cuando las cosas estuvieran tranquilas… si, sería mejor.

Aunque le parecía increíble que Kanda estuviera tan tranquilo. La situación ameritaba reclamos por haberlo metido con cosas que no le incumbían pero incluso había encendido la TV.

—al menos ponte hielo o mañana parecerás un sapo —

—vale — se levantó y regresó a la cocina para llenar una bolsa con hielo. Se la sostuvo en la mandíbula y volvió a su posición anterior en el sillón.

—Yuu está de buen humor — dijo el viejo al oído de Allen y se levantó para guardar el botiquín.

Lo observó sin pensar en nada particular. Encendió su móvil al notar que lo llevaba en los pantalones.

Tenía algunas llamadas de Lavi, llamadas de esa tarde y de inmediato intuyó que eran para advertirle de Tyki. Se excuso aunque sabía perfectamente que Kanda no le respondería y salió al jardín. Marcó y escuchó la preocupación de su amigo.

—odio que apagues el móvil — dijo congojado

—igual no hubiera hecho nada — suspiró sentándose en las escalerillas que conducían al camino de baldosas

—vino a preguntarme, no le dije nada pero supongo que ha pasado lo suficiente contigo como para saber donde estarías. Disculpa, debí enviarlo a otro lado —

—tenía que pasar, igual lo iba a enfrentar cuando volviera. Creo que esto me hizo las cosas mucho más fáciles — botó algunas piedrecitas con el pie

—¿qué pasó? — se aventuró a conocer los hechos

—pues… vino a disculparse, le pedí que se fuera, dije que tenía que pensar porque estaba con él — puso la frente sobre su rodilla — se fue molesto y cuando pensé que ya lo tenía resuelto apareció Kanda y comenzaron a pelear —

—¿Kanda? Pero él… —

—si, está aquí. Tyki pensó que había huido para encontrarme con él —

—increíble, ni yo lo hubiera esperado —

—supongo que sigue pensándolo pero no pude hablar más con él —

—volverá a buscarte, tenlo por seguro — advirtió Lavi a sabiendas de la terquedad de Mikk

—me gustaría, debemos charlar como se debe, no quiero que se quede con lo que sucedió —Allen quedó pensativo, Tyki merecía una explicación

—¿volverás entonces? —

Allen no lo había pensado, en realidad no tuvo mucho tiempo para planear su siguiente paso.

—¿podría quedarme unos días más? — se sintió cual chico que le pide permiso a su padre para llegar tarde

—pues claro, te dejé libre hasta finales de agosto. Aprovéchalo —

—gracias — dudó un momento sobre lo que iba a hacer — quisiera pedirte otro favor —

—dime —

—¿le devolverías el piano? — Lavi calló un momento

—si, por supuesto, te avisaré cuando esté hecho — Allen agradeció una vez más y se despidieron.

Dejó encendido el móvil y no fue hasta que lo puso en su bolsillo que sintió una presencia tras él. Giró y se encontró con Kanda, apoyado cómodamente en la pared.

—¿me espiabas? —

—es mi casa — no se movió — ¿tu niñero te quiere de vuelta? —

—no es mi niñero — se acomodó para verlo mejor — y no, aun no vuelvo, lo siento, trataré de no encontrarme contigo —

Encogió los hombros y se sentó al lado del moyashi, torció el cuello y tronó fuerte.

—lamento haberte metido en la pelea — se disculpó porque le pareció mucho más apropiado que dar las "gracias".

Kanda produjo un sonido que no supo como interpretar.

—es hora de irme — se levantó y sacudió el pantalón

—el viejo hará la cena, no te atrevas a desairarlo —

Allen decidió ir a ayudar en la cocina dejando a Kanda sin mirarlo.

Se recriminó su afabilidad hasta el momento, debía saber bien que entre mejor humor tuvieras las cosas iban peor, era un idiota por creer que todo estarían bien entre el moyashi y él sólo con eliminar a Tyki de la ecuación. Por supuesto que Allen no se metería en su camino, pero no por petición propia sino por que tampoco le apetecía.

Subió enojado a su habitación y se negó a colaborar en la cocina o comer.

* * *

Al menos hoy llovía, hacía calor pero llovía. Teniendo todo resuelto se planteó visitar a Allen. Quizá después, en los últimos días de su estancia, llevaría el auto y volverían juntos.

Dejó su libro en la cama cuando el timbre chilló desesperado.

Revisó por la mirilla y descubrió que lo imaginado había llegado más pronto de lo que pensaba: Tyki no tenía a quién reclamarle y siendo él amigo de Allen y único en la cuidad, le tocaba resistir.

Sin embargo le fue inevitable reírse cuando miró el ojo hinchado, labio roto y nudillos vendados de Tyki.

—¡¿te parece gracioso? — reclamó abriéndose paso por el lugar

—por supuesto — asintió sentándose en su sofá

—¿Cómo te atreviste a encubrirlo? ¡eres un maldito alcahuete! — se quedó de pie con la expresión frustrada

—Allen ya te lo dijo: ni Alma ni él ni yo sabíamos que estaba ahí —

—traidor — reclamó sin éxito pues fue interrumpido

—no hice nada, pero me hubiera gustado ser parte de "la mano del destino". Además no entiendo que haces reclamándome, no te debo nada, no somos amigos —

—lo éramos ¿o ya no podemos porque te dejé? —

—¿crees que sigo pensando en ello? si me afectara no hubiera soportado que Allen y tú estuvieran juntos — era de esperarse debido al gran ego de Tyki que, a pesar de ser golpeado por Kanda (además de su cara), seguía lo suficientemente alto para molestarlo.

—me parece que si. Desde el principio te opusiste y al final los ayudaste —

—qué poco conoces a Allen si crees que actuaría a escondidas —

—ahora los conozco bien, es tan despreciable como cualquier otro —

—vete, antes que me den más ganas de emparejarte el otro ojo —

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos? —

Allen caminaba tras Kanda. Ambos llevaban mochilas pero el peliblanco no sabía que contenían.

—cállate y camina —

—no vine para que me trates mal —

—pues vete, a ver si encuentras el camino de vuelta —

Arrugó la frente y miró a su derecha; montón de árboles, a su izquierda; montón de árboles, hacía atrás; montón de árboles y al frente; Kanda y su paso firme.

A regañadientes siguió, debía reconocer que en tanto no se separara del japonés evitaría que lo rescataran con helicópteros y exhaustivas búsquedas que incluyeran perros de rastreo. Eso si no es que la bruja de Blair lo encontraba primero.

Kanda sonrió triunfal cuando el otro se emparejó a su paso. Agradecía que no fuera más el niño que casi se desmayaba con una caminata y se quejaba cada dos segundos de alguna adversidad natural.

Varias veces quiso atarlo a un árbol para no tener que cuidarlo. Tenían seis años cuando sus aventuras comenzaron y Allen escapaba de Mana para perseguirle. Como resultado, cuando volvía lleno de mugre y basura silvestre, raspones y alguna prenda rota era reprendido y él, sin poder evitar que el mocoso cachetón le siguiera, también.

Sacó una botella de la mochila y bebió largamente.

—¿tenemos agua? — llevaba mucho sediento, de inmediato trató de abrir la que traía cargando pero Kanda lo paró con voz enérgica

—ten, no puedes ver que tiene dentro — le ofreció la botella de la que bebía. Allen lo miró molesto y la tomó dudando poniendo su atención en la boquilla

—si te da asco, muérete de calor — dicho esto Allen limpió la boquilla con la mano y se empinó la botella acabándola

Caminaron otro rato hasta que vieron una casita ruinosa, un lugar que alguna vez fue un palacio hoy se revelaba como escombros que nadie en su sano juicio atravesaría sin casco.

Allen no entendía nada, sacarlo de casa a punta de insultos y jalones para llevarlo a un lugar desolado le sonaba a que lo asesinaría y escondería el cuerpo ahí mismo.

Kanda sacó unas sillas de la casa, bastante carcomidas y sucias, luego una mesa rustica que al parecer había arreglado un aficionado pues una pata que le faltaba había sido sustituida por un palo de madera a pesar de estar hecha enteramente de metal.

—siéntate — ordenó y el otro se negó hasta no saber que sucedía

Kanda lo tomó por los hombros, le quitó la mochila y lo empujo hasta sentarlo por encima de las quejas del chico y de los forcejeos

—¡no me empujes! — dijo refunfuñando y manoteándolo para que le soltara — ya me siento… ¡ya! — se quedó ahí cruzado de brazos mientras Kanda se ponía frente a él — ¿a que viene todo esto? Creí que no querías ni verme —

—decidí que no se me da la gana que no me recuerdes —

—ya me ayudaste, no es tu culpa que no pueda recordarte del todo —

—si, no es mi culpa — Allen entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta — pero en realidad lo que te dije antes no sirve de mucho, lo hice de mala gana y no quería ayudarte —

Allen se sintió algo molesto ¿serían mentiras todas las cosas que Kanda le dijo cuando hicieron el trato? Tal vez por eso quería redimirse

—no me importa si estás o no interesado en saberlo, igual te diré todo lo importante — sacó algunas recipientes con comida dentro y algunos papeles. Allen permanecía atento para ver que más sacaba.

Finalmente la ansiada explicación llegó.

—en este lugar… te traje aquí porque jugábamos en este lugar. Aquí dejaste de ser tan llorón — le ofreció una hoja de cuaderno bastante amarilla pero bien conservada, la tomó y comenzó a leer su contenido.

Era una especie de contrato donde decían admitirlo como soldado y juraba que en caso de desertar se comería diez bichos del bosque. Firmaban Kanda, un tal Máscara de la muerte que ponía una huella de pata y él. Todos eran garabatos y la letra estaba redonda y enorme. Más abajo se incluía un dibujo: un niño castaño con overol de mezclilla, otro de cabello negro con una espada en la mano y un conejo que excedía por mucho el tamaño natural de la especie y estaba coloreado de rojo.

—¿de verdad firmé esto? —

—¿pone tu nombre? —

—pues si pero…—

—entonces si —

—qué humor — dijo resintiendo el tono de Kanda, le devolvió el contrato — ¿por qué lo guardas? —

Levantó una ceja, no lo sabía. Había pasado tanto tiempo guardado que era difícil tirarlo.

—son cosas que tienes que saber, así que grábatelo bien y trata de recordar el lugar —

—¿es… muy importante? —

—para mi lo es —

Se miraron incómodos. No se le daba bien eso. Había sido una mala idea pero no podía abortar la situación.

—come — le acercó un recipiente destapándolo — es nattou —

Allen movió dudoso con la cuchara, eran unos los frijoles pegajosos sobre el arroz al vapor, se veían sumamente feos

—¿qué es? —

—frijoles de soya fermentados, te gustaban antes —

—no lo creo — alejó el nattou con desagrado

—que te lo comas —

—que no, gracias —

—te lo comes o hago que te lo comas —

—no —

Kanda se levantó y tomando una gran cucharada de frijoles trató de meterla en la boca del moyashi, esté se negó rudamente empujando y forcejeando de tal modo que casi vuelca la mesa que los separaba. Usó toda su fuerza para lanzar a Kanda hasta su lugar y este, dando un sentón en su silla, puso a prueba la apolillada madera haciendo que la estructura fallara y lo dejara violentamente sobre el piso en un sentón.

—¡tu puta madre moyashi! — dijo desde abajo mientras Allen se descojonaba de la risa y Kanda trataba de no moverse para evitar las corrientes punzantes de dolor que iban desde su coxis hasta sus piernas.

Allen seguía muriendo a carcajadas y se sostenía el estómago pues comenzaba a dolerle.

Se levantó con trabajo maldiciendo a la silla y a su acompañante en todos los idiomas que conocía. Tomó la cuchara que había quedado abandonada sobre la mesa y tomando un bocado aun mayor de arroz y nattou en partes desiguales se lo metió en la boca al burlón y la tapó con su mano para evitar que la escupiera. El moyashi pataleó como nunca en su vida al sentir el asqueroso (porque así le pareció) y ácido sabor de la fermentación en su lengua y al final tuvo que masticar y tragar pues Kanda le estaba sujetando la nariz con la otra mano.

Escupió lo poco que quedaba en su boca cuando el japonés lo soltó y pidió agua con desesperación tal que parecía haber tragado algún veneno.

Kanda rió ahora y con ganas.

Había mentido. Esa fue la misma reacción que Allen tuvo cuando probó el nattou por primera vez y tampoco le había gustado.

Por un momento fue como antes.

* * *

**Gracias a todos, de verdad: ¡GRACIAS! Por su tiempo, por su paciencia, por sus comentarios, ¡por todo!**

**Reviews anónimos:**

**KoKoRo Kanda:** DEJA DE PRESIONARMEEEEEEE por eso no te mando ni besos ni abrazos

**kaoryciel94:** pues ya, pregunta respondida XD y juro que no lo dejé ambiguo a propósito

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	25. Hagamos un fiesta

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Cap. nuevo y yo en exámenes, por eso me he tomado tres días más de lo debido. Casi lo termino el sábado pero los exámenes me capturaron y torturaron y aun lo siguen haciendo. Y es seguro que no triunfaré en ellos XDD. Cierta sujeta (Ko koro kooooooo) me ha reclamado sobre la extensión de los caps repetidamente… y he de anunciarles que está vez hice una página más XDD, saludos y abrazos a Kokoro ;D, para ti va dedicado este cap. **

**Otra cosa, no respondí los reviews esta vez por falta de tiempo así que les doy resolucióna todos al final, no se emocionen si ven la barra esa del lado derecho muy chiquita XD.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, YULLEN, y bla bla bla y quizá mención de ritmos que no les parezcan pero hacen bien al alma y al corazón XD.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece es de Katsura Hoshino (reina del fan service)**

* * *

Como su costumbre mandaba, los buenos modos, las leyes de la casa y más por calor que por gusto, se dio un baño.

Pero usara agua fría o caliente su cuerpo dolía.

Por la tarde tenía un trabajo así que debió afeitarse y como consecuencia, mirarse al espejo. Tenía una expresión de tragedia causada por los pensamientos que llevaban más de dos semanas acosándolo como cruda verdad que primero le provocó furia y ahora sólo dejaba el gesto derrotado.

Las hinchazones habían desaparecido pero le hubiese gustado tener el ojo morado y el cuerpo molido para no tener que salir de casa. Hasta ayer ese era el plan, permanecer en su habitación con los pensamientos de un león enjaulado, seguir con los ojos abiertos noche y día y el cerebro quemándole con escenas que no podían ser del todo ciertas y que tampoco podía garantizar que fueran del todo mentiras.

Su imaginación iba en sentido opuesto a su razón pues sabía bastante bien que Allen no era así y eso lo ponía peor.

Si tan sólo lo hiciera por maldad. Si Walker fuera un patán e igual que Kanda estuviera aprovechando la oportunidad al verse libre, podría sentirse un poco mejor y decir que lo habían dejado por otro y no por "nada".

Salió del baño y fue directo a su closet a pesar de tener compañía.

Road lo esperaba sentada en una silla ceremoniosamente colocada como una muñeca, sin moverse ni parpadear y vestida de la misma manera.

—¿te gusta? — comenzó a moverse casi asustándolo al ver que no recibía la atención debida

—es bonito — soltó poniéndose la ropa interior bajo la toalla y tomando cualquier prenda

—creí que te haría feliz — Road se levantó y meneando su pomposa falda lo siguió por toda la habitación —hagamos una fiesta —

—lo siento, no estoy para fiestas —

—no hay nadie en casa y papá me dio permiso para ponerla de cabeza —

Alborotó el cabello de la niña con cariño rogando no insistiera

—¿cómo podríamos hacer una fiesta solos? — acarició su rostro —no tenemos nada que festejar —

—¡claro que si! — fue hasta la cama y comenzó a saltar en ella — nos abandonaron ¿cada cuanto sucede eso en la misma familia? — dijo dejándose caer de sentón sobre las sábanas alborotadas —mi muñeca se ha ido a china ¿no es injusto? — fue hacía la ropa de Tyki y comenzó a elegir por él

—bien sabes que es por su bien — sin duda la muñeca estaría mejor allá

—entonces Allen también se fue por su bien —

—es diferente — se sentó en la cama

—no lo es — con su elección hecha fue hasta Tyki y puso el traje a su lado para abrazarlo

Sus manos trataron de rodearlo, su calor lo confortó y la cabeza de su hermanita reposó sobre su hombro ocultando el rostro.

—nos abandonaron — apretó y la confortó cubriéndola para mostrarle que estaba con ella en sentimiento y razón.

—para ser felices Road —

Ambos sonrieron.

Road vistió a Tyki con su smoking, le puso un sombrero de copa comprado para la ocasión y bajaron para comenzar la merecida fiesta de despedida que nadie les había dado ni de sus recuerdos ni de su vida.

* * *

La carne reposaba sazonándose sobre la mesa.

Por la puerta del jardín entraba el aroma carnífero anunciando que habría un festín.

Dos cocineros dejaron sus mandiles para ir por el postre mientras el número tres daba vuelta a los primeros cortes puestos en el asador.

Uno de ellos se preguntaba por qué tenía que hacer aquello, el otro se emocionaba pensando que la familia crecería y el de la idea coordinaba todo con una seriedad insospechada.

En un rato disfrutarían del banquete carnívoro y la dulce recompensa de tres leches, frutas y chocolate.

Llegaron a la pastelería para recoger la orden. El descontento muchacho refunfuñaba y la mente maestra de aquella fiesta tarareaba una canción mirando las velas que debía llevar. Eran demasiadas, mejor comprar dos signos de interrogación, así no tendrían que llenar de hoyos el pastel.

El otro esperaba cruzado de brazos, debía estar blindando puertas y ventanas para evitar la invasión.

La dependienta saludó y antes de ir por la orden, ofreció una prueba del nuevo sabor que pronto venderían. Teniendo la rebanada sobre el mostrador Allen no la pudo rechazar y prácticamente lanzó al ataque.

Mientras se llenaba la boca con la muestra gratis, Kanda se avergonzaba de la jovialidad quinceañera con que disfrutaba el dulce que fue devorado en tres bocados sin compartir ni una lamida de betún.

"No te gusta el dulce" estableció Allen cuando captó las miradas de su compañero. Era cierto pero al menos, por cortesía, debió ofrecerle.

Recién habían logrado meter el pastel en el refrigerador a seis manos cuando un auto aparcó frente a la casa y dos escandalosas personas bajaron de él.

Hubo saludos y presentaciones, Tiedoll congenió de inmediato con Lavi y Alma le reclamó a Kanda su engaño para luego colmarlo de achuchones. Era el cumpleaños de Lavi y pronto sería el de Alma.

Se sirvió el asado y el pelirrojo se conmovió al ver tanta carne junta. Todos disfrutaron de la comida con alegre plática y contando anécdotas del viaje. Para este momento Tiedoll ya los había adoptado como nietos postizos en la misma calidad que a Allen y les insistía para que comieran más y de todo.

—veintiocho — dijo el viejo analizando el rostro de Lavi mientras Alma repartía las rebanadas de pastel — no los aparentas —

—¿en verdad? ¡gracias! — dijo tocándose la cara buscando sus arrugas

—pensé que tendrías la edad de mi Yuu —

Alma trataba de darle un bocado dulce a Kanda y le empujaba la cuchara contra los labios apretados.

—llevo una vida relajada, además no he tenido novia por mucho tiempo, eso es triste pero como las mujeres acaban con la juventud, me ha sentado bastante bien — recibió un codazo de Alma haciendo que defendiera a su género comentando que las chicas alegran la vida, no la consumen

—¡por supuesto! Almita le llenaría la vida de felicidad a cualquiera pero Lavi ¡¿sin novia? Dime cuando y te presento con las nietas de mis conocidas, si te gusta alguna tal vez te vea por aquí más seguido — Lavi aceptó encantado

Kanda, Allen y la niña se miraron con sospecha. Bien sabía el nieto que cuando Tiedolll comenzaba de casamentero era una lata, afortunadamente Lavi estaba más que dispuesto a seguirle la corriente.

—¿y yo? ¿me presentaría a alguien? — dijo Alma tratando de subirse a la propuesta

—¡no, no, no, no! Eres muy pequeña para esas cosas — dijo prosiguiendo con un discurso sobre las bajas pasiones de los adolecentes y de cómo una "prueba de amor" se convertía en "prueba de fertilidad"

—¡déjeme a Yuu! — pidió enfurruñada y abrazándose al aludido porque todos estaban de acuerdo en conservarla inmaculada por el mayor tiempo posible

—lo siento mi niña, con gusto te entregaría su mano pero mi pequeño Yuu ya está comprometido — dijo el abuelo negando con la cabeza haciendo que su nieto se pusiera de mil colores por la mención consecutiva de su nombre de pila.

—¡no! ¡Yo lo vi primero! Se aferró aún más logrando ahora si que Kanda tratara de soltarse a precaución de no ser mutilado.

—¿y quién es la prometida? — dijo Lavi provocando un silencio en la mesa y la risa de Tiedoll

—es hora de los regalos y como no veré a Almita en su cumpleaños, le he comprado el suyo de una vez — el viejo se agachó y sacó de debajo de la mesa dos paquetes envueltos en papel claramente escogido de acuerdo al sexo del destinatario.

La niña le dirigió una mirada descarada a su representante que iba de Kanda a Allen y de vuelta.

Lavi abrió su caja sonriendo ante la ceja levantada de Allen que tenía poca percepción cuando los niveles de azúcar en su sangre subían.

Los demás presentes fueron abiertos por el cumpleañero.

Luego de charlar por buen rato comenzaron a levantar las cosas pues el cielo amenazaba con lluvia. Entre juegos y comentarios las cosas fueron tomando su lugar y la fiesta se trasladó a la cocina y sala.

Tiedoll estaba sumamente feliz por aquella reunión, estar entre jóvenes le revitalizaba y mucho más con aquellos dos recién llegados que eran bastante animados. Era un viejo pero le alegraba que nadie se olvidara de él, incluso Kanda estaba participando, callado y a regañadientes pero jamás le negó aquella fiesta.

—espera Alma — dijo Allen cuando a la chica le dio por amenazarlo con meterle un hielo dentro de la camiseta

Kanda lo empujó cuando lo vio demasiado cerca del asador que estaba apagando pero seguía caliente.

—idiota — reclamó al sentir la mano de Kanda

—hubiera dejado que te quemaras — bajó la parrilla y la puso donde la lluvia no pudiera alcanzarla. Alma aprovechó la distracción para colarle el cubito helado en el pantalón.

* * *

Allen puso en la entrada aquella maleta con la que había llegado y parecía estar más llena que antes. Al lado Alma trataba de rescatar algo que usaría durante el viaje y había dejado dentro de su equipaje.

—deberías quedarte — dijo Alma encontrando sus audífonos y comenzando a desenredarlos — después de agosto no pararemos — dio unas vueltas creando un nudo peor

—un par de semanas no harán la diferencia, además ya le he causado suficientes problemas a todos — revisó el contenido del pantalón asegurándose de no dejar nada; llaves, móvil y billetera —voy a despedirme de Tiedoll-san ¿vienes? —

—me despedí de él ayer cuando fuimos al _Mugen_, por eso me regaló el bonsái. Además Lavi no tiene llaves y aún no hace las maletas, mejor lo espero — sonrió metiendo su bola de cables rindiéndose

—¿a dónde fue? — siendo de fuera no tenía muchos lugares a donde ir

—quién sabe, pero seguro no se pierde de regreso — dijo despreocupando a Allen

—vuelvo pronto — se despidió con la mano y salió rumbo al _Mugen_ llevando una canasta de frutas en agradecimiento para Tiedoll-san y sus atenciones

Lavi había realizado esa visita mucho más temprano de lo que se esperaría de él, ahora rastreaba una dirección que le fue otorgada pro el viejo Froi sólo por la esperanza de las consecuencias que podían tomar de aquella plática que Lavi buscaba.

A lo lejos detectó el campanario del lugar y entre más se acercaba más ñañaras le entraban. Jamás fue afín con la religión gracias a la crianza de su abuelo que era hombre de ciencia, razón, documentos y fuentes comprobadas.

Una vez encontrada la referenciada casa de dios con algún nombre extra de santo o santa, se dio a la tarea de buscar la entrada hacía el convento y luego a la escuela. Era un terreno enorme y los viejos edificios impresionaban su vena de observador arquitectónico.

Paseando por los jardines, buscando a alguna amable "madre" que le indicara el camino pero a la clase que quería interrumpir, se topó con un puñado de niños pintando con loca imaginación algo que no se entendía al ritmo de la Deep Purple. Sobre el césped reposaban otros dibujos indicaban haber sido creados con influencia musical de otro género.

Quedó bastante impresionado de ver los movimientos locos de los niños que usaban bolsas de plástico o impermeables para cubrir su ropa de la emoción de la pintura. Ameritaba un exorcismo considerando el lugar donde se encontraban.

La canción terminó pero no se dejó seguir a la otra, el profesor los detuvo, ordenó pusieran una nueva cartulina en su lugar de trabajo y respiraran a cierto ritmo. Los niños obedecieron, respiraron, se estiraron y parecían totalmente transformados al cabo de tres minutos, en ese momento tomaron de nuevo sus pinceles para interpretar el tango que comenzaba a escucharse. El profesor se concentró en buscar la siguiente canción que usarían dando un vistazo a su lista de reproducción en la PC.

Jamás hubiera imaginado a ese tipo en tales circunstancias. Los niños parecían felices y divertidos, era inquietante que Kanda pudiera lograr aquello con su mal genio.

Clavando la mirada mientras sus reflexiones se quedaban en la sorpresa e incredulidad, logró llamar la atención de Kanda por un instante. No pareció reconocerlo y al mirarle por segunda vez decidió agregar un saludo para destacar la familiaridad. Sin duda obtuvo su atención por más de tres segundos sin embargo, no logró expresión o un gesto anunciado que en breve iría a su encuentro.

Comenzaba a irse cuando Kanda puso una canción más, esta vez Ska, y avanzó hasta el pelirrojo. Su rostro preguntaba claramente sobre el asunto que lo había llevado al lugar.

—cualquiera diría que no tienes paciencia para enseñar —

Él siguió esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas no formuladas

—hoy nos vamos y el moyashi también —

Sintió un piquete en lugar desconocido ante el uso del apodo por otra persona.

Por supuesto, ya se esperaba la partida del mencionado.

—adiós — atinó a decir a falta de mejor contraataque

—¿le dejarás ir? — y ahora lo miraba incrédulo fastidiándolo bastante

—¿tendría que evitarlo? — arrugó la frente. Era cansino, no tenía razón para cuestionarle.

—qué… ¿no quieres ayudarlo un poco más? —

Calló.

—ustedes dos… — Lavi se rascó la nariz pensando en sus palabras siguientes — no dejes que se vaya ¿de acuerdo? —

Pronunció un "che".

—te toca poner de tu parte — acompañó sus palabras con un guiño

Kanda se burló interior y exteriormente

—¿crees que hablas con el modelo? — hubiese querido agregar un adjetivo despectivo junto a "modelo" pero estaba en su rol de profesor — si quiere irse, que se vaya —

Lavi desaprobó negando con la cabeza.

—con ustedes no se puede — se despidió y lo dejó volver a su trabajo

¿qué había hecho todo ese tiempo? ¿no era eso poner de su parte? Pero cuando no se podía simplemente no se podía. No era no y su partida dejaba todo claro. A pesar de su decisión y amarrar su orgullo no lograba lo esperado.

No se rendía nunca pero tampoco se humillaría por una victoria. Pedirle que se quedara, fuera por semanas, por días o incluso unas horas sería el momento más estúpido de su vida si acaso el moyashi se atreviera a rechazarlo. Al menos ahora podía vivir orgulloso; negado, enojado, lleno de celos, con asuntos sin resolver pero orgulloso.

Si tan sólo tuviese más tiempo.

Podría decepcionarse aún más pero lo seguiría aprovechando tan bien como ahora.

Su móvil sonó, sus alumnos seguían pintando con Ska y decidió contestar.

—¿Kanda? ¿estás ocupado? — escuchó la voz de Allen — lo siento, sé que tienes clase pero quería despedirme, ayer ya no pude hacerlo —

—¿te vas ya? —

—si… se está muy bien aquí, pero ya les he causado muchos problemas a ustedes y a Lavi, creo que debo volver a mi vida — paró y casi pudo ver esa sonrisa conformista — nos estaremos viendo, suerte con tus clases —

—idiota, no haz causado problemas —

—gracias… por todo — hizo un sonido en señal de haberlo escuchado

A penas colgó y puso su maleta al hombro cuando su móvil volvió a sonar.

—Allen Walker — afirmaron su nombre desde aquel número desconocido

—si ¿quién habla? — la voz sonaba ronca, jamás la había escuchado

— Cross Marian — hizo una pausa conociendo que habría una reacción por parte de Walker

—mi… mi padrino —

—quiero hablarte sobre el HHG ¿Dónde estás? — sonaba tranquilo pero apresurado, al parecer se forzaba a permanecer calmado

—¿cómo puedo saber que usted es Cross Marian? —

— yo te lo estoy diciendo — dijo razonablemente irritado — necesito que nos reunamos, ¿dónde estás? —

—en el pueblo de mis abuelos — respondió aprovechando aquello para poner una prueba al sujeto sobre su identidad

—tanto mejor. No te muevas de ahí, iré en cuanto pueda —

—¿qué tiene que ver el HHG en esto? —

—te lo diré cuando llegue y más te vale estar ahí porque no me tomaré la molestia de volver a buscarte —

La llamada terminó y Allen guardó el número de inmediato.

Por demás extraño, amenazante y molesto. Justo era como lo poco que lograba recordar de Cross.

Dudaba que fuera él. Lo había buscado por todos lados y no había podido dar siquiera con una pista de él. Era casi fantástico que la búsqueda hubiera dado frutos a la inversa. Quedarse quieto esperando.

Después de todo, si era verdad, podría secar alguna de las lagunas de información que lo habían atormentado durante el último año.

Kanda caminaba apresurado las calles de camino a casa.

¿qué esperaba?

No estaría ahí.

Había retado al destino. Si acaso, después de tres horas seguía ahí sería una señal y como estaba seguro que encontraría el no. 4756 de la calle "Alcatraces" vacío.

Cuando llegó frente a la casa estaba deseando no llegar.

Pero en algún momento, si es que su cuerpo no tomaba la opción de volverse una piedra, tocaría el timbre.

Pero no hizo falta, la reja estaba abierta y escuchaba a alguien tararear bastante fuerte pues quería distraer sus pensamientos.

Y entró y fue hasta el jardín.

Y lo vio tirado sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados y la música tan alta en sus audífonos que podía identificar la canción a cierta distancia y no podía ser escuchado.

Y se acercó.

Y colocándose sobre aquel indefenso lo sacó de su burbuja.

No lo había pensado.

La llamada, la despedida, la promesa de un encuentro nuevo…

Y no estaba dispuesto a ser olvidado de nuevo.

Y se tendió a su lado arrepintiéndose el movimiento anterior que ya había logrado que Allen dejase de pensar en el HHG y en Cross Marian.

Miró al cielo con la respiración alterada.

Algo le impedía robarse ese beso.

* * *

**RESPUESTA A TODOS LOS REVIEWS (porque no tuve tiempo de responderlos personalmente):**

**kaoryciel94:** La verdad quiero dejar aquello de mi renuencia al lemon a consideraciónd e cada una de ustedes, me agrada la manera en que lo haz interpretado y me da gusto que esta situación de preste a diversas interpretaciones, ya es cosa de cada uno como decida tomarlo ;D y trató de brindar la libertad de tomarse lo que escribo como ustedes decidan, si se identifican, si no les gusta, si lo miran de una u otra manera es y siempre será válido, esa es mi intención. Gracias por tu opinión :D.

**kokoro kanda:** anda, te lo haz ganado, una hoja más y un capítulo dedicado sólo a ti XDDD.

**Lirio-chan****: **me alegra que te esté gustando, trato pro todos los medios de darle el mejor final posible a esto, espero no decepcionar.

**LilyVongola:** si no parecieran mas cercanos estaría alarmada XD porque ya viene el final! XDD gracias pro tu comentario y sin duda les irá mejor ;D.

**Lenalee1**: No dios en anime no! XDD mi estúpida escena quemaría las corneas de medio Japón y medio planeta! Gracias por el "Amodoro" XDDD

**Rukia:** Coloco las escenas que creo necesarias para el capítulo así que lo siento pero no puedo prometer poner más o menos recuerdos. Saludos y gracias por leer!

**KawaiiSophie****:** Al contrario! Agradezco enormemente el tiempo que te tomar para leerme, sea cuando sea y con reviews o no yo siempre lo agradezco owo. Gracias por tu comentario.

**makuya-love****:** comprendo tu pena y me uno a ella XD, sobre todo agradezco que te tomes un ratito en tus ocupaciones para leerme, me hace muy feliz ;D. Abrazos!

**Me hace tan feliz que estén viendo el término de este proyecto y espero poder corresponder su tiempo, ganas, reviews, alertas y lecturas del mejor modo posible, estoy dando todo lo que puedo en este final y espero no defraudarlos. GRACIAS!**

**Atte: Mandra**


	26. Om mani padme hum

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Después de una pausa descomunal que juro que no busqué, vuelvo con uno de los últimos capítulos del fic. Cabe aclarar que no he parado de escribir, no me crucifiquen por pereza, al menos no por eso xD. Mis queridos niños y niñas, no recuerdo a quien le contesté el review en privado y a quien no, esta vez no podré darles resolución pues ando de prisa pero prometo que al menos aquellos review que vengan próximamente y tengan cuenta serán respondidos a la brevedad posible. Perdón por mi falta de atención ante sus reviews, han sido semanas extrañas y si no he vuelto antes es porque quiero trabajar verdaderamente los textos.**

**Esperen el siguiente cap pronto, ya ha avanzado bastante pero he querido cortarlo hasta aquí a sabiendas de que quedarían volando varias cosas si continuaba.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, YULLEN, CROSS MARIAN.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura (la autora más ingrata con sus fans)**

* * *

Por un momento pensó que lo atacaría.

Había logrado asustarlo si es que ese era su propósito.

—olvidé las llaves dentro —

—entra por la ventana — contestó sin mirarlo

—¿crees que soy idiota? —

—si —

—están cerradas — y lo pateó ante el "si" simultáneo de su acompañante

—ven imbécil — se levantó

Ante la mirada de Allen, con una habilidad arácnida trepó hasta una ventana apoyándose en todas las orillas que pudo encontrar entre la enredadera que cubría una parte de la pared.

Botó las bisagras y quitó con extremo cuidado. Lo miró desaparecer por el marco no muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. Comenzó a ponerse ansioso y la puerta de la cocina se abrió, Kanda apareció triunfal.

—¿en tu otra vida fuiste ladrón? — caminó hacía él

—haz copias de las llaves, no volveré a arriesgarme por ti —

—lo hiciste por gusto, pensaba llamar al cerrajero —

—te he ahorrado la plata —

—gracias — dijo con cuidado al notar la ligereza de Kanda

—¿por qué te quedaste? — no podía creer que fuera una señal divina, por tanto le apetecía conocer la verdad

—Cross Marian me llamó, dijo que vendría y debía esperarlo en el pueblo —

—por supuesto — dijo para si pues una vez más confirmaba que los milagros no existían, menos para encaminar sus caprichos — no creas toda la mierda que te diga —

—lo tendré en cuenta — sospechó algún tipo de rencor hacia Cross, sin duda sería precavido en creer las cosas que escuchara en su encuentro

—abre para que pueda irme — apuró con los brazos cruzados señalándolo con un gesto la puerta

Y de alguna manera se sorprendió, no pensaba que fuera tan pronto.

—¿quién va a arreglar la ventana? —

—¿tengo cara de tu sirviente? Hazlo tú —

—¿acabas de trepar por la casa para abrir la puerta y no quieres devolver mi ventana a su sitio? —

Abrió mirándolo mal. Salió y le sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos relajando notablemente su gesto, aquello le dio mala espina, parecía que se estaba burlando de él.

—moyashi —

—¿ah? — y quiso reclamar sobre su nombre

—cuando te largues, despídete como se debe — e inicio la marcha

Allen se sintió perdido, no había estado en la escena que había dado paso a aquella petición enmascarada de reclamo.

Al parecer le daba gusto que se quedara por más tiempo.

Contrario a sus expectativas, Cross no llegó sino el cuarto día de la espera.

No parecía apresurado, incluso procuró bajar con estilo del auto, encender un cigarrillo, calar con disfrute y una vez apaciguado caminó a la puerta done Allen lo esperaba con la ansiedad acumulada por días.

No sabía si dar la bienvenida.

Su presencia descartaba cualquier charlatanería, lo había visto en fotografías y sin duda era él. El viejo que le había enseñado su primera porno y tenía como extensión de su cuerpo el tabaco.

Ofreció algo de beber y aunque no estaba en el menú, le fue pedido un wiskey. Café fue lo más fuerte que pudo servirle.

—¿cómo me encontró? —

—no eres un misterio, saliendo en la TV como plaga. Mana debe estarse revolcando en su tumba porque su concertista se ha convertido en una estrella de música inferior — bebió su café desaprobando el sabor y sacando su licorera para remediarlo.

—no vino a hablar de mi padre —

—lo implica sin duda. Toma mis comentarios como una suave almohada de plumas que te regalo para que resistas la caída de tu héroe —

—debe ser mentira que fueron amigos, de otra forma no hablaría así de alguien que no puede defenderse —

—fuimos los mejores y eso no significa que estuviese de acuerdo con lo que pensaba —

Era la segunda persona que le insinuaba alguna verdad tras su padre ejemplar.

—debes saber — esta vez el sabor de su café fue casi aceptable — que las expectativas de Mana respecto a ti estaban muy altas. En cuanto tu madre murió te volviste el centro de su vida. Gracias a la forma en que te presionaba fuiste mi paciente por primera vez a los cuatro años. Jamás vi un niño tan perturbado — Allen frunció el ceño — Convencí a Mana de bajar el ritmo, se le veía desquiciado. Debo aceptar mi responsabilidad del inicio de tu odisea porque yo recomendé que te diera vacaciones, Mana te trajo aquí un verano y mejoraste —

—el verano en que conocí a Kanda —

—exactamente. Mana lo vio como un catalizador para llevarte a la estabilidad pero, como alguna vez dijo: "es demasiado importante para Allen" — Cross sacó su portátil de su estuche y la encendió

—no veo lo malo —

—no lo tuvo hasta que se distanciaron. Por alguna razón ese chico se alejó de ti y de inmediato comenzó tu desequilibrio. Los detalles que conozco son los que tu padre me contó y lo que puse por las entrevistas que te hicimos: te negabas a venir y Mana incluso pensó en buscar otro sujeto que te ayudara con tu catarsis cuando te volviste grosero y violento con él. Ahora el problema no era la presión que tu padre ejercía en ti sino la ausencia de ese chico — tecleó y buscó, en poco pareció encontrarlo

—¿Intenté suicidarme? —

—¿Lo dices por los archivos? — asintió

—fue un mero pretexto para internarte y volverte candidato al proyecto del HHG pero aseguramos tu lugar argumentado que tu intento de suicidio se debía a una violación — Allen quiso formular más preguntas pero fue interrumpido por la computadora al ser puesta frente a él con un video en al pantalla — cabe decir que te comportaste a la altura de tus desordenes inventados — puso "play"

Allen tomó asiento en un sofá, la cámara apuntaba a un ángulo donde el entrevistador no era grabado. Se cruzó de brazos dejando ver el brazalete de hospital en su muñeca, además lucía un uniforme azul y pantuflas.

—me alegra ver que hoy asistes a nuestra cita por tu voluntad —

Soltó una risotada.

—debes entender que estás en tratamiento y el rigor es vital para tu recuperación —

—apague esa mierda — ordenó mirando fijo a la cámara

—es para documentar tu tratamiento —

—¿soy tu puto experimento? Apágala o yo lo haré permanentemente — amenazó con los dientes apretados

—no puedo hacerlo, lo sabes —

Miró intensamente al foco, para no ver a su emisor. Este lanzó una pregunta de rutina pero no recibió respuesta. Ni la siguiente pregunta ni las demás, volvió a repetirlas logrando la misma reacción. El hombre se levantó dejando ver su figura por primera vez aunque daba la espalda a la cámara.

—no quiero hacerlo —

—ya hablamos de esto — volvió a su asiento, al parecer la sesión no había terminado — es el mejor tratamiento para tu caso —

—¡NO QUIERO! — explotó de momento y se levantó envalentonado

—es natural — no perdió la tranquilidad en su voz, sus manos se movían tratando de calmar a Allen — sigues en negación, por eso es necesario que hables conmigo, debes estar preparado para tu tratamiento definitivo —

Apretó los puños y los dientes.

—tu padre no lo hubiera autorizado si fuera peligroso — dijo persuasivo

—¡ES MI CABEZA! ¡MI CEREBRO! — grito logrando que unos enfermeros llegaran al lugar, el entrevistador los paró con un gesto, Allen señalaba su cabeza con fuerza

—no estás bien, no puedes decidir sobre esto —

—cree que estoy loco — murmuró

—si logramos resolver esto de mejor manera, con tu cooperación, podemos discutir de nuevo si el HHG será aplicado o no —

—¿lo discutirá con mi padre? —

—con él y con otros doctores —sonrió burlón

—por supuesto —

Se acercó a su entrevistador, respiraba agitado pero se estaba relajando lentamente.

Como gato, cayó sobre el hombre y le asestó varios golpes en la cara. Los enfermeros lo tomaron de los brazos y trataron de separarlo y someterlo.

—¡como te vuelva a ver te cago a golpes! ¡Dile a mi padre que si se aparece lo mato! ¡Muéstrale el puto video! ¡Muéstraselo! —

Cada video era una subversión de su personalidad actual. Gritando, golpeando, insultando, haciendo y pronunciando cosas tan vergonzosas que se preguntó si en realidad era él. Las escenas aumentaban en desesperanza. No faltaba alguna donde se negara al tratamiento, un poco más o menos violento.

—Mana vio los videos cuando te estabas recuperando del HHG — apuntó Cross volviendo la PC hacía él — se arrepintió de inmediato pero no quedó más remedio que seguir —

—¿por qué no se los mostraron antes? Puedo haberlo evitado —

—era evidencia de un tratamiento experimental, no podíamos mostrárselo a nadie, no hasta que el proceso fuera avalado y aun así estaba prohibido que los familiares los vieran — cliqueó — pero ahora, ya no importa —

Tuvo frente a él fotografías, Cross pasaba una por una dándole tiempo suficiente para apreciar las lesiones que los videos no captaron.

—las hiciste tu mismo cuando tratabas de escapar —

—¿por qué me encerró ahí? —

—Mana consideró que Yuu Kanda era tu problema y yo le di una solución fácil —

Quiso discutirlo.

—chico, hay cosas más importantes que saber el "por qué"— tomó la taza y sorbió — dejaste las medicinas y eso ha acelerado la aparición de un tumor en tu cerebro — la dejó sobre el plato

Levantó la vista de golpe.

—no tengo nada, hace mucho que o me siento mal —

—Se eliminó todo el HHG de tu sistema, por eso te sientes bien pero a la vez la falta de HHG produce el tumor. Descubrimos nuestro fallo hace poco —

—¿cómo pudo meterme eso en la cabeza sin saber que pasaría? —

—te daré una solución provisional —

—¿provisional? — levantó una ceja con duda

—aplicaremos HHG de nuevo en tu cerebro para eliminar el tumor, eso nos dará tiempo para encontrar la solución permanente —

—tendría que olvidar algo —

—así es y también seguir tu tratamiento como se debe, no podrás dejarlo de nuevo —

—puede no aparecer en mi —

—no guardes tantas esperanzas, hasta ahora todos tienen su tumor —

—¿y si no lo hago? —

—mueres… eventualmente — tomó la computadora y la apagó — puedes buscar el tumor o esperar a que los síntomas aparezcan, sea cual sea el caso, búscame cuando pase — dejó una tarjeta sobre la mesa de centro y se fue de la casa.

* * *

Perdió toda voluntad de seguir oculto y el moyashi pronto se iría.

Esa cosa del destino podría ser sólo un cuento del abuelo, desafortunadamente el único que había creído.

Pudo pasar el resto de su vida sin volver a encontrárselo de frente sin embargo, había vuelto sólo. El maldito Mana Walker había dejado cabos sueltos al mismo tiempo que lo había apartado de él.

¿para qué? ¿por qué no hacer las cosas bien desde el principio?

Y si él no hubiese sido tan estúpido.

Esa mañana salió con intenciones definidas pero su blanco se movió hacía él. Se saludaron con la cortesía acostumbrada: "Moyashi", "buenos días Bakanda".

—¿qué es? —

—un boleto para entrar al festival de verano de la escuela —

—¿me invitas? —

—me dieron algunos de sobra —

—muy amable —

—¿quieres una invitación formal? —

—sería adecuado —

—te invito al festival, mañana a las cinco —

—iré, ¿debo llevar algo? —

—tolerancia y paciencia —

—será toda una experiencia —

No dijo nada, lo miró escéptico sobre su entusiasmo.

Allen llegó al festival tratando de no arrollar a nadie. El lugar estaba asfixiante a pesar de reunir a la gente en el jardín donde un pequeño escenario había sido armado para la ocasión.

No buscó a Kanda de inmediato. Unos niños hacían katas y gritaban concentrados recibiendo aplausos de los emocionados padres que filmaban o fotografiaban sus movimientos. En poco tenía a esos niñitos de menos de diez años peleando.

—¿qué te parece? — llegó a su lado sin advertirlo

—animado — sus ojos estaban sobre la demostración — me recuerda cuando hacías kendo —

Lo miró de reojo. Su móvil sonó y lo dejó justo cuando los karatecas deban paso a las niñas de danza.

Allen no trató de seguirlo. Sinceramente esos niños le habían traído esos recuerdos a la mente, poco o mucho recordaba ciertas escenas donde Kanda le mostraba sus espadas e incluso lo vio luchar.

Entonces pensó si el diría lo que pasaba.

Se había levantado aquella mañana con los resultados de sus estudios, había mirado las placas la noche entera tratando de resolver algo, cuando se cansó se levantó de la cama y guardó el sobre en su maleta.

Vio el tumor hasta que el doctor le indicó el lugar, a pesar de sus características poco distintivas y tamaño insignificante, estaba ahí.

"Sigue caminando" por eso había acudido a la cita, igual tendría que tomar una decisión y no ganaba nada con lamentarse. Seguiría haciendo lo que Mana le había pedido, esta vez a su modo.

Kanda volvió tomándolo del brazo, apurado y con gravidez en el rostro lo llevó a la salida.

Trató de saber que ocurría pero el otro estaba muy ocupado llamando a un taxi.

—espera aquí, no te muevas — lo colocó en la entrada pegado al muro, quiso replicar pero ya había corrido hacía el interior del lugar.

Su móvil sonó ahora, era Lavi.

—¿estás en casa? — dijo angustiado

—no, estoy con Kanda —

—quédate con él, alguien mandó reporteros a tu casa —

—pero… —

—alguien del hospital dio el pitazo, ahora te buscan para preguntarte sobre el tumor —

—lo siento —

—no iré, es mejor que esté aquí para no levantar sospechas —

—avísame si pasa algo —

—si, no salgas, veremos la manera de regresarte a la cuidad —

—gracias — colgó y vio a Kanda volver con algo en las manos

—¿era el manager? — preguntó entregándole la prenda que llevaba

—si —

—el viejo me llamó, te quedarás en mi casa, ponte el impermeable y no muestres la cara —

—perdón, no pensé que se enteraran, están aquí porque… —

—llegó el taxi — anunció cuando un auto se detuvo.

Allen se puso el impermeable y el gorro, Kanda lo subió al taxi y le dio instrucciones al conductor para llevarlo.

—¿no vienes? —

—debo quedarme, el abuelo te está esperando —

Se fue ansioso en el camino, el taxista trataba de sacarle plática y tuvo que lanzar varias mentiras para no ser descortés.

Durante el trayecto recibió la llamada de Alma y también tuvo que contestar parca y ambiguamente. Pronto pasó frente de su casa. Afortunadamente no prestaron atención al auto y pudieron pasar sin mayor problema.

Como dijo Kanda, Tiedoll lo esperaba en la puerta y lo apuró a bajar y entrar.

Tiedoll no preguntó nada. Apagó la TV en cuanto estuvieron en la sala y le invitó un refrigerio.

Sinceramente no podía pasar bocado. Desde esa mañana su apetito había huido y después de saberse cazado por los reporteros amenazaba con no volver.

Particularmente no le interesaba lo que dijesen de él; que si tenía un tumor, si, lo tenía; que si iba a morir, si, lo sabía; que si sometería a tratamiento, claro, lo haría. Estuvieran o no los reporteros incluidos en la ecuación de desastre no cambiaba los hechos. Por otro lado le molestaba que hubiesen descubierto el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo y sobre todo le hicieran depender y pedir ayuda a Lavi, Tiedoll y Kanda. No era orgullo, sino vergüenza.

No podía ponerse dramático aunque tuviera razones de sobra para hacerlo, ni siquiera podía enojarse con Mana, el responsable de su problema. Si tan sólo se sintiera triste pero sólo estaba inquieto, ansioso… quizá cuando viera la magnitud del problema, con el nombre y apellido del recuerdo que quería borrar en la mano se daría cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba con su padre.

Bloqueo, eso tenía que ser.

Al menos podía darse de santos porque Cross había aparecido para informarle y dar soluciones.

Por ahora debía pensar en una manera de salir del pueblo sin ser visto.

―toma un dango ― Tiedoll insistió por tercera vez

―gracias ― tomó dudoso y mordisqueó sin ganas

―no te preocupes ― dijo leyendo sus ojos ― puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo necesario

―lamento todo esto, desde que llegué no he hecho más que causarles problemas a usted y a Kanda ―

―¡no, no, no, no, no! ― se apresuró a decir agitando las manos con una enorme sonrisa ― desde tu llegada a este lugar hiciste mucho más por Kanda de lo que yo pude haber logrado en toda su vida ―

―perdón Tiedoll-san, yo no… ―

―no importa si no lo recuerdas del todo ― paró sin dejar de lado su gesto amable ― antes de ti, mi Yuu era poco menos que una aparición. No quería hablar, la pasaba escondido y sólo comía soba. Pero cuando te conoció al menos abrió la boca para insultar, fue como un milagro, lo hiciste enojar tanto que se olvidó de su tristeza por un instante ― puso la mano sobre el hombro de Allen ― cuando lo traje conmigo pensé que estaría bien, que era muy pequeño para recordar Japón y a mi hija. Me alegro que haya encontrado un amigo como tú y que a pesar del tiempo, de lo que ocurrió con tu padre y entre ustedes, hayas vuelto ― palmeó la zona y se levantó ― estoy seguro que quería encontrarte de nuevo —

Kanda llegó en unas horas, incluso lo hizo sentir culpable pensando que le había sacado de sus deberes de profesor. Se hicieron los arreglos pertinentes y pronto se encontró en la habitación del otro acomodando el futon donde había dormido en otras circunstancias.

—¿cómo te fue? —

—normal —

—no pude ver los trabajos de tus alumnos, lo siento —

—nadie está ofendido — soltó su cabello y se sacó los zapatos. Se quitó la camisa y tomó una toalla —puedes tomar el baño después de mi — y le lanzó otra toalla para entrar a la ducha

Tomó el móvil y llamó a Lavi esperando noticias nuevas pero obtuvo lo que sabía de sobra: tendría que aparecer para aclarar la situación. Su manager le recomendó negar todo el asunto y cubrir el tiempo de su tratamiento con la producción del nuevo disco que, por supuesto, estaba cercana. Sinceramente el no quería seguir criando la mentira que su padre había sembrado con el HHG pero esperaría a estar en la cuidad para charlar con Lavi y Alma a manera de encontrar el camino más pertinente.

Hizo lo que Kanda y esperó sobre el futon su turno para el baño. En breve, el moreno salió y le entregó la muda que usaría de pijama.

¿se lo diría?

Lograría más odio de su parte hacia su padre. No había caso en aquello.

Le hizo una seña apurándolo.

Terminó rápido y se vistió dentro. Salió frotándose el cabello. Desde el momento en que se volvió castaño su cabello cano se negó a aceptar el color.

Sentado en su cama improvisada terminó con su cabello que notó un poco crecido, quizá el tratamiento le implicaría cortárselo.

Miró de reojo las marcas que se extendían irregulares por el hombro de Kanda.

—¿te gusta lo que ves? — pronunció descarado desde su cama donde leía boca arriba

—¿quieres presumir? ¿por eso estás sin camiseta? —

—comodidad moyashi —

—es "Allen" — interrumpió

—quítate la tuya, no temas provocarme — se burló

—es tu tatuaje — aclaró dejando a un lado las pretenciones

—¿qué? —

—no lo sé, esperaba que lo explicaras —

Silencio.

—al menos dime qué es —

—om **(1) —**

—¿om? — no agregó nada más — eres bastante corto de explicaciones —

—um —asintió sin despegar la vista de su lectura

—es fastidioso sacarte las respuestas —

Se encogió de hombros

—jamás hablas de ti —

—¿reclamas saber de mi? —

Allen entrecerró los ojos y se recostó dándole la espalda, no le apetecía que jugaran con él.

—pregunta —bajo el libro y lo puso sobre su pecho — contestaré esta vez —

—¿lo que sea? —

—me estoy arrepintiendo —

Se volvió hacía él descubriéndolo apoyado en el borde de la cama mirando con autentica disposición.

—¿qué… hiciste todos estos años? Antes de vernos de nuevo —

Se sentó en la cama y torció el gesto, él esperó sin muchos ánimos imaginando que la disposición de su anfitrión cambiaría de un momento a otro.

—me quedé aquí — hizo una pausa para buscar una manera de resumir los años de separación — ayudé al viejo en el _Mugen_, trabajé y ahorré dinero —

—¿para la escuela? —

—tenía beca, iba a irme en verano, luego terminé ahorrando para pagarla —

—¿por qué rechazaste la oportunidad? —

Kanda rió y lo miró como a un tonto. Tuvo que repasar los diálogos en días posteriores para comprenderlo.

—no podía irme — se levantó para dejar el libro sobre el estante que estaba cerca de sus escritorio

—y… al terminar la escuela ¿volverás aquí a ser profe? —

—jum — miró a ver si se le antojaba algún otro tomo — ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí —

—Tiedoll-san está aquí —

—él no es una razón para quedarme —

Desistió, igual no podría leer con el moyashi parloteando.

—¿cuándo te hiciste el tatuaje? —

—a los dieciocho —

—¿Tiedoll-san se molestó? —

—claro —

—¿qué significa? — Kanda se sentó a su lado en el piso y tuvo que incorporarse para quedar de cara a él

—om… es… — tomó su mano y la puso sobre el dibujo, justo arriba de su corazón — un símbolo hinduista, un mantra — apretó su mano contra la piel teñida por un instante y la soltó de súbito subiendo a su cama de nuevo.

—¿por eso meditas? — regresó su mano al lugar donde estaba antes

—lo hice porque significa "sonido", entre otras cosas —

Ambos se quedaron mirando al techo. Ninguna pregunta surgía.

—tengo un tumor en el cerebro, por el HHG—

—estás jodido, moyashi —

—si —

Comenzó su risa histérica que desahogó todo aquello que no se había permitido soltar.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**(1)om:** (copiado de la wiki porque me da pereza escribirlo por mi misma) "Es el símbolo de lo esencial en el hinduismo. Significa unidad con lo supremo, la combinación de lo físico con lo espiritual. Es la sílaba sagrada, el primer sonido del Todopoderoso, el sonido del que emergen todos los demás sonidos, ya sean de la música o del lenguaje" SIN EMBARGO, NO ES EL SIGNIFICADO REAL DEL TATUAJE, visualmente es muy parecido al "om" pero no es del todo correcta mi interpretación, lo he tomado así a falta de una mejor explicación y por sus similitudes. Esperemos que Hoshino nos lo aclare algún día.

**Gracias por leer, espero no haberlos defraudado y si es así, recuperarles en los siguientes capítulos para agradarlos con el final de esta historia. Por otro lado recuerden que he comenzado un nuevo fic, un Arekan que tratará de ser comedia "Allen y Yuulieta" se hace llamar, si tienen tiempo denle una oportunidad, regularmente no hago propaganda a mis otros fics XD pero dado que es un arekan y no es muy bien aceptado, lo hago. También estoy preparando el final de "Machigai" y aseguro que terminará este año.**

**Abrazos y saludos a todos.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	27. The most wanted

**La conquista**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Las últimas semanas fueron como pasear por un campo minado, finales, finales y finales, luego la pesadilla que resultó para mi hacer este capítulo. No me mal interpreten, disfruto mucho escribiendo pero este, en particular, estuvo lleno de dudas y hojas mal gastadas XD. Lamento la tardanza y sé que prometí acabar este fic a finales de octubre pero siempre que hago una promesa pasa algo. Así que no puedo más que inclinarme ante ustedes, pedir perdón y presentarles este nuevo capítulo. Gracias especiales a Kokoro por la lectura de prueba que hizo por mi y hacerme notar algunos detalles ;D.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, Yullen, penúltimo capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino (reina del fanservice y malvada con los fans)**

* * *

—y Tiedoll-san —

—en el _Mugen_, es la una —

Buscó el reloj de la cocina y comprobó, era de tarde.

—lo siento, me quede dormido —

Levantó los hombros.

—¿puedo ayudar en algo? —

—Cómete el almuerzo — señaló la mesa

—no tengo hambre —evaluó desde lejos el tazón y el omelette en rollo cubiertos por plástico y además un vaso de jugo.

Kanda limpiaba aquí y allá, algunas piezas de carne se cocían en una olla simplemente acompañadas por cebolla y ajo; parte de la cena, seguramente.

—como quieras — siguió un rato y aunque le insistió para que le asignase una tarea jamás respondió.

Volvió a la habitación y tomó el móvil. De nuevo las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas, con la novedad de que todos los implicados del hospital habían sido entrevistados al igual que algunos vecinos quienes sí respondían a su descripción con cabello canoso mas no a la de castaño: "Estuvo por aquí en navidad, muy amable muchacho" dijo una mujer.

Lavi recomendó no volver de inmediato. Suspiró al comprenderlo, el momento oportuno era la fecha fijada gracias a Tyki.

—Moyashi —

—Allen —

—eres parte de "Los más buscados" — y le lanzó el periódico al pecho.

Miró el titular de la primera página, una enorme fotografía suya cubría casi toda la página, a su lado derecho ponía "Estrella refugiada en barrio local: cacería de respuestas". Hojeó.

Kanda vació su ropa sucia en una canasta y tomó la de Allen

—espera, voy a usarla —

—está sucia —

—no tengo otra —

Mirándose en pausa.

Dejó la canasta en el piso y abrió todos sus cajones enfatizando con los brazos para mostrarlos.

—toma lo que necesites —

—preferiría que no, gracias — se sintió abusando de la hospitalidad

—no tengo lepra… — la canasta volvió a sus brazos esperando que el moyashi tomara una decisión. Para su rabia Allen trató de tomar su ropa de la canasta — entonces, espera tu ropa en pelotas — dijo con los dientes apretados y así salió dando pasos frustrados

—¡hey! — le alcanzó en las escaleras — calma. No eres tú, es que… — bajó los escalones hasta quedar a uno de él — no estoy cómodo. Con toda esa gente tratando de encontrarme… —

—jamás será lo mismo ¿eh? — miró hacía arriba para superar la nueva medida que le proporcionaba el escalón —sobrellévalo, sólo estarás en mi casa unos días, igual lo olvidarás —

—¿de qué hablas? — arrugó la frente

—deja de hacer el imbécil — dijo casi deletreándolo — ambos sabemos qué escogerás — bajó del todo y se fue al cuarto de lavado

Abandonado en la escalera no tuvo más que volver a la habitación y revisar el resto del artículo. Al parecer esa cuidad que consideró su refugio inconscientemente lo fue por todo aquel tiempo pues nadie estaba enterado de su presencia.

Por la noche, cuando Tiedoll volvió, explicó su situación. Fue demasiado concreto para gusto del viejo pues no se le podía engañar y mucho menos con ese semblante cansado que presentaba después de darle vueltas al asunto del HHG. Se disculpó y agradeció la hospitalidad pidiendo encarecidamente que se extendiera un poco más a razón de que los arrimados, como los muertos, a los tres días apestan.

Quedó bien establecido que no podía salir, para su desgracia.

Más tarde Tiedoll pediría a Kanda que aliviara sus dudas, logradas gracias a la falta de información por parte del moyashi, pero aquel sujeto sólo gruñó a falta de mejores palabras para conservar la discreción sin decir mentiras.

Particularmente no le inquietaba acongojar al viejo con la verdad pero el sentido común recomendaba no ser él quien soltase el nudo sino su propietario y ya que en ese momento parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo pues ni modo.

Sin duda el anciano estaba tranquilo pues en su encierro el nieto le haría compañía a Allen, para bien o para mal, para pelear o convivir sanamente o lo que fuere.

Desde aquel día tuvieron varias discusiones. Lo normal para sorpresa de ambos, cualquiera pensaría que con los dos gramos de tolerancia que aparentemente se tenían terminarían con las tripas embarradas en las paredes. No era así, aunque a Allen le quedaba un extraño sabor de boca, no por masoquismo, todo fuera por conservar la quietud casera de sus anfitriones, incluso él se estaba conteniendo.

Los día siguientes tomó la ropa de Kanda, el clima pasaba de soleado a lluvioso con rapidez y las únicas prendas que "poseía" no lograban secarse.

Cada mañana ocurría lo mismo: Kanda bajaba al jardín incluso si estuviese lloviendo y meditaba por largo rato. Envidiaba esa calma aparente que lograba a pesar de tener esa personalidad volátil e incontinencia verbal en lo que a insultos se refería, difícil imaginar que aquel sujeto tuviera un lado zen. Si no meditara, pensó, tendría peor actitud.

Por las tardes cocinaban, comían y se aburrían juntos. El futon le estaba corrigiendo la espalda y la ropa de anda le quedaba bastante bien, debía reconsiderar otro debate sobre llamarle "moyashi" a esas alturas de crecimiento físico.

—¿cuándo vuelves? — lanzó mientras pelaban verduras en la cocina

—eh… este fin de semana — le tomó unos segundos ponerse en contexto — tendremos una presentación en el festival de otoño —

—el niñero vendrá por ti — quiso preguntar pero terminó volviéndose una afirmación

—me las puedo arreglar solo — recalcó la última palabra mirando de reojo — pero… — se estiró — quisiera irme ya, estar escondido no me gusta para nada —

En el día Kanda se desaparecía a ratos con su cámara y lo dejaba sumergirse en la TV y el mundo de los chismes para saber que ocurría en la cuidad: los rumores se iban calmando gracias al tiempo pero amenazaban con refrescarse a penas llegara al lugar.

—cómetelo o se arruinará — dijo al volver, con la cámara aún en el cuello y poniendo en el piso, junto a él, un tempura helado

—gracias — y lo comió sentado en la puerta que daba hacía el jardín

Quitando el que tenía que usar ropa ajena, no podía salir y escribía las melodías que venían a su mente en un pedazo de propaganda que había encontrado en su bolsillo se estaba muy bien en esa casa.

—¿irás a mi casa o no? — exigió respuesta comenzada un interminable intercambio de razones tercas de ambos lados

—¿por qué iría? —

—es un favor, sólo tendrás que acompañarme —

—no puedes salir —

—entonces ve tú, los reporteros ya se fueron —

—hay policías —

—entonces voy yo —

—no puedes salir —

—¡pero no hay reporteros! —

—el sábado… lo haré el sábado —

Abrió la boca para apelar la razón circular pero la repentina promesa le hizo tomarse un momento para articular algo más apropiado.

—gracias —

—ahora cállate y duerme —

En cuanto salió el sol, Kanda abandonó la cama para meditar. Se decidió y bajó a su lado con el firme compromiso de obtener la paz interior y que las decisiones intensas e importantes las pudiera tomar sabiamente. Necesitaría años para lograr tal control de la mente, repetir un mantra sin verlo escrito o dejar de prestarle atención a los sonidos cotidianos pero en algún lugar tendría que empezar. Si Kanda podía, el también. Respiró profundamente tratando de parar sus pensamientos y perderse en el todo.

—deja de bufar como animal —

—¡estoy respirando! —

—¡pues no sabes respirar! — dijo levantando la voz sin cambiar su pose — ¡parece que quieres derribar la casa a soplidos! —

Quiso marcharse ofendido pero tenía entumecidas las piernas

—hazlo con ritmo — Kanda le mostró como — tan profundo como puedas —

Lo hizo y soltó el aire lentamente. Justo cuando comenzaba a dominarlo su compañero le dejó para hacer sus cosas.

Kanda volvió más tarde cargado de bolsas del supermercado dando apariencia de haber hecho compras de pánico. Acudió a ayudarle para acomodar aquella despensa apocalíptica destinada a la comodidad del viejo Tiedoll en ausencia del nieto.

—¿vuelves a clases? — asintió poniendo las torres de papel higiénico en el armario

—es viernes —

—ya lo sé, tendrás tus cosas mañana —

—no lo dije por eso. Quiero hacer algo para agradecerles a Tiedoll-san y a ti por todo —

—no seas idiota —

—para mi es importante —

Lo miró fijo con un dejo de molestia. Finalmente, vencido o cansado de negarse a ser benefactor y no amigo del otro, dijo:

—pregúntale al vegete — puso en sus manos una caja de tinte castaño y subió a su habitación.

Después de la cena se volvió castaño de nuevo, un poco más oscuro que antes, bajó recibiendo elogios de un abuelo recién llegado.

Se comentaron algunas cosas sobre su partida nuevamente sin revelar su estado de salud. ¿lo comprendía verdaderamente? Ni siquiera había querido escoger un recuerdo. En su vida nada era tan malo para querer borrarlo.

Kanda caminaba de un lado a otro, el abuelo ya había subido a descansar y sólo ellos quedaban en la sala. Lo vio tomar su cámara y una mochila.

Se plantó frente a él, y con una duda poco frecuente que no se reflejaba en su rostro pero si en sus movimientos, le hizo una propuesta.

—voy… voy a tomar fotografías —

Subió los ojos poniendo su atención sobre él

—tsk… — volteó la cara — ¿quieres venir? —

—dijiste que no podía salir — le sonrió descarado dándole vuelta a la situación

Pero Kanda respiró invocando el gramo de paciencia que tenía para esa semana.

—si, si voy — contestó al ver la maravillosa oportunidad —no colapses — se levantó y apuró contento ante la idea de tomar aire fresco.

Una última vez, se repetía.

Estaba resignado, ni siquiera se sentí triste. Mañana, en cuanto le diera sus cosas se iría a cumplir al misión de Mana Walker había comenzado hace años. Había fallado pero se abría una nueva oportunidad para alejarlo y borrarlo. El estúpido padre seguía asechando desde la tumba para manipular el destino del moyashi.

Pero no era el único culpable. Hasta ahora miraba la nueva oportunidad que le había sido otorgada, también por el padre Walker, y que había tirado a la basura dejando al moyashi en manos de Tyki. Lo respetó, se alejó viendo todo perdido y no había servido de nada porque de todas maneras Allen no había sido feliz. Volvió a ser un idiota y ahora con esa condición debía aceptar su destino.

No movió nada, no cambió nada y Mana Walker lo sabía porque alejaba a Allen una vez más.

Quería golpear a un muerto.

—¿A dónde vamos? — todo el camino había permanecido en silencio hasta que bajaron del autobús.

—a la feria —

—¿hay feria? —

—es la fiesta de algún santo o algo así —

—no eres católico ¿o si? —

—moyashi… hay comida y juegos mecánicos —

Llegaron al lugar, pagaron el boleto y entraron en el bullicio. Comenzó arrepentirse al sentir peligro entre tanta gente. Si era descubierto las cosas se joderían.

—deberíamos ir a otro lugar —

—a penas y te notarán. A esta gente no le importa realmente buscarte, no seas paranoico —

—¿Qué fotografiarás? —

Kanda le quitó la tapa a su cámara y disparó hacia Allen.

—querías salir, sube a un juego y cierra el pico — le tomó el brazo para no perderlo entre la gente.

Una última vez, hacer algo bien al fin. Ser algo digno de olvidar.

En cierto modo patético y triste de olvidar, alguien que le compraba un algodón de azúcar a su eterno amigo y resistía su propia apatía para subir a los juegos que mareaban más. Complacer el morboso deseo de entrar a la casita de los fenómenos animales de tres cabezas y cinco ojos así como comprar galletas divinas a las monjas devotas de la santa, dueña de la feria.

Siempre había querido llevarlo ahí pero Mana lo devolvía a casa antes de esas fechas. Jamás le había parecido divertido, no era particularmente atractivo ni por la gente ni los juegos o la comida, sólo pensaba que con el moyashi todo sería tolerable y por supuesto aquella combinación alegórica le encantaría y haría brillar sus ojos.

Algo inútil y por tanto útil para olvidar. Debería portarse como un patán para que Allen corriera decidido, con el recuerdo en mano para decirle al maldito Cross que le pusiera HHG, pero no se le daba la gana, no viviría conforme de hacer las cosas equivocadas aunque fuera en el final.

El orgullo era horrible para esos momentos pero sólo le quedaba eso.

Si hubiese sido más amable, si no se hubiera tirado a esa mujer frente a Allen, si hubiera empezado de cero, a fuera los rencores, a fuera el orgullo, y se hubiese acercado a él apropiadamente.

No tendría otra oportunidad, eso era seguro.

El moyashi debía odiarlo pues de no haber aparecido jamás hubiese dejado el HHG y tampoco hubiesen comenzado sus problemas

—volvamos — propuso el castaño mordiendo las patatas en espiral que habían comprado más por ser novedad que por hambre — no estás a gusto —

—no — evaluó la varita con la papa enredada y decidió arrancarla primero para comerla

—gracias, jamás había ido a una feria… al menos no que recuerde — rió —¿vine contigo alguna vez? —

—no —

—pues… gracias. Me alegra que no lo hicieras antes, ahora podré recordarlo perfectamente — le sonrió

Agachó y sonrió apresurando el paso. Como siempre era demasiado amable para admitir que muy pronto mandaría a la porra aquel nuevo recuerdo.

—el viejo me prestará la moto del _Mugen_ para llevarte —

—no es necesario —

—sería mejor si no dejas rastro, en cuanto llegaras a la terminal de la cuidad te reconocerían —

—no quiero dar más molestias, además no podría llevar todas mis cosas —

—iré en una semana más, te las entregaré cuando esté a la cuidad —

—me disculparé con Tiedoll-san, no tienes que hacer esto sólo porque te lo ha pedido, sé que te molesta —

—me molesta que creas que es su idea —

—no eres muy amable, ¿cómo imaginaría que ha nacido de ti? —

Se rió de si mismo. Como siempre todo era su culpa, incluso el que Allen fuese tan obtuso.

—¿te gusto? — cada sonido articulado hizo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, alguien bailó zapateando en su estómago, era miedo.

—si — la seriedad fue inevitable. En cualquier otro estado mental hubiese dudado, aquel "si" escapó con naturalidad, ahora se lucía con descaro frente a Allen y su mirada oscilante entre el descubrimiento de una verdad fácil de descifrar atando cabos cuidadosamente y la incertidumbre de conocer lo que proseguía dada la revelación.

—no tenías que saberlo — dijo Kanda tirando a la basura lo que restaba de su golosina

—no sé que decir —

—no me estoy declarando. Preguntaste y respondí, es todo — caminó hacía la salida

El sábado, como fue prometido, las maletas de Allen hicieron aparición en la estancia de la casa y Kanda subió a alistarse para llevarlo como había sido implícitamente pactado.

Un casco en la cabeza, la mochila en su espalda y bien montado en la motocicleta.

El nuevo tabú no fue tocado, no supo si complacerse o decepcionarse de aquella última oportunidad aprovechada. Su cerebro nunca esperó éxito pero su estómago se contraía pidiendo algo, lo que fuera, un rechazo rotundo era mejor que nada.

Ahora podía ser olvidado. Había otorgado el empujón final. ¿Quién querría recordar que Yuu Kanda sentía algo por él? ¿Quién querría conservar a tamaño bastardo en sus recuerdos? Ese imbécil que había esperado hasta el último momento para admitir algo tan sencillo, algo que oportunamente hubiese evitado todo este cuento.

* * *

**Agradezco a todos por seguir hasta este punto. El fic "La conquista" llegará a termino con el siguiente capítulo. No tendrá segunda parte pues jamás he creído en ese tipo de cosas XD y me gustaría hacer algo especial por ustedes que me animaron con sus reviews, alertas y lecturas pero la verdad es que aún no sé que hacer XD, si ustedes tienen una opinión al respecto por favor háganmelo saber a través de un PM o review. No hay palabras que valgan para hacerles saber lo feliz que me hace el haber sido leída por ustedes y reunir 234 reviews hasta ahora, por su tiempo y por las personas increíbles que conocí gracias a esta historia. A todos, abrazos fuertísimos y sepan que estoy para lo que necesiten. Nos estaremos leyendo todavía por aquí, tengo proyectos que terminar y muchos más que leer ;D.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	28. Logically

**La conquista**

**Por Mandrágorapurple**

Las ruedas raspaban constantemente el adoquín del parque sacándolo de quicio.

No resistió más y la cargó sobre el hombro como un experto para no seguir escuchando esa condenada maleta.

No habían acordado el lugar, llegó a unas bancas algo alejadas de la entrada y esperó. Era innecesario esconderse tanto siendo de noche.

El moyashi llegaría en cualquier momento y después de hoy tendría que enfrentar la falta de un nexo entre ellos, ni una simple maleta o amistad.

—lo siento — se disculpó al llegar corriendo y jadeando — Lavi quería acompañarme, tuve que deshacerme de él — le sonrió respirando entrecortadamente tratando de normalizarse

—tu maleta — la acercó a su dueño

—gracias — se miraron un momento — ¿te debo algo? ¿te cobraron por traerla? —

—no — se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la banca

—¿cómo está Tiedoll-san? —

—como siempre —

—he pensado en visitarlo en navidad, espero que no…. —

—tengo que irme — interrumpió mirando su reloj y se levantó, ni siquiera sabía que hora era pero tenía que irse, ¡ya!

Sacudió su pantalón.

—¿tienes prisa?

—tsk —

—no quería que Lavi viniera porque tengo que hablar contigo… —

—ya tienes tu maleta —

—es sobre lo que dijiste el otro día —

—no fue una declaración, está claro — se dio la vuelta hacia el camino

—cuando lo dijiste fue como si hubiese deseado escucharlo por mucho tiempo —

—ahora ya no sirve de mucho —

—no lo sé. Todavía no comprendo como fue que me enamoré de ti antes. A veces no te soporto pero los días en tu casa fueron los mejores que he tenido en mucho tiempo —

—deja de ser jodidamente amable. El viejo está contento, yo estoy conforme. Ya vete —

—¿por qué piensas que te usaré para el HHG? —

—es lógico —

—no veo lo lógico —

—no me soportas y la verdad es que yo tampoco a ti. Si me usas no pierdes nada —

—pierdo a un amigo otra vez —

—no moyashi —

—si —

—tu tumor es mi responsabilidad, úsame —

—es culpa de mi padre — quiso festejar aquellas palabras

—incluso el sabía que era malo para ti — pero hasta el momento se había comprobado que Mana tenía razón sobre lo malo que era

—puedo decidir solo que es malo y que es bueno — arrugó la frente, no era incapaz

—despídete moyashi — extendió su mano ofreciéndola para estrechar

—yo decido —

—y yo quiero que me olvides —

—he trabajado duro para recordarte, todavía siguen llegando cosas. No me jodas — avanzó un paso hacía él — en tu casa recordé un beso, me besaste —

—mentira —

—¡es cierto! — levantó la voz — en la casa vieja, ahí me besaste —

—debe ser el tumor moyashi, yo jamás te besé antes —

—mientes, es un recuerdo —

—fue un sueño, nunca habría intentado besarte — lo dijo tan enserio como pudo, no era mentira, aquello no había ocurrido

—¿por qué lo soñaría? —

—tal vez quieres que te bese — sonrió molesto, de todas las estupideces que pudo decir eso era lo peor

—no fue un sueño —

Lo tomó de los brazos y besó. Había presionado con violencia la boca del castaño pero no detuvo la entrada de su lengua. Jugó dentro y Allen después. Las manos que agarraban con fuerza para que el otro no se apartara subieron a la nuca y acariciaron ese cuello blanco mientras sentía como el moyashi tomaba el cuello de su playera para acercarlo aún más si era posible. Desde el principio los ojos de ambos se habían cerrado y sentían el resbalar de sus labios entre los dientes del otro. Un calorcillo subió a sus rostros sonrojándolos en contra de ellos. Un cosquilleo les arrancaba el aliento, alteraba su corazón de modo que cada vena podía verse palpitar y casi juran que vivieron sin aire aquel momento.

No le importaba si el moyashi sentía algo porque lo que él sentía era suficiente.

Se separaron, Kanda limpió los labios de Allen pero su otra mano no soltó su cabeza ni tampoco su playera fue liberada.

—úsame. No sientes nada por mi, no soy tu tipo y no te agrado. Si vuelves a aparecerte tendré que cagarte a golpes y despellejarte —

—bésame de nuevo —

—no te burles de mi —

—otra vez, por favor — esperaba que su petición fuera concedida.

Apretó su cuello con fuerza y sus dientes se juntaron fuertemente de tal manera que ni los insultos que quemaban su garganta pudieron salir. Sus mejillas ardían y quería corresponder al deseo del moyashi, cada día desde que lo vio en la entrada de su casa recibiendo el pedido, en el _Mugen,_ en la borrachera del bar, cuando lo encontró en la ciudad, el día que lo cargó hasta su casa porque estaba enfermo, cuando le pidió su ayuda para recordar, al rechazar el pago por su ayuda, cuando terminó con Tyki, ese día en el césped, cuando tocó su tatuaje, al decirle "si" pero más que todas esas veces, más que respirar, más que seguir teniendo sangre en el cuerpo, quería besarlo en ese momento y también romperle la cara.

—ya la cague lo suficiente — lo soltó y frotó su rostro con un tanto de desesperación

—igual yo —

—pero tu no haz tenido otra oportunidad. Deja de hacer estupideces y olvídame —

* * *

"Hoy despertamos con una triste noticia. Después de todos los rumores sobre el estado de salud de Allen Walker y la duda de varios meses, el compositor y pianista ha fallecido alrededor de las 3 am en su casa finalizando su lucha contra el cáncer.

Recordemos que el verano pasado comenzaron los rumores sobre el tumor cerebral negando la noticia hasta marzo de este año cuando dio a conocer su situación por medio de un comunicado de prensa anunciando su momentáneo retiro de los escenarios justo cuando su nuevo álbum estaba en proceso.

Se enfrentó a extenuantes tratamientos pero el pasado septiembre, a través de su mánager informó que no se encontraba en su mejor momento pero dirigió tranquilizadoras palabras a sus fans diciendo que se encontraba mejor y volvía a casa para descansar. Nadie imaginaría que en la tranquilidad de su mensaje se encontraba la terrible decisión de abandonar su tratamiento al ver que no obtenía resultados favorables.

Alma Karma y Lavi Bookman, mánager y vocero de sus deseos durante su enfermedad, continuaron a su lado y fueron ellos quienes se encargaron de dar la noticia a los medios. Los hemos entrevistado y estas fueron las únicas impresiones que logramos recoger de ellos:

Alma, su compañera, nos dijo "Luchó. Seguirá vivo en mi corazón"

"Sin duda nos encontraremos de nuevo, jamás dejará de ser mi mejor amigo" dijo Lavi evitando las cámaras.

Tratamos de ponernos en contacto con Tyki Mikk y Road, ambos modelos de _Black Order_ y amigos del compositor pero ninguno ha querido hablar al respecto.

Las fans ya se han levantado en una pena colectiva esperando conocer el lugar y fecha de su funeral pero se anunció una reunión de los amigos más íntimos para darle el último adiós en el pueblo donde está sepultada toda su familia.

Allen Walker cumpliría veinticinco años este diciembre volviendo aún más lamentable su muerte pues tenía una carrera prometedora. El compositor jamás paró su ritmo de trabajo y escribió canciones para Alma Karma hasta el último momento para completar el nuevo disco del dueto sin embargo se está dudando el sacarlo a la venta a pesar de la promesa de contener un track donde Allen no sólo acompaña a Alma con el piano sino también con la voz. Por el momento hay muchas dudas pero siendo el último trabajo del pianista seguramente lo escucharemos pronto porque pasará mucho tiempo antes de olvidar la cálida sonrisa de Allen Walker"

* * *

—¿estás lista? — preguntó Lavi poniéndose la corbata.

Alma respondió pidiendo unos minutos más acompañada de pasos apresurados sobre la duela chocando contra sus pequeños tacones.

La estancia estaba estática, el deslizar de la tela entre las manos de Lavi fue lo único que se escuchó por un rato. La corbata simplemente no le quedaba. Sus manos parecían nerviosas y le molestaba esa quietud aparente, a la casa no le importaba lo que sucedía, ni siquiera se sentía triste. Era incómodo dada la situación, aquello debía verse tremendamente desolado.

Alma bajó alisando su vestido. Aquello parecía más bien una obra de teatro, las formas, los trajes, la solemnidad y seriedad que debía mantenerse y fingir cierta tranquilidad si alguien aparecía ofreciendo sus inútiles condolencias. Ninguno de los dos había tenido que enfrentar la muerte de alguien tan cercano y a decir verdad no sabían el protocolo para no mandar al diablo a ninguno de los presentes que creían entenderlos.

—¿puedes? — pidió Lavi frustrado por la corbata

—no sé hacerlo — admitió la chica levantándose el vestido y tratando de acomodar las medias que la ocasión sugería.

—eso lo veo y tampoco ser una dama — se deshizo de la corbata guardándola en su bolsillo

—no quiero ir —

Se miraron acordando que en realidad ni uno ni otro estaban contento con la situación.

—es tan… triste… — bajó su vestido dejándose caer en el piso claramente negada —dejar a Allen aquí… —

Lavi sonrió y se acercó poniéndose en cuclillas para alcanzar el rostro de la niña, la estrechó y masajeó su espalda con cariño y lentitud hablándole como quién trata de convencer a un pequeño.

—no podría estar mejor —

—no será lo mismo, no podremos volver a tocar juntos, no podremos reunirnos como antes ni tampoco podré visitarlo cuando quiera —apretó su rostro contra el hombro de su manager logrando que frotara su cabeza tranquilizadoramente pero sacando unas lágrimas inevitables

—dejaré de abrazarte, cada vez que lo hago lloras — bromeó limpiando las gotas cada vez más continuas de los ojos de la chica.

—es horrible… no quiero despedirme así de Allen ¡no quiero! — y siguieron saliendo las lágrimas no dejándole más remedio a Lavi que esperar protegiéndola en un abrazo a que sus sollozos pararan un poco.

—yo también voy a extrañarlo —

La ayudó a levantarse y salieron de la casa de Allen, vestidos de negro, con un aire lamentable pero tratando de sonreír así como el moyashi lo hacía en los peores momentos.

Todos estaban reunidos frente al féretro, algunas fans se habían logrado colar y trataban de captar videos desde las rejas. Alrededor del frio agujero donde descansaría el ataúd estaban personajes cargados de flores. Vieron descender la caja en silencio con el ligero rechinar de las poleas. A tandas llegó al fondo y los amigos más cercanos tiraron sus puños de tierra sobre la madera brillante. En cuanto la tumba fue rellenada todas las flores descansaron sobre el montículo que quedó cubriéndolo casi por completo.

Las palabras de aliento no se hicieron esperar, Alma y Lavi las recibieron con la mirada gacha agradeciendo la presencia de todos.

"Talentoso", "joven", "lleno de vida", "agradable", "alegre", "carismático", "atractivo" y mil adjetivos más se agregaron a la lista de virtudes puesto que ningún muerto es malo.

Y ahí quedó la tumba del moyashi: entre halagos, peticiones de entrevistas, preguntas indiscretas, fans dispuestas a saquear una tumba sacando la tierra misma con sus manos, el vibrar del viento frio, la tierra suave y las flores abundantes.

Hubiese sido más fácil hacerlo cenizas.

—ya viste suficiente — le tomaron el brazo y jalaron hacia la salida trasera del cementerio.

—esta bien, puedo ir solo — se soltó jalando

—date prisa moyashi, tengo clase en una hora — insistió Kanda al ver que Allen le daba un último vistazo a su tumba. Su cabello, ahora corto y castaño oscuro era alborotado por el viento. Suspiró y sonrió al cruzar una momentánea mirada con Alma que nuevamente peleaba con sus incómodas medias, una reverencia y volvió a la marcha tomando la mano de Kanda y frotando los dedos sobre su dorso.

—¿puedo entrar a alguna de tus clases? —

—jamás —

—te da miedo, sabes que tus alumnos me amarán — levantó una ceja triunfante

—baka moyashi —

—umm… —

—¿qué? — entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño

—me llamo Allen —

—no puedes seguir presentándote como "Allen Walker" —

—yo quiero que me llames "Allen" —

—jamás — dijo apretando su mano y sonriéndole.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A: ****kaoryciel94, Yu Okawa,****Musical Caffe, Nee-chan, makuya-love, lirio-chan****, ****Reela, kokorito, val-lilium2795,****Mikoto-sama,****Choi MingYu,****Alhena- star,****KawaiiSophie,****Bakaty-chan, miinatsuki, ZakuryMinashiro,****keshi295,****Allen-Kurosawa,****Racksha yami,****Chris Melian Black,****kotoko-noda,****kare, hiandir-chian,****,hikaru88****y****keshi. Meiko Yuu Walker, ****Gotik-Neko-Chan.13****, ****Vanilla Flan****, sara****,****neechan, my name is, neko-san,** **Uchiha Kaede, Lenalee1, Lily Vongola, rukia, ginnysak, ****Minto Uchiha Walker****, Kalliste, ****Sallame-chan****, ****LadyAliceWalker**** y****ZANGO-1!**

**A todos... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ;D**

**Atte: Mandra**


	29. Respuesta a reviews

**NO ES EPÍLOGO NI SECUELA NI EXTRA DE "LA CONQUISTA"**

¡Hey!  
Quiero que sepan que recibí todos sus reviews y si no he contestado hasta ahora es porque estoy trabajando en los capítulos finales de "Machigai" y los nuevos fics que estoy por subir a F. F., por otro lado la navidad y quise esperar el mayor tiempo posible para no dejar a nadie volando con sus dudas.

Agradezco, como siempre, a sus comentarios, jamás imaginé que el final tuviera tal respuesta de ustedes y me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado. Disfruté mucho este fic aunque también lo sufrí a momentos pero estoy bastante satisfecha con lo que logré y espero que en mis siguientes proyectos pueda ofrecer mucho más que en este pues he aprendido mucho de él y de ustedes.

Ahora debo responder sus preguntas, debería hacerlo por PM pero algunos de ustedes tienen desactivada esa opción o no tienen cuenta en la página, por lo tanto he decidido incluirlos a todos aquí dando por finalizada la resolución de dudas sobre este fic. Por supuesto estoy a su disposición para lo que necesiten por PM o en mi fb busquen "Mandra Plum" y esa soy yo, ahí pueden encontrarme, sobre todo si no tienen cuenta aquí, de otra forma no tendría forma de contactarlos.

Comenzaré aclarando que hay preguntas que no puedo responder, sobre todo aquellas que van en contra de lo que pretendí que sucediera con el fic: darles la opción de imaginar. Dejé algunos cabos sueltos que pueden intuir como prefieran o que tienen pistas regadas para que deduzcan y creo fielmente que una historia que te lo cuenta todo tiene un final aburrido.

**Zakury Minashiro: **Entendiste perfectamente lo que quise hacer con el final, lo aprecio, de verdad, al principio estaba algo desmoralizada pro al cantidad de dudas pero tu comentario me hizo una sonrisa ;D Gracias.  
Y por cierto, ¡claro que he sentido eso! Cuando algo que me gusta termina es desesperante, pero verdaderamente me gusta sentirlo porque eso significa que he disfrutado al máximo hasta el último momento del libro, película, anime, manga o fic que he visto o leído.

**Liza Tircio:** No salió tu mail en el review, hay que separar las direcciones y mails con espacios porque la página las elimina pensando que son links.

Bueno todas tus preguntas son precisamente aquellas que eres libre de imaginar pero Allen tiene el cabello más corto de lo habitual así que se sometió a un tratamiento, el que tu prefieras.

¡No! No lo imprimas XDDD ¡puro desperdicio! Pobres árboles

**Lirio-chan: **Querida, no hay epílogo XD, si hay algo que detesto en la vida son los epílogos XDDD, lo lamento. Allá arriba ya lo dije, Allen se sometió a un tratamiento… imagina porque ha tenido que hacerse el muerto ;D.

**Nico-niko-chan:** XDDDD tu pregunta de la tumba me mató. Bueno quién está en al tumba… pues puede ser un maniquí, piedras, calcetines sucios, un vagabundo. ¿Cómo convenció a Kanda? Ese chico no es tan rudo como parece XD. Hasta ahí llegan las preguntas que puedo contestarte pero te aseguro que Allen recibió tratamiento.

**Racksha Yami:** ¿qué pasó con Tyki? Decidió no meterse en lo asuntos del moyashi y está consagrado a cumplirle los caprichos a Road.

Chica, yo no desaparezco XD y si lo haré avisaré antes. Gracias a ti por leer y ¡ponle ganas! Sé que puedes terminar tus historias ;D.

**Duda:** Pues el tumor de Allen ya no está. GRACIAS!

**Nee-chan:** si ha fingido su muerte ya no podrá ser concertista y si está con Kanda de todas formas se jode Mana XDDDD. Gracias por todo ;D.

GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE NO TUVIERON DUDAS xD:

**Kobato-chan 83, Kawaii Sophie, kaoryciel 94, Lenalee 1, mayuka-love, Zango-1, decimocuartoallen y Natamsha.**

**Gracias por todo lo bueno y sobre todo por lo malo que me han puesto en sus comentarios, si no fuese por ustedes el cambio o mejora sería imposible.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
